


The Last Avatar - Book One: LEVIATHAN

by R_L_Keeper



Series: The Last Avatar [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gaming related shenanigans, Original Character(s), Random references, Red Herring Romance, Slightly Parody-esque, Stupid laugh till you're crying humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 91,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_L_Keeper/pseuds/R_L_Keeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with the cement truck, she was pretty sure it hit her. Pretty hard, too, if that weird loading area she'd been thrown into was any indication.<br/>Now she was lost in a forest somewhere with a bow and no arrows and, apparently, she was the Avatar. The Last Avatar if the loading screen was right. Sent to stop the 'Calamity' from, you know, killing everyone. Yeah, this was going to suck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0.0 Prologue - The Dreaded Loading Screen

**::The Last Avatar** ::

_Gamer Edition_

* * *

**0.0**

**~Prologue** ~  
 **The Dreaded Loading Screen**

* * *

The last thing she remembered thinking as the cement truck came barrelling towards her was: 'well fuck'.

Now however, she believed that thought to be an understatement as she looked at the small, floating, box of text before her that said the words every gamer hated to see on their screens: 'Game Over'. Seeing those words before her now, in the strange floating text box, Rue wasn't entirely sure what to think. 'Well fuck' just didn't quite cover it. I mean, had she died? Was this the afterlife? It wasn't very interesting to look at.

Apprehensive teal coloured eyes glanced around the dark expanse around her to see if anyone else was around, nope, nadda. Looking back to the floating box of doom Rue reached out and poked the box to make sure it was indeed actually there. When her finger came in contact with it she heard a small chime and the box vanished, only to be replaced a moment later with another, slightly more confusing, text box popping up in front of her face.

* * *

**New Game**

**...**

**Continue?**

* * *

Rue frowned at the words more than a little perplexed. Perhaps she was hanging on by a thread and the paramedics were trying to revive her and all this was her gamer driven mind trying to convey that? Shrugging to herself and having another glance around Rue figured she'd play along as it were.

"Um, continue?" she answered somewhat awkwardly.

The text was immediately replaced with the dreaded loading bar for a moment.

* * *

**Loading...**

**...**

**Save_File_Corrupted...**

* * *

"No!" Rue's heart stopped at the sight of the last message. The gods only knew what that meant for her.

* * *

**Loading...**

**...**

**New Game Start_**

**New Save File Created_**

**...**

**New Game Configuration**

Sound - Normal

Video - Normal

Tutorial - **ON** /OFF

Auto Save - **ON** /OFF

...

**Confirm?**

* * *

Rue's right eye was twitching as the words appeared before her, she hated not knowing what was going on and right now, as far as she knew, she was dead or dying and now her brain was screwing with her in this mind fuck of a dream. A corrupted save file could mean that she'd had some brain damage she tried to rationalise, starting a new game could mean either a second chance with no memories or, she winced at the thought, reincarnation as someone completely different and ending up as a baby. Neither were attractive options really, but they were the more realistic.

Glaring at the confirm request Rue wondered briefly if she could just refuse to answer, turning away from the text box she started to walk in the opposite direction to see if she could escape the dark area and find some light or someone at the very least. Unfortunately that did not happen, Rue took a maximum of three steps before the text box popped into existence before her once again. Huffing in annoyance while glancing around for the third time Rue acquiesced as requested; "Confirm."

* * *

**Configuration Confirmed_**

**Loading...**

**...**

**Save File 1 Set_**

**...**

**Transferring Achievements_**

* * *

The last words caught Rue's eye and she frowned, she _had_ achievements? Since when? Why hadn't anyone told her that when she was alive? Honestly. Though, as she glanced at the list, she wasn't sure she would have called them achievements herself. More like, random events in her life someone else had thought were interesting, or just amusing. Admittedly they weren't that impressive at all really, and a bit embarrassing. On the other hand, they were hers and that was something.

* * *

**Tassie Apples -** Born and raised in Tasmania

**Crazy 80's -** 80's baby

**Two homes, Twice the Presents -** Parents Split up

**Interstate Visits -** Visited family interstate annually for Ten Years running

**Wedding in the House -** Parent got married

**Gypsy Girl -** Moved homes more than five times before you turned ten

**New Girl -** Started at a new school

**New Girl+ -** Went to five different schools before your sixteenth birthday

**In the Money -** Monetary Windfall during your childhood

**I've Been Everywhere, Man -** Travelled and explored your home state extensively before your sixteenth birthday

**The Flying Festiva -** Was in the car when your mother made her Ford Festiva fly. Literally.

**Anime Girl -** Discovered love of Anime

**You're Outta Here -** Parent gets divorced

**Gamer Girl -** Discovered love of Gaming

**The Artist in Me -** Discovered love of Drawing

**Mini-Moony -** Wore your Sailor Moon costume at School because you could  
 **Familial Breakdown -** Had a falling out with one of your parents

**Cattapalosa-** Had five cats or more at any one time in the same household

**My Mother, My Teacher -** Home-Schooled for one year

**School days -** Entered High School

**Uncertain Friendships -** Had trouble connecting to the peers in your class

**Gone but not Forgotten -** Lost a beloved lifelong family pet

**Cat-Thing -** Befriended Holly

**Kaiba-Freak -** Befriended Nicki

**The Dense One -** Befriended Chloe

**The Writer in Me -** Discovered love of Writing

**My Gym Teacher Followed Me -** Had the same gym teacher in more than two schools

**A Boyfriend? Really? -** Started Dating (Awkwardly)

**Jackass on the Internet -** Dated someone online for a while and your friends didn't like him

**To Days Gone By -** Graduated High School

**Three Years, Not Two -** Did three years of college instead of the usual two

**Backstabbed -** Befriended and Betrayed by a new friend

**The Dressmaker in Me -** Discovered love of Sewing

**Going Digital -** Began preferring a digital medium when drawing

**A falling Out -** Lost a Best Friend

**The Fellow Writer -** Befriended Josie

**Artistic Mentor -** Befriended Thalia

**Dropping like Flies -** Lost four family pets in less than a year

**Is it Over Yet? -** Finished College

**Tafe attempt -** Attempted a Tafe sewing course, it didn't go well, particularly for your back

**Uni Attempt -** Attempted a bachelor, this didn't go well either

**Got the Glandular -** Contracted Glandular Fever three months into Uni Degree

**Lets try Online -** Did a few courses online

**Left the Nest and Then Some -** Moved interstate right out of home before turning 23

**Animators Attempt -** Lets be honest here, higher education obviously isn't for you

**Oh my Aching Head -** Constant Migraine for two and a half years

**I moved here Because its Cheap -** Moved to a slightly more sequestered area because of the cheap rent

**Tiger in the House -** Got a cat

**There's how Many?! -** Have over 200 original characters, knowing all their names and where they come from all in your head

**What a Lousy Day** \- Spent 25th birthday alone at home

**There's Cement on your Head -** Hit and Killed by a Cement Truck! Oh my!

...

**Total Achievements: 50**

**...**

**Additional Achievement**

**Destiny Calls -** Destiny called and now, here you are

...

**Continue_?**

* * *

Rue couldn't help but smile at the bitter-sweet memories brought forth by the words scrolling before her, it was strange that her life had been narrowed down to 50 small moments in her 25 years on Earth. Her poor cat was likely waiting for her at home, her mother waiting for her to call and friends maybe sparing her a thought once in a while. She couldn't help but wonder about that 'Additional Achievement' at the end, ' _Destiny Calls huh?'_ Rue thought to herself. That was a joke. Had to be.

"Continue, I guess," she allowed.

* * *

**Congratulations you have unlocked a New Character Class!**

**...**

**Discovered New Weapon Sets! Unlocked New Weapon Sets!**

**Discovered New Costumes! Unlocked New Costumes!**

**...**

**Loading...**

**...**

**Class Selection**

Avatar

**Weapon Set Selection**

**Unlocked Sets**

Short Bow

Long Bow

Broad Sword

Katana

Bowsword

**Discovered Weapon Sets**

Gunblade

Pistol

Shruiken

Staff

Spear

Gloves

Daggers

...

**Select Avatar_?**

**...**

**Select Short Bow_?**

* * *

Upon seeing the word 'Avatar' appear Rue's eyebrows had risen to threaten a disappearance into her hairline, if it meant what she thought it meant someone had some serious explaining to do. She was no Avatar, and certainly no hero for that matter. However it seemed no other 'classes' were available to her, only weapon sets.

"Avatar…?" she mumbled to herself uncertainly not sure of herself. She blinked when a mirror expanded before her to reveal a slightly younger version of herself with glowing white eyes and a determined frown on her face. A window popped up to her right explaining the class type.

* * *

**AVATAR CLASS**

**...**

**Shortly after The Calamity from the Sky was sealed away by the remaining Centra the Avatar Spirit was banished from the world for not being able to stop it before the damage to the Planet became too much. Unfortunately The Calamity was able to infect the Spirit World and Lifestream just enough for the Planet and the Spirits within it to believe that removing the Avatar was a good idea.**

**Until now the Avatar Spirit has remained dormant in a Parallel Universe during its incarnations for the last two thousand years as a safety measure, now, as The Calamity stirs within its prison the Last Avatar has been called forth in hopes of stopping the carnage to come.**

**As the Master of All Four Elements the Avatar is more powerful than most Centra and has a far deeper connection to nature than even the most adept, at least, that was how it used to be. The last Avatar has her work cut out for her in this regard as there are very few people left to train her in Bending.**

**...**

**Please note:  
 **Avatar Class comes with Animal Guide Perk****   
**The animal you are closest to will automatically be transferred.**

* * *

Rue almost choked on her own spit at the words, 'Calamity from the Sky', 'Centra' and 'Lifestream'. There was no freaking way this shit was going down now, not if she was going to get thrown into an actual video game that she was intimately familiar with. She was not dealing with a homicidal General with a sword longer than she was tall or a walking Emo-Chocobo going through an identity crisis for that matter.

On the other hand, Rue also knew that the screen wouldn't go away until she selected some shit from, what she assumed was, this twisted player select screen-world-thing. Fun times. Taking a deep breath the young woman pursed her lips as she considered her options upon arrival on what she assumed, given her information thus far, was Gaia. Maybe she could just, help from the sidelines? Stay the fuck away from all the danger? Rue snorted at that thought, she doubted it would be that easy and frankly she was far more likely to meddle in the story as much as possible so as to stop the stupid dangerous shit from happening. Yeah, she was insane alright.

"Select Avatar," she sighed in defeat. Fairly certain she was not, in any way, a bender. Although by the sound of it maybe her trusty cat would be with her at least.

* * *

**Class Selection Confirmed**

**...**

**Avatar Class Confirmed…**

**...**

**Select Short Bow_?**

* * *

Rue looked back at the weapons available to her and considered her own comfort levels and previous thoughts during her gaming sessions, she'd recently come to realise she preferred to be an archer/thief when possible. She wasn't built to wield heavy ass swords, and she wasn't fond of the idea of being up close to anything she happened to be killing or injuring. Unless you counted Assassins Creed. But who wouldn't have a decent amount of satisfaction when successfully murdering someone you'd been trying to kill for thirty minutes?

Pushing thoughts of stabbing people in the face with a hidden blade out of her mind, Rue focused once again on the list. "Bowsword?" she enquired curiously. She'd only seen one, that was Serah's and it was quite cool.

* * *

**Error...**

**Bowsword is not available to starting characters_**

**...**

**To obtain this weapon the character must pass a Dexterity and Strength checkpoint as well as a Social checkpoint with the possessor of the weapon.**

**...**

**Please select another weapon_**

* * *

Rue groaned at the sight of the words before her, _Social Checkpoints_ meant bad things from her perspective, it meant you had to get people to like you. She would also have to find the person that owned the damned thing in the first place. A sigh escaped her, at least it was a kind of goal: find and obtain a Bowsword, even if she had no idea how to use one. Glancing at the list once more Rue frowned, "alright then," she muttered and decided to be slightly practical and slightly adventurous. "Select Long Bow,"

* * *

**Long Bow Selected_**

**Loading...**

**...**

**Avatar Class Selected_**

**Long Bow Selected_**

**...**

**Confirm?**

* * *

"Confirm," Rue agreed as she wondered what would be required of her next.

* * *

**Class and Weapon Set Confirmed_**

**...**

**Loading...**

**...**

**Costume Selection**

**Unlocked Sets**

Festival Rue

Water Tribe Rue (North)

Water Tribe Rue (South)

Fire Nation Rue

Earth Kingdom Rue

Air Nomad Rue

Casual Rue

**Discovered Costume Sets**

Thief Rue

Ninja Rue

Soldier-Girl Rue

Fancy Rue

Summoner Rue

Mechanic Rue

Turk Rue

...

**Select Casual Rue_?**

* * *

Looking at the new list presented her, Rue couldn't help but feel a slight pull of disappointment at the knowledge she couldn't be a Thief or Ninja right off the bat, though perhaps that was a good thing? She'd be less tempted to try something immensely stupid if she weren't wearing something that alluded she knew what she was doing. Generally when she didn't. Tilting her head the young woman thought about her options, "Water tribe, south," she requested. The mirror came back into view before her and Rue was gifted a look at a much younger version of herself in southern water tribe garb similar in fashion to what Avatar Korra wore. She frowned, not exactly pleased with the sight of her teenagery self, Rue had finished puberty already and wasn't looking for a do-over in that department. Pursing her lips as she thought over the outfit being shown, she didn't really care all that much on the clothing front, it was the age being shown that she was sulking over. Rue doubted she had any say in that though. Another sigh, she was going to be a twenty five year old in a, what, sixteen year olds body? Craptastic. Hormone city here she came. "Select water tribe, south," she told the game-player-select-world-thing she was trapped in.

* * *

**Water Tribe Rue (South) Selected_**

**...**

**Confirm?**

* * *

"Confirm," the annoyance in her tone was all that showed of her aggravation that she was being thrown into the deep end, no matter how anyone looked at it, with little to no actual explanation on the most pressing question: _Why?_

* * *

**Costume Confirmed_**

**Loading...**

**...**

**Pre-game Set up Complete_**

**...**

**Preparing for Transport_**

**Loading NPC's_**

**Writing Quests_**

**Settling the Chocobos_**

**Prepping Achievements_**

**...**

**Loading Complete_**

**...**

**Please enjoy your new life Avatar Rue_**

* * *

**A/N: Personally I have no idea what I'm doing or where I'm really going with this, as it's mostly writing itself.**


	2. 0.1 Everybody Hates Tutorials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was really going to kill the person who was in charge of throwing those damnable screens in her face, but at least she scored some stuff, right?

**::The Last Avatar** ::

_Gamer Edition_

* * *

**0.1**

**Everybody Hates Tutorials** **  
**

* * *

"FUCK-!" was the first word out of the blond teens mouth when she awoke. She was lying on the ground, in a forest, in a blue outfit she'd never owned, with a long bow positioned beside her. Typically not an arrow in sight. Looking around the teenager swore again, vehemently, when she realised she had _no idea_ where she was. "You could have at least left me a map you assholes!" she yelled at the sky. She had not expected for a map screen to pop up in front of her face out of nowhere which caused another string of curses to pour from her mouth in surprise. Picking herself up, and being certain to grab the only weapon she had, arrows or no, Rue had a look at the map floating in front of her face. She frowned, her teal coloured eyes flicking across the screen trying to find something she recognised. Nothing stood out. There were no words on the map either, though it looked to be fairly zoomed in, unhelpfully hiding whatever continent she was on. "Helpful," she dead-panned to herself and poked at the map in futile hope it would zoom out or something. Instead the map vanished from her sight and Rue figured tapping and poking at the screens, that would sooner or later show up in her face, dismissed them entirely.

Huffing Rue took a few steps forward, only to hear a strange chime sound and a golden exclamation mark pop up in front of her. An eyebrow raised in intrigue caused her to poke at this strange thing too, hopefully it wouldn't become a habit. Another screen popped up in front of her.

* * *

**Tutorial**

**Movement and Navigation**

…

**Movement is as simple as picking a direction and walking in it by moving your short-ass little legs.**

**If you wish to access the navigation menu and map just ask, like, you know, you** _**just**_ **did.**

**Current Location: Southern Wutai**

* * *

Rue's eye was twitching somewhat in aggravation as she read her 'tutorial', it seemed whoever was in charge of these messages was getting sassy with her. At least they'd been kind enough to give her a location, not that it was that helpful, 'Southern Wutai' could mean she was anywhere on the southern part of the island continent. Rue poked at the screen in hopes of getting a more useful tutorial.

* * *

**Tutorial**

**Quests and Events**

…

**The marker you activated to begin this tutorial is one of many you will encounter on your journey. There are a few variations so listen up pipsqueak!**

…

**Gold** **markers indicate an open quest that you can take on as well as important information/Tutorials**

**Blue** **markers will indicate a repeatable open quest or event.**

**Green** **markers are way-points that must be triggered to continue with an open quest.**

**Grey** **markers indicates a quest or event that requires more actions to be completed before it becomes available to you.**

**Red** **markers indicate a single instance quest or events that have been triggered due to your actions and can only be undertaken at the moment of creation. These quests are much more difficult to complete, but offer better rewards than basic quests.**

**Black** **markers indicate quests and events that must be completed to advance the storyline, effects upon completion will vary greatly upon your status at the time of completion.**

…

**Upon completion of a quest or event you will receive a reward automatically which can include:**

**EXP , AP, GIL or Items**

* * *

Rue had rolled her eyes at the 'pipsqueak' remark, yes, she was short, but the damned tutorial didn't have to rub it in. She took in the quest information, though it was likely she'd have to review it again in the future to clarify something. Humming at the final piece of information the screen offered Rue poked at it to dismiss the information.

* * *

**NEW QUESTS UPDATED!**

***Complete the Main Tutorial***

*** Escape the Forest***

…

**Tutorial**

**Quest Journal**

…

**When you receive quests they will be stored in your** _**quest journal** _ **, which is stored in a pocket of your** _**bag.** _

* * *

It was at this point that the screen Rue was reading decided to cough up a large blue tote bag and propel it into her face, causing her to stumble backward a few paces as she juggled with the bag and tried not to drop her bow at the same time. She grumbled and glared at the screen before focusing on the new item in her hands. There were more pockets than she was used to, though it reminded her a bit of the bag you're equipped with in the Pokemon games. After checking the contents of her new bag, Rue found she had been granted a few bottles of blue stuff she figured were likely Potions, a reddish-gold tuft of feather in a bottle that was likely a Phoenix Down and a brown leather notebook. Needless to say she was relieved she had a few healing items and had no doubt she would need them sooner rather than later. Particularly considering she _still_ didn't have any damned arrows for her bow and no other way to defend herself as far as she knew.

It was with a barely repressed sigh and a glance at the screen before her that Rue slung the bag and her bow over her shoulder and opened the notebook. It had tabs. It had a _lot_ of tabs. Thankfully it was also fairly straight forward and she found the _main quest_ page to see her two quests slightly glowing on the page. Frowning slightly Rue poked curiously at the words in the book, only to be startled by another screen popping up in front of her nose, again sending her back a few steps. Growling at the screen Rue steadied herself before focusing on the words before her.

* * *

***Complete the Main Tutorial***

…

**Complete the following tutorials for an EXP bonus and an exclusive item from our sponsors.**

…

**Movement and Navigation 1/1**

**Quests and Events 1/1**

**Quest Journal 0/1**

**Social Interactions 0/1**

**Reputation, Morality and Titles 0/1**

**Experience and Raising your Level 0/1**

**Player Stats 0/1**

**Player Perks 0/1**

**Battle Tutorial 0/1**

**Skills 0/1**

**Materia 0/1**

**Achievements 0/1**

* * *

Rue's main thought upon reading the list before her was something along the lines of: ' _Sponsors? Really? Who the hell would sponsor this?!'_. As she watched the quest journal portion of the tutorial was completed, as such Rue figured she was due to meet someone so she could have her first 'social interaction' tutorial. Of course, she seriously doubted she was going to meet anyone out in the middle of nowhere, in a forest in Southern Wutai.

At that thought she immediately started looking around her for signs of people, cause, hey, if this was a game then someone would show up, like now.

So of course, no-one did.

The suspicious young woman waited around for around ten minutes before she realised that if she was waiting for it then it was unlikely that anything would happen. Glaring down at her Quest Journal Rue figured she should look at the details of her other quest; *Escape the Forest*. Dismissing the last screen Rue poked at her other quest, wondering if there were any other requirements, apart from the obvious.

* * *

***Escape the Forest***

…

**Player must escape the forest with more than 50% HP and enter civilisation.**

…

**Helpful Tip: Making friends is always helpful, particularly when you ain't got no usable weapons, like you don't right now.**

**Yeah. Make some friends kid. Like Now. Before you die.**

* * *

Rue rolled her eyes at the 'helpful tip', like it wasn't obvious that she needed help. She also resented the fact that she'd been called 'kid' by the 'sassy' screen. Huffing Rue snapped the Quest Journal shut and the screen before her vanished with it. Something she was thankful for, perhaps now she would be able to concentrate on finding someone to help her out. Looking around her again, Rue frowned and a possibility occurred to her, she wasn't banking on it, but if it worked it could save her some time.

"Uh, map please?" she asked hesitantly. A growl escaped her as the damnable thing practically exploded to life in her face again, making her back up once more. This was quickly getting old she decided. Whoever was behind the screens was going to get an arrow somewhere, once she got one, and it wouldn't be the knee.

Snorting at the lameness of her thoughts Rue focused on the stupidly zoomed in map screen before her, there wasn't much to see and no discernible path to take, nor any green way-points in sight. "Um, show filters?" she queried. She winced and waited for an error or something telling her she was out of luck, she was surprised however when a small 'ding' sounded and another, smaller, screen appeared over her map.

* * *

**Attention!**

**You have requested information you do not yet have access to!**

* * *

Rue immediately deflated at the words, there went her hope of an easier way out of her current predicament.

* * *

**However**

…

**For using your brain and utilising your own past experiences you have been awarded a bonus!**

**+EXP 100**

**+Gil 400**

**+Skill - Scan lvl 1**

**+Item - Leather Bracer**

…

**Enjoy, Shorty!**

* * *

Rue yelped as a small bag of what she assumed was Gil and a Leather Bracer were promptly thrown at her face by the screen, which, naturally, sent her reeling backwards once again. It was unfortunate that she ended up falling over, but at least her newest acquisitions hadn't hit her. She was about to reach for the bracer when yet another screen in her face startled her. Yeah. It was getting old.

* * *

**Congratulations!**

**Your 'quick' manoeuvring allowed you to unlock another skill!**

**+Skill - Dodge lvl 1**

…

**Careful kiddo, don't wanna take on too much at once, yeah?**

* * *

Rue was now glowering at the screen. Taking a deep calming breath she quickly dismissed both screens and picked up the bracer and bag of Gil, almost waiting for the next screen now she had some skills for it to inform her about. She wasn't wrong it seemed when a screen did, in fact appear before her. For once, not showing up right in front of her nose. Not that she had anywhere else to back into now that Rue was leaning against a tree.

* * *

**Tutorial**

**Skills**

…

**It appears you've acquired a skill or two, well done, even toddlers have skills moron.**

**So don't pat yourself on the back yet, you haven't figured out use 'em on your own, now have you?**

**First things first**

…

**To activate the** _ **Scan**_ **skill you need only examine an object, person or monster of your choosing.**

**Doing so will allow you to discover things such as; an opponents level, HP and weaknesses; what an item is, should you not know; who someone is and their status'.**

**You can also use the** _ **Scan**_ **skill to activate the** _ **Player Stat Screen**_ **, by scanning your reflection and have access to the filters on your Map.**

…

**Oh yeah**

…

**Your** _ **dodge**_ **skill is just that, an ability to get out of the fucking way of things. It's only a level one skill so, you know, you're still gonna be kinda clumsy and shit, but at least you have it.**

…

**You can level up your skills by using them, the higher the skill's level the better they work.**

**In the higher levels of the** _ **Scan**_ **skill you will be able to see more details of whatever, or whoever, you happen to scan.**

* * *

Upon reading her newest tutorial Rue found herself wanting to bash her head against the tree she was leaning against. Honestly, who wrote these things? Usually tutorials were far more formal and, well, these ones were actually insulting her and, in this case, swearing at her.

"Gods I hate tutorials," she grumbled as she poked it away. Looking down Rue figured she should probably just equip the bracer in her hand now and stow the Gil in her new bag. Knowing her right wrist was the weaker and needed the extra support Rue wrapped the piece of leather around it awkwardly, taking note of the two slots in the strip that she assumed were for Materia. She was almost looking forward to that, almost. With her luck she'd probably set herself on fire or something.

As Rue finished tying her bracer onto her wrist a flash of silver caught her eye and before she could blink Rue found herself on the wrong end of what looked to be a very, _very_ , long sword.

Her only thought: _Holy_ _Fuck Nuggets_

* * *

**AN: Didn't make that last bit half obvious but hey, still don't know where in the timeline we are, maybe? Took me a while to get this out, the 'somewhat-sassy' tutorial writer/s went on strike or something halfway through the chapter and I had to use bribes to bring them back.**

**The next chapter is going to be fun to write, at least the first little bit. *snickers***

**RLK**

 


	3. 0.2 Awkward Social Interaction

Pale green eyes. It was all she could focus on without completely flipping out. Of course while they weren’t exactly the most human looking eyes, they didn’t look like the eyes of a mad man either. Not that Rue knew what the eyes of a mad man looked like. They were hard though, like looking at ice or steel, or maybe frozen steel? _Pft, something along those lines anyway._

“Um,” she started stupidly. She watched him tense slightly, as though he was expecting her to attack. Which was laughable. He was Sephiroth. She had no usable weapons and he was a trained killer. Though she had to wonder why she wasn’t dead yet. _Good question._

“Put down the weapon,” he ordered. She blinked at him for a moment and glanced at the bow she’d slung over her shoulder. He could not be serious, there was no way she was an actual threat to him of all people. Unfortunately this train of thought allowed her to temporarily forget who she was dealing with and her natural humour roared to life with a vengeance. “I will not repeat myself woman,” he warned he tersely. Rue rolled her eyes and gave him as unimpressed a look as she could muster being on the wrong end of Masamune. _You think he’s compensating for something?_

“Yeah, because me holding a bow when you have a seven foot long katana pointed at me is going to be a problem,” she pointed out sarcastically. The Silver General didn’t move, the look in his eyes told her he was serious. She snorted and raised her arms in amusement, cause really, what else could she do at this point? “Do you SEE any arrows?” she asked with a raised eyebrow. His pale green eyes flicked over her and he seemed to frown minutely.

“No,” he answered after a moment.

“Okay then, now, how much of a threat is one teenage girl with a bow and no arrows to YOU of all the people I could have come across?” she asked him with a sigh. This was really _not_ her day. _Is it ever?_

“You do not look Wutian,” he noted with a slightly more pronounced frown. The fact that the man before her was emoting at all set off alarm bells in Rue’s slightly stunned brain. It took a moment for her to realise he was likely waiting for her to say something else, not that she was very sure what she could say.

It was unfortunate that before Rue could actually make a decent first impression that another screen exploded in front of her face making her yelp and stumble as she pressed her self further into the tree behind her.

* * *

 

**Congratulations!**

**You have entered your first Social Interaction!**

**…**

**This activated_**

**…**

**Tutorial**

**Social Interaction**

**…**

**Social Interactions are triggered when you start a conversation with others. How well the Interaction goes can depend on Reputation, Morality, Title and your past Interactions with the individual you are Interacting with.**

**Social Interactions are important as they can lead to new quests, solutions to current quests and can trigger important events.**

**For your first Social Interaction we recommend being NICE to the man with the pointy piece of metal aimed at you. So quit the sarcasm dummy.**

* * *

Rue was starting to wonder just how helpful these ‘tutorials’ would actually be. This one, for starters, was about as unhelpful as it could have been. She did note, however, that Sephiroth, because it was indeed him no matter how she looked at it, had lowered his blade slightly after her reaction. Perhaps he thought she didn’t recognise him at first and when she did had panicked when she realised how she’d spoken to him? Hell, she’d go with that. Easier than explaining about the screen in her face that she suspected he couldn’t see. _Good plan._

“I apologise, I seem to have startled you,” she heard him say. Blinking Rue focused on him through the tutorial screen, he seemed, different than she’d been expecting. Less cold and more, well, she didn’t really have a word ready for what it was he seemed to be like right now.

“No, no, it’s fine, I’m fine, I just-um-I-You-Crap,” Rue stumbled over her words like the teenager she looked like. Taking a deep breath she tried again, attempting to be smoother. “Sorry, I’m not really used to being in life threatening situations. I just sorta woke up here and found the bow next to me, no arrows, just the bow and then you showed up and-and-yeah,” she finished lamely. Rue had, thankfully, been intelligent enough to use her referral to him to appear to point at him and poke the screen before her out of existence at the same time. Thus dismissing the distracting screen so she could focus on the, very young looking, man before her. _I believe the words you are looking for are: Hummuna Hummuna._

Rue watched as a silver brow raised dubiously, the small frown still on his face as his eyes started swiftly scanning the area. Honestly she didn’t blame him if he was suspicious, the whole situation was highly suspicious if she was honest with herself. Also terrifying. She could lose her shit later, when there was less chance of being turned into a shish kebab. _Stay calm. You aren’t dead yet._

“You’re alone?” he asked after a moment. Rue nodded in affirmation, she recalled something about her pet being transferred as well, but she wasn’t sure when that was going to happen, if at all. Or what form the little cat might take.

“Um, yeah, as far as I know,” she shifted slightly against the tree.

“You do not look Wutian,” he commented again. Rue felt her mouth twitch, she really wanted to say something there and wondered if it would help break the ice, so to speak, or make matters worse. _I’d do it._

“I don’t,” she agreed with a smile, “I thought you didn’t repeat yourself,” Rue added. She didn’t try to hide the small smile on that crossed her face, hopeful that he wouldn’t remove her head for making a small funny. Or attempting to at least. She did briefly wonder about her own sanity for possibly antagonising one of the most dangerous people she could have ever come across. A small snort of a shadow of amusement brought that train of thought to a grinding halt. _Did he just laugh? Score!_

“It is a rare occasion that I do,” he admitted an almost smile was threatening to form in the corner of his mouth. Or maybe she was just nuts and imagining things. Probably the latter if she was being realistic. “If you are not Wutian, what are you doing in a war zone?” the almost smile was gone now. “Media?” Rue blinked at the single word before she realised he was asking her if she was a reporter. He did realise she was a teenager right? Or looked like one at least.

“Oh, no I’m not a journalist, I’m-well-just me, I guess,” Rue frowned at herself. She could have said a number of things, but her mouth had decided to be awkward instead. _Very descriptive. Well done._

“Civilian, then?” he was frowning at her again. Only minutely, but it was there, she thought.

“Um, yeah,” she gave a nod along with her verbal answer. Wondering the whole time where this was going and if he would help get her out of the forest. It was on her quest that she should find someone to help her after all.

“Where are you from?” at that question Rue’s train of thought was once again brought to a screeching halt. She couldn’t exactly say she was born in a place that, from his perspective, doesn’t exist. Realising she probably looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car Rue took a deep breath an answered the question as vaguely as she could.

“Northern Continent,” she told him with a shrug. She hoped he wouldn’t ask for a less vague answer.

“Icicle area?” no such luck. _As always._

“Ah, no, I was born in…” Rue squinted slightly as she ran through places she knew were on the Northern Continent. “Modeoheim, but my mother is kinda like a gypsy, we move a lot,” she explained with a small smile. She wasn’t exactly lying in that regard. “I haven’t lived in Modeo for a while cause of that,” she shrugged again and hoped Sephiroth wouldn’t call her bluff.

“I do not believe I’ve been to Modeoheim myself, just Icicle,” were his only comments. Rue’s smile got a little bigger, he really wasn’t as cold as she’d thought he would be. Or maybe it was the weird situation of finding a lone teenage girl in the middle of a war zone, that didn’t fawn all over him, that allowed for some awkward talking.

“Oh yeah? It’s not much different, at least not when I was there, has hot springs though,” Rue was exceedingly glad her memory wasn’t failing her miserably.

“You said you woke up here, where were you before?” that was easily the question of the day from Rue’s perspective. She gave an unenthusiastic laugh as she rubbed her neck awkwardly.

“Actually I’m not so sure about that, myself,” she answered honestly. Thinking back to that weird ass ‘loading screen’ after her apparent death was a little disturbing on a couple of levels. “I can’t seem to remember where I was,” she told him after a moment.

It was odd to watch the man who would one day attempt to destroy the world sigh, but there he was, sighing. He glanced around them again and placed Masamune back in her sheath behind him.

“I am currently on an important mission, however I cannot just leave an unarmed civilian alone either, you will have to come with me until we can get you to safety, miss,” he told her in a much more professional tone than he’d been using up until that point. Rue blinked in surprise, she hadn’t been expecting that at all. In fact she hadn’t been expecting a conversation period, let alone for him to invite her along. Of course, perhaps, his reasons were more about keeping company secrets than her safety. _Help is help. Go with it._

“Thank you, I’d really appreciate it,” Rue gave him a proper, grateful, smile. “I’m Rue,” she added after realising she hadn’t actually told him her name. Not that he’d introduced himself either, her brain reminded her. _So you’re both hopeless then. That’s something._

“Sephiroth,” he told her with a nod. He then motioned for Rue to follow him before turning to move deeper into the forest at a reasonable pace.

“Okaaaay, I guess we’re going then,” Rue muttered and, glancing around to make sure she had everything, jogged after Sephiroth, settling into pace beside him. Admittedly a hard thing to do due to his stupidly long legs. She silently cursed him for them, and Hojo too while she was at it. Yes. Rue would blame Hojo for everything and anything until she had solid evidence that it was someone else's fault.

* * *

They walked together in silence, Rue had almost tripped a few times in the low light of the forest, but managed to right herself each time without any help from the stoic man walking beside her. She had noticed a few odd looks from him, particularly when she had begun walking next to him in the beginning, but had refrained from commenting though, if only to prevent any more awkwardness. Rue had always been a bit awkward with strangers, add into it her knowledge of what the man beside her would become and she’d quickly found that she had no idea what to say to the man. As it was, the silence between them wasn’t uncomfortable, something she was deeply grateful for, but still, she did want to know where they were going. _Should probably ask then._

“So,” she began after a moment of considering what she was actually going to say. “Where are we going?” she asked hesitantly. Looking up at him, she damned his height again, he seemed to consider her carefully. She guessed what he was thinking fairly easily. “You don’t have to tell me, I’m just curious and trying to keep my mind off of the fact that I have no idea where I actually am,” she assured him. The silver brow raised again. “What? I have a brain, I know how to use it and I can read between the lines,” she told him indignantly. After which she added, “usually,” in a much more subdued tone. _Train wreck in progress. Keep talking._

“I see,” he sounded amused. “I am meeting a colleague around here, then we will be attending a meeting and returning to the main camp,” Sephiroth explained. Rue noted that he did not use any names and remained vague enough so he didn’t give anything away.

“Very vague, well done,” her mouth twisted into a smile.

“I try,” upon glancing back up at him Rue notices that, although his mouth may not be smiling there was a rather distinct amused glint in his luminescent pale green eyes.

“So all I know, is we’re in Wutai, you’re here and headed to a meeting with a ‘colleague’ who you’re meeting on the way,” Rue used her fingers to count the pieces of information that she actually had. It was likely his ‘colleague’ was another SOLDIER operative or a Turk, though she wasn’t sure what the ‘meeting’ could be about.

“That is correct,” he seemed distracted as he answered her. They’d stopped walking and Sephiroth was scanning the area around them with thinned eyes, Rue noted he had a hand on Masamune’s hilt. _Uh oh._

“Sephiroth, it would appear you’ve picked up a stray,” a male voice commented. Rue jumped as she hadn’t been expecting someone to start talking suddenly, turning she saw a man emerge from the shadows. He wore a black suit and his brown eyes were fixed on Rue with an intensity that made her squirm uncomfortably.

“Tseng,” Sephiroth acknowledged with a nod. Rue shifted awkwardly under the Turk’s stare, he still hadn’t looked away from her.

Rue glanced at Sephiroth imploring him silently to do something, it was unfortunate that all he did was raise that infernal eyebrow of his and tilt his head to the side. His green eyes, however, were laughing at her. Rue frowned at him and sent a glare his way. _Typical._

“Fine,” she grumbled at him. Looking back to the highly suspicious Turk who was now looking between the two of them with a small frown on his face and his eyes more suspicious than before. “So, I’m Rue, civilian, born in Modeoheim and I have no idea how I got out here,” she gave the Turk a small wave. When his face didn’t change, nor did the suspicion that practically oozed from him lessen. “Um, also, fun fact, I don’t actually know how to use the bow on my shoulder and have no arrows on me anyway,” her hands swung uselessly at her sides as she stood before the Turk awkwardly.

“She’s harmless Tseng, a civilian, like she said,” Sephiroth finally deigned to intervene. _Yup, totally harmless. Thats us._

“You’re certain of that, are you?” Tseng finally spoke again. Naturally only to Sephiroth, something that Rue did not fail to note.

“She has stumbled a total of twenty four times since I found her, has not asked any questions a spy would be expected to, offered information without much prodding on my part and hasn’t attempted to attack me at all,” Sephiroth stated calmly. Rue was surprised, it was the most he’d said since they’d met.

Looking back she found herself being appraised by Tseng again, and although the suspicion was still present, there was a curiosity she wasn’t sure was a good thing in his gaze now. It made her want to run screaming from the area. _Sounds like a plan._

It seemed like Tseng was about to say something to her, finally, when a growl behind them alerted them all to the danger. Turning all Rue could see were a pair of luminescent yellow eyes in the darkness of the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Damn, this chapter just poured out. Not sure how pleased I am with it, but the next one should have a few more funnies. We only had one screen this chapter to make up for all ones we had last chapter. There will likely be more next chapter, in the presence of Tseng and Sephiroth, so that will be fun!
> 
> Please review guys, I always like to know what others think of my writing. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> RLK


	4. 0.3 From Cat to Coeurl

Rue found herself frozen by the piercing eyes staring at her from the darkness, or rather, she realised with a blink, staring at Tseng quite pointedly with a good deal of malice. Before she could say anything about that particular observation a stripy, spotty, and rather angry, cat-like creature sprung from the darkness that surrounded them and landed heavily on the stunned Turk with a snarl.

Sephiroth had Masamune out before Rue could think, Tseng was struggling with the creature, though, strangely, it appeared to be threatening rather than mauling him. Watching the scene unfold blankly Rue found the creature growling at the Turk was rather familiar, the noises coming from it in particular were rather- Sephiroth stepped in front of her and halted her train of thought. Again. _He's good at that._

When Rue realised that Sephiroth meant to attack the creature she instinctively stepped forward to stop him. She knew, just knew, that the creature snarling at Tseng, was not attacking him, but simply protecting her from a perceived threat.

"Tera!" she called out sharply. The snarling halted and the creature almost whimpered as it looked back at the teenage girl staring wide eyed at the amazing animal before her. Tera was now easily the size of a large dog, the claws that Rue had once called 'deadly' now really, well and truly were. There were however, a few oddities that made Rue's eyebrows want to crawl up her forehead and into her hairline. For example, the cat, if she could be called that now, had a pure white furry mane framing her head and, strangely, two white and purple whiskers in place of where her normal ones had once been. _Kinda cool now._

However, beyond that Tera's colouring had remained mostly the same, her Bengal heritage far more obvious now she was larger than the small domestic cat she'd been the last time Rue had seen her. Her sandy coloured coat was littered with dark brown spots and a few stripes here and there, her muzzle and belly were white, though the latter had some spots covering it.

Looking into the creatures golden eyes, Rue knew, for certain, that this was her pet, her 'animal guide' as it were. All she could think about was how amazing her beloved cat looked, and how smug she looked as she pinned Tseng to the ground with her large paws. Oh. She should probably call Tera off. _Probably._

Glancing up at Sephiroth, who was studying her critically with a slight frown on his face if those slightly furrowed brows were anything to go by. Rue sighed and moved forward towards Tera and Tseng who was still trapped beneath the large creature. What in the hell had they done to her cat? "Tera, sweetie, get off the nice Turk now," she asked her furry friend. Tera, to her credit, had the sense to do as her owner requested, for once, and got off Tseng, though not without some unnecessary clawing as she jumped off the now rather rumpled looking Turk. _HA!_

"What's a Coeurl doing here? Aren't they native to the Northern Continent?" Tseng asked as he straightened himself. Rue looked down at Tera who was now pressed against her side protectively as she glared molten gold at Tseng.

"Well that _is_ where I'm from, if you'd listen and stop being so suspicious," Rue rolled her eyes at the dark haired man. He stared at her for a moment, before looking down at the 'Coeurl' at her side and then back again.

"You have a monster as a pet?" he asked with a frown. Rue, knowing about Rufus' own monster pet, not that she was supposed to know about it, just smiled brightly even if she was still wrapping her head around all of this within her own mind. _Don't panic, you're fine._

"Well, Tera was much smaller last time we met," Rue admitted with a shrug. She wasn't lying, so Tseng couldn't call her on it.

"He's quite ferocious," Sephiroth commented lightly. Tera growled warningly at him as her tail wrapped possessively around Rue's legs. Only stopping when her owners hand made contact with the top of her head.

"She, actually," Rue smirked down at her transformed cat. "Meet Tera the Terrible Terror," Rue was incapable of keeping a straight face when she said her pets full name. _Seriously? Best. Name. Ever._

Upon hearing her own name the Coeurl made the high-pitched 'brrr' noise that Rue had always identified with her beloved cat, and possessively rubbed her face against Rue's hip.

" _She_ attacked me," Tseng glared at her heatedly. His hair was falling out of the neat ponytail he'd had it in and his suit was rumpled, Rue thought it was good for him.

" _You_ were threatening me," she countered without missing a beat.

"You-"

"Tseng I believe this can wait, are we not late as it is?" Sephiroth defused the tense conversation brusquely. Though he did look a mite perplexed and uncomfortable at the way she and Tseng were glaring at each other.

"I don't trust her," Rue rolled her eyes at his comment. _Does he trust anyone?_

"Fine, search me if you think it'll make you feel better," with that she tossed her bag at his face. Rue had a sudden empathy with whoever was in charge of her tutorials, throwing things suddenly at peoples faces was amusing when you weren't on the receiving end.

It was as if the thought of her tutorials had summoned one as yet another screen exploded to life in front of her face. Thankfully, Rue managed not to react as vocally as she had the last time and only flinched a little. Tera's presence behind her kept her from stepping back, something she was grateful for.

* * *

**Tutorial**

**Reputation, Morality and Titles**

**…**

**During Social Interactions the way you react to others influences how they perceive you. This in turn influences your overall Reputation. For example; being standoffish and argumentative towards someone who is acting that way towards you, will cause them to have a negative perception of you. Thus pushing your Reputation into the negatives, where it kinda already is.**

**Might want to work on that, kiddo.**

**There are also two kinds of Reputation, your Reputation with the people you're currently around and overall Reputation with Society as a whole.**

**Morality is tied to your Reputation, if you act in a bitchy way to people then it's probably going to go down. If you act nicer and were to, I don't know, take the high road instead of being a brat, you might find it going up.**

**But hey, it's your call.**

**Your Title, is tied to the previous two, but is also tied to how you're seen by society as a whole. Make a name for yourself, good or bad, and people are likely to hear about it.**

**Titles can change at the drop of a hat, and can also be influenced by; what you wear, who you're friends with, how well you perform in quests and how you act in public.**

…

**Current Reputation:** _**Negative/Neutral -** _ _The Avatar has been ejected from Gaia upon failing repeatedly to keep balance in the world. The few that know it even existed aren't all that impressed to be honest. Turks don't like you much right now either._

**Current Morality:** _ **Neutral-Chaotic -**_ _You're a fence sitter, who likes to fuck with people for kicks_

**Current Title:** _**Ava-what now? -** _ _Nobody's heard of you and they really don't care._

…

* * *

Rue was really beginning to hate her tutorials. They were taking the fun out of things. Though she supposed it wouldn't kill her to be a little _nicer_ to the high strung Turk. Even if he did have a valid reason for his distrust, Rue had done and said nothing to actually warrant it. He didn't need to know she was lying through her teeth about where she was from, what else could she say? The truth? _Like they'd believe us anyway. You don't even believe it._

"Potions, a phoenix down and a blank notebook," Rue focused back on Tseng through the screen. He was done with her bag it seemed, though he almost looked put out that she had nothing incriminating in it. He handed it back with a nod that looked like it could have been painful if the grimace on his face was anything to go by. He wasn't happy she was clean. Rue used her taking the bag back to dismiss the tutorial screen, hoping she'd been discrete and neither Turk nor SOLDIER had noticed. She certainly wasn't feeling sneaky right now and considered it a very good thing she hadn't been able to choose 'ninja' or 'thief' for her 'costumes' right off the bat.

"As I told you, Rue is a civilian, now if you are done wasting time," Sephiroth verbally prodded Tseng. With a sigh and a hesitant glance down at Tera, Tseng nodded before turning and walking in the direction Sephiroth had been leading her in prior to his appearance. As he walked away Rue mouthed the words 'thank you' to Sephiroth who also nodded to her and motioned for her to follow once more.

Rue needed little prompting and followed after her unlikely and rather temporary protector with Tera bouncing around her lightly on long spindly legs and looking quite pleased with herself. _Brat._

"Tera, behave for once," she pleaded quietly with the Coeurl. There was a playful and rather feral glint in her companions eyes that Rue knew was a precursor to the cat getting into all manner of mischief. She watched as Tera glanced at Sephiroth who appeared to be slowing his pace so Rue could catch up, or maybe that was all in her head. Yeah. That was it.

Once the two were walking side by side Tera seemed content in Rue's safety and bounded off into the darkness to do who-knew-what, though Rue had a feeling the Coeurl wouldn't go far. She glanced up at the stupidly tall man beside her, yeah, she needed some taller shoes or maybe she could find some materia that would make her taller. Or a djinn, did djinn exist on Gaia? She couldn't remember.

"It seems the Coeurl-" Rue gave him a look, "-Tera-" he corrected quickly, "approves of my protection for the moment," Rue snickered at that. The words were awkward and uncertain, things she would never have attributed to Sephiroth before now. Maybe he was younger than she thought he was?

"Yeah," Rue heard herself agreeing distantly. Her mind was on his behaviour thus far and how it seemed slightly less icicle-like and more, awkward teenage boy with too many hormones. She blinked at that thought. No. No, no, no,no,no. No. Bad thoughts. Coughing lightly Rue quickly realised she could hardly talk anymore now she'd been time-warped back to her teenage years and glanced around for a subject change to get her mind out of the gutter. "So," was she really _this_ awkward? "I stumbled twenty-four times?" she asked after a moment of fighting her irritatingly blank mind.

That was when he decided to chuckle. Rue hated him for that. Really. Truly. Hated him. The sound made her heart speed up slightly and unwanted heat rise in her cheeks. She wasn't even going to mention what that sound did to her knees. It was embarrassing how easily he pulled that reaction from her. She kinda hoped he didn't notice. _Since when are you that lucky?_

"Indeed, I wasn't aware that it was possible to be that clumsy," the corner of his mouth twitched as he spoke. It was obvious he'd found her lack of coordination more than just amusing. Rue cursed her lack of grace at this point in her life, not that she had much more when she was twenty-five if she was honest.

"And you counted, because why?" she was starting to dislike Sephiroth's sense of humour. _Still hot though._

"It was entertaining," he shrugged at her. Rue stared at him for a long moment before closing her eyes and shaking her head at him. She shouldn't have. Really. If she hadn't maybe she would have been able to dodge the startlingly bright pink lizard that threw itself at her. As it was, one moment she was walking peacefully next to Sephiroth and the next she was flat on her back trying to stop the blasted monster from eating her face. She really wasn't cut out for this shit.

Sephiroth and Tseng pulled the pink monstrosity off her before disposing of it. Much to her relief. She'd even escaped mostly unharmed, a few scratches on her arm were nothing when one owned a hyperactive cat. _Speaking of._

Tera chose then to bound up to Rue in distress, checking her mistress over for injuries and growling when she located the scratches. The Coeurl 'mrow-d' at Rue as she butted her head against the teen before she began to prowl around the three humans protectively, growling lowly in warning to any other monsters in the area.

"You alright?" Rue looked up at the Turk suddenly standing in front of her. She grinned at him and held up her arm, the scratches weren't deep and hardly hurt, barely worth mentioning really. He had asked though. _An olive branch?_

"Had worse from her," she nodded to the aggravated Coeurl pacing around them.

"I don't doubt it," he was still suspicious, but it was his job to be. Rue was relieved that he appeared less so now, perhaps he'd eavesdropped on her awkward conversation with Sephiroth? It looked like he might have continued making nice with her, however Sephiroth approached the two of them and tossed her a small softly glowing green ball.

"I found this earlier, you can have it," he told her nonchalantly. Rue would have opened her mouth but;

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED!**

***Magical Glow-y Balls of Doom***

_**You have acquired your very first Materia, well done!** _

* * *

The brightly coloured words exploded to life in front of her eyes and Rue very nearly dropped the gift in surprise as she jumped. Thankfully the words did not stick around like the tutorials and vanished as quickly as they'd appeared. Closing her eyes and swallowing back the string of expletives that wanted to pour from her mouth, Rue smiled at Sephiroth as warmly as she could manage.

"Thank you, um, what kind is it?" she asked hesitantly. _This is new. What is that? Never seen anything like that before._

"You've never used Materia before?" Tseng seemed somewhat surprised. Rue just gave him a flat look.

"We were never all that well off and not everyone has Materia available to them or a reason to learn anything about them, or did you forget that Mr. Spy?" the words came out unbidden. Rue just rolled with it, it was all she could do and would continue to do until she had a moment to sit and breath and think. _Just focus on the now._

"My apologies, I'm not used to dealing with civilians," Tseng shifted slightly in discomfort. When he glanced at the space beside her hip the teenage girl realised her pet Coeurl had come to settle next to her now her prowling. Sighing lightly Rue placed a hand on Tera's head to stop the barely audible growling coming from the grumpy creature.

"It's fine," she looked to Sephiroth hoping to prompt him to answer her question.

"It's a Restore, seems like you could use one," he was looking pointedly at her arm as he spoke. Looking down at the scratches, the green Restore in her hand and then back to the silver haired man Rue nodded in thanks. "I'll walk you through using it later, right now we need to keep moving," he added after a pause.

"Agreed, we can't keep Kisaragi waiting long," Tseng commented as both men turned and started walking.

Rue just stared after them. Tseng had said Kisaragi, as in Godo? As in Yuffie's dad?

_Ah shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So, this chapter got away from me a little, but I did need to set some things up for the future so here we are. I do know that Coeurl's are spelled differently in the original game due to a mistranslation, but honestly, same thing different spelling and all that. Tera is a BengalXRagdoll domestic cat who enjoys tormenting her owner and getting into all kinds of problems. I suspect Yuffie will adore her.  
> Before I wrote this chapter I had to stop and do some serious Character Age Math, needless to say it hurt my brain. Hopefully everyone is at least in the right age range if my math was right.
> 
>  
> 
> RLK


	5. 0.4 A Meeting Gone Sour

**Tutorial**

**Achievements**

…

**Achievements are much like optional goals that the player can endeavour to perform, some Achievements also have material rewards when completed.**

**You can check your Achievements from the Player Stats Screen.**

…

**Current Achievements Completed:** 2

…

**Good luck with that Kiddo!**

* * *

Rue's eye was twitching as she carefully dismissed the annoying screen before her. That could not have been a tutorial, and when had she gotten another Achievement? She only remembered the one about her new Restore Materia that was safely tucked into her bag. She'd use it later on the small scratches on her arm she'd gotten from what Sephiroth had called a Tail Vault; they weren't even hurting her now. _You have a high pain threshold remember? Be careful._

She should have known better to think about something she didn't really want to know about.

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**ACHIEVEMENT UNLOCKED!**

***World Jumper***

_**Successfully made it to Gaia through the Time/Space portal!** _

* * *

The sudden appearance of more colourful words dancing in front of her face cause Rue to stumble again and though she didn't fall, had Tera not steadied her mistress it was likely she would have. Again she swallowed back the string of curses that wanted to pour from her mouth, she seriously doubted her present company would appreciate such language when they were already rather tense.

Yes, it seemed the closer they got to the meeting place the more wound up Sephiroth and Tseng seemed to get. Both men appeared to set up like coiled springs and ready to snap into action at a moments notice. It was even making Rue edgy, which in turn, was making Tera edgy and that was unlikely to be a good thing. The Coeurl kept growling at nothing and Tseng had to keep asking her to quiet her pet.

"Alright, we're here," upon hearing the Turk's words Rue looked up.

They were on the edges of what appeared to be an ancient stone Colosseum or something similar from the design. It was obviously Asian in design, so Rue figured it was likely an old Wutain site. There were a lot of people on the other side of the open area, she couldn't make them out in the twilight of sunset, but she figured the tall heavy set man in the front of the others was likely Godo Kisaragi. Leader of Wutai and father of her favourite Ninja Princess. _This should be entertaining._

"Rue," Sephiroth didn't look at her as he spoke, his eyes trained on the small army before them. "Just stay behind us, don't speak and if things go badly find some cover," she noted his hand was gripping the hilt of Masamune tightly.

"Okay, I'll try to stay out of the way," Rue assured them quietly.

"You should probably keep Tera close, try not to let her wander off, it might upset them," Tseng added. He seemed a little wary of the Coeurl by Rue's side, though she didn't blame him. Tera hadn't exactly made a good first impression with the Turk. Nodding in agreement, Rue placed her hand on Tera's head gently as they began to walk towards the gathering on the other side.

Seeing the Wutian soldiers who were armed to the teeth shifting tensely upon seeing Sephiroth moving fluidly towards them, Rue found herself suddenly very aware of where she was. This was a war zone. A war zone in a fictional universe. She had _died_ and been transferred here somehow. Sephiroth was eventually going to go nuts and try to kill everyone at some point in the future. Her cat had been turned into a monster. And oh god she was going to throw up. _Breath. Stop thinking and breath._

Tera rubbed her head against Rue's side bringing her back out of the torrent of fear that had begun to overflow in her put of her stomach. Looking down she gave the Coeurl a grateful smile and rubbed the creatures ears in an effort to calm them both down. The familiar action worked up to a point, Rue was able to zone out a little as Sephiroth and Tseng began their talks with Godo and, she squinted, his guards. What were they called? Wu-something. Ah. The Wusheng. That's right. _Good memory._

Looking around them, she had a feeling that these talks, whatever they were about, would not, in fact, end well. There were far to many soldiers here for this to be about peace. No. This was about something else. At least for Godo.

Tseng was doing most of the talking and it seemed Sephiroth was only there for intimidation purposes. She would have thought he was bored if not for the continued grip on his blade. Godo did not look happy, all his body language indicated not only was he not interested in what Tseng was telling him, but that he was becoming more agitated and aggressive. At least that's what it seemed like where Rue was standing, Tseng didn't look to bothered by Godo yelling in his face; but again, that was part of the man's job. _Punch 'im Tseng! I would!_

"I will not allow one of your damned Reactors on our Ancestral land!" Rue blinked as the agitated man roared at Tseng. To his credit the Turk didn't even appear to flinch in the slightest and Rue found a tad more respect for the man getting spat on as Godo was practically frothing at the mouth in his rage. Unfortunately his raised voice put Tera on edge and she growled softly in warning. Rue rubbed the Coeurl's ears again, in an attempt to stop Tera from pouncing on the man as he had with Tseng and to alleviate some of her returning stress. She hadn't missed the attention that had suddenly been placed on her because of her protective pet's growl, some of the soldiers and one of the Wusheng were eyeing her over. Assessing how much of a threat she was when this turned all the way south. Because they all knew it would. _It's good you can read a room like this._

Sephiroth shifted slightly, bringing the attention back to himself with ease and Rue wondered briefly if he'd done it on purpose. She watched, almost fascinated, as he seemed to coil up even tighter while his grip on Masamune's hilt tightened. And then, everything happened at once.

She wasn't sure how it started, or what the catalyst really was, but suddenly everyone had their weapons out and Tseng had her by the wrist, tugging her down and away from Sephiroth. It was so loud. The bangs, she supposed distantly, were likely the Wutain soldiers shooting their guns at them. She could hear the ring of Masamune flying through the air, men shouting and a few roars of whatever monsters they'd loosed on the 'Demon of Wutai' if Rue remembered correctly. She could feel her probably uncomfortably tight grip on Tera's mane, keeping the Coeurl with her and out of the fray. _Just breath._

Tseng pulled her behind what appeared to be a rock formation from the little Rue could see in the darkness early evening. He looked a little frazzled and led her to the back of the small indent in the rock.

"Stay here, stay down, it'll be over soon and we'll come get you and then we can all go home," he told her tensely. He was obviously trying to reassure her, it wasn't working all that well, but Rue gave him a small smile and a nod.

"Okay, I'll be fine, Tera's here if someone finds me and I can always beat someone over the heat with my bow if need be," she lightly punched the Turks arm in a light attempt to calm the man down. Was Tseng always this tense in the games? No. He was nowhere near as self assured he acted in the games. He looked a little younger too now she thought about it. "Stay safe, I don't want to have to use all my potions and MP patching you two up, you know," she grinned at him. Tseng stared at her a moment and then snorted at her words.

"Got it, I'll tell him you said that," with those somewhat amused words Tseng stood and headed back out to the battle. The moment he was gone Rue's smile faded, she was not liking this trip to Gaia at all so far. There was way too much danger and she'd only been there a few hours.

"What next?" the slightly exasperated words were almost like a challenge to the universe. Well, the universe didn't want to disappoint. _You don't want to know._

* * *

**!*~*~*BONUS SCENE*~*~*!**

_Sephiroth pulled back slightly when he saw Tseng run back out into the small battlefield, flicking enemies away with barely a twitch of Masamune. He gave the Turk a pointed look, or what he hoped was one, he hadn't quite got a hold of facial expressions yet. Genesis had been helping._

" _She's fine," Tseng assured him. The dark haired man was calmer than he had been before he'd dragged Rue out of sight and Sephiroth felt some of the tension in his shoulders ease, but a discomfort in his stomach made him worry. He wasn't sure why either of these things occurred. He wasn't injured. Maybe he'd ask Genesis and Angeal about it later._

" _She better be," was all he replied with. He heard a snort of laughter from the Turk and glanced back at him after dispatching yet another Wutain soldier that had practically thrown himself at Sephiroth. Cannon fodder, all of them._

" _She said, and I quote, 'Stay safe, I don't want to have to use all my potions and MP patching you two up', if she can joke, she's fine," Sephiroth found his lips twitching at the thought of the clumsy teenage girl he'd stumbled upon by chance. She was a strange one, that was certain._

" _I shall endeavour to comply with her request," he told the Turk before turning his attention back to the battle. He'd contend with Kisaragi's cannon fodder, and whatever else the man thought to throw at him as swiftly as possible. Maybe they'd even get lucky and he'd take the man himself out. Hm, unlikely. He decided, Kisaragi and the Wusheng had fallen back and were watching him annihilate their warriors. Nothing new there._

" _Enough! Fall back! We will show the Demon of Wutai our true might!" he heard the Lord of Wutai call to his men. Sephiroth watched cautiously as the remaining Wutai soldiers quickly ran back to the edges of the ruin they'd been lured to. Perhaps their information about how organised Wutai was had been a little understated?_

_He was about to ask Tseng if he had any insight into what Kisaragi was talking about when he heard a high pitched shriek from behind him along with an earth shattering roar._

**!*~*~*~*~*!**

* * *

Rue had just settled herself down with Tera by her side when she noticed something sticking out of the rock near her. With a slight frown on her face Rue reached out and hesitantly grabbed the item. She thought it was a stick at first, but when she looked closer Rue realised it was an arrow. Rue softly hummed the Final Fantasy Seven victory theme as she wrenched the arrow out of the rock it was wedged in. She did wonder, vaguely, how an arrow got wedged in a rock in such an out of the way place. It was only when he rock started shaking and a growl behind Rue ruffled her hair, the smell making her want to gag, that the teenage girl realised that the rock she was hiding behind wasn't, exactly, a rock. _Told you, you didn't want to know._

Turning around Rue found herself staring into a beady, but quite large, yellow eye. It was glaring at her. Another growl, more bad breath, thank god it wasn't a Malboro, and Rue found herself unable to hold in her scream as the huge monster rose up to tower over her. A roar that sent her tumbling to the ground, also had her skittering backwards as quickly as she could; it worried her it looked like one of those monsters Zack had fought, or would fight, at the Fort Tamblin mission. Weren't these things supposed to be anti-SOLDIER monster-weapon-things? _What the hell is this soldier thing you keep bringing up?_

Tera skidded into position in front of Rue, hissing and growling in warning, not that the monster before them paid the Coeurl any attention. It was far more interested in the teenage girl behind the hissing ball of fury.

"What are you doing! Get out of there!" the shout from Tseng brought Rue out of the panic induced mind-blank she'd been trapped in. Heart in her throat Rue scrambled to her feet, backing away from the towering creature while Tera followed still hissing away uselessly at the thing. Part of her wanted to use the arrow she'd pulled out of it, the other, far more rational part of Rue, knew she had never used a bow before and was unlikely to do any lasting damage if she even managed to hit the thing. No matter how large it was. _What are you doing? Bend!_

The monster took a step, shaking the earth beneath her feet, and raised its ridiculously large spike-covered club. Teal eyes grew large as Rue realised it was going to swing at her, the scream burst forth, unbidden like the last one, and she dove left. Tera followed and the two barely escape being turned into pancakes, the ground once again shook beneath Rue when the club hit the place she'd been standing only seconds before. Her arms hurt, so did her knees and she was breathing far too erratically. She had fallen badly, something about rolling, she thought. Yes. She should have rolled with the fall. Hm. She'd have to remember that. Next time.

"Move," she growled at her self. Again Rue scrambled up to her feet, she ran blindly as the lumbering beast behind her roared again and began following her. She could hear gun fire and somewhere in the back of her mind Rue found herself wondering what the hell the two _idiots_ she'd come here with were doing and why the monster was even still alive. They had fucking Sephiroth for goddesses sake. "I'm going to murder them," Rue huffed as she slipped on the rock beneath her feet. Every step the damned thing took shook the ground making her already uncoordinated steps even worse. _We really need to work on that. Keep moving. Don't stop moving. Breath._

She heard the sing of Masamune again, it was closer than it had been before, the creature behind her roared. It didn't go down though, it kept following her and it seemed closer than before. Don't look back, she told herself. If you look back you'll fall on your face. They always fall when they look back in the movies. Don't you dare look back.

Her feet slipped again, there was water on the rocks, she realised as the ground rose up to meet her. Rue attempted to roll into the fall, like she knew she should, but she didn't think she did it right. It hurt, her shoulder throbbed and she couldn't get her breathing under control. Turning around Rue found herself looking up at the towering monster before her, it's club raised, poised to crush her. _Bend._

She couldn't move. Couldn't think. _Bend._

There was nothing she could do. _BEND._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter just poured out of me. I'm not sure how good it actually is in hindsight, but we're almost out of the 'Prologue' portion.  
> ACT ONE: LEVIATHAN will begin in a chapter or two. Expect Shenanigans. Lots of them.  
> For now, well, I think it's fairly obvious what's going to happen next chapter.
> 
> The Bonus Scene, well, it just came to me and I figured it would be a nice way to give insight into other characters besides Rue without constantly switching POV's and such all the time. So there will likely be more as we go along. I doubt it will be every chapter, but every once and a while one of these will pop up.
> 
> You have no idea how extensive my notes for this story are and are added to with every chapter so I can keep track of everything. Even what's in Rue's bag and what she has equipped. Achievements and Skill Trees. Stats. All of it. I'm such a geek and I love it. Ha!
> 
> RLK


	6. 0.5 The First State

It was then, as the club lowered that the world around her seemed to slow to a stop. Rue blinked in confusion, what what going on? Then, unbidden, her body moved with a fluid grace she never knew she possessed. The world moved again, but so much slower than she was used to, Rue watched the club fall. She moved out of the way with ease. Tera. Where was Tera? _Breath. She's fine._

The monster was moving again, reaching for her with it's free hand. She felt amused, but it wasn't quite _her_ amusement. Tera appeared out of nowhere and latched on to the monsters hand. She saw it roar, but it was muted in her ears somehow. Yet everything else felt sharper, her eyes saw things they wouldn't have normally seen, she even smelled more than she would have normally. And god did that thing smell to high heaven.

True, she could hear it all as well, but it was almost as if everything she were perceiving was completely second hand. Like she were watching someone else parade around in her skin. Maybe she was. _I guess, when you put it like that._

Rue watched herself spin, with a grace and ease she was doubtful she could pull off herself, and then to her complete shock, all the water around her, the water in the puddles on the rocky ground beneath her feet, rose up to form one long stream of water. Her arms directed it, their movements flowing along with the water. _Water flows._

The water flowed around her a few times before she pushed outward and up, the water followed her movement almost instantaneously; surging forward to encase the monster in a pillar of solid ice that had formed with a twitch of her hand. _Water triiiibe._

* * *

Rue wobbled as she came back to herself, the world came back into focus all at once and suddenly she felt sick. The fear was back, gone was the inner calm from a moment ago. Gone was the confidence and gone was her ability to stand if her knees suddenly giving out were any indication. She couldn't catch her breath. What was that, that feeling of someone else moving her body? Had she really just taken out that monster?

Looking up, yes, that is exactly what she had done. The ice was solid, the monster wasn't moving, and she was fine. Rue very much wanted to throw up and, really, who ever actually _wanted_ to throw up? Well she did. Now. She also wanted to wake up. In her own bed. In her own room. Where everything was normal and fictional characters weren't crouching down in front of her asking if she was okay. Oh. No wait. That bit was happening. _Better pay attention now._

"-ight? Hey!" Rue blinked as Tseng's face appeared in front of her. She frowned at him a bit, trying to catch up to what was happening, they were all moving far to fast now.

"I'm okay," she mumbled sluggishly. Sleeping sounded wonderful right now. It was unfortunate that Sephiroth decided to grab her arm and pull her to her feet before she could pass out.

"If that's the case then we need to go, you can tell me where you got the Ice Materia later," he said as he dragged Rue away from the ice pillar.

They were almost to the tree line when a group of Wutian warriors practically dropped out of the sky in front of them. Sephiroth still held Masamune in his left hand and held it before him, ready to strike if need be. _Our Hero._

"Move aside, you've failed in your attempt, we'll withdraw peacefully as agreed despite the fact that we were attacked during what was supposed to be peace talks," Tseng attempted to reason with the men.

"You will leave in peace, when you leave the girl," it was Godo, not the warriors that spoke. Rue looked around, getting her first good look at the Leader of Wutai as he walked towards them since they'd arrive through bleary, tired eyes. He was younger than she thought he would be. _Crap. Might be time to leave._

"No," was the only reply Sephiroth bothered with. His grip on Rue's arm did not lessen as he took determined a step forward towards the warriors and the forest. The warriors didn't seem to appreciate the threatening move, their stances tightened and weapons slid into position, ready to attack.

"Why do you want her?" Rue heard Tseng ask. There was no emotion in his voice, but he sounded a little tired to her. Everyone was so different to what she expected them to be. Or, the two people she'd met so far were at least.

"She's one of ours, must have gotten lost in the forest," Rue frowned at Godo's words. She didn't understand why he was suddenly so interested in her any more than Tseng did. It didn't make sense even in her jumbled up and rather woozy head.

"You're lying. You're not taking her, I told her I'd get her home," she didn't quite remember Sephiroth telling her he'd get her home. He'd said he'd take her back to the base, hadn't he?

Godo's humourless chuckle caught Rue's attention, he was looking at her like she was a trophy he'd stumbled across and couldn't wait to get his hands on. Or, how Yuffie looked when she found some awesome Materia. Either one. _And I thought Amon's laugh was creepy._

"Oh, if that girl is who I think she is, then I seriously doubt you'll be able to 'get her home', boy," Rue was beginning to think Godo knew something she didn't. She also knew he was determined to win the war with ShinRa and she really did not want to be someone's pawn in a game of chess. _Did you forget? Or is this denial you're going through?_

"Sore about losing your new pet to a civilian, Kisaragi?" Sephiroth turned and placed himself between Rue and Godo. It seemed he thought the leader more of a threat to her, and that was likely his mistake. The moment Sephiroth focused on the Wutian leader the two warriors now positioned behind Rue released a smoke bomb.

The smoke made Rue's eyes water and throat burn as she coughed helplessly, she could no longer see Sephiroth, who was right in front of her, or Tseng. She could feel the SOLDIER's grip on her arm, but when he'd turned to face Godo it had loosened.

"We need to get out of here," Rue heard Tseng say. Sephiroth seemed to make a noise of agreement and she felt him move forward, attempting to tug her to him so they could leave, however something wrapped around Rue's waist and ripped her sharply from Sephiroth's grip.

She was still coughing when they dragged her from the smoke cloud, the Wutian soldiers had nabbed her in the confusion caused by the smoke it seemed. Rue had hoped it had been Tseng getting her out of the way, but it seemed her luck had once again, failed her. Godo looked down at her coolly, as though she were a bug for him to squash beneath his boot. Or sandal, in his case. He nodded to his men and one of them tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and walk away; Rue heard herself shout for help and call for Sephiroth.

The last thing she saw of that flash of silver before finally succumbing to her bodies apparent exhaustion was Sephiroth bursting from the cloud of black smoke and cutting down a few Wutian's with Masamune before her vision went dark.

* * *

Teal eyes snapped open as she felt herself be tossed carelessly onto a carpeted floor. Her body ached in places Rue wasn't even aware she could ache, not to mention the killer headache she was sporting. Looking around her Rue felt her stomach drop a bit in fear, it looked like an Asian-styled throne room and sitting on the Dais was Godo Kisaragi. The same cool look from before was on his face as he looked at her. He almost looked, disappointed? Though she wasn't sure why. Maybe because she beat his monster? _I don't think that's the issue here._

"Who are you?" one of the Wusheng asked her. The question was a simple one, but the tone used was sharp and hard like a blade. Rue took a deep breath and carefully struggled to her feet while trying to keep her frayed nerves under tight control. She could break down later, now she had to deal with these people and their hostile questioning. _Breath._

"My name is Rue, I am sixteen years old and I'm originally from Modeoheim, but I have no idea how I got to be in Wutai and don't remember where I was prior to waking up in the forest," Rue explained. Her voice wavered, showing her fear and exhaustion, and she cursed it. Showing weakness now wouldn't help her. Or, maybe it would? Gah, who cares.

"Hm, a half truth at best, I think," Rue wasn't sure which of the five before her answered. All she knew, was that the words were cold and unimpressed.

"Particularly if the girl's display on the battlefield is taken into account ," it was obviously a side comment and not directed at her. Still, Rue found herself frowning. Her display? Did they mean the ice pillar? But she didn't know how she did that. It just, well, happened. _You need to stop ignoring the truth. You know what's going on. It's okay to stop hiding. It's time to face yourself._

"Are you lying to me girl?" that had been Godo. Rue shifted uncomfortably under his piercing stare. The man might as well have had x-ray vision the way he was staring at her.

"Maybe," she frowned at him. She didn't want to have to explain that she'd been born in a place they'd never heard of. She didn't want to explain about the weird ass screens that kept exploding in her face and scaring the crap out of her. She also didn't want to have to explain that she wasn't actually sure what was going on. She hated that. Not knowing. It drove her nuts at the best of times. _You do know, you just don't want to acknowledge it._

"Shall we try again, then?" the Lord of Wutai prompted her. Rue's shoulders sagged as she sighed, this conversation was going to suck. She just fucking knew it.

"My name is Rue, I am twenty five years old, I was born in Tasmania and I have no idea how I came to be here," Rue stated as she stood a little straighter. She might be cracking inside, but she wouldn't let them see it. She still had some pride, tired as she was. _Careful._

"Twenty five, you say? You certainly don't look it," one of Godo's bushy-ass eyebrows raised as he eyed her appraisingly.

"No shit, _someone_ thought it would be funny to send me back to hormone city," Rue's eyes rolled as she folded her arms and cocked a hip. Inwardly, however, Rue was cringing at her incessant need to be a smart-ass in the worst moments possible. She had no doubts that her mouth would get her killed one of these days.

Godo then took a moment to do what she least expected, he laughed, admittedly the sound sent an unwelcome shiver down Rue's spine, but at least she'd managed to lighten the mood in the man's throne room somewhat. It took a moment or two for the man to calm down, but when he did his eyes turned back to Rue and she very nearly ran from the room screaming at the storm brewing in them. Oh yes. This was very much going to suck. _Duck and cover!_

"Well then, let me ask you one thing," Godo stood and took a step down the dais he'd been sitting on, "Avatar Rue," he took another step.

"Ava…tar…?" Rue's mind went blank. What was he talking about? She wasn't- Oh. It hit her then, the class she'd been given little choice in back at the 'loading screen'. The Avatar 'class'. Godo walked up to her, his face hard like stone as he looked down on her diminutive form.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" he demanded quietly. To Rue, though, he might as well have shouted. The accusation in his tone hit her like a physical blow, as did the sudden awareness of the only question that had really been bouncing around in the back of her head. WHY ME? Now she knew and she wished she didn't.

"I-I-" Rue shook her head, unable to formulate words, let alone think. She tried to step back, away from the furious lord as the dam deep within her broke and tears began to silently fall. Godo wouldn't allow it.

"You aren't going anywhere, _Avatar_ ," the way he spoke the word was ugly and sounded wrong. Like it were an insult instead of the revered title of ages past. Godo seized her arm and dragged her from the room, but he didn't speak another word to her. It was probably for the best, as all Rue was capable of focusing on was how he had said the word Avatar with such spite and venom. She couldn't understand how everything had ended up this way, what had she ever done to anyone? Or, maybe that was the point. She _hadn't_ done anything. _Might be best not to focus on that bit._

Rue was pulled from this train of thought when Godo opened a screen door and all but threw her in the room beyond. "You will remain here, _Avatar_ , until I can figure out what to do with you," were the only words she was spared before the door slammed shut. She could hear him giving orders to have the room guarded day and night and that she was not to leave, nor was she allowed any visitors bar himself. Yes, Rue heard all this, but it did not make it past the raging torrent of her thoughts.

All she could focus on now, was that she was the Avatar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:Okay, there weren't any screens at all in this one. I figure, whoever is in charge of them went to make coffee or something and forgot to press pause. Rue is likely going to get inundated with screens in the next chapter, because of this.  
> I didn't forget Tera, btw, she just likes making a scene-I mean an entrance, she likes making an entrance.
> 
> This chapter marks the end of the 'Prologue' arc as Rue has now been identified as the Avatar.
> 
> Now begins Arc One and the new Avatar's Water Bending training. Also Yuffie Shenanigans.
> 
> RLK


	7. 1.0 Screen Writers are People Too

Opening her eyes Rue found herself looking up at an unfamiliar white ceiling. It took a few moment of frowning up at it that she remembered where she was and what had happened to her. She closed her eyes again, wanting to go back to sleep and ignore the world for a while longer.

She had crumbled after Godo had left her on her own, crying silently for hours before she'd had the strength of body or mind to drag herself to the futon that had been set up in the corner for her to sleep on. After that Rue assumed she'd passed out, her body still ached though and the longer she stayed in the land of wakefulness the harder it would be to go back to sleep. She knew that from experience. Upon opening her eyes again Rue found herself staring at colourful words dancing before her once again;

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**ACHIEVEMENTS UNLOCKED!**

***First Blood***

_**Killed an enemy during the Prologue** _

**…**

***The Avatar Returns***

_**Learnt the Avatar State Limit Break** _

* * *

Rue sighed as the words faded away, it seemed she'd just added two more achievements to her list. That made four. None so far had given her any 'material rewards', whatever that meant. Sitting up was a struggle, her body didn't seem to appreciate her moving, but lying down had lost it's appeal.

* * *

**Attention!**

**Sorry, my…friend…fell asleep at her desk last night, she's getting a lecture from our boss right now.**

**Well hey! You've saved up a fair few of these, so bare with me kid!**

**First thing's first.**

**…**

**Skill Unlocked**

**…**

**Limit Break - Avatar State**

**Limit Breaks are different from normal skills in that they can only be performed at certain times, such as life threatening situations. Like the Anti-SOLDIER monster you wasted last night. Nice, by the way. Even for a newbie.**

**We should point out that the Avatar State isn't exactly like other Limit Breaks being that it's a self-defence mechanism built into your psyche, to protect yourself and Raava. Or something like that I guess.**

**Try not to die while it's activated. You know why.**

* * *

Rue frowned deeply at the screen. The person who had been throwing screens at her all afternoon had fallen asleep? That's why she hadn't had screens popping up at her during the meeting or fight. Well, that was probably a good thing in hindsight. Rue would have, in no way, been able to handle that shit happening. ' _Okay'_ , she thought, ' _I have a Limit Break now so that's kinda cool,'_ she was avoiding thinking about the Avatar thing. That would be dealt with after she'd woken up a little more. Taking a deep breath Rue dismissed the skill information screen and prepared herself for more. She wasn't disappointed.

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**ACHIEVEMENTS UNLOCKED!**

***** **Lord of the Western Lands** *****

_**Met Godo Kisaragi, and didn't THAT go well?** _

**Reward:**

_***Spear Weapon Set* Unlocked** _

**…**

***** **I'm the What Now?** *****

_**Made it through the Prologue!** _

* * *

It was only after the Achievement notice vanished from sight that Rue registered that she'd unlocked a new weapon set. Spears. Cool. Not that she knew how to use one of those any more than she knew how to use the bow that was leaning against the wall next to her bag. Rue blinked at that. Her things were in here? When had that happened?

Unthinking the teen went to scramble forward to make sure her things were still in her bag, but her body, it seemed, had other ideas. Letting loose an uncomfortable groan Rue settled back on the futon as her muscles screamed at her to stay put. She wasn't moving for a little while, not without help anyway.

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**Story Quest Completed!**

**…**

***Escape the Forest***

**…**

**You have completed your first Story Quest. Well done!**

**Here are your spoils:**

**200 EXP**

**100 AP**

**550 Gil**

**+20 Arrows**

* * *

Rue blinked as a bundle of arrows plopped down into her lap, complete with quiver to hold them. She was relieved to have a new 'screen writer' or whatever the term was, had it been the other one, well, she wouldn't have been able to dodge that one. Strangely enough she heard the tinkle of coins coming from her bag and she figured the Gil she made would be deposited automatically into the purse she'd received the day before. She set the quiver aside and dismissed the screen. What else did they have for her today?

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**You've defeated your first Boss!**

**…**

**Anti-SOLDIER Prototype 0.0**

**…**

**Here are your spoils:**

**300 EXP**

**156 AP**

**500 Gil**

**Potion**

**+10 Arrows**

* * *

A small bottle of blue Potion dropped into her lap, along with another small pile of arrows. She dismissed the screen, almost waiting for a level up screen, she had to be at a new level by now. Hadn't she? Wait. What level was she anyway? She needed a mirror, or something reflective at the very least so she could 'scan' herself and access her player screen. Or something to that effect.

* * *

**Tutorial**

**Experience and Raising your Level**

**…**

**You have accumulated a fair amount of EXP and are probably wondering if you are actually close to levelling up, right?**

**Well your EXP value is this:**

**600/650 EXP**

**Once you've accumulated the required amount of points your Level will increase and you will begin the process again.**

**Upon levelling up, you will be given the opportunity to increase your stats. It is suggested that you keep your own personal strengths in mind while doing this as focusing on one stat, such as strength, can unbalance a person and cause problems later on.**

**Your Current Level is: Lvl 05**

**…**

**Oh yeah**

**…**

**Please note.**

**Some Quests have a level requirement that you must reach before taking them on.**

**B didn't mention that before in her Quest Tut yesterday.**

**Thought you should know.**

* * *

Fifty measly points. That was it? That was all she needed to level up? Rue swore a little under her breath and dismissed the tutorial, irritated that she was short by only fifty points. She wanted to check her quest journal to see how many tutorials she had left to finish that other quest. She vaguely remembered something about a EXP bonus and a 'sponsored item' or something in the rewards for that quest. Again Rue found herself wondering who the hell would sponsor this absurdity.

Apparently the current bane of her existence was named 'B' or rather that's probably what their name started with. She'd have to remember that. Now she could curse the woman properly at least.

With a huff Rue looked around her for something reflective, unfortunately she quickly found there wasn't any windows or a mirror in sight anywhere in the room. Hanging her head the teen found herself fiddling with the items in her lap, the arrows were useless in her condition and the tips nowhere near shiny enough; but the bottle…

"Ah ha!" she announced victoriously. Looking closely at the bottle Rue found her, somewhat distorted, reflection. Recalling her scan tutorial she focused on the reflection of her eye. Nothing happened at first and Rue worried she wasn't doing it right, but she needn't have worried as a screen popped up between her and the bottle in her hand showing a photo of her as a teen wearing her Water Tribe gear. Gods, did she always look so serious and sullen? She really had been a grumpy brat as a teen, hadn't she. Rue let her eyes wander over her stats and sighed, they weren't great. "Of all the luck,"

* * *

**Player Name:** _**Rue Keeper**_

**Level:** _05_

**Class:** _**Avatar** _

**Weapon Class:** _**Long Bow** _

**…**

_**PLAYER STATS** _

**Strength:** 7

**Dexterity:** 10

**Vitality:** 8

**Magic:** 9

**Intelligence:** 12

**Luck:** 4

**Next Level:** _600/650_ _**EXP**_

**…**

**Current Skills:**

_**Basic Water Bending lvl 1** _

_**Scan lvl 1** _

_**Dodge lvl 1** _

_**Avatar State Limit Break lvl 1** _

**…**

**Player Perks:**

**Stubborn Will -** _**An extra two points to upgrade your stats each level.** _

**Animal Guide -** _**This perk is native to the Avatar Class. You are joined on your journey by a faithful animal companion.**_

**…**

**Reputation**

_**Negative/Neutral** _

**The Avatar has been ejected from Gaia upon failing repeatedly to keep balance in the world. The few that know it even existed aren't all that impressed to be honest.**

**…**

**Title**

_**Bridge-Between-Fails** _

**The Lord of Wutai has decreed you a failure of an Avatar before you've even begun. Says loads about how he feels about you, doesn't it.**

**…**

**Morality**

_**Neutral-Chaotic** _

**You're a fence sitter, who likes to fuck with people for kicks**

* * *

Honestly with that amount of luck she was surprised she'd managed to survive that encounter with the huge ass monster that had chased her about at all. With an aggravated grumbled Rue flopped back onto the futon beneath her. After a moment the screen tilted down to hover over her face. Rue glared at it, "thank you," she said sarcasm dripping, "I really, really wanted to keep looking at my shitty-ass stats," Rue pouted as she glared at the luck stat in particular. She'd always had crap luck and this was just rubbing it it. If looks could kill, and numbers were living entities, the abysmal number four would have dropped dead. Or grown into a larger number. She'd have preferred that. Instead, she got a tutorial.

* * *

**Tutorial**

**Player Stats**

**…**

**Well done finding a way to open the Player Stat Screen with your limited resources. If I had the clearance I would totally give you those last EXP you need to level up, but I don't. I won't even ask B to do it, she'd probably deduct some just to spite us both.**

**Anyway, lets get the tutorial over with yeah? Prolly sick of them, I know I would be.**

**…**

**Your Stats are one of the most vital parts of your experience here on Gaia.**

**They determine how strong your attacks are, how accurate you hit, your speed, how much physical damage your body can handle.**

**As well as how easily you solve the puzzles that are presented to you, your magical ability and, as I'm certain you've noticed, your luck.**

**Or, as it seems in your case, lack thereof.**

**Certain Social Interactions have a prerequisite for a certain Stat as well, so watch out for those.**

**…**

**You can check your stats and on the Player Stat Screen any time you want, you already know how to get there so I won't repeat B. I'd keep an eye on your Rep and Title though, they can tell you a lot with just those few words. The ones showed on the main screen you're looking at now are the ones that represent the way you're seen as Society as a whole.**

**If you want to see the personal ones you have to ask while on the main screen.**

**Welp, I think that's it for this one.**

* * *

What do you know, an actually _useful_ tutorial. Rue was starting to feel spoiled with the amount of information she'd just gotten out of the new writer. She was tempted to have a look at the personal 'Reputation' thing the new writer mentioned, sounded interesting. She dismissed the tutorial and looked over the information before her again.

Her intelligence, dexterity and magic were her higher stats, meaning she'd picked the right weapon at the very least. It made sense, if she thought about it. Maybe. Rue knew she wasn't a genius by any means, but she was good at puzzles and had a reasonable amount of common sense, even if her mouth got away from her sometimes. Dexterity was a bit of a surprise, she wasn't fast or graceful, but slow and clumsy. Or-No, that wasn't quite right. Rue was a short distance sprinter in her younger years, but she never lasted long due to a severe lack of stamina, hence her exhaustion after running away from the monster the night before and her aching body. Injuries aside, the teen's legs were killing her every time she moved them. She did have good hand-eye coordination, though, well, it was alright. Her high magic, well, that was a little confusing. Maybe her high creativity had something to do with that? She was always drawing or writing something or other. With a sigh Rue looked back at the Reputation section.

"Bridge-Between-Fails, huh," Rue pursed her lips as she considered it. "Yeah, sounds about right," she snorted. Godo really didn't like her, or rather, what she represented. "Personal Reputation," she requested after a moment of mulling over what she really _didn't_ want to mull over. She watched the screen change with mild interest, knowing that allowing herself to fall into a stat of apathy was dangerous, but unable to help it currently.

* * *

**Personal Reputation**

**…**

**You are currently acquaintances with_3_people.**

**…**

**Sephiroth Reputation**

_**Positive** _

**Your Awkward Conversations have made Sephiroth feel more comfortable talking to you and made a wonderful first impression.**

**It would appear your capture has been weighing on his mind.**

**…**

**Tseng Reputation**

_**Neutral/Positive** _

**While he is still rather suspicious of you Tseng is a Turk and that's kind of his job.**

**You did help steady his nerves in the battle so he's much more likely to like you now.**

**…**

**Godo Reputation**

_**Negative** _

**Godo knows who and what you are and he isn't impressed in the least.**

**In Godo's eyes the Avatar has a lot to answer for and he will use you to the best of his capabilities in order to win his war with ShinRa.**

* * *

Rue's lips quirked up as she read the few lines for each individual, really, she couldn't hep it. This entire thing was absurd in the best and worst ways. Sure she was currently residing within the world of one of her favourite games, but she was what equated to being a 'main character' and she knew, very, very well what that entailed. She was a writer after all, one who had put a character or two through the ringer once or twice. If she'd been writing this thing, well, she'd be bloody screwed. Sadistic writer that she knew she secretly was. She'd deal with that crap with Godo later, after she'd figured out her own crap.  
"Main screen," Rue tried hopefully and was rewarded by once again getting an eyeful of her crappy stats. With a disgusted sigh Rue dismissed the screen, she didn't want to look at it. So much for her apathy. Rue would have to remember that looking at the 'Personal Reputation' screen made her laugh on the inside at the very least.

Satisfied for the moment and in dire need of more rest, Rue closed her eyes and allowed the world to slip away once more. Distantly wondering if things would work out alright for her in the end, or if she was just going to end up like the rest of the main characters in this , she was already socially inept so she could check that criteria. Now all she needed was; emotionally scarred, dead, or insane. Maybe all three?

* * *

_Are you there?_

Yes, I'm here.

_Oh, you can here us now? That's a switch._

What?

_You were ignoring us pretty hard there, couldn't even get a smarmy comment in._

Who are you?

_You don't know?_

Would I ask if I did?

_Probably. You can be a real brat sometimes._

But that's just me. I can hardly help it. Besides, ask enough times and eventually you get the real answer people try to hide.

_Aren't you the one who's hiding now, though?_

I'm not.

_You're not?_

No.

_Are you sure?_

I'm fine.

_You can't even think about it without distancing yourself emotionally from it._

Maybe that's how I cope.

_It's dangerous. If we hadn't stepped in when we did you would have found yourself back at the Game Over screen._

…Shut up

_Rue._

I know, I get it. I'll try, I just, I'm scared. You know?

_It's alright, you aren't alone. We're all here with you, you just have to listen._

Right. Thanks guys.

* * *

It was remarkable how much lighter Rue felt upon waking from her unplanned nap. Though she wasn't certain it counted considering she hadn't technically slept exactly. There were so many of them, all watching over her and her blunders. Suddenly Rue did not feel so light, but an immense pressure of all the responsibility she'd just inherited.

_Don't think of it like that. This is just another piece of the puzzle that makes up 'Rue'._ The voice resounding in her own head was a little off putting, but the soothing quality of it made up for that.

"If you say so Aang," Rue grumbled as she struggled to sit up. She probably would have said more to the older Avatar had the door not opened unexpectedly and a young woman carrying a tray not entered her room.

"Oh, you're awake," the woman looked to been in her twenties and seemed surprised. Rue blinked and tilted her head at the newcomer, the woman's long dark hair and eyes marking her Wutainese heritage.

"Was I not supposed to be?" she asked curiously.

"Oh no, it's just that it's quite early still, some of the others aren't yet," the woman shrugged as she walked over. She set the tray next to Rue with a smile and began backing away, her task done, Rue supposed.

"Oh!" Rue had a thought. The woman turned back to her, "could you bring me my bag please, I need to treat my injuries," Rue asked politely. The woman looked from Rue to her bag near the door and back again with a frown.

"You can't get it?" she asked with a frown. Rue shook her head with a grim smile.

"'Fraid not, I hurt my legs a bit last night and it's caught up with me," the smile turned into a grimace as she shifted her legs under the blanket. Dark eyes widened slightly and the woman nodded, fetching the bag on the other side of the room without another word. "Thanks," Rue held out her hand to shake the woman's own, "I'm Rue, what's your name?" all she was given was her bag.

"I'm sorry, we aren't supposed to talk to you," the woman replied quietly before retreating swiftly to the door without looking back. Rue was a little surprised, Godo had told people not to speak to her? Well that was boring. Or, she considered, an interesting game. Make the People of Wutai Talk to You. Yeah, she could play that. She was so very good at irritating people after all.

* * *

**Optional Quest Discovered!**

***Make the People of Wutai Talk to You***

**…**

**Godo has ordered his subjects to avoid talking to you should they come into contact with you.**

**Your task is to engage them as much as possible and get the order rescinded.**

**…**

**People Engaged in Conversation: 1**

**People Irritated into Engaging in Conversation: 0**

**People Charmed into Engaging in Conversation: 0**

**Friends Made: 0**

**…**

**This quest is, more or less, repeatable. The circumstances will likely differ each time the Quest is undertaken so keep that in mind.**

**…**

**Nice find! Sounds like fun! Good luck with it!**

* * *

Rue couldn't help it, seeing the quest screen in front of her nose all she could do was laugh her ass off. Maybe things were looking up, this quest actually looked fun and it gave her a chance to figure out when in the time line she was. It was obviously during the Wutai War, but where in the War would be helpful. Information gathering, bothering people and keeping herself busy. Yes, sounded wonderful.

Now all she had to do was heal herself. _Baby steps Rue. Baby steps._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Damn! Two Chapters within 12 hours of each other! I was on a role tonight and the words just wouldn't stop. It's almost 1am however and I have an appointment tomorrow. So I'll be heading off to bed after posting this.
> 
> This is our longest chapter so far being over 3k words. It's all the screens, they wanted to chat. They did give me a brainwave for an extra layer of story to add to what I already have planned. Which was cool. The Screen Writers have names, there are three so far, and I love 'B' she's so sassy and angry.
> 
> Shenanigans are coming with the arrival of that last Quest. They will include Rue being highly irritating and stupid.
> 
> Later~RLK


	8. 1.1 Comments from Invisible Companions

Rue looked down at the green ball of mystery in her hand. She quite honestly had no ideas on how to use the damned thing. Until now it had been 'press this button to use Materia' or 'select Materia on the battle menu and press X'. Now, however, it was very literally in _her_ hand and far more complicated than just picking for a list she suspected.

_Why don't you just water heal yourself?_ The question made Rue want to face-palm.

"Because, I don't know, I don't actually _know_ how to water bend?" her sarcastic reply was verbal as Rue figured that it would just be confusing and distracting to have an entire conversation only in her head. She needed to invest in a phone, at least then she'd be able to pretend that she wasn't, in fact, talking to herself. Because she really, really was and it was bloody weird if she was honest with herself. "Also, do you see any water?" she added as an afterthought. She'd gulped down the water she was allowed as part of her meal. Rice, egg and a bit of meat, she wasn't sure she wanted to know what kind, and some water in a wooden cup.

_Oh, right. So, what is that thing anyway?_ Rue could almost see a tanned arm reaching around her to poke at the Restore. With a sigh raised the Materia to glare at the thing and maybe see something she hadn't earlier. Nope. Still a mystery. With a sigh Rue flopped back onto her futon, the green ball held loosely in her hand as she stared frustrated at the unfamiliar ceiling above her.

"It's complicated," was the only response the long dead Avatar currently haunting her was granted. "Shouldn't you be hanging out in the Spirit World or Lifestream or something?" she asked after a moment. Yeah, past Avatars didn't just, hang around, like they were with her. At least that's not what it seemed like in the show. Yup, still weird.

_It's complicated,_ her answer was mirrored back to her much to Rue's annoyance. She huffed to herself and pushed her mind to other things, she could dwell later, when her body wasn't aching everywhere.

* * *

**Alert!**

**Uh, thought you should know that B is returning to screen duty now.**

**Good luck.**

**S**

* * *

Rue stared at the, appreciated, but very disheartening warning screen from 'S'. Great, whenever she actually got her Materia Tutorial it was going to be vague, unhelpful and rather insulting. Fantastic. Her 'battle' tutorial would likely be the same. Even better. Sighing Rue dismissed the small and unobtrusive screen to wait for 'B' to give her the next tutorial.

"Needing Materia guidance people," she commented flatly. Her arms flailed slightly at her side in her restlessness. Rue would much rather be doing something at least amusing, like bothering the people, like bothering the two guards she knew were stationed outside her room. "Come on, I don't want to waste a potion and I need to learn to use this shit," she pleaded know that if 'B' was now in charge the woman would likely get a kick out of tormenting her. She wasn't wrong.

* * *

**Attention!**

**Tutorial**

**Materia**

**…**

**Psh, well now, look at what you went and did while I was busy. Get a little banged up shorty?**

**Awww.**

**Oh well, better suck it up, there'll be more where that came from.**

**Is what I'd like to say.**

**Cap'n is glaring at me though so we'll play nice just this once.**

**…**

**Materia is fairly simple to use, just focus your mind on the selected piece and find the unlocked spells within.**

**In fact, it is actually kinda like using a menu and choosing the spell, just shock the spell into action with a 'brain wave' or something apparently.**

**So stop over-complicating things idiot.**

**Focus on the stars and you'll manage, just use that imagination you're so damned proud of.**

**You should note that extended use of Materia without rest can be dangerous so try to be careful, you're already a runt, don't need to make it worse kid.**

**…**

**Materia is leveled up via AP or Action Points, AP can be obtained through a number of ways.**

**Such as battling monsters and completing quests.**

**Some weapons effect how much AP your equipped Materia gains, from Double and Triple to Nothing.**

**These weapons are rare however and generally have fewer open slots available, or in the cases of the few weapons that have no Materia growth, many slots available.**

**I am fairly certain you already know how all this shit works though.**

**…**

**There are 5 types of Materia.**

**Green: Magic**

**Yellow: Command**

**Blue: Support**

**Purple: Independent**

**Red: Summon**

**…**

**Now get your ass out of bed and do something interesting brat.**

**Or, so help me, I will throw more random shit at you than you know what to do with until you do.**

**Now move.**

* * *

Rue tried not to laugh at the amount of information 'B' had given her this time. It seemed that her 'Cap'n' or 'Captain' was watching the grumpy woman more closely for the moment. Sure the insults had been there, but Rue was quickly learning to overlook them for the information around them. She took the threat seriously, however, 'B' would undoubtedly throw things at her through the screens. Things that she doubted would ever actually be useful to her. Rue was still trying to figure out how it all worked, probably something about dimensions and other science-y sounding crap.

Sitting up slowly Rue took stock of her mental information she had on Materia, finding herself rather surprised at what she actually remembered. Different names, types and locations jumped out of her memory with very little prompting. Humming to herself she glanced down at the green ball in her hand. It wasn't large, but only a one star she was guessing. Which meant a 'Cure' was all she had access to for the moment. That was fine, her injuries weren't extensive after all.

"Shock it, huh? Weird," Rue held up the Restore and frowned at it. How the hell was she supposed to do that?

_Say 'boo' to it?_ Was the unhelpful comment from her mental peanut gallery.

"Yes, that will undoubtedly work, thank you so much," eyes were rolled. It likely came from both parties too.

_Because you have a better idea?_ She would have glared at the comentee, had the individual in question not taken up residence in her head. Or at least that's what it seemed like to her.

"You're annoying," Rue grumped. She knew she was probably pouting, and a little childish, but she was tired and achy and she really wanted to wake up in her bed right now. She didn't _want_ to be in Wutai, she didn't _want_ to have met Sephiroth, of all people. She wanted to be ordinary again. But wasn't that always the way? The unlikely hero wanted to take it back after receiving and answering, partially at least, 'The Call'. Yeah she was certain that someone called the wrong girl for this one.

_Have to give the guy props for being hot, though, right?_ Of course her current invisible companion would latch onto her thoughts about Sephiroth. With a deep not-so-calming sigh Rue once again flopped backwards.

"I am _not_ having this conversation with you, he's the bad guy," her tone screamed exasperation. She should have known better.

_No wonder you like him then, you always fall for the bad guy,_ Rue's eyes closed as her annoyance grew. She should change the subject, or focus on her Materia. Anything but have this- _Don't worry, I think he likes you back._ Damn it.

"Oh come on! Why-Why would you _say_ that?!" Rue's free hand rose up to cover her eyes in frustration. She didn't need to hear a dead Avatar's opinion on who-likes-who, particularly when she was one of the 'who'.

_Oh please, like you weren't checking him out while you were walking through the forest,_ She was seriously wanting to hurl something at someone. Rue was certain one of her eyes was twitching as she attempted to defend herself. Unfortunately she momentarily forgot that she was a socially awkward young woman, her fumbled answer was a stark reminder of that fact.

"I-You-He-I-I was not!" all she could hear was laughter in her own head as she flailed indignantly with her words. Giving up, Rue grabbed her pillow and buried her slightly burning face in it. Goddess, fucking, damn it. Her muffled scream of frustration just made her tormentor laugh more.

This insanely uncomfortable, and slightly humorous, conversation would have likely continued had something very large and very heavy not crashed into the floor near Rue's head. Jumping at the sound the teenager removed the pillow from her face to find a mother fucking _anvil_ practically embedded into the floor near her head. Eyes wide Rue sat up and realised she had yet to dismiss her Materia tutorial and 'B' had made good on her threat. "Fucking hell 'B', that's an anvil, how did you get an anvil here!? It could have hit me!" Rue was looking from the screen to the hunk of blackened metal now sitting next to her bed.

* * *

**Then do something you dumb brat, instead of sitting around** _**talking to yourself** _ **.**

* * *

"So you throw an anvil at me!?" she stared at the screen that had replaced the tutorial before her incredulously.

* * *

**I was bored.**

**Thought it would be funny.**

**It was.**

* * *

"Who the fuck throws anvils at people?! Are you Wile E Coyote or something?!" Rue exploded as she waved her arms around dramatically as she yelled at the screen.

_It was kinda funny,_ her peanut gallery snickered at her.

* * *

**Please, if I were Wile E Coyote, I would have caught Road Runner years ago.**

**Besides none of my inventions have blown up in my face.**

... **Lately…**

**Now.**

**Do.**

**Something.**

**Brat.**

**Next time, I'll throw a piano.**

* * *

With that the screen vanished, dismissing itself. Rue, by this point, was somewhere between hysterically angry, highly amused and scared for her life. She was unable to stop the laughter bubbling up her throat, wasn't sure she wanted to if she was honest. The thought of a grand piano appearing out of thin air to crush her was just too funny and terrifying for her to be able to control the peals of giggling currently shaking her body.

It might have also been the stress of the entire situation baring down on her that made it last so long. Humour had always been her best weapon in stressful situations in the past, now was no different. She would push all her crap to the side and do what she had to do during the day while laughing and crying herself to sleep of a night while she figured everything out. That was just what Rue did. She kept moving forward, no matter what.

When the laughter finally wore out, the teen felt a little better, not much, but better. Her embarrassment from earlier forgotten, for the moment, and mind a little clearer of her great horde of doubts. It wouldn't last, but she figured now was a good as time as any to use her Restore Materia. Finally.

Sitting up Rue took a deep breath and focused her mind on her goal. She needed 'Cure' and she was going to get it. Stubbornness was something she had ample amounts of. Staring determinedly into the small glowing ball Rue could _almost_ see a single star in it's centre, she could _almost_ tell there were others, locked ones, but concentrated on the single star she sought. Now she had to 'shock' it, with 'Brain Waves' no less. How the fuck did she do that? It didn't even make sense.

Strangely enough, when the cool wave unexpectedly washed over her and took away the aches of her body, Rue found she didn't find it comforting at all. In fact it felt weird and oddly manufactured in nature. Though she wasn't sure why. Maybe this Materia wasn't a naturally formed one?

_You're the Avatar, Water Healing all the way. It's way more natural anyway,_ was the only answer she received. Though it didn't seem like her current companion knew what Materia actually was. Rue wasn't sure if she was okay with the idea of only relying on 'Water Healing', but it wasn't as if she knew how to use the skill in question anyway. She was stuck with using Materia for now, so perhaps she'd have to look into Natural verses Manufactured Materia. If she was right then she'd likely feel more comfortable with the former, as rare as it was.

Checking herself over Rue found her injuries were, without a doubt, gone. Thanking her lucky stars Rue pulled herself to her feet, blinking at the spots that appeared before her eyes and feeling herself stumble a little. Right, she was low leveled which meant low MP and HP. Shaking her head, Rue leaned against the wall until the dizzy spell passed her by. It didn't take long before Rue was rolling her shoulders and grinning at the thought of tormenting people, just a little, to make them talk to her.

"Operation Make the People of Wutai Talk to Me is a go," she muttered before walking up to the screen door. Rue was very aware that the guards on the other side had more than likely heard her 'talking to herself', she wasn't yet certain if this was good or bad. It would, however help with her plan. If they already thought she was nutty then they would probably overlook her next actions and write her off as eccentric or insane. Personally she'd prefer eccentric, but beggars couldn't be choosers.

Rue took a deep breath. This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I don't know where this chapter came from. I think I just needed some funny while Rue sorted herself out a bit internally. She needed that laughing fit, I think.
> 
> As for 'B', well, she's...not adverse to resorting to violence considering her normal line of work. I have doubts that this will be the last time that she throws something absurd and slightly comical at Rue.
> 
> Next chapter will be the actual harassing of her guards and possibly Yuffie...not sure yet, we'll see how I go.
> 
> Until next time~  
> RLK


	9. 1.2 The Two Ninja Girls

"And did you know that if you play the right song on a piano that sometimes they burp stuff out at you?" the grin on Rue's face got wider as the two guards listened to her prattle on. She'd been at this for a while now as she leaned against her door frame and was impressed that neither of them had broken yet. However, she could see the one on her left twitching from time to time, usually when she said something inherently stupid. Like burping pianos. Talking robotic cats with accents and flying monkeys had also been covered during her inane rambling. There was one thing she hadn't mentioned yet, glancing back into her room Rue almost cackled. "Oh, did I mention that an anvil almost fell on me in my room a little while ago? Well see ya!" at that Rue slid the door shut abruptly just as the two uniformed men started at her words.

"Did-did she just say there was an anvil in there that almost fell on her?" one of them asked the other. They didn't expect the screen to slam back open as abruptly as it had closed the moment the words had been spoken.

"HA!" Rue cried victoriously as she pointed at the two of them. "And yes, yes I did, there is is over there," the smug teen jerked a thumb over her shoulder to where the anvil sat, in it's nest of broken tatami mats, next to her futon. The two guards turned properly to look into the room, astonished to find that the teenage girl they'd been tasked to guard did, in fact, have an anvil in her room.

"How-?" needless to say both men were flummoxed as to how she'd gotten it in there.

"I honestly have no idea, all I know is that I was laying in bed trying to figure out how to use my Restore Materia when this thing lands next to my head!" Rue exclaimed innocently. She wasn't exactly lying, Rue really did have no freaking idea how 'B' had gotten the anvil through the screen. Or anything for that matter.

"Uh-maybe we should tell someone about this?" one of the guards muttered to his partner.

"You know, I think Godo would be rather interested in seeing this," Rue interjected with a smile. "One of you should go get him," Both the guards focus came back to the teenage girl they were supposed to be guarding.

"Right...thats...right," they both seemed a little stunned. Looking at each other they nodded and Rue watched as one of them turned and hurried down the hallway, her head poking out of the doorway to see which way he went. She hadn't exactly paid much attention to where she was being taken the night before when Godo had dragged her to the room so she needed to get her bearings as soon as she could.

"So, what should we talk about?" Rue turned her attention back to her remaining guard. The man seemed to tense when he realised she was practically hanging out of the room by the door frame and talking to him. Again.

"Go back inside and close the door," he told her stiffly. Rue just allowed a carefree laugh escape her, rather than the conniving snicker rolling around her head currently.

"Why?" she asked lightly.

_You aren't really going to try that?_ Her invisible companion knew her plan, she'd used it frequently on her best friends when in a mischievous mood. Sometimes it had taken them forever to realise what she was doing. They often threw pillows at her afterwards in retaliation.

"Because I'm not supposed to talk to you," was her answer.

"Why?" Her head tilted to the side.

"Because Lord Godo commanded it," he answered it flatly. Rue seemed to pout at his words.

"Why?" her tone was sulky.

_I can't believe this guy,_ Rue really wanted to cackle right now.

"I'm pretty sure you know the answer to that better than I do, all we were told was that you were highly dangerous," the guard sighed and leaned back against the wall near Rue's door. She snorted at that, Godo told everyone she was dangerous, huh?

"Why?" she asked again. Her grin was fighting to get out with every utterance and Rue wondered how long it would take for him to recognise her game.

"I don't know, you don't seem all that dangerous to me," little did the guard know that there were different kinds of dangerous. Rue was, as her friends called her, an 'Ammo Ninja'. She could have a conversation with someone, mentally noting any and all weaknesses to be used against someone at a later date, sometimes days or even weeks later. Admittedly this skill was usually used for friendly teasing and irritating her friends, but it could be useful for this situation. She just had to be careful of how she gathered her information and what she used, on who and when. That would be the real test.

"Oh, why?" Rue changed her answer slightly. She'd found that adding another sound with her repeated question made others still think she was actually part of the conversation rather than just prompting for more information to pour out of them.

"Well you're just a teenager, no-one even told us your name," he sounded thoughtful now. She kind of cursed that he was wearing that damned mask, it would have been easier to read him if he weren't.

"Why?" Rue asked again. She had a feeling he was going to call her on her tactics soon, he really didn't know anything after all.

"I don't know, maybe only the-" the guard trailed off and stared at her slightly grinning face for a long moment. Rue could almost hear him blink at her stupidly as she leaned on the wall next to him after surreptitiously leaving her room during their 'conversation'. "Hey!" he exclaimed loudly. "You aren't supposed to be out of your room!" Rue's grin just grew a little and she looked down at her horrendously chewed nails. She'd forgotten how bad she'd bitten them when she was younger.

"I'm also not supposed to be talking to you, or rather you weren't supposed to talk to me, but we've been doing plenty of that," she pointed out smugly. The guard spluttered at her as she stood there like she had not a care in the world. Inwardly Rue wished she could be this damn cool all the time, but alas, she knew it wouldn't last.

"WHAT IS MY HONOURED GUEST DOING OUTSIDE HER ROOM?!" roared Godo from the other end of the hallway. Rue jumped slightly and glanced at the man as he stormed towards here, she was, admittedly, a little scared. Okay, a lot scared. She knew he was a good fighter at this point in his life, and antagonising him would get her nowhere. The problem was that in the state he was in and the mood she'd put herself in, it was just so damned tempting to troll him. Ah screw it, she always preferred laughter over fear anyway. It was her thing.

"I-She-We-Uh," the guard next to Rue had jumped to attention the moment Godo had roared at them. Now he was floundering as Godo approached and Rue's heart went out to the man she'd just been borderline screwing with, just a little bit.

"I'm outside the room, your lordy-ship, because I was waiting for your royal assness to come and visit your 'honoured guest'," Rue straightened as she spoke, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She nodded her head to the open doorway, "the anvil is in there," she added with an amused smile.

Godo glared at her as he stopped before the door, Rue got the 'get in there now, girl' message loud and clear, and, with a rather dramatic sigh she sauntered back into her room, giving the guard a wave as she did. The Lord of Wutai followed her, he was probably planning on closing the door behind him and then verbally tearing her apart, of course that plan seemed to fly right out the door, she had no windows after all, upon sighting the anvil embedded in her floor next to the futon just like he'd been told.

Rue tried not to laugh as the man stared dumbly at the lump of metal across the small room, his bushy eyebrow began twitching as his face turned red. Whether it were from rage, confusion, both or something else entirely Rue wasn't sure, but it was very amusing to watch nonetheless. His grey eyes turned to her and Rue felt the fear come back, reminding her of the night before in his throne room. She took a deep breath through the nose and carefully exhaled, keeping her cool gaze on Godo all the while.

"Where did it come from?" he asked after a moment. His voice had returned to that deadly gut punching quiet that he'd used when asking her where she'd been. Rue was beginning to hate that voice, it brought guilt up that wasn't hers and it wasn't fair because it _wasn't hers_ , but another Avatar's entirely. She knew that, and yet, there it was in the pit of her stomach. The mischievous confidence she'd had moments before started crumbling around her and it was all Rue could do not to visibly flinch.

"I don't know, I had a pillow over my face to muffle my frustrated screaming when it nearly fell on me," she answered with a slightly shaky voice. Godo's glare intensified and he looked back at the anvil.

"Is this another Avatar trick? You think this will get you out of here?" he asked suspiciously. Rue repressed the urge to sigh, the man was paranoid.

"Do you really think a girl who only just found out, last night, that she was the Avatar, would be capable of 'Avatar tricks'? Besides, anvils aren't part of my repertoire," Rue's arms folded defensively over her chest and she frowned at Godo. The man just glared back at her and then the anvil again, his eyebrow was twitching again. Watching as he took a deep breath and looked back at her Rue found herself raising an eyebrow curiously. "Did you decide what to do with me yet?" she asked without thinking.

"You will remain in here until further notice and," three steps were all it took for the heavy set Lord to be towering over Rue. "You will refrain from talking to my people," there was a threat in the words that Rue didn't miss. Though she saw it as more of a challenge: how many people could she talk to before Godo found out?

"Can I at least have something to amuse myself with?" it wasn't an impossible request. They both knew that, but it seemed that Godo wasn't going to allow her any room to move if he could help it. At least that's what it seemed when he turned on his heel and removed himself from her presence without answering her question.

Rue hrumphed and rolled her eyes as her tense body relaxed once the door was closed. She hadn't realised how uptight Godo had made her with very little effort on his part. She wanted to cry a little again, the man scared her, no doubts or arguments with that, but she wouldn't give in to the obvious intimidation tactics he'd used on her.

Sitting back on her futon Rue took a deep calming breath and tried to take stock of everything she'd learnt so far, which wasn't much, but what else could she do?

* * *

**!*~*~*BONUS SCENE*~*~*!**

_The Imperial Palace had been abuzz with rumours for the last few days and she'd heard everything from her father battling The Silver Demon, to him having captured a dangerous ShinRa spy. With all manner of ones in between, though the spy one was quite popular and she'd even heard that the spy was being held somewhere in the huge sprawling building she lived in. That was exciting, she could find the spy and get them to spill all their spy-y information and then her father would commend her skills and tell her how proud of her he was._

_And so, the five year old Princess of Wutai began to hunt through her home for some sign of where the ShinRa spy was being held. From the rumours she heard around the kitchens the prisoner wasn't in the dungeons for some reason. That was good, the dungeons were dark and scary and she hated it down there. It smelled nasty. From her hiding spot under one of the large work tables in the stifling hot room, Yuffie heard one of the women complaining about having to take some food to a 'strange girl' her father was keeping in the Eastern Guest Wing and how the girl was constantly trying to engage her in conversation. From the sound of it the woman didn't really mind other than the fact that 'Lord Godo' had forbidden everyone from talking to the girl._

_This conversation was one Yuffie had listened to intently, this 'strange girl' just had to be the ShinRa spy! Nodding to herself the small girl crept out from under the table, trying very hard to be stealthy like her teachers had been drilling into her brain, and followed the woman holding a rather plain looking lunch on a tray out of the kitchen. Not before sneakily grabbing a small packet of onigiri on her way, of course. Hunting for a spy was hungry work after all. Even for a skilled Ninja like Yuffie._

_Trailing the woman carefully, she could just hear the awesome theme music playing, the young Princess soon found herself poking her head around a corner to find a pair of guards allowing the maid admittance to one of the lower class guest rooms usually reserved for guest's servants. Yuffie knew for a fact that these rooms had only one entrance, having explored every inch of the huge, and rather boring, building. Getting in was going to be tricky, the guards would just stop her if she just walked up to the door. Maybe she could distract them while the door was open and sneak in? She had some smoke pellets, but they were too obvious. She needed complete stealth for this mission._

_After a few minutes of trying to figure out a way into the guarded room the door opened again and the woman exited looking a little distressed. Yuffie could hear a voice coming from beyond the open doorway, probably the spy, and pouted. She wanted to see the ShinRa spy! She wanted to crack them like an egg and then tell her father how awesome she was! He always frowned at her lately, like she wasn't good enough. She'd show him! She'd break the spy and-_

_A crash of crockery brought Yuffie's inner tirade to a halt as her grey eyes widened at the opportunity she'd just been given. The maid must have tripped or something because now there were things on the floor and the guards were asking the woman if she was okay and focused on her and-oh my gawd!-the door was still open!_

_Not thinking of the consequences, the small bundle of energy that was the Princess of Wutai practically flew down the hallway as stealthily as she could towards the open door. The guards were helping the maid up as Yuffie tumbled into the room rather ungracefully and quickly pressed herself against the wall so they wouldn't see her when they closed the door._

_She was breathing hard when the door slid shut, the guards murmuring to themselves about how 'cute' the maid had been, Yuffie took a deep breath and slid down the wall feeling rather proud of herself. Her infiltration tutor would be hearing all about this!_

_Turning to get her first look at the spy Yuffie found herself blinking in confusion, the only person in the room was a teenage girl who was looking rather stunned. This was not the ShinRa spy Yuffie had been expecting, after all, weren't spies supposed to be tied to chairs in a dark room so they could be interrogated? This girl was sitting in the empty room on her futon with a plate of sandwiches and a cup of water and did not look remotely dangerous to the young Princess._

_And why was there a lump of blackened metal in the floor?_

_What in Leviathan was going on around here?!  
_

**!*~*~*~*~*!**

* * *

Rue had been pestering people for days now, there were three different women who brought her meals, two so far had been conversed with on multiple occasions. They were still very wary of her, but the two of them seemed to be warming up to her. Her guards had become very tight lipped, she'd worked on them a little more and had a little progress. Not much, but a little.

Godo had, it seemed, deemed her unworthy of something to pass the time, and she'd heard nothing else from the grumpy Lord since the anvil incident. 'B' had complained to her through the screens a few times, but seemed to realise that the teen had no real control in this situation. It was a waiting game and Rue really hoped Godo was actually trying to figure out what to do with her. Rather than letting her stew in here until she lost her temper or her mind from boredom. Whatever came first.

Her personal peanut gallery hadn't been much help either, she'd tried asking for explanations from them, but they'd clammed up pretty quick after that. Which in itself was a little telling. Whatever had happened, it was huge, that was certain.

The woman who had brought Rue her first meal had just brought her lunch, she still didn't talk much, but she did a little and Rue was getting somewhere since the woman had even given her name at breakfast. Keiko. Rue had told her it was pretty.

Directly after Keiko stepped out of the room and before her door was closed the teen heard a crash of her empty breakfast tray the maid had taken with her hitting the floor. Rue wondered if one of the idiots outside her room had tripped her so they could talk to her. She'd heard them muttering about it a few times and had had a field day once she'd caught wind of it. She was certain both of them had been blushing under their helmets when she had smugly brought it up.

Rue was about to call out to see if everything was alright when a small bundle of black, yellow and green practically dove into the room and took cover against the wall. She knew she should probably alert the guards about her unexpected visitor, but Rue couldn't quite wrap her head around what she was looking at.

There, sitting against the wall, was a teeny, tiny, Yuffie Kisaragi. Her big grey eyes were staring at Rue with as much surprise as she herself felt. Rue felt her mouth open and close a few times, completely blind-sided by this development and uncertain on what to even say to the little girl.

Dark brows furrowed on the child's face as she studied Rue, it seemed that she wasn't what Yuffie had been expecting. Though she couldn't fathom _what_ the girl had been expecting when she'd thrown herself into a guarded room.

"Are you a spy?" Yuffie Kisaragi asked her with a small frown on her itty bitty face.

What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yeah, Godo wasn't as easily trolled as Rue thought. She needs to work on her self-confidence and her not-guilt stuff. She'll get there.
> 
> So, now we have a five year old Yuffie in the mix. Godo is not going to be impressed with this development.
> 
> We only have two main tutorials left, those being the 'Player Perks' and 'Battle Tutorial' sections and then Rue can get her EXP bonus and that 'Sponsored Item' she's been wondering about. I don't normally name NPC's, but Keiko is going to be one of the people Rue will be interacting with fairly regularly in Wutai so she needed to be named. She's not hugely important to the plot though, just a background character for Rue to talk to when she's not training or getting into Shenanigans with Yuffie. She also probably won't be seen again after this arc is over either(as far as I know).
> 
> I love the 'why' game.
> 
> See you next chapter!  
> RLK


	10. 1.3 Saved by the Ninja

The question the small child had asked in a rather demanding tone hung in the air between them unanswered as Rue's mind tried to catch up to what had happened within just a few short moments. Rue's mouth opened again as she stared at the girl, she knew her eyes were probably slightly squinty as she tried to think of an answer that wouldn't sound like a jumble of unintelligible sounds to the child. In the end, her mouth answered for her without permission from her brain as it was wont to do.

"Why in the name of all that is good would you _ever_ ask anyone that?" she responded with a question of her own. Huge grey eyes blinked at her retort and frowned minutely.

"They said you were," the little girl defended herself with a pout and crossed arms. It was adorable and Rue had to refrain from squealing like the fangirl she was. How old was Yuffie? She didn't look older than six or seven. Rue had to remember that she wasn't supposed to know who the small child before her was.

"Who said, sweety?" Rue asked her with an amused, but patient smile on her face. Yuffie crossed her legs to mimic her folded her arms as she studied the teenage girl sitting on the futon. Her face was twisted into what Rue thought was likely supposed to be a look of consternation, it wasn't any less adorable.

"Some of the servants and guards said fa-Lord Godo-caught a spy," Rue raised an eyebrow when Yuffie stopped herself from saying her 'father'. That was interesting, along with the information that everyone seemed to be of the opinion that she was a spy. "But some other people said that-Lord Godo-that he fought off That Silver Demon Man the other day," Yuffie still hesitated before mentioning Godo. Rue was surprised the child had the forethought to do so, but, she was going to be the best ninja to come from Wutai one day.

"I see, it's a little bit of both, I guess," Rue said thoughtfully. There was not a single thought about lying to the girl, she had too much respect for the warrior she would become by the time she was Rue's current physical age.

"So you are a spy!" Yuffie pointed a tiny finger at Rue almost comically. She had leaned forward enthusiastically on her remaining three appendage, almost scrambling at the thought of being right. Rue sighed and shook her head.

"No, I'm a civilian who was in the wrong place at the wrong time, but Sephiroth was there, he did fight Wutain Soldiers and I was captured during the fight. To what end I'm not entirely sure, Lord Godo has yet to decide," Rue shrugged and took a bite of her meagre lunch. Yuffie seemed to visibly wilt a little at hearing this.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Yuffie fell back onto her rear in embarrassment. Rue couldn't help but laugh a little at the deflated ninja-in-training.

"It's okay, if the rumours are as bad as you say then it's more than understandable that you thought I was," her smile was warm as she tilted her head to the side to get a better look at the little girl's face as she hung her head. Yuffie looked at her through the hair hanging in front of her face, a hopeful, but small smile on her face. "I'm Rue, what's your name?" she knew the answer of course, but making friends with Yuffie was just something Rue couldn't pass up at this point.

This simple thing gifted Rue with Yuffie's enthusiastic and highly infective grin. Standing quickly, if a little clumsily, Yuffie struck a dramatic pose.

"I am the Single White Rose of Wutai! The Great Ninja Yuffie!" she announced proudly. Or as proudly as a tiny little girl barely three feet tall could be. Again, adorable.

Rue grinned at the girl's antics and gave a flourishing, and somewhat playful, salute to the little Princess, though she noted the child had not mentioned a last name. Thus, Rue would wait for Yuffie to tell her when she felt like it. Though if Godo found out they'd come in contact with each other Rue had no doubt he would be back, probably yelling at her finally.

"Well it's nice to meet you Yuffie, I have to say I've never met an actual ninja before," Rue beamed at the girl. Hearing this Yuffie scrambled forward and plonked herself down next to Rue on the futon.

"It _is_ pretty awesome," the little girl admitted with a grin. Rue glanced down at her sandwich and with a smile broke it in half and offered the child the half she hadn't bitten into yet. Yuffie stared at Rue's offering for a moment before reaching into her shirt and pulling out a bundle from a pocket and unwrapping a small pile of rice balls. The little girl then took the offered sandwich and handed Rue one of her, no doubt stolen, rice balls in return with a shy smile. Rue just laughed a little and took a bite out of the child's offering.

"I'll say, I always wanted to be a ninja," Rue admitted as they chowed down on their shared lunch. This seemed to perk the little girl up even more than the food had as she tried to grin with her mouth full of rice.

Rue was then treated to a full, detailed and highly exaggerated explanation on the training Yuffie had been put through thus far. Needless to say she was highly amused for a good few hours, though she did wonder why the guards didn't poke their heads in to find out who she was talking to.

* * *

It was later in the afternoon that Yuffie's explanation wound down and the small talk began. The little Princess asked Rue about where she grew up and Rue's ability to spin a story was tested. She tried to stick as close to the truth as possible while keeping with her Modeoheim story, a tricky balance to say the least.

"Um, Rue?" Yuffie eventually asked. She seemed a little uncertain, which was odd when she'd been practically bouncing a moment ago.

"Yeah?" Rue's head tilted in curiosity.

"What's that?" Yuffie pointed warily at the lump of metal that was then anvil 'B' had thrown at her a few days before. Rue looked at the anvil and back at Yuffie a few times before allowing the grin that had been threatening to take over her face to form.

"An anvil," was all the answer the little girl was given. Yuffie frowned and looked back at the anvil.

"What's it doing in here?" was the next question.

"Someone threw it at me," Yuffie's grey eyes widened at this information. The child seemed to take the location of the object into consideration now, the anvil was embedded into the floor near her new friends pillow.

"Why did they throw an anvil at you?" her little brows were furrowed at the thought. Yuffie certainly couldn't fathom why someone would throw an anvil at Rue.

"Apparently I was being boring," Rue's grin widened at the look of disbelief Yuffie gave her.

"I don't think you're boring," the little girl almost seemed offended that someone would think Rue was boring on her behalf. Rue laughed lightly and ruffled Yuffie's hair a little.

"Thank you, I don't think you're boring either," Yuffie beamed at Rue as she straightened her hair after the older girl's attack.

* * *

Eventually it was decided that Yuffie would escape the room when Rue's dinner was delivered by way of smoke bomb. Rue would feign ignorance on the whole incident so long as Yuffie could avoid getting caught. Rue had figured out she could use the 'Player Screen' to keep track of time as it had, very conveniently, a digital clock placed in one of the corners. After that discovery a few days ago Rue had taken to keeping track of when her meals were delivered, simply for something to do. Which now came in handy as she could warn Yuffie when she should get into position near the doorway for her escape.

Surprisingly their plan went smoothly. Or as smoothly as a plan concocted by a five year old and a teenager who's sanity was slightly more than questionable could go. The door slid open, Yuffie let her smoke bomb off and, with a grin to Rue, jumped headlong into the smoke and out into the corridor. Thankfully the guards were far more interested in the prisoner than any small children that may or may not have been entertaining said prisoner for hours right under their noses.

When the smoke cleared both the guards and Keiko were surprised to find Rue patiently sitting on her futon as though a smoke cloud had not enveloped half her small room only moments ago. When questioned Rue had shrugged, told them she was as confused about the smoke as they were and then politely asked the perplexed serving girl what she had brought for dinner today.

* * *

So began an almost daily event of a smoke bomb going off around dinner time in Lord Godo's 'guest's' room. Rue suspected her guards had caught on after she'd distracted them on the third such occasion so Yuffie could sneak in unnoticed; they hadn't said anything though, so maybe they didn't know for sure and weren't inclined to deal with the repercussions if they were right. No doubt Godo would be furious that his daughter had befriended his prisoner, the prisoner he seemed intent on ignoring for as long as possible. Or so it seemed.

Thus, no less than two weeks after Rue was imprisoned in her tiny room, shortly after lunch Rue found herself being amused once more by Wutai's five year old Princess as she told the teenage girl about her latest lessons in 'being a ninja' and very likely exaggerating constantly as little girls looking to impress were wont to do.

"So Sensei was all, 'get out of that rope in five minutes Yuffie,' and I was all 'no problem,' and then he tied me up real tight and, and-" Yuffie grimaced and hung her head embarrassed, "and I couldn't get out, I hate rope escape lessons, they're so boring!" Rue had to resist the urge to laugh at the frustrated look on the little girl's face. Yuffie would likely regret not paying attention to that particular set of lessons when she was older, but it wasn't the teens place to warn the little Princess of such things. It was part of Yuffie's Materia-thieving-Corneo-chasing sub-plot after all. Not to mention that if she was still around then, she could remind Yuffie of this very moment and have some laughs. After they'd gotten her down from the Buddha face. Yes. After.

"Oh well, no worries, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it eventually, Yuffie," Rue tried to encourage the little girl. As expected Yuffie's face brightened and she opened her mouth to continue with her story, unfortunately all that came out was a squeak of surprise as her grey eyes grew large. Yuffie was facing the door. Rue made a face;

"Lord Godo just came in didn't he?" she asked with a sigh. Yuffie didn't speak, just swallowed and nodded as she lowered her eyes in discomfort.

Turning Rue indeed found the almost purple faced Godo staring at the two of them in what Rue could figure as a mixture of outrage, shock and disapproval with some confusion mixed in just because. She smiled at the man and waved at him as though he hadn't kept her prisoner all this time. "Good afternoon, your Lordyship, welcome to the party, Yuffie was just telling me how her lesson went yesterday," Rue explained. She didn't miss the way Yuffie seemed to get smaller at the mention of her name or the way the Lord's eyebrows twitched ever so slightly at the same thing. _Interesting._ Maybe her blossoming friendship with the stubborn man's daughter could get her the hell out of this bloody boring as fuck room. If she was lucky. Yeah, this was never going to work.

"Girl-" Godo began, he was looking at Yuffie and was likely going to dismiss her if Rue didn't take her chances now.

"I would just like to thank you, Lord Godo, for allowing me to have some company, finally, Yuffie has been a delight and wonderfully entertaining during her visits to me when she has time in her busy schedule," Rue said warmly and louder than she might have normally. She watched the Lord blink at the interruption and turn to her with a frown on his face.

"What?" he asked her with steel in his gaze. Rue took a deep breath, she had to keep her cool and not let the damnable man bully her this time. She was a bloody adult even if she didn't look it or even act it half the time. "I didn't-"

"I hope you've decided on what you're going to do with me finally, sitting around while healing from injuries is all well and good, but I've been well enough to get out and about for some time now," Rue cut him off again. Godo didn't look pleased she wasn't letting him speak and Yuffie was staring at Rue in stunned awe, it was likely she'd never seen anyone stand up to her father.

"Perhaps I've been too accommodating Avatar, maybe you would prefer the dungeons?" he asked her icily. Rue smiled at him sweetly, ignoring the rising fear in her gut, she wasn't playing his game this time. She was playing her own, maybe. Surely she had to catch a break soon.

"Leave Rue alone!" the furious little voice demanded sharply. Both Rue and Godo jumped as Yuffie scrambled to stand in front of the teen protectively, much to Rue's surprise, the five year old had been pretty damn scared a moment ago and now she was staring Godo down like she'd been doing it for years. Huh, maybe she _could_ catch a break?

"Yuffie, that is enough, go to your room and I'll forget this insubordination," Godo told his daughter angrily. Yuffie shook her head and stood her ground stubbornly.

"No, I won't, Rue is my friend and you're being a meanie to her!" a little foot was stomped against the tatami below it. Rue watched Godo curiously, it seemed that he may had been bluffing about the dungeon the way he was eyeing his daughter now. Perhaps he'd been trying his scare tactics again to bully her into agreeing to some crazy scheme he and the Wusheng had concocted.

_Probably, sounds like something this guy would do,_ one member of her personal peanut gallery commented.

"Yuffie!" Godo attempted to grab control of the situation the same way he seemed to to everything else, with force. It did him little good as Yuffie just dug her heels in more and refused to be budged. Even going so far as to turn around and hug Rue tightly, stating through teary hiccups that the teen was her only friend and Godo would not take that from her.

Rue could only sigh and shake her head at the Lord of Wutai, as she gently hugged the little girl that had attached herself around Rue's neck and soothed her to a calm with little issue. Children had never been much trouble for Rue, thankfully, and calming this one, while not easy, was easier than some other children she'd known. Herself included.

"Yuffie, Lord Godo didn't mean it, he's not putting me in the dungeon, okay?" she assured the little girl softly.

"He won't?" she asked. Her little voice was watery, but Rue could tell she was already perking up a little from the returned hug.

"Nope, he was just trying to be a bully and make me do something he didn't think I would agree to if he didn't," Rue sent a sharp look to the Lord. He looked at her with a frown on his face, but less steel in his eyes than before. Yuffie pulled away a little now and looked around at her father with what appeared to be an attempt at disapproval. Still adorable. It was ruined a little by the tear stains that tracked their way down her face and the tremble in her lip, but she did well for a five year old on the precipice of temper-tantrum-city.

"No bullying!" she told her father as sternly as she could. Her tiny finger even making an appearance to point at him to get her own point across. A bushy eyebrow raised and for a moment Rue was worried it would be his turn to dig his heels in, but the man sighed and nodded warily.

"Very well Yuffie, in this, you shall have your way," he looked to Rue and motioned for her to follow him. Her own eyebrow raised, Rue attempted to get up and follow, only to find the little Wutian Princess very determinedly hanging on to her. Looking down into the large grey eyes Rue could only sigh herself, and lift the girl with her and walk out of her small prison with an armful of Tiny Yuffie.

Rue had a feeling the little girl was feeling quite proud of herself at this moment, if a little shaken from standing up to Godo for the first time. She suspected Godo was proud of her too, if only just a little.

"You didn't plan this?" Rue looked up to see Godo looking at her curiously. She blinked in surprise and then snorted in amusement.

"I doubt anyone, including yourself, can plan anything concerning Yuffie, she's far too unpredictable," Rue shifted what seemed to be becoming the dead weight of a contently napping five year old as she spoke. Godo nodded, appearing appeased for the moment and returned to the hallway he'd been leading her down.

The moment he turned his back Rue found herself swallowing a shriek as well as a large amount of curses as without warning colourful words danced in front of her face;

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**ACHIEVEMENTS UNLOCKED!**

***** **The Single White Rose of Wutai** *****

_**Befriended Yuffie Kisaragi** _

**Reward:**

_**Steal Materia** _

_***Thief Rue*Unlocked** _

* * *

Not to mention the yellow ball of thieving goodness that was just hurled at her from apparently nowhere! Rue had to silently juggle a now sleeping Yuffie and try not to drop the Steal Materia she'd just received from the achievement all the while following Godo down a hallway. Needless to say it wasn't easy and it took her several tries to get the damnable yellow ball into her pocket without making a noise that would draw the Lord's attention back to her.

The walk didn't last for very long after that, Godo came to a halt in front of a pair of ornate red doors and stopped a young woman as she walked past, talking to her in hushed tones and motioning to Rue and the sleeping Princess. The woman nodded and approached Rue with a soft smile, before quietly explaining that she would take Yuffie back to her room to nap in peace. Rue allowed this after giving Godo a hard look, she had no doubt that Yuffie would kick up a stink about this the moment she awoke and from the grimace he gave her and the dismissing motion he made he knew it too. Carefully the two women shifted the little girl from one to the other and once the task was done the maid swiftly made her way down the hall to take the child to her room.

"I apologise for Yuffie, she can be overzealous at times," Godo, surprisingly, sounded quite tired now. Rue smiled and shook her head at the man.

"Don't be, she's a good kid," Godo nodded and opened one of the large doors they were standing before.

"Come, we have some things to discuss," he motioned for her to follow him into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Mother of Gods this chapter took me forever to get done.   
> I wish this were a better chapter, but honestly, I needed to get to this point or else all I'd be writing about would be Rue's boredom at being a prisoner for a few chapters and that's really no fun for anyone.
> 
> Concerning future chapters:  
> Expect time skips to start more frequently, Water Bending training starts soon and I'm not sure how interesting I can make that, so important bits will be there but the uninteresting bits won't be. Once training begins most chapters will likely be character development, training montage and maybe some bonus scenes with other characters...Also TERA will be back either next chapter or the one after! YAY!
> 
> Till next time  
> RLK


	11. 1.4 First Blood

She was going to kill Godo. She was seriously going to fucking _murder_ him. If she lived through this intense stupidity, of course.

Gun fire went off in the distance, though much closer than the last volley she'd heard as she ran headlong through the trees. Rue's bag bounced against her side while her bow and quiver were slung over her shoulders. Her knees hurt, and palms stung as, to her annoyance, she'd tripped repeatedly on rocks and tree roots that just seemed to appear out of nowhere just to trip her. At least that was what it seemed like from her perspective.

"Map," Rue wheezed breathlessly as she paused to catch her breath against a tree. That was one of the few good things about this whole thing, she had access to a real-time electronic map whenever she pleased. The zoomed in map of the area she was racing through popped up in front of her face, thankfully for agreeing to this mission slash Story Quest she'd been given access to the map's filters. Little red dots and little green dots were scattered around the area, many in tight little knots, likely fighting each other. A single blue dot indicated her own location and a red flag she assumed was the camp they were supposed to clear out was somewhere to the south-east of her. Rue frowned at the map, there were a few red dots nearby and they were headed her way. Not good. Taking in a few fear filled deep gulps of air Rue dismissed the map and took off as quickly and, she hoped, as quietly as she could manage.

She was really going to murder that man.

* * *

**!*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*!**

_The Wusheng were waiting for them in what Rue figured to be a 'War Room' or something like one, they did not appear too pleased to see her with Godo. The man in question ignored his General's frowns and led Rue to the large table in the centre of the room. The table itself wasn't just large, but, upon closer examination, Rue realised that it was carved into the shape of the Island Continent of Wutai. There were all manner of charts, maps and red and green wooden place-holders that she assumed meant more to them than they did her._

" _I have a proposition for you little Avatar," Godo began slowly. He was studying her carefully, as though taking her appearance in for the first time since he'd had her dragged before him. Rue raised an eyebrow at him as she tried to play it cool, though she wasn't entirely sure how well she managed this._

" _A proposition?" she crossed her arms over her chest and frowned at him. Somehow she knew this was going to end badly for her._

" _Indeed, the Shinra have a new camp set up in one of the valleys," Godo explained._

" _And they are a little too close for comfort," added the older of the two male members of the Wusheng. Gorkii, if her memory was right, and he turned into some demon thing that kinda looked like the aliens from the movie Alien only with wings. Or something._

" _Yes," Godo sent Gorkii a look before continuing, "we have intelligence suggesting they are surveying for Mako deposits despite it being Wutain territory," one of the women snorted in disgust and shook her head. She did not interrupt like Gorkii had though."We would like you to go with a contingent of men and clear them out," Godo finished quickly. It seemed that he thought that if he talked faster she would agree. Yeah. No._

" _I'm sorry, what?" Rue asked blinking at him. He thought she could fight? Was he not watching her run around like a chicken with it's head cut off the night he kidnapped her?_

" _If you do this, we will aid you in your Avatar Training," Godo added the carrot. Ah. That was it then._

" _So you're bribing me with training after I help you drive Shinra soldiers, who are equipped with guns I might add, from some valley, and you expect me to do this how?" she asked him. Her eyes were squinty again, she knew that, but no matter how Rue looked at it, what he was asking her didn't make much sense._

" _You're the Avatar, I'm sure you'll manage," the short female Wusheng said dryly. Rue frowned at the woman, it wasn't often she met someone shorter than her, but she suspected the woman; Shake? Was older than her child-like appearance suggested._

" _I've never fought in a battle in my life," Rue objected._

" _And yet, you managed to destroy our strongest weapon against SOLDIER with little trouble," Shake was smirking at her. Rue just glared, this was not turning out like she thought it would._

" _I-That-You-It-It nearly crushed me repeatedly I wouldn't call that 'little trouble'," Rue tried again to point out what she thought was obvious. She was no fighter. She just wished they would see it._

" _Perhaps, yet you still managed it," the other female member of the Wusheng sniffed. This one Rue could not remember the name of, but she was sure it would either come to her later or they'd say it or something._

" _To stop myself from being ki-"_

" _Enough!" Godo interrupted the quickly growing argument before it could escalate any further. "You were found with a weapon, I doubt the Avatar would carry something around that she didn't know how to use," he raised one of his bushy eyebrows at her challengingly. Rue's frown only grew at his words, it was almost a dare now. They wanted her to prove that she was worth their time training her, which meant going along with this insanity and surviving._

" _Fine," she said with a sigh of defeat, "I'll go, but this training you're offering had better be good," she warned them. However the threat was empty and they all knew it. Empty for now anyway. Once she knew how to Bend competently it would be another story altogether; something else they all knew._

" _It will be," he assured her._

* * *

_**Story Quest Discovered!** _

_***Survive Your First Mission for Wutai*** _

**…**

_**Godo has made you a deal, help with the war and he'll help you with your Bending Training.** _

_**Your first mission is to help Wutian Troops clear out a Shinra camp that is encroaching on Wutian territory.** _

_**You will receive bonus' for:** _

_**1\. Defeating the Camp's Leader** _

_**2\. Keeping the Wutian Troops alive** _

_**3\. Completing the mission with more than 50% health remaining** _

**…**

_**It's about fucking time brat!** _

_**Finally some action to eat that popcorn to.** _

**…**

_**Oh.** _

_**You can now use the Map Filters cause you reached this quest.** _

_**Good for you shorty.** _

* * *

_Rue closed her eyes and took a deep nose-breath to stop herself from swearing profusely at the screen that had just exploded in front of her face. Any reaction here in front of Godo and the Wusheng would have complicated consequences to say the least. Opening them she noted that, thankfully, that no one had noticed anything and they were still discussing how many soldiers to send as 'support for the Avatar'. Surreptitiously she dismissed the screen before 'B' could write any more distracting things at her. At least she had the filters now. Rue just hoped they'd be enough of a help to get her through this._

**!*~*~*~*~*!**

* * *

Her breathing was more laboured now, it wasn't like she was used to running around in a forest, or at all if Rue was honest with herself. She checked the map again and almost swore loudly. The red dots she'd been trying to avoid were even closer than they had been ten minutes ago. She was too slow. She was too afraid.

"I swear, I saw someone come this way," a male voice somewhere to her right spoke. Rue swallowed and ducked behind a nearby tree, maybe she could sneak around them?

"If we've come this far out of our usual route so you can chase shadows I'm going to bloody shoot you myself," said another voice. This one sounded more than irritated. "All the fighting is the other way, there won't be any Wutai out here," he continued to grumble.

Rue peeked around the tree hesitantly, she did not want to get shot, only to spy four Shinra Infantrymen walking towards her tree. Pulling her head back quickly before she was spotted Rue mouthed the word 'fuck' vehemently. If she tried to run they'd spot her and likely shoot first and ask questions later, if they asked questions at all.

"I'm telling you I saw someone running this way, why can't you just believe me for once?" the first voice complained. She could hear their footsteps on the other side of her tree, causing Rue to press herself against the tree trunk in hopes they wouldn't see her should they walk past. She also wished that her clothes were a little darker, and that she were an actual ninja or had had some actual training before they'd thrown her into the deep end.

"Sure it wasn't a bunny wabbit, Rhys?" one of the others asked him with a laugh. The other two joined in while the first assured his companions that he did, in fact, know what a person running looked like. Rue on the other hand continued swearing silently at the universe for letting this happen.

"Oi!" Rue sighed as one of the uniformed men finally noticed her as they walked by the tree. "Well Rhys looks like you weren't seeing things after all," she watched the four of them raise their weapons towards her.

"Crap!" Rue squealed as she moved further behind the tree before they could open fire on her. Their automatic weapons tearing the bark of the tree apart where she'd been standing moments before. Breathing hard Rue knew she only had a moment or two before they cornered her in a, very likely, pincer attack, or whatever it was called. She had to do something, but what?

* * *

**Tutorial**

**Battle**

**…**

**Well fuck. Look at you all ready for battle.**

**Or not.**

**So you've entered your first actual battle and here we are.**

**I suggest you get your mother fucking bow out and shoot one of them in the face.**

**You like head shots.**

**You're good at head shots.**

**So get the bow out, pull out an arrow and shoot the bastards.**

**Or we could visit the Game Over screen again?**

**Remember this?**

" **You miss, then you don't. Is it that hard to see when it's wrong?"**

**NOW MOVE**

* * *

Rue didn't even have to dismiss this screen, it vanished on it's own much to her relief as her arm automatically reached around to pull her bow over her head and grabbed an arrow at the same time. Whether or not she could actually hit someone while they were shooting at her remained to be seen, but to hell with it if she wouldn't at least try.

She could hear them moving, getting ready to kill her. Rue closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, before nocking her first arrow clumsily and carefully glancing out to where two of the troopers were stalking towards her. Some more deep breaths, they were closing in and it was now or never. God, she was about to kill someone. No, she wouldn't think about it, not now. She could throw up later. _Think Lara Fucking Croft, I can do this._

And then she was sliding out from her cover, pulling the arrow and bow string back against her cheek, it was harder than she thought it would be, and aimed for just below her targets helmet, the neck was her best shot at this point. When Rue released the arrow she knew it was off just a bit, he was moving and so was she; instead the arrow struck his shoulder, between the joints on the protective gear he wore, but he did go down and that was enough.

"Shit! She's armed!" his partner shouted and fired at her. Rue barely got out of the way, scrambling to another tree and cover. She was breathing hard, but stayed focused and took another arrow from her quiver and nocked it. She could hear the men shouting, but all Rue could really hear was her blood rushing in her ears and heart thumping in her chest at an alarming rate. She took another deep breath and glanced around at the nearest trees she could use as cover, she made a decision and rolled around her current hiding place and pulled the bow string and arrow back against her cheek and aimed at one of the other men before they could shoot her and released. This one missed entirely and buried itself in the first tree she'd hidden behind. Again Rue dodged a hail of bullets and hid herself behind the tree once more.

"Okay, I don't think you've got many more tries at this," she told herself quietly through deep breaths. "Just shoot the bastards and keep moving, you can think about everything else after you're safe," was also added for good measure. _Lara Fucking Croft, man._

Again she rolled around the tree trunk, the opposite side this time, an arrow ready for her target. They had barely moved this time, she knew where they were and when she released her third arrow it hit it's intended target. The knee this time, but it hit and he went down, that was all that mattered. _No more adventuring for him._ Rue mentally slapped herself for _that_ wayward thought. It was just bad.

She didn't duck for cover this time, she kept moving as she nocked another arrow and took aim. The two remaining troopers also took aim, but Rue had remembered one thing about troopers; they missed more than they hit and she had a Restore Materia on hand. True she was taking a risk, but if she was going to do this she wasn't going to do it half assed. Rue released her arrow before they fired on her, she ducked as the bullets flew around her and turned on her heel, drawing another arrow as she did. Then she was kneeling on one knee and aiming at the last standing trooper, Rue was dimly aware of him crying out as his companion fell and him aiming at her with more anger than before. They fired at the same time and pain bloomed in Rue's arm, making her cry out and almost fell herself, she heard something break, like glass shattering, and looked up to see the last trooper drop like a stone. Her arrow embedded in his helmet through the shattered visor.

The other two men were shouting, groaning in pain and trying to get up. Suddenly the two of them being merely injured didn't quite seem good enough any more. Rue looked down at the bow on the ground and her shaking hand that was covering her wound, there was no way she was going to be able to shoot them before she healed the hole in her left arm.

One of them had reached his weapon where it had fallen after she'd dropped him and aimed at her as she knelt on the forest floor. Rue glared at him, she hadn't wanted this any more than they had, but they had followed her. She didn't want to kill or hurt anyone, but the troopers had left her little choice.

A growl behind her stopped all thought, she knew that growl. Closing her eyes for a moment in hope that she was saved, she felt a rush of air as something streaked past her and the trooper that was aiming at her yelled in fright. When Rue opened her eyes Tera the Coeurl was tearing the throat out of the trooper, if his gurgling was anything to go by, and his companion was watching on in horror, seemingly paralysed from the shock of seeing a Coeurl in Wutai. Let alone what it was doing to one of his comrades. When Tera was done with the felled trooper she turned to the remaining man who seemed to try to edge back, away from the bloodstained beast. Tera growled at him and shifted her back legs slightly, but Rue knew what the slight movement meant. The Coeurl was going to pounce.

"Tera!" she called sharply. The Coeurl stopped and looked at her mistress, then back to the trooper as if unsure what to do. "Come, Tera, he can't reach his gun before one of us can kill him," she assured her friend. This seemed to placate the creature and she slowly padded over to Rue to check her mistress' damage. Rue however gave the remaining trooper a very dark look. "If you'd left me alone, this wouldn't have happened, I didn't want to hurt anyone if I could help it," she told him angrily. It was funny, now the battle was over for the most part, all she could feel was anger. The whole thing was stupid. Senseless and stupid.

"You attacked us," he threw back at her. Rue just snorted at him and looked down at her leather bracer that wound around her right arm. Her Restore Materia was settled into one of it's slots snugly and after a moment of concentration she felt the very manufactured, very cold, healing wave as it washed away the bullet hole in her arm. With a sigh of relief Rue flexed her arm gingerly, testing to see if she'd made any mistakes. Thankfully it seemed Materia were thorough, even the scraps and bruising from her race through the trees were gone now.

"I was hiding from a bunch of men with guns, and when you saw me, you _shot at me_ ," Rue emphasised the last bit, "so I defended myself," she finished with a long look at him as she stood, her bow in hand. Looking down at Tera's worried face, Rue found herself wincing, the Coeurl had blood all over her face and down the front of her chest. Stomach rolling Rue forced herself to remain calm, it wouldn't do to loose her shit now. "I've never even used this bow, and-and now-I-" she couldn't finish, the words wouldn't come. Her eyes had just landed on the last two she'd downed, both of her last arrows had hit true it seemed. She'd hit the first in the neck, like she'd tried with her first shot, she hadn't even been trying to, just the shoulder, that was all she'd wanted. Just the shoulder. She walked closer, making herself see what she'd done, she would not hide from this. Could not. Not from this. She had just killed two men, yes, they were trying to kill her, but this was something she had to face. This was important.

Every step towards the dead troopers felt like walking through knee deep mud, her feet just didn't want to move in that direction. Her breathing hitched and became far more erratic the closer she got to the troopers' prone forms. Rue swallowed down the rising bile in her throat, she would avoid throwing up if she could, she decided, but when she stopped in front of the trooper with an arrow sticking out of his neck Rue felt herself begin to shake. She forced her eyes to look to the other trooper next to the first, seeing the arrow sticking out of the visor of his helmet did it.

The next thing Rue was aware of was crouching in the grass and loosing her breakfast on the forest floor while she cried almost hysterically. She had ended two lives and her pet had ended another to protect her. Three lives. Gone and it was her fault. Her stomach heaved again, but there was nothing left to come out, leaving her dry heaving and miserable. She had to force herself up, wiping her mouth on her glove with a grimace and a shaky arm. Her legs wanted to give way again, but Rue gritted her teeth and walked back over to the one remaining trooper. She was still crying a little, but there was little Rue could do to stop that, any more than she could stop herself feeling guilty for killing the troopers.

"Why did you-?" the trooper seemed confused to say the least, but he left his question unfinished.

"Because I'm not a soldier, because I just killed people, because that was the most terrifying moment of my life and I hate it," her voice shook as she spoke. Rue took a deep breath to try and calm herself, though she doubted it would work, as he digested her answer. "What were their names?" she asked after a moment.

"Liam-Liam McFadyen, Mathias Kauper and Randal Simons," he told her with a shake in his own voice. Maybe he thought she was going to kill him too.

"And you are Rhys, right?" she asked after a moment. The name had floated back to her after a moment. He was the one who'd spotted her running through the forest initially. He nodded uncertainly, maybe he thought she would kill him now.

"Yeah," he shifted and grunted when doing so irritated the arrow in his knee. "Rhys Robin," he leaned back against the tree he'd fallen against. He watched Rue carefully when she crouched down in front of him though, no matter how much pain he was in.

"Well, Rhys Robin," she began slowly. "I need to know a few things, and while I won't torture you or kill you now I'm not fighting for my life, I will leave you here without so much as a potion if you refuse to tell me anything, and throw your gun somewhere into the darkness so you can't defend yourself from whoever or whatever finds you next," she warned him tersely. Her voice still shook, as did her hands, but Rue was going to finish this damnable mission and that was that. Then she would murder Godo for sending her out there with no training to speak of.

"What-what do you want to know?" Rhys asked her warily.

"The main camp, the one a little ways south-east from here," she watched him tense as she spoke.

"What about it?" his voice was tight and uncertain. He probably didn't believe her about the whole, not-killing-or-torturing-him deal.

"How heavily guarded is it right now? Who's in charge and what do I have to do to make sure your lot don't come back to this area again?" she asked him quickly. Whatever he'd been expecting it seemed that hadn't been it and Rhys relaxed a little.

"That's it?" he asked her after a moment. Rue nodded and he shifted again, trying to get comfortable. "There's only a few troopers guarding the camp, we didn't know the Wutians knew where we were there," he frowned at her under his helmet. "Commander Hewley is supposed to be in charge here, but he was called away two days ago and headquarters sent Captain Barclay to fill in for him today," Rhys grunted and shook his head. "The man doesn't have anything on the Commander, but he's tough as nails and not likely to go down as easy as we did," he took a deep breath and leaned his head back against the tree. "If it were me, I'd say take out the troops and the Captain at the camp then blow the place sky high or something, anything that sends a message, but it would have to be big," at this Rhys raised his arms and let them drop to show he had nothing else to say.

Rue was relieved that Angeal was not present at the camp, as awesome as he was, coming face to face with him now would not have gone well for her. Barclay, well, he wasn't a known character so he shouldn't be too hard to beat. Hopefully. She was ready to thank Rhys for his cooperation after, well, killing his friends and all, but was stopped as a bunch of words exploded in front of her nose which had her falling back on her ass from surprise.

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**LEVEL UP!**

**You are now Level 06!**

**When you level up you are awarded three stat points to add to your current stats.**

**…**

**Alert!**

**…**

**Because of your Player Perk** _ **Stubborn Will**_ **you are awarded an extra two stat points upon leveling up.**

**…**

**Current Stats**

**Strength:** 7

**Dexterity:** 10

**Vitality:** 8

**Magic:** 9

**Intelligence:** 12

**Luck:** 4

**…**

**Stat Points to Spend:** 5

* * *

Rue took in a few deep breaths to stop herself from screaming, whether in surprise, joy or something else entirely she wasn't sure, but she held it in nonetheless. No need for Rhys to think she were completely mental now. Carefully she stood and walked a few paces away from the trooper, she wasn't concerned with turning her back on him, not with Tera watching him like a hawk.

Now all she had to do was decide what to spend the points on and how she was to do that. Rue was a little worried about poking at the screen when all that usually did was dismiss the screens.

"Um, luck?" she said quietly. Mercifully the Luck stat on the screen was highlighted and it seemed to be waiting for her to say how many points she wanted to add to that stat. Considering for a moment a sort-of plan formed in her mind, something she could, hopefully follow through with. "Two," she stated and watched as her luck stat jumped two points. With a nod to herself the dishevelled teen continued adding her remaining points to her stats.

* * *

**New Stats**

**Strength:** 8

**Dexterity:** 11

**Vitality:** 9

**Magic:** 9

**Intelligence:** 12

**Luck:** 6

**…**

**Confirm?**

* * *

"Confirm," Rue agreed with a sigh. At least now maybe her luck would get better if she kept adding her two extra points to that one stat every few levels. Not every level, that would be stupid and she had other stats that needed them, but every once and a while, she would and that was enough.

* * *

**Good work kiddo**

**Though I could have done without the upchuck**

**…**

**Here's the rewards from the battle**

**…**

**126EXP**

**12AP**

**216GIL**

**Grenade x1**

**…**

**You already got the EXP of course, leveling up and all.**

**Oh yeah**

**…**

**Here**

* * *

Rue almost swallowed her tongue when a grenade was lobbed at her out of the screen, she juggled it like it was burning hot for a few moments until she managed to bring herself down to the almost-calm she was in before 'B' had thrown the thing at her. Carefully she put the thing in her bag with a quiet 'Holy fuck nuggets' for good measure. The clinking of metal on metal told her that the Gil had once again been deposited in the little purse thing she'd received initially.

With a sigh Rue dismissed the screen and turned back to her 'captive' trooper, who was watching her with barely masked interest. She walked back over to Rhys and couched down in front of him again. "Okay, here's the deal, I will give you a potion and give you back your gun, if, and only if, you promise not to try and kill me or Tera again," she told him seriously. He seemed surprised by this shifted again, the grimace on his face said it all. He needed the potion.

"And?" he asked after a moment to get his breathing under control.

"And we both live," she told him dryly. "You shoot either me or Tera and the one you don't shoot will undoubtedly kill you, we're quite attached to each other, you understand," Tera growled at the trooper for effect as Rue spoke. Rhys nodded in understanding.

"Okay, no shooting anyone, everyone lives, got it," he said quickly. "I won't even tell them where I am until I see your 'message'," he added after a moment. Rue raised her eyebrow at this and was doubtful, but nodded all the same. She pulled one of the small vials of Potion from her bag and placed it on the ground next to Rhys' leg before standing and slowly grabbing his gun, placing it in arms reach of the injured man. Rue then quickly backed away from him with her hands out to show her lack of malicious intent, he nodded at her once more before she turned and ran into the trees with her Coeurl on her heels.

She had a Captain to, well, kill, Rue supposed with a grimace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well daaamn, this chapter just exploded on me. 4700 odd words for this chapter and we're only half way through Rue's first mission? That was unexpected. As it is I decided to cut the mission in half other wise it would be another week or so before you got the chapter! This is, however, our longest chapter so far. Woop!  
> I'm not sure how well I handled her first battle, and for the record on that last move she pulled, Rue has no idea what the hell she did or how she did it. It's unlikely that she'd be able to do the move again if she actually thought about it, if she did try, well, a face plant would be more likely.  
> For now she's just trying to stay alive so she can kill Godo later.  
> Rhys will maybe appear again at a later date, whether he has to quit adventuring because of that arrow to his knee is yet to be seen.
> 
> The next chapter will be Rue's 'Boss Battle' with the Captain and her last tutorial! FINALLY!
> 
> Till next time!  
> RLK


	12. 1.5 God Damnned Grenades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys, I finished a drawing of Rue during the events of the previous chapter. For those interested you can find it here:  
> http://fav.me/d8fgp3o
> 
> See you at the end of the chapter!

"Map," Rue requested quietly as soon as she was far enough away from the site of her first battle. The map screen burst into life before her, Rue was surprised to see that the camp site was only a few minutes away. She could see five red dots moving around the site marked by a small flag and winced. She'd barely survived that first battle with four, now she had to get rid of five? And one of them was likely a 'boss battle' or her equivalent of one.

Tera rubbed her face against Rue's side in an attempted to calm her mistress, it didn't work very well, but the teen did reach down and absent-mindedly rub the Coeurl's ears in response as she went through every scenario she could come up with. "Psh, if I could bend this would be so much easier, but no, that's obviously asking way to much," she grumped to herself. If she could earth bend she could have covered them in rock up to their necks and the same with water. Any bending was better than none.

_Ah ha! So you admit that you could bend if you tried!_ Came a smug voice from deep within her own mind. It sounded like Korra and the woman wasn't entirely wrong Rue realised. She'd been thinking, wishing, that she knew how to bend and that was something she hadn't done before now. Crap.

"Shut up," she muttered under her breath, but there was little strength in the words. Attempting to go back to studying the map before her was halted when she noticed that one of the red dots was headed her way. Swallowing down a large amount of fear that had suddenly taken hold of her stomach Rue moved out of what she really hoped was just a trooper's path. She kept the map up this time, she needed to keep an eye on her enemies movements after what happened earlier. She would avoid being cornered again as much as possible after that fiasco. Rue frowned to herself, she still didn't know how she'd even hit any of them, let alone killed them. Her arm still hurt where she'd been shot despite the healing and her stomach rolled at the thought and the teen quickly forced herself to focus on what was before her rather than behind. She could think about the men she'd killed later.

She was crouched behind some bushes when the trooper, she sighed a little in relief at that, came into view. He didn't appear to be looking for anything in particular thankfully, probably just doing his rounds near the camp or something. Tera was settled beside Rue, but the way the Coeurl was watching the trooper with her long whiskers and tail twitching it was obvious that she wanted to pounce on the unsuspecting man. She wouldn't allow it if she could, if Tera attacked he could shout before he went down and that would draw the others. Rue didn't trust her aim that much, and she was certain she'd already used up her usually abysmal luck for the day. She glanced back at the map to see if the others were still at the camp, but a screen appeared over it, thankfully not in front of her nose for once. Maybe 'S' was back?

* * *

**Hey brat**

**Since you leveled up and stuff and that last message mentioned your** _ **Player Perk**_ **stuff I figured it was time…**

**…**

**Tutorial**

**Player Perks**

**…**

**So, everyone has their own Personal** _ **Player Perk**_ **that is generally unique to them**

**Then there are the Class based** _**Player Perks** _

**Yours are:**

_**Stubborn Will**_ **and** _**Animal Guide**_

**…**

**As you were informed earlier,** _ **Stubborn Will**_ **gives you an extra two stat points every level, this is your Personal** _ **Player Perk**_

**These are usually drawn from the Players' personality and their effects can vary from person to person**

**…**

**As for** _**Animal Guide** _ **, that is the Class based** _**Player Perk** _ **.**

**It's also the reason your cat was turned into a Coeurl upon her transport here**

**I suggested something rideable, but the others wouldn't listen**

**Fucking typical**

**Anyway, her loyalty is more or less unshakable and she'll protect you from pretty much anything she can**

**Little spitfire she is**

**…**

**So yeah, that's really all there is to** _**Player Perks** _

**Although**

**You should know that sometimes if a person happens to goes through an immense emotional upheaval and change**

**That individuals Personal** _ **Player Perk**_ **can also change right along with them**

**This is rare, but is has been known to happen**

**Later Shorty**

* * *

No such luck it seemed. 'B' was still in command of her screens, but in a decent mood if the lack of swearing and threats were anything for Rue to go by. There were some small mercies it seemed. Rue dismissed the tutorial screen, intent on watching where her wayward trooper was walking in case she had to move, it was unfortunate that the moment she did another screen took its place, except this one was much closer to her face and made her yelp in surprise. She had not been expecting that.

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**Tutorial Quest Completed!**

**…**

***Complete the Main Tutorial***

**…**

**Completed all main tutorials and earned an EXP bonus and your exclusive item from one of our sponsors!**

**…**

**Here are your spoils:**

**…**

**400 EXP**

**Plushie**

* * *

Rue didn't have time to dodge the reasonably sized soft toy that smacked into her face without warning, she didn't even look at it before stuffing it into her bag hastily. The trooper had heard her startled yelp if the way he was looking around suspiciously was any indication which meant Rue had little time left if she was going to get rid of this one now.

Pulling her bow over her shoulder and drawing an arrow from her quiver, drawing would be uncomfortable from the pain in her arm, thanks to being shot, and for the same reason the glove on that arm kept falling down because of the tear in it. The small annoyances would build up and would distract her if she wasn't careful, she just had to focus. Rue stayed low as she nocked her arrow, hoping that she could hit him in the first shot. _Lara Croft. Lara Croft._ Was the mantra running through her mind, it helped a little, helped keep her as calm as she could stay. Shooting at people with a bow. Fucking insane, that's what this was.

While the actual use of the bow was more difficult than she'd thought it would be, heavier too, Rue put all of her 'Gamer Archer' knowledge to use for this trooper. He was moving, which meant she had to lead the target a little or she'd undoubtedly miss and tell him she was there as much as if she had a neon sign pointing to her hiding spot. Taking a deep breath Rue quietly shifted herself into a more stable and comfortable position so she could shoot with reasonable ease and took aim, drawing her arrow back against her cheek and raising herself slowly while the trooper was looking the other way. Quick movements would draw his gaze too soon, but if she moved slowly, with any luck but her own, this would be over in a moment.

The arrow missed by inches, hitting the tree next to the trooper instead of his neck. Swearing to herself Rue snatched up another arrow and quickly aimed at the trooper as he spun around with his own weapon being waved around blindly before he spotted her a moment before she released the second arrow. This one hit the mark and for the second time that night a trooper fell to an arrow through his helmet visor. There was no-one to tell her this man's name.

Rue really wished two things in that moment; the first being how the hell she managed to do crazy shit like this and the other that she didn't have to. It was irritating that when she didn't think about her aim she hit and when she did she missed. It was almost always that way with her though and it had always frustrated the teen to no end. She heard more Gil clink into her money purse and assumed she'd been allotted some more spoils after he was dead.

Checking the map before leaving her place behind the bushes for any other troopers wandering around, Rue carefully walked over to the fallen trooper. She grimaced and dry heaved again when she looked at him up close. She took a few nose-breaths and straightened, snatching the arrow embedded in the tree and nocking it once more. She should have done that earlier, grabbed her used arrows that is, but there was no way she was going back to where she'd left Rhys and she was not touching the dead trooper either, not even to get her arrow back.

At least the bloody man hadn't made a sound; Rue couldn't help that thought. She was in sneaky-assassin-mode now, except that she wasn't playing a game and she could really die. And kill people. Fucking hell.

It was tempting to take his gun, tempting and dangerous, but Rue knew she had no idea how to use a gun, and if she tried she'd end up shooting herself. No. No guns. Not ever. Rue nodded slightly to herself, the only gun she was likely to ever willingly use was a Gunblade, and that was as likely as her managing to live life to a ripe old age with tons of grandchildren around her. Which wasn't very if one took into account that she had already died once before. So, no guns. That was her rule. Like The Doctor or Batman, she would use no guns. At least until she knew how to use one without killing herself.

Turning Rue glanced at the map again and then began creeping closer. She wanted a look at what she was dealing with before she planned out this absurdity of a so-called 'boss battle' that she was so being set up for. "Ass-hats," she muttered as she moved from cover to cover with her bow still out and ready to draw. "I'm not a fucking hero, I shouldn't even _be_ here," she added. Her personal peanut-gallery was silent as the dead. Of course they were dead so that made sense in a way. No screens with 'B's personal opinion popped up either. Interesting.

* * *

Oh yeah, someone was laughing their ass off at her. Rue was certain of it now. This 'Captain' of Rhys' was huge and angry and just about everything else bad Rue could think of. He was also a little scary. In fact he scared the crap out of her. _Could have warned me._

The man in question was at least six foot and was built like a fucking tank, Rue wasn't entirely certain she had enough arrows to take him out as well as the other three troopers. They would have to go first, that she knew. How she was going to manage it was another story.

She was tempted to climb a tree, but that required her to climb and Rue knew that she hadn't climbed a fucking tree since she was a kid. She'd make far too much noise climbing whichever one she chose to climb and they'd be on her before she could blink. No. She'd have to go all Assassins Creed on these ones. Rue winced, she wasn't exactly wearing the right clothes for a stealth mission. Blue stood out far too much in a forest and she doubted that she could walk around and kill them all without falling over a few times because she wasn't watching where she was putting her feet, or, worse, she watched her feet too much as walked right into one of them. With her luck it would be Barclay if it happened.

With a thoughtful frown on her face Rue turned to Tera, eyeing the Coeurl she wondered if, between the two of them, they could make this whole thing a little easier. Boss Battles weren't supposed to be too challenging early on so the player would keep playing, too hard and what would be the point, unless you had the difficulty on 'Nightmare' or something equally absurd. Rue wasn't game to ask 'B' what her current difficulty level was on, she really didn't want to know.

"Tera," she began quietly. The Coeurl's eyes twitched at her as Tera turned her golden eyed gaze to her mistress. "I want you to go around to the other side of the camp, once you're there, I need you to take out one or two of those troopers. Not the big one, leave him till last, but we have to be sneaky, okay?" she doubted Tera would actually understand. However as the Coeurl watched her Rue saw a sparkle of intelligence she hadn't before, and to her surprise Tera rose, butted her head against Rue's and padded away quietly, easily siding into the shadows of the forest and disappearing. Blinking after the creature Rue began to wonder, not for the first time, if Tera the Terrible Terror was much smarter than she let on.

With a shake of her head Rue silently moved into a better position to shoot from, what she'd seen so far was that Barclay had them all on watch duty while he strode around on edge and barked orders into a walkie he was carrying around. It seemed the Wutian soldiers were giving Shinra a harder time than the company had thought they would.

Rue had found this spot after she'd stumbled onto the camp, it seemed they'd found some old ruins of a stone structure in the forest to make their camp more defensible. That the very thing they thought would protect them would help her seemed a little more than ironic as Rue took up her position behind a low section of stone wall just tall enough for her to couch behind with little chance of being seen.

Rue glanced out at the troopers and Barclay, she could have used her new grenade, she supposed, but honestly, she didn't want to use that thing unless she thought she had to. Bombs weren't really her style, unless they were smoke bombs. Maybe she should have taken Yuffie up on her offer earlier in the week, those smoke bombs the little girl had offered her would have been handy right about now. _Next time._ She promised herself, next time she would take anything someone offered her. Within reason.

She was watching carefully from her cover when one of the troopers suddenly vanished. Rue blinked and then grinned, Tera had understood. The trooper's partner hadn't even noticed he was no longer standing where he should. Rue drew back on the bowstring, trying not to think about anything but what she had to do. She hit the man in the chest this time, the force from her longbow sent him staggering backward and Tera took care of the rest. He did not make a sound either. Rue slid back behind her cover and took a few deep breaths, her hands were shaking again. That had been too close, but she didn't have time to worry about it now. It wouldn't be long until Barclay and that last remaining trooper realised their three other comrades had vanished without a sound. If they did Barclay could very well order his men back to the camp and that would be bad. Very, very bad.

As quietly as she could Rue moved to find a better vantage point down the crumbling stone wall a ways. When her remaining targets came into sight, Barclay was listening to someone on the walkie and the trooper was leaning against a wall. Neither were paying attention to their surroundings, thinking the other men were standing guard most likely. She nocked another of her arrows, trying to figure out how to go about this particular conundrum. It was then that Rue saw Tera slowly pad around a corner, just outside the men's line of sight. If Tera was going to help maybe-

"The hell?!" A shout from the trooper alerted Rue to the fact that Tera had moved forward to waltz around the corner casually and was now growling at the two men. The teen swore under her breath profusely as she took aim.

Releasing her arrow a shower of sparks rained down on the two men, she'd hit a light above their heads distracting them. Rue pulled out another arrow as Tera pounced at the remaining trooper, tearing into him viciously. Rue tried not to hear the poor sod's screaming as she aimed at the small target she was focused on. Barclay shifted, seeming to go for his gun as Rue released her arrow and it almost missed; while the effect wasn't entirely the same it did knock the walkie out of the man's hand and that was more than enough for her. It was then that the man turned, spotted her and bellowed something unintelligible at her as he grabbed some form of gun from the desk next to him. A moment later Rue realised it was a fucking grenade launcher and barely got out of the way once it was fired.

The explosion knocked her off her feet and made her ears ring, the breath had been knocked out of her and Rue coughed and heaved for air as she struggled to regain her feet before the damn maniac let another one loose at her. Her bow. Where was her bow? Breathing hard in a panic Rue searched the scrub around her for her damned bow, at this point it was the only thing between her and death unless she miraculously found a body of water and figured out bending in the next thirty or so seconds.

"Come out, come out wherever you are little girly, I know that one didn't kill you, I heard you coughing," Barclay called out through the dust from the explosion. His voice was still muffled as her ears recovered, but Rue swore again and sped up her search for the bow. She wasn't going to give up now, she was tempted to call out to him but that was what he wanted. If she made too much noise he would know exactly where to aim the next grenade, if she knew where Tera was now she would likely bite the bullet, as it were, and throw her own at him. She doubted he would expect that. Fucking asshole. Who the hell went straight for a grenade launcher when shit hit the fan? Maniac.

Her almost frantic search was interrupted by a screen, thankfully at a reasonable distance from her face.

* * *

**Congratulations!**

**Your use with a bow allowed you to unlock another skill!**

**+Skill - Basic Shot lvl 1**

**…**

**You are slightly less likely to miss when using a bow now and you do more damage**

**As long as you hit the mark**

**So far you're hit rate is around 75%**

**Because you don't always hit the place you're aiming for even when you hit**

**Practice more kiddo**

* * *

Rue barely took the words in before she had dismissed the screen, the dust and smoke kicked up from the grenade wouldn't last forever and she needed her bow back before he found her.

A sigh of relief escaped her when she found the blasted bow hiding from her under a damned log, it didn't last long when he called out again. "Come on girly, if you come out now, I won't shoot you," Rue snorted at that. It was doubtful that he'd keep his word, she'd killed his men after all. Scrambling over to the low wall, a far distance from where she'd been before Rue tried to catch her breath and calm her racing heart.

"Okay, okay, okay, I'm okay," Rue breathed as she sucked air into her lungs. However when Tera loped over to her through the dust still lingering in the air around her Rue very nearly shrieked in fright for a moment. The Coeurl seemed to check her over for injuries, of which there were a reasonable amount from the debris caused from the grenade. Nothing major, thankfully, but her clothes were more worse for wear between this and her first scrap earlier.

Tera looked fine and Rue rubbed her friend's ears to calm them both down a little as she tried to think of a way out of this. "I am not getting blown up today, are you?" she asked Tera shakily. Tera shook herself and yawned as she rolled her shoulders. Rue took that as a no and grinned, "guns blazing it is, or, bow blazing, or-oh fuck I don't even know what I'm saying any more, I'm too fucking scared," she gripped her bow harder. Taking one deep breath Rue turned, rising to her feet as she pulled an arrow from her quiver, her sharp eyes snapped to where Barclay was standing. He was loading the launcher, head down as he focused on his task for the moment.

Hands shaking slightly Rue fumbled her with her arrow, and had to re-nock the thing a few times before it stayed put. When she looked up Barclay was aiming at her with a smirk on his face.

"Gotcha girly," he said triumphantly. Tera, however, had other ideas for him as she let loose a roar Rue hadn't known was possible and pounced on the huge man. Rue stood there for a moment before she realised she was supposed to be doing something, she took another breath and drew the bowstring once again.

"Tera!" she called the Coeurl sharply. Immediately Tera sprang off Barclay and Rue loosed her arrow at him. Barclay stumbled backwards a few paces with an arrow protruding from his chest, but he did not go down as the others had. He looked down at the arrow and then back at Rue as she drew another arrow back against her cheek, sending another into his chest next to the first and pushing him back another step.

He was struggling to remain upright and Rue was prepared to keep filling him full of arrows until she ran out, but the fact that he was standing there, with his eyes practically bugging out of his skull from the effort to stay on his feet, was starting to freak her out even more than she already was.

He grinned at her as some blood spilt from his mouth and raised the launcher again, Rue felt herself freeze and watched as the live grenade was suddenly ejected and began sailing through the air towards her as Tera relaunched herself at Barclay with a furious snarl.

Unthinking Rue found herself shifting her grip on her bow and smacking the grenade away from her like she was playing baseball or cricket with one end of the weapon. The grenade bounced off the bow mercifully and headed towards the trees.

When the explosion went off above her Rue dove for cover a moment too late, she watched as a piece of wood sailed towards her before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So...that got a bit dicey there...Rue's first 'solo' boss battle did not go as anyone expected (myself included). That last bit wasn't entirely planned, and threw a wrench into things that I wasn't planning on. However, I do know where I am going, I'm even tempted to draw a certain 'Bonus Scene' I can't wait to write.
> 
> Needless to say I don't know how Godo is going to avoid not being murdered in his sleep by Rue, but waving a tiny Yuffie in her face might be a good deterrent for now.
> 
> Till next time~  
> RLK


	13. 1.6 Aftermath

Pain in her right shoulder was the first thing Rue was aware of upon her return to consciousness. She was so tired and her limbs felt like lead when she tried to move them from under the blankets that seemed to be covering her from toes to chin. Her eyes didn't seem to want to open either, but hearing the breathing of another nearby pushed Rue to open them despite her exhaustion wanting to drag her back down into the land of dreams.

The sight of a bleary and unfamiliar high ceiling made the tired teenager frown slightly, as did the much larger and better quality futon she was laying on. Turning her head Rue found herself looking down at a peacefully sleeping Yuffie sprawled out on the large futon beside her. The sight allowed Rue to breath a little easier, she was back at Godo's strong hold, alive, and, from the looks of things, had been upgraded to a much better room.

It really was better, larger for one thing and better furnished than her last one. Rue couldn't help but wonder tiredly if she had her own bathroom now, that had been a pain in the small room she'd been tossed into upon her arrival. Two bathroom breaks a day just didn't cut it most of the time.

Dropping her head back onto her pillow Rue decided she could check out her new living space later, after she slept a little more. Unfortunately 'B' seemed to have other ideas for her as Rue's vision was suddenly filled with dancing lights.

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**LEVEL UP!**

**You are now Level 07!**

**…**

**Current Stats**

**Strength:** 8

**Dexterity:** 11

**Vitality:** 9

**Magic:** 9

**Intelligence:** 12

**Luck:** 6

**…**

**Stat Points to Spend: 5**

* * *

Rue wanted to groan in annoyance, they wanted her to think now? Holding back her tired irritation so as not to disturb the little girl beside her Rue focused on her stat points and pulling her left hand out from under the heavy blankets over her. It was a struggle, but she managed after a moment with minimal silent swearing on her part. She then proceeded to add her new stat points, by muttering under her breath. The last thing she needed was to wake Yuffie right at this moment.

* * *

**New Stats**

**Strength:** 9

**Dexterity:** 12

**Vitality:** 10

**Magic:** 10

**Intelligence:** 13

**Luck:** 6

**…**

**Confirm?**

* * *

"Confirm," Rue murmured quietly. She silently hoped this was all she was required to deal with right now, but with that nasty feeling it wasn't Rue braced herself for more thinking ahead as she dismissed the screen before her. When a new screen did not immediately take its place Rue found herself frowning again, she'd been sure that there would be more screens. Settling in to hopefully get some more sleep Rue glanced once more around her new room and was about to close her eyes when 'B' struck with another screen in front of her face.

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**Quest Completed!**

***Survive Your First Mission for Wutai***

**Story quest #2**

**…**

**Well you barely survived that one and managed to just barely score two out of the three bonuses by the skin of your teeth.**

**Not only did you defeat the camp leader, but you managed it while staying over the 50% HP limit.**

**Barely.**

**By like, one health point.**

**And I'm not even fucking kidding brat.**

**One. Point.**

**Better enjoy that Materia.**

**…**

**Here are your spoils:**

**1000EXP**

**200AP**

**1500GIL**

**Icicle Arrow Limit Break Manual**

**Ice Materia(*)**

**…**

**You thought I was done with you already?**

**Ha! Not likely!**

* * *

The expletives that wanted to pour from Rue's mouth at that moment were only barely held in for the simple reason that she couldn't deal with this shit and Yuffie at the same time. Rue had just closed her eyes in an attempt to calm her shit when something bounced off her skull and onto the futon to rest between herself and the sleeping child. Assuming this was her new Ice Materia Rue opened her eyes in time to get a face full of small paper back book to the face. With a frustrated sigh she peeled the book off her and gingerly sat up to have a look at her newest acquisitions. Noting how her shoulder ached and was wrapped with bandages beneath a loose white shirt she didn't remember owning Rue plucked the Materia from Yuffie's reach before the girl could nick it when she awoke and dismissed the screen. Rolling it between her fingers Rue frowned as she studied the second green orb, it was a one star like the first two she'd obtained. Useful though.

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**LEVEL UP!**

**You are now Level 08!**

**…**

**Current Stats**

**Strength:** 9

**Dexterity:** 12

**Vitality:** 10

**Magic:** 10

**Intelligence:** 13

**Luck:** 6

**…**

**Stat Points to Spend: 5**

* * *

This time Rue was unsuccessful in her attempt to hold her surprise in as more brightly coloured words appeared before her eyes without warning. "Mother fucking fucker-bastards-fuck!" were all she could say as the Ice Materia slipped out of her hands from the surprise she'd just had. Thankfully she didn't say them loudly and Yuffie only stirred slightly. Eyes wide as she breathed deeply through the nose to calm herself down Rue continued to rant in her head, if she ever got her hands on 'B' she was going to murder the woman.

For the second time in a matter of minutes Rue added five more points to her stats while she retrieved her new Materia from where it had rolled to down the blankets. It was nice that she was leveling up so quickly, but she doubted it would be this easy for long. They were probably trying to lull her into a false sense of security before throwing her even further into the deep end.

* * *

**New Stats**

**Strength:** 9

**Dexterity:** 14

**Vitality:** 10

**Magic:** 11

**Intelligence:** 13

**Luck:** 8

**…**

**Confirm?**

* * *

**!*~*~*BONUS SCENE*~*~*!**

" _Are you both really telling me that you pulled me out of my first solo mission because you two couldn't get along for a few more days?" Angeal's exasperation with his two friends was almost tangible. When he'd gotten the message that he was needed back at Shinra's base of operations further south Angeal had thought it would be for something far more important than Genesis and Sephiroth having a, relatively small, disagreement._

" _We are getting along fine, Angeal, it was Genesis that sent the message, without authorisation, as I have already explained," Sephiroth told him evenly. The look he shot Genesis, however, belied his irritation with the other teen and the red head simply snorted and crossed his arms in defiance._

" _It's hardly my fault you're being insufferable Sephiroth, and don't look at me like that Angeal, you weren't here when he got back, you don't know how impossible he's been," Genesis flicked his hair out of his blue eyes dramatically as he leaned back against the tent pole. "Infinite in mystery is the Gift of the Goddess," he quoted loftily as if that explained everything._

_Angeal was unable to resist the urge to press his fingers to the bridge of his nose as he sighed. It was the same non-argument he'd heard since he'd landed five days ago, and neither Genesis or Sephiroth appeared willing to explain the problem, though it was obviously about something that had either happened on Sephiroth's last mission or after he god back._

" _And yet, neither one of you will tell me the 'how' or 'why' of this particular argument," Angeal pointed out for the umpteenth time. He didn't expect an answer, both his friends were being remarkably tight lipped for once. In fact it seemed to be the only thing about the entire situation that they seemed to agree on. Looking from one to the other once again he found neither of them able to quite meet his eye, though he doubted it was for the same reasons. Sephiroth almost seemed embarrassed, of all things, and Genesis seemed to just not want to talk about it at all. For one reason or another._

" _He was obsessing," Genesis finally muttered after a moment of extended silence._

" _I was not obsessing, Genesis, I was simply trying to deduct where she got the Ice Materia and how she managed that amount of control of it when she'd seemed perplexed about how they worked when gave her my spare Restore," Sephiroth explained quietly as though he'd already said as much a number of times._

_Angeal blinked, this was the first he'd heard of a 'she' in all this. Surely this wasn't about a-a girl?_

" _You came charging into camp and tried to requisition a chopper so you could go charging into Kisaragi's stronghold, alone, to 'rescue' some girl you barely know," Genesis replied with some heat. "I don't know what Tseng said to you to change your mind, nor do I want to frankly, but don't tell me that you haven't been obsessing when you have asked me at least twelve times if I think that your new friend is being treated well," Angeal watched with a small sense of disbelief at what he was hearing. Genesis stormed from the tent after saying, or half yelling, his piece and neither Angeal nor Sephiroth tried to stop him._

" _So," Angeal began after a moment. He wasn't sure what was really going on, but it almost seemed as though Sephiroth had finally hit puberty or something like that._

" _Her name is Rue, she is from Modeoheim and has a pet Coeurl named Tera. She had a bow with her but no arrows and had no idea where she was before I found her, Tseng agrees that she is a civilian," Sephiroth began quietly. He was leaning over his desk with his back to Angeal as he spoke, that in itself was curious."She was with us when we began talks with Kisaragi, when it went south Tseng helped her find cover before she could get hurt. She told Tseng to pass along a message of: 'Stay safe, I don't want to have to use all my potions and MP patching you two up'." He almost sounded fond of the girl and Angeal couldn't help but smile a little at that._

" _Sounds like she has a bit of fire in her," he commented with good humour. Sephiroth glanced back at his friend and nodded with a small upward curl in the corner of his mouth, Angeal would have missed it if he didn't know what to look for._

" _Wutai has a new form of weapon for fighting SOLDIER or that's what I assume it was for, unfortunately when Kisaragi had the thing unleashed it went after Rue instead of me," turning Sephiroth leaned against the desk with his arms folded._

" _I assume you killed it before she could be injured?" Angeal asked. It was obvious this had effected Sephiroth in some way, it was just figuring out how that was the key. He was distracted when Sephiroth shook his head solemnly._

" _Not I, no, Rue must have had an Ice Materia on her before we met because one moment she was running around the battle field trying to get away from the monster and the next it was encased in ice. She collapsed directly after, we had to get out of there before something else went wrong, so between Tseng and I we managed to get her back on her feet. We were almost at the tree line when Kisaragi decided he wanted her, he wouldn't say why and when I refused he stole her and retreated before I could retrieve her." He looked at Angeal now, face smooth but his eyes were a mass of swirling emotions Angeal had never seen in his friend before and his jaw was tense. "She called out to me, Angeal, she called out and I didn't save her," It seemed they'd reached the heart of Sephiroth's current issues. It wasn't likely that Angeal's, reasonably new, friend had ever failed at anything before now. At least at nothing Sephiroth himself had deemed important._

" _You will," Angeal told Sephiroth after a moment. Surprised green eyes met with Angeal's blue ones, he likely hadn't been expecting support after dealing with Genesis' dramatics after the incident itself. Angeal had his own suspicions as to why Genesis had reacted the way he did, but that was a problem for later, right now, Sephiroth needed his encouragement. "It might take a little while, but we will save her. You just have to be a bit patient until we have an opening," he told his friend gently. Angeal walked over and placed, what he hoped was, a comforting hand on the other teens shoulder as he spoke. It was likely the conversation would have continued if Genesis hadn't strode back into the tent with unusually wide eyes._

" _Angeal, I think you might be glad I called you back now, we just found out that your squad was almost completely wiped off the map a few days ago, Barclay is dead, along with more than half the squad," Angeal's mouth went dry at the news. Genesis looked at Sephiroth uncertainly, "there's more," he added after a moment. When he got the nod to continue Genesis almost seemed to squirm a little in discomfort, "The arrow has left the bow of the Goddess. Barclay and some of the others, they were killed with a bow."_

**!*~*~*~*~*!**

* * *

"Done," Rue said with a sigh as she leaned back against the wall behind her. She'd just finished reading the Limit Break manual she'd been awarded, it was interesting and required her to be able to water bend, but was definitely something she was looking forward to pull off. It sounded cool, in every way. _You are so lame sometimes, you know that Rue?_ Rolling her eyes at her peanut galleries observation Rue glanced down at the still sleeping Yuffie. She considered it a miracle that the little girl hadn't woken up yet, but doubted that her little slice of peace would last much longer considering it was edging towards midday.

As if the thought was a summons the door to her room slid open to admit both Godo and Keiko entrance, the latter holding a tray of food that made Rue's stomach growl suddenly in reminder that she hadn't eaten since before her mission in the forest and that breakfast had been promptly evacuated after that first battle.

"I see you're up, a good thing, Yuffie was growing quite impossible the longer you slept," Godo said evenly. He seemed to be uncertain about something, though what that was Rue wasn't sure of. Keiko smiled warmly at Rue as she approached and placed the tray across the teenager's lap gently.

"Sorry for being so inconveniently injured your lordyship," Rue sighed. She didn't bother to hide the sarcasm, her anger at him beginning to make itself known. Quite certain that if Yuffie and Keiko weren't in the room she'd already be tearing Godo a new arsehole, Rue focused on the light meal in front of her to stop herself from saying something stupid. "How long was I out?" she asked them after she'd taken a few mouthfuls of what she could only identify as rice porridge. It wasn't bad, just different.

"Roughly two days," Godo answered. Seemed he'd chosen to ignore the sarcastic comment for now, Rue was thankful for small mercies. She nodded and continued to eat her meal without another word. Her anger at the man was being overrun by horror, disgust and guilt piece by piece and by the time she finished the rice porridge Rue's hands were shaking uncontrollably. Keiko had to help her with the water as Godo watched her slowly break down into silent, but violent sobbing that sent tremors through her body with each breath she took. Her grief didn't begin to subside until a tiny hand on Rue's cheek brought her out of the forest and back to the present.

Yuffie had woken up and found her new friend almost hysterical with only one of the servants who brought Rue's meals trying and failing to give the sobbing teenage girl any form of comfort while her father watched with a look she'd never seen present on his usually stern face. When Rue's teal eyes met with the little girl's browny grey ones Yuffie found herself on the verge of tears from the immense sadness she saw within her friend's eyes. Without a word Yuffie's little arms wrapped around Rue's neck in hopes of helping her friend just a little bit; she didn't understand why Rue was sad, just that she was and that no-one else was making it better. If her father had anything to do with it, well, he'd be hearing what she thought of _that_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay so this chapter was unexpectedly hard to write. I got to where I ended it and couldn't think of any more that would add to it so I figured I'd leave it there.  
> The good news is I have, while writing this chapter, written out the entire timeline for all four books\arcs of the story. Not in any detail, mind, just the basics, but it is IN ORDER so that's something.  
> It also meant I had to go around doing age math again, just to keep things consistent. So if anyone needs to have that clarified, let me know.
> 
> I am trying to keep to canon for this fic as much as possible and, while I'm sure there are plenty of 'I'm going into FF7 and fixing everything' fics out there...this isn't exactly...going to be one of them...more or less...because she isn't initially there to 'fix' things in the main plot. She's there to bring balance and other Avatary things. So while Rue will want to help out, she'll be urged to focus on other things. Like her bending and the problems with the Spirit World\Lifestream...
> 
> As such, any romance that is involved, and I'm still not sure there will be much if any, will likely be (hopefully) quite subtle so as not to take from the actual plot and won't appear fully until much, much later on. Think the ends of books three and four. Even then, it won't be a major thing.  
> The paring is decided though, for the most part.
> 
>  
> 
> That is all.
> 
> R.L.K


	14. 1.7 Impossible Things

Rue stared lethargically around her newly appointed room as she tried to muster up the energy for, well, anything really. Since her mini breakdown after her initial awakening, almost a week ago now, Godo had ordered her on bed rest. With Yuffie as his traitorous little enforcer Rue hadn't really stood much of a chance if she'd tried. As it was, Rue felt like she had Glandular Fever all over again with her distinct lack of energy. The doctor who'd seen her however had simply stated she was emotionally and physically exhausted and needed rest. A lot of it.

Godo, though still standoffish and rude, seemed slightly mollified after her 'success' in battle, shown with his new found generosity in allowing her the room upgrade and a promise of training to begin once she was given the all clear by her doctor. He'd even given her a very old, and very simple, water bending scroll, that had 'been in his family for generations' apparently, to study and, if she felt up to it, practice the basics while still remaining in bed. How she was to do that was still beyond Rue at this point and she was a little hesitant about bending if she were being honest with herself.

' _Don't know why, it should come as natural as breathing to you,'_ Korra grumbled at her. Her peanut gallery were growing restless, too much laying about they said and that was fine for a group of people that were generally heroes and men and women of action for the most part. Rue did not exactly see herself as that, particularly when the heroes of the 'Final Fantasy' series usually, not always, but usually, ended up emotionally, if not physically scarred. Because _that_ just sounded like a barrel of laughs. Yeah. No. If Rue could avoid that shit she would, hands down, avoid playing the hero. Cloud could keep that shit all to himself.

"You didn't grow up in a world where crazy shit like this, is excepted as impossible," Rue muttered her response under her breath.

_'Then be like Alice.'_ Was the short answer she received. It took a moment for Rue to comprehend that reference.

"So what? You want me to believe three to five impossible things before breakfast?" she snorted at the idea. It shouldn't be too hard considering where she was, magic, monsters and homicidal alien squids and all. Not to mention one winged men who could actually fly straight.

' _Sounds good, lay them on us,'_ one of the others chimed in now. Rue thought he was the water Avatar before Korra, or something, from his somewhat laid back tone. He sounded like a surfer dude stereotype to Rue.

Frowning as she considered the request Rue didn't notice the door sliding open until an energetic ball of black and green tackled her, almost knocking her off the futon completely.

"I passed my stealth test!" Yuffie announced loudly as she practically hung off Rue's shoulders excitedly. She was so pleased with herself that Rue's generally mopey mood was washed away with little problem due to Yuffie's infective personality. Giving the little girl an amused smile, Rue righted herself and gently pried Yuffie off her so she could sit comfortably.

"Well done, kiddo, knew you had it in you!" she ruffled Yuffie's hair fondly. The little tyke was really growing on her the more time they spent together.

* * *

It was getting late and Yuffie had just been herded out of her room by one of the maids to her own room for bedtime. The little girl had been as stubborn as ever, but Rue had pointed out that she would need her energy for her more advanced training. Once she'd heard that the little ninja in training hadn't been able to scramble to bed fast enough.

Now alone once again Rue turned her thoughts back to the challenge her 'past lives' had presented her with. It was interesting for sure, and, likely, a handy little exercise to practice in the long run. The more she considered it, the better this idea was sounding.

* * *

**Optional Repeatable Quest Discovered!**

***Five for Five ***

**…**

**Well the Alice in Wonderland reference was a bit lame, but then again this is** _ **you**_ **we're talking about.**

**The goal is to believe five impossible things for five days running.**

**Think you can manage that, brat?**

**Every time you complete this quest you'll be awarded a EXP bonus.**

**You'll also get another item from our Sponsors for the** _ **first**_ **completion of this Quest.**

**Cause, you know, repeatable Quests...**

**...**

**Impossible things Believed in: 0/15**

**Days Completed: 0/5**

* * *

Rue jumped in response to the sudden appearance of the unexpected screen in her face. She hadn't seen one in a few days, lulled into a false sense of security indeed. Sitting back she dismissed the screen and frowned to herself in thought. Five impossible things to believe in.

"Okay then, there is such a thing as other worlds." Rue said with a decisive nod to herself. While nothing was said from the peanut gallery, she did get the feeling that they were paying a little more attention to her. Taking a deep breath she pushed ahead, "the fictional characters of Final Fantasy Seven do, in fact, exist. I am a twenty five year old in a sixteen year olds body. I can use Materia." Rue hesitated at her last seemingly impossible thing that she now believed. She swallowed and took a deep breath before vocalising something that had been bothering her for days. "I am capable of killing people." She finished quietly. Rue's hands shook, but she refused to cry about this again, it was something about herself she had to come to terms with and maybe this 'quest' would help her deal with her own, completely insane, surroundings.

* * *

Frowning Rue stared down at her cup of water, Korra had been harassing her to at least try to water bend all morning and Rue was trying to psyche herself up to give it a try. It wasn't really going well if she was totally honest.

' _I don't know why this is so hard for you, just lift the water out of the damn cup already!'_ Korra demanded impatiently. Grimacing Rue sighed, shifted on the futon uncomfortably. She knew why it was hard. Knew why she was procrastinating. So much about her life had changed since she'd died and ended up on Gaia, Bending was looking to be one thing too many from Rue's perspective. Of course, it didn't help that she wasn't entirely convinced that she could, Avatar State or no, that first battle could have totally been a fluke. Or something. ' _Yeah I'm calling bullshit there,'_ was her only response to that thought. Huffing Rue shifted again and glared at the cup of water.

' _The more you procrastinate, the harder it will be in the long run.'_ Aang, ever the voice of reason, pointed out. He was right, of course, Rue knew that. She also knew that Bending would make her life easier and harder at the same time. It would, more or less, prove that she was the Avatar. Not completely, not until she bent more than one element, but it would be a starting point. After that she'd probably be thrown into more battles and see even more death and _oh gods_ she was going to throw up.' _Rue, calm down, we don't expect you to be a pro right away, you just need to take that first step despite the fear,'_ damn Aang. She hated when he decided to be all insightful.

Taking a deep nose-breath Rue settled herself down again and tried to centre herself, uncertain of how well she managed it, before focusing on the water within the cup before her. Raising her hand hesitantly Rue tried to lift the water from the ceramic holding it, nothing happened at first, making Rue frown even more than she already was. Fortunately her stubborn streak kicked in and instead of giving up, Rue tightened her focus on the small cup of water, willing it to move with her. ' _Water flows,'_ Aang reminded her patiently. Rue snorted at that, her hand quivered a little as her frustration began to bleed through her shaky calm and a ripple appeared in the water. Seeing this Rue smiled a little and her drive to succeed only increased. _Challenge accepted bitches._

It was at this point that the sound of something fracturing came from the cup. Blinking Rue stopped trying to water bend and lifted the cup worriedly, what the hell had she done now? Upon looking into said cup Rue found her mouth dropping open a little as she tipped the cup upside down and a lump of ice dropped into her waiting hand.

"Holy. Shit. Did I do that?" incredulous Rue stared at the block of ice in her hand. The almost hysterical laughing coming from her invisible peanut gallery told her that, yes, she did just freeze the water in the cup instead of making it move. A slow, somewhat disbelieving, smile crept across Rue's face as she turned the ice over, it was perfectly shaped to fit the cup and all Rue found herself capable of doing in that moment was shake her head. It should have been impossible, but Rue was quickly learning that impossible was merely a challenge from the world.

' _Now try to put it back into the cup as a liquid,'_ the amusement in Korra's tone as she issued her next challenge made Rue roll her eyes. She had a feeling they wanted to watch her fail miserably. Not in a malicious way, of course, but in the way that old friends get a kick out of seeing each other fail hard every once and a while.

"Fine," Rue pretended to grumble. In truth she was feeling a little more confident now, and far more willing to believe she could Bend. Taking a deep breath Rue rolled her shoulders and placed her focus back on the lump of ice in her left hand. Raising her right hand, with her wrist relaxed, Rue took a deep breath and moved her hand in an awkwardly graceful motion upward. Needless to say she almost completely lost her concentration when the lump of ice melted and flowed up in a stream of water, following her hand's movements. It wouldn't be until much later that Rue would realise how much she was grinning as she slowly bent the water higher into the air above her, now using both her hands instinctively to guide the water in it's flows.

Of course, nothing lasts forever, including the ephemeral feelings of awe, excitement and disbelief that were that were racing through Rue as the small stream of water arced above her in gently moving streams.

"HOLY LEVIATHAN!" were the words that cut through Rue's precarious concentration and brought screeching a halt to her first bending practice as the water didn't hesitate to drop on the startled teen. Looking over at the doorway Rue as water dripped down the back of her neck and laughter echoed through her head, Rue found herself looking into the dumbfounded expression of a five year old Yuffie. Rue wasn't sure if it were the little girl's expression or perhaps the fact that her entire peanut gallery was laughing at her, truthfully it didn't matter, because one minute she was staring across the room at Yuffie and the next she was holding her sides as borderline hysterical laughter pealed out of her. She could Bend.

It wasn't until Rue calmed down that Yuffie offered her a towel for her wet hair that the little girl demanded to know how she had made the water move and what Materia she had used for it. It took some explaining to convince the little girl that she hadn't, in fact, used any Materia for that particular trick. Of course then she had to explain the basics about Water Bending to the five year old. Eventually Yuffie was satisfied on Rue's explanation of 'magic water' and settled down to tell her friend what she'd learnt that day as she always did, though every now and then she thought of a new question about Bending that made Rue grimace and think before she spoke.

It took some time, but after an hour or two the conversation petered out and they entered the 'peaceful co-existence phase' of the day, as Rue had come to call it. This usually didn't last long, and although it was normally Yuffie who broke the companionable silence, Rue had recalled a certain something during their talk and required the little girls help.

"Hey Yuffie?" she asked after a moment. Big grey eyes looked up at her questioningly and Rue grinned at her. "Could you grab my bag for me? I just remembered something," beaming at her Yuffie quickly leapt to her feet and hurried over to the blue bag across the room. Rue was thankful she didn't have much in it yet as she watched Yuffie struggle with the long strap of her bag. Thanking the girl Rue opened the bag and riffled through it, looking for her latest prize. She hadn't had time to even look at it on the field and now that she remembered it, it had occurred to Rue that it had been a 'Sponsored Item', much like the reward for her latest quest would be. With a victorious 'ah ha!' Rue drew out a reasonably sized plushie, however when she saw what it was a plushie of she couldn't help the snort of laughter as she looked down at it.

In Rue's hand was a, disturbingly detailed, plushie of what could only be describe as 'Sokka on Cactus Juice' (complete with his 'friendly giant mushroom' and 'cactus juice cup'), which it helpfully said on the tag poking out of said plushies butt. Along with the name of the manufacturer. "Cabbage Corp," Rue muttered in amusement as she tried not to snicker. It was a good quality plushie though, and with out a doubt, one of her new favourite possessions.

' _Well that brings back memories,'_ Aang commented through some barely repressed chuckling. This comment only made Rue's own fond smile grow as flashes of that particular day sifted through her own mind courtesy of the older Avatar.

* * *

That night, as Rue got ready to sleep she thought over the days events with a small smile. Maybe things would get better on their own, with time.

"One," she began resolutely, "I can talk to my past lives," the amusement she felt from her peanut gallery made her grin. "Two: I am friends with Yuffie Kisaragi. Three: My cat turned into a Coeurl upon arrival on Gaia," Rue laughed a little. She was worried about Tera not being there with her, but on the other hand she wasn't sure what Godo and his people would make of her companion either. "Four: I can use a bow," Rue was proud of this skill. She'd always wanted to take up archery, but hadn't had the money to in the past. The fact that she had the opportunity to do so now, despite the circumstances was something that Rue had decided to embrace as much as she could. Rue hesitated before she verbalised her last 'impossible' thing, this was important and she dearly hoped she could handle the levels of insanity her life was about to reach. "Five: I can Water Bend,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So this chapter was, not hard to write exactly, but difficult to put into words I guess. Rue needed an outlet to work through her own issues at being thrust into a world with so many glaring differences to her own. As such, you'll probably see more 'Impossible Things' in the future at seemingly random intervals.
> 
> Now. At the point we have reached I have to give fair warning. This fic covers, roughly, fifteen years of Rue's life. She'll be about 31 when it ends and there will (probably) be a LOT of time skips to stop me from waffling on about nothing. As such either next chapter or the one after with will begin Rue's Water Bending Training for real. Because of this I will be writing what equates to snapshots of her training and a few moments in between where she's just hanging out. This will be the basic structure for all of her future training montages as well. We'll see the important bits, some more bonus scenes and then training will end for the most part after a chapter or two. After which plot-like things should begin happening once more.
> 
> Also, maybe it's just me, but has 'B' been a bit...quiet...lately? I'm not certain that's a good thing or not...but then again, maybe she fell asleep again. Guess we'll have to wait and see.
> 
> Thanks for all the support everyone!
> 
> Till next time,  
> RLK


	15. 1.8 Training Montage is a Go

Rue had a feeling Godo was a master of the 'angry-face', as she and Yuffie liked to call it. The man had been glaring at her across the room for a good five minutes now, seemingly waiting for her to say something. Or possibly break down again. Considering that Godo had been practically avoiding her since her initial break down, the latter was more likely. With a sigh and a small shake of her head Rue quirked an eyebrow at him with a well practised look on her face.

"I'm fine Godo, stop glaring and talk about what you came here to talk about, I won't break this time, I'm cool," she told him in a tone that matched the flat look on her face. The man blinked and then grimaced before pushing off the wall he'd been leaning against.

"You can hardly blame me, after your reaction the last time we talked," he pointed out gruffly. Rue did not resist the urge to roll her eyes skyward in exasperation. The man seriously never listened.

"I reacted that way because _someone_ threw me into a battle slash war situation that I had _never_ been exposed to before the night you kidnapped me," Rue raised her voice slightly with every word. Her ire with the man remembered. "I reacted that way, because I had never killed anyone before, because I had never had to fight for my life before, or been shot at or blown up! I reacted that way because _YOU_ tossed me into a war zone with _no training whatsoever_ and expected me to be _okay_ with that!" she was yelling by the time she reached the end. She had not yet reached the end of her little rant yet. "I reacted that way, because I am a twenty five year old in a sixteen year olds body and you are treating me _like a fucking war veteran_!" Rue was breathing hard by the time she was done. Her glare had pinned the Emperor of Wutai in place while she'd yelled at him and now he looked a little edgy. It was very likely that he was glad she'd had no formal Bending training yet, if she had the room would likely have been on fire by now.

"I-"

"No." Rue wasn't going to let the blasted man get back on his high horse. Not after the crap she'd already gone through because of him and his war. There was a large vase in one corner of her room that she'd had Yuffie fill with water, after assuring the girl she wasn't going to cause any real harm to her father, just a practical joke really, that Godo didn't know about. Drawing back the covers on her blankets Rue carefully got out of the futon and pushed herself to her feet. "You don't get to make excuses," she told him in a much quieter tone than the rage filled one of a few moments ago. "Not after that bullshit you pulled to get me into that battle," facing him calmly Rue focused on the simple forms Korra and the others had been drilling her with the last few days. Sliding one foot back slightly Rue leveled the Emperor with a steady and determined look before snapping her hands out and bending the water in the vase across the room out to arc around her shoulders and over her arms in preparation for an attack stance. This was the only stance Rue had managed to get down reasonably quickly, typically though, it was a neutral stance, one used before attacking or defending. Rue had found that frustrating, but Korra and Aang specifically had assured her that being able to go into that stance easily was a good thing and would, hopefully, make her more versatile later on in her training.

Godo had gone remarkably still when he'd seen the water in the vase rise at her direction and now he seemed to be reassessing her with dark eyes that were now watching her appraisingly. While the heat in Rue's gaze hadn't really abated it was now tempered with concentration as she focused on the task at hand. "Now that I have your attention," she commented heatedly. With a flick of her wrists, a few rather clumsy steps forward and a sweeping motion with her arms Godo quickly found himself unceremoniously frozen to the wall behind him; and then Rue was in his face, her eyes wide and glowing white, a furious look on her face. "What do you want from me?" the combined voices of generations of Avatars demanded an answer from the stunned leader.

* * *

Rue couldn't help the smallest amount of satisfaction she felt at the small amount of fear that had wriggled onto Godo's face upon coming face to face with an angry Avatar in the Avatar State. The others had assured her that no harm would come to the man, but they all agreed that he needed to be reminded of who he was dealing with. What had happened in the forest would not be happening again if they had anything to say about it. The last thing this world needed was _another_ hero slash guardian with PTSD. Rue would be properly trained before going on any more missions for Godo and that was that.

She had to admit, it was still weird, seeing and feeling her body moving but not being in the drivers seat. Aang had assured her that control would come with time, she was still young and untrained, so for now, the others worked in unison guide her body's actions while the Avatar state was active.

' _Hey guys, when am I gonna meet Raava?'_ she asked while they intimidated Godo.

' _When you're ready,'_ was the answer she was awarded. Snorting Rue rolled her eyes, trust Aang to be annoyingly vague.

* * *

"I want you to win me this war," Godo bit out angrily at the _girl_ that had had the audacity to pin _him_ to the wall. With ice no less. He tried to convince himself that his hands were shaking from the cold rather than the aura of immense power radiating from the girl. No. He had to remember who and what she was. The Avatar. This was the Avatar and not just some unassuming teenage girl that had won his daughter over with ease. She was dangerous and, when her eyes glowed at lease, was stronger than the Silver Demon that plagued his troops. Not to mention those other two. Thinking about those three _teenagers_ made Godo want to grind his teeth in frustration. He had to win. He had to beat Shinra. A snort got his attention, the Avatar looked, of all things, amused at his admittance.

"You are a fool," the Avatar told him flatly. Then her eyes stopped glowing and with an unimpressed look the young Avatar returned the ice holding him to the wall to it's liquid state and with a few careful movements, that would undoubtedly become less clumsy and awkward with training, she moved the water back to the vase from which it had come. "The Avatar is _supposed_ to be a neutral party, the one who stops the fighting and, you know, other peace-y things," she told him flatly. That tone was starting to aggravate him, no-one talked to him like that. He was the Emperor. "Or maybe you just didn't get that memo?" she added with a smirk. Glaring at her Godo straightened himself surreptitiously trying to get a better read on her. The girl was getting stronger, in more ways than one, and it wouldn't do to underestimate her again. He had to wonder if antagonising her in the beginning had been a horrible mistake.

* * *

The others were right, Godo was an idiot if he thought that she would _want_ to win his war for him. Let alone fight in it. Sure Shinra was the enemy, in a way, but it was an enemy that controlled the majority of civilised Gaia and, thus, the economy pretty much depended on the company to stay stable. Without it, civilisation was likely to completely collapse rather suddenly. People relied on it, and Mako energy, far too much and it would only get worse before it got better. It would take something big, like a Meteor crashing into the Planet, for things to start changing. Rue knew this for fact, even if Godo didn't.

"Then you're going back on our arrangement?" Godo asked after he'd gathered himself after her little display. Rue just snorted in amusement again, it seemed to be her thing for the day, and shook her head as she watched the man.

"No, but that 'arrangement' as you call it, was made under unfair circumstances and you and your buddies used bullying tactics on me. I don't appreciate being bullied by a bunch of _idiots_ who think they they're better than me, particularly when I'm the one you want a _favour_ from," she watched Godo frown at her. He really needed to trim those eyebrows of his. They were starting to look like a pair of hideously hairy caterpillars that were ready to just crawl right off his face and leave him eyebrowless. Rue's mouth twitched at the thought.

"I take it you have conditions for any further aid," he grimaced at his own words.

"I do," Rue admitted after a moment. Resisting the urge to fold her arms over her chest defensively Rue instead placed her hands on her hips and squared her shoulders. If Godo wanted a verbal spar she would give him one, she wasn't going to stand for any more of his bullying. She was an adult after all, even if she didn't look it. Or act it. Crap. What was she getting herself into?

"Name them," surprisingly Godo _did_ cross his arms. Perhaps her assertiveness had thrown him off balance more than she thought it would, that, or he didn't know as much psychology or body language as much as Rue had assumed he would. But wasn't he some super awesome Warrior slash Emperor thingamajig? Someone like him should know that crap. On the other hand, maybe Yuffie had been exaggerating or something after all.

"Firstly, no further missions until I've had proper training. What you had me do the other day was reckless at best and suicidal at worst. I could have been killed and I don't know about you, but for me, that's considered bad." One of Rue's hands waved about her as she spoke unconsciously. A habit she'd never been able to kick, not that she'd ever really tried. "Secondly, you try any more of those bullying tactics on me again, and I'll walk right on out of here and if you or anyone else tries to stop me I'll _stomp_ them before they can even blink," Rue didn't even need to try to keep her face smooth for that delivery. She was very serious about that one, Rue was more than done with bullies. "And thirdly," Rue smiled sweetly at Godo now, "if you try and throw me at Sephiroth, whom I consider an acquaintance if not a tentative friend, I will turn on you faster than you can say _Avatar_ and help him kick your arse," there was no fucking way in hell she was getting on the wrong end of Masamune if she could avoid it. Besides, non-crazy Sephiroth had been cool, stoic and somewhat awkward, but cool. A bit teenagery too, the more she thought about it.

"I-I see," Godo was breathing carefully. It was painfully obvious he was trying to hold his own temper in check after hearing her conditions, but it wasn't like she'd been unreasonable. Avatar did not equate to living weapon and that was likely how Godo had been seeing her. Rue only hoped she could change that preconception of his with time. "Your, conditions, are acceptable, Avatar. I will inform your trainers you are much stronger and call for the doctor to have a look at you, with luck you should be beginning your training within a few days," Godo told her evenly. There was an edge in his voice and eyes that rubbed Rue the wrong way, and honestly, she suspected that they would never see eye to eye completely. He would use her, bribe her with training and information to keep her on side, but in the end, he wouldn't respect her or even like her. Avatar Rue, was a weapon that he could throw at Shinra's army, and that was as far as it would likely go with the man. It wouldn't matter in the end though, Rue knew how that dance would end.

"Thank you, I look forward to it,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So this chapter kind of just poured out of me after finishing the last one. Figured I'd make up for all the waiting around for the last few you guys did. Yes, it's rather short compared to previous chapters, but I needed to get this Godo chapter out of the way and he didn't fit with the actual Training Montage so here we are.
> 
> As for said montage, I'm thinking there will be two chapters covering roughly three months each. Once that's done, I'll be throwing us right back into the action. Seriously. I've been looking forward to the next all-out action sequence for months now. I've been tempted to draw a spoiler, just because.
> 
> Another note on the Romance in this fic, I've already mentioned this will be...subtle...as in...I'm going to try to make it not be obvious until it's outright stated. Much later on. As such...I may or may not add in red herrings as we go along just to make it even less obvious when we get to that point. It's mainly just an exercise for me to see if I can do subtle, sneaky-sneak romance stuff.  
> That being said, I encourage any speculation in comments so I can see how my sneaky-romance-plan is working on my readers.
> 
> See you soon!  
> RLK


	16. 1.9 Training Montage Part One

**_November 1996 -January 1997_  
**

* * *

**Story Quest Discovered!**

***Survive Avatar Training: Water Style***

**Story quest #3**

**…**

**The first portion of your Avatar Training starts now!**

**You have been given access to four different trainers who each cover a certain area of expertise.**

**The goal of this Quest is to become proficient enough in each portion of training that you are able to defeat your trainers.**

**In a spar, naturally.**

**...**

**Shake's Agility and Dexterity Training 0** **/1**

**Chekhov's Materia and Bending Training 0/1**

**Gorky's Combat Training 0/1**

**Staniv's Weapons Training 0/1**

**…**

**Only after passing certain checkpoints in your training will the other Trainers become accessible.**

**You will start with Shake's Training and continue from there.**

**Make it good brat or I'll throw some crazy shit at you.**

* * *

When Rue saw this quest pop up in her face as she was eating her breakfast on the day of her first training session with Shake, she should have known nothing good could come of it. Unfortunately Keiko's optimism seemed to be catching and she ignored the rising tide of 'badness' that had started to make itself known in her middle.

If she had listened to her gut, Rue may have turned on her heel and run for the hills Gaia be damned.

* * *

_**November** _

* * *

Rue groaned as she peeled herself off the ground for the she-didn't-know-how-manyth time, she honestly hadn't thought it possible for her entire body to _hurt_ this much. She was also fairly certain that Shake was enjoying throwing her about as much as Chekhov was enjoying watching Rue get thrown around. Which was entirely too much in the teenagers opinion. Though, she couldn't help the breathy laugh that escaped as she staggered to her feet, it did feel good to be _doing_ something for once in her miserable life.

Rue was currently on her third day of training, needless to say her first had been murder, her second abysmal and today, well, it wasn't going heaps better if she was honest. She suspected the fact that Yuffie was cheering her on from the sidelines had as much to do with her getting up every time she kissed dirt as her own stubborn nature. Because, really, getting thrown around a training field by someone _that_ much shorter than her was just embarrassing. She wasn't even sure getting thrown around by Shake was what they were supposed to be doing. Wasn't this something to do with Agility Training or some other vague crap? Oh. Rue frowned as Shake swept towards her without warning again. Suddenly understanding the point of the exercise that had not been explained with words, perhaps it was all the blood that had rushed to her head as she was thrown about that had done it, Rue dove out of the way and tried to roll with her own momentum as well as someone not used to running around fighting shit and training could without being shown how. She heard a 'whoop' from the sidelines, probably Yuffie, as well as an irritated snort from Chekhov, who didn't seem to like Rue very much.

"Well, at least it seems you are _capable_ of learning, brat," Shake told her haughtily. The older child-like woman looked at least a little satisfied that Rue had managed to dodge her attack for once. Of course, now that Rue understood what she was supposed to be doing, the dodging thing got a whole lot harder as Shake started to move in more and more complex patterns to keep the teenager moving rather than simply diving to the ground to get out of the way.

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS!**  
**Quest Completed!**  
***Five for Five ***

**…**

**Well the Alice in Wonderland reference was a bit lame, but then again this is** _ **you**_ **we're talking about.**

**The goal was to believe five impossible things for five days running.**

**I'm surprised you managed to remember to, brat!**

**As already stated:**

**Every time you complete this quest you'll be awarded a EXP bonus.**

**You also get an item from our Sponsors for this** _ **first**_ **completion.**

**Only the EXP will be awarded from now on**

**…**

**Impossible things Believed in: 25/25**

**Days Completed: 5/5**

**…**

**350 EXP**

**Flying Bison Plushy (Made by Cabbage Corp.)**

* * *

Rue stared at the large, cuddly, stuffed Flying Bison in her hands. She was desperately suppressing the urge to squeal girlishly at the cuteness that was the plushy. Of course, there was no-one around and she was in the safety of her own room. With that thought Rue did, in fact, squeal girlishly and hug the stuffed Bison to her happily. 'Morris the Bison' was now her new favourite, replacing 'Sokka on Cactus Juice' with remarkable ease. Earning the Bison pride of place on Rue's futon, though she didn't sleep with the Bison. Rue didn't sleep with stuffed toys. No matter how cute they were.

Of course it was hardly her fault if 'Morris the Bison' magically appeared next to her in the futon by morning. It was all Morris. He was needy.

* * *

Chekhov was in charge of Rue's Water Bending training, much to both women's annoyance. Rue had found the woman to be both irritatingly stuck up and seemed to have a superiority complex the size of Wutai. At least in regards to Rue, though the reasons were a little lost on the teen.

The training itself was harder than the young Avatar had been expecting, initially focusing on simple forms without any Bending actually performed and using any Materia Rue had come across thus far. Needless to say Chekhov had been surprised that Rue had more than one Materia, _Steal_ in particular had raised an eyebrow. At the woman's direction Rue had moved her Materia around a bit, placing her _Ice_ Materia in her bow and the _Steal_ in her bracer next to _Restore._ It was unfortunate that none of Chekhov's training would give any of her Materia extra AP, but at least it would give her personal experience with using it.

As it was, with her Materia training going reasonably well, Rue was relieved to find she did, in fact, take to Water Bending quite well and while she was still only on basic forms, they came easier to her after only a week of practice. To say that Korra was remarkably pleased would have been an understatement. The constant movement was something that Rue found herself quickly appreciating after a life spent mostly sitting inside doing other things. Though she could have done without the occasional snide comment about her physical fitness from Chekhov. Rue was very aware of how out of shape she was after a month of training with the two of the Wusheng and didn't need anyone else telling her what level she should have been when she was miles behind.

* * *

_**December** _

* * *

The weather got colder rapidly as Rue's training entered December and said training was moved to the dojo rather than stay out in the frigid air. Rue was having a rest day before her hand to hand training with Gorky began. She'd been told Chekhov would also be present in these training sessions to help her integrate the Water Bending forms she was learning into normal fighting. The hope was to bring back the old Bending Styles using this dual method of training as there wasn't exactly anyone left to teach her the traditional old forms. Unless one counted long dead, non-corporeal past Avatars.

Yuffie and Keiko had opted to join Rue for lunch and the little girl was entertaining the other two with highly exaggerated tale of how she'd gotten out of rope escape class _again_. Yuffie was re-enacting how she'd crept down a hallway when a young soldier raced over to them asking if they were well, and Yuffie, not impressed with being interrupted, demanded to know what was going on. When the soldier explained that a monster had somehow infiltrated the Imperial Compound and was now tearing through the place with little trouble Rue had to wonder if her furry friend had simply gotten bored and had decided to look for her mistress.

So when a somewhat harried Tera tore around a corner nearby, being chased by a squad of Wutian soldiers Rue had to laugh a little, the Coeurl looked like she was enjoying herself immensely after all. The soldiers managed to corner Tera against the garden wall, though it didn't seem like she was very concerned by this when she caught sight of Rue standing a few hundred metres away. With an excited growl Tera easily leapt clean over the soldiers and loped over to Rue to Yuffie and Keiko's horror as they watched the Coeurl pounce of their friend.

Rue's back hit the ground hard as Tera knocked her off her feet and when she opened her eyes the Coeurl snarled at her furiously before head butting Rue and snuffing around the teen's face making her laugh uncontrollably.

"Okay, okay, Tera I get it, I'm sorry," Rue managed to get out between helpless giggles. "I'm fine, you can see that, now get off me you great lump!" it took her a moment to push the worried creature off of her so she could sit up properly. The soldiers were surrounding her, keeping Yuffie and Keiko back as Tera's long whiskers poked at her, making sure her mistress was, in fact, okay as Rue had claimed.

Looking about her Rue grinned up at the soldiers around her and waved them off. "Don't worry boys, Tera is mostly harmless, she was just worried about me is all," she assured them. She ruffled Tera's fur as she stood up slowly and noted that everyone seemed a little uncertain of her furry friend. She really needed to do something about that.

* * *

Rue wasn't sure how she felt about her hand to hand training, it was hard, like the rest of her training was, but she wasn't really physically built to beat the shit out of people. At least that was the opinion Rue held and Gorky, though a reasonably man, was not helping with that opinion. At all. Getting bruises on bruises after all, was not a promising thing for a student. Though the man had mentioned that Rue seemed to be better at defence than offence, so that was something. Though all of Rue's teachers assured her that she would get better with time, Rue wasn't as convinced. That may have had more to do with her own self doubt than anything though. The silent belief that she was failing miserably at her lessons didn't help either in the long run.

Tera hadn't liked watching Rue get beaten up much, though Godo hadn't liked having Tera in the compound Rue had put her foot down, and had repeatedly stopped the lessons by getting between Rue and her teachers, spitting and hissing at them defensively. This had caused some problems at first, until Rue had sat the Coeurl down and explained that it was just training and she was in no real danger. Eventually she'd had to resort to threatening to lock Tera in her bedroom while she was training. The Coeurl had grudgingly sat near the wall of the dojo watching Rue train with Shake, Chekhov and Gorky during the day.

* * *

As the weather got steadily worse and snow began to fall on Wutai, it seemed like Shinra had decided to back off until the weather cleared up. It didn't stop Godo though, he steadily sent out troops to reclaim ground lost over the warmer months. He'd asked for her help a number of times by the end of December, but Rue refused to go on a mission barely trained and in such unpredictable weather. Yuffie hadn't been impressed at all with his reaction to Rue's refusals and had, amusingly, lectured her father about acting his age.

* * *

**!*~*~*BONUS SCENE*~*~*!**

_Genesis glared out at the snowy landscape outside the command tent. He was starting to hate this godforsaken country, first it was too damned hot in that stupid forest and now,_ now _it was beyond freezing_. _Damnable place couldn't make up it's mind apparently. Banora had never had this problem, it was nice and temperate. Warm was warm and cold was cold, none of this one extreme to another the rest of the world seemed to employ. Genesis didn't_ want _to be in Wutai. He_ wanted _to be a Hero._

_Looking back into the tent Genesis was mollified slightly at the sight of both Angeal and Sephiroth looking as miserable as he felt. Especially Sephiroth. Even after the disaster in the valley Sephiroth's interest in this_ girl _he'd met hadn't waned, in fact it had only made Sephiroth want to find her even more. Which was absurd. It was obvious the_ girl _was working for Kisaragi, now, if she hadn't been before. And it had been months. Months! Since she'd been sighted. The man who'd seen her, spoken with her even, had described the teenage girl as 'fierce' and 'surprisingly kind' when he'd explained that the girl had given him one of her potions after her battle with his squad. Genesis thought she just sounded annoyingly goody-goody._

_Angeal had, apparently, decided to support Sephiroth in his opinion that the girl had been coerced into working for Kisaragi, or something. They'd tried to get him involved with their little 'save the girl' plan, but Genesis wasn't interested in saving some irritating little girl who would undoubtedly swoon at the sight of Sephiroth coming to her rescue. The very thought made him want to gag._

_No. Genesis would watch and wait this insanity out. This was just puberty catching up with Sephiroth and soon things would go back to normal. With a dramatic roll of his eyes Genesis turned back to the white covered landscape outside and pulled out LOVELESS, if they were going to ignore him then he would throw poetry at them._

" _When the war of the beasts brings about worlds end," he began. Grinning to himself as Angeal and Sephiroth groaned in annoyance with him, Genesis continued with his impromptu recital._

_Maybe if he beat it into their heads enough, they'd manage to grow some culture of their own._

**!*~*~*~*~*!**

* * *

_**January** _

* * *

Rue had just finished having a surprisingly nice chat with one of the soldiers stationed at the compound after her training session with Staniv, a remarkably standoffish man that did everything he could to rub Rue the wrong way. The soldier had been assuring Rue that Staniv was like that with everyone, not just her and had commended her on how she'd handled that first mission. He'd even admitted that his first mission had gone abysmally to make her feel a bit better, though she suspected he was exaggerating his own failings a little by that point.

They hadn't talked long, however, January it may have been, but that didn't mean it was any less cold outside and both had had other places to be. Kadan, for that was the soldiers name, promised to say 'hi' when he was about before they parted ways and Rue was left with the odd feeling that the young man had been flirting with her. Though Rue would be the first to admit that she was a little oblivious to that sort of thing when she was interacting with people.

She was just beginning to wonder if she'd, unknowingly, flirted back and the repercussions if she had when a screen exploded in her face for the first time in weeks.

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**Quest Completed!**

***Make the People of Wutai Talk to You***

**…**

**So you FINALLY finished this stupid quest. About damned time brat!**

**Godo ordered you not to talk to his people and you didn't really listen.**

**Probably a good thing really.**

**You're far more interesting when you're doing things.**

**Like training.**

**Watching you get your ass handed to you is fucking hilarious!**

**You've also gone and made some friends.**

**Good for you shortstop.**

**Now go get beaten up some more.**

**…**

**People Engaged in Conversation: 5**

**People Irritated into Engaging in Conversation: 3**

**People Charmed into Engaging in Conversation: 2**

**Friends Made: 3**

**Total: 10/10**

**…**

**200 EXP**

**1000 Gil**

* * *

Rue's eyes rolled at 'B's typical harassment, it seemed the woman was enjoying her pain, not that Rue was all that surprised by that information. It was a shame she didn't get any AP from that quest, but the EXP and Gil were always a good thing. She certainly wasn't getting any from her training. And then;

* * *

**And yes, brat, the dumbass was indeed flirting.**

**We couldn't tell if you were flirting back or just being your usual awkward self.**

**Because you're irritating like that.**

**Now go do something entertaining before I throw that** _ **Piano**_ **I promised that time!**

* * *

With a grimace Rue dismissed the screen, it wasn't her fault she was so hopelessly socially awkward! She was just, bad, with people and shit. Growling to herself Rue stomped off towards her room her mind a whirl with how much she really didn't _like_ people. Because she really didn't. Most days. Though lately her _dislike_ of people had been lessened considerably. Maybe it was like Elle had said. ' _Exercise gives you endorphins, endorphins make you happy. Happy people just don't kill their husbands'._ Not that Rue was married, but hey, she was exercising more and did feel, just a little, happier or whatever. Less murderous too, now she thought about it.

* * *

Rue was very much, not a happy camper of late. Between trying to get her stupid arrows of her stupid practice bow, they wouldn't let her use her own for training, to hit the stupid targets and trying to get the hang of hand to hand combat the young Avatar had just about had enough. She had bruises on bruises on bruises now and was fairly certain that she couldn't perform a proper roundhouse kick if she tried for another ten years.

Would her trainers listen, however? No. Of course not. Close combat was something the Avatar needed to be proficient at after all. Rue wanted to know who had written that particular rule so she could plaster them to a ceiling of a cave with ice. Because, yes, she could totally do that now. Mostly. When she wasn't completely flipping out because people were throwing shit at her in a controlled environment.

Collapsing onto her futon bonelessly Rue pulled 'Morris' over to her so she could hug him and tried her hardest to push away the homesickness that had begun plaguing her in December, her mothers birthday had been in December and Rue hadn't been able to say 'happy birthday' because she was 'dead'. She missed her family, her friends and she wanted to go home. Where things made sense and people didn't throw things at her. Where she didn't have to be a hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So here we have the first part of Rue's Training Montage! I'm honestly surprised how this chapter came out, I wasn't expecting that low point at the end at all, but I think that part of this entire scenario kinda needed to be addressed just a tad. As such, consider this to be her 'wall' and the next part will be Rue pushing past that as much as she can to get shit done.
> 
> I have to say, I enjoyed writing Genesis. I just hope I can do him, and the others, justice in this fic.
> 
> Kadan came out of nowhere, I don't know if he'll be a recurring NPC or not, but he'll probably be around until the tail end of Book One in some way. IDK.
> 
> I wish I had a Morris of my own~
> 
> Also, any and all references in this fic are entirely random, unplanned and are generally just from things I'm familiar with that seem appropriate at the time. Expect some rather obscure ones as well as popular ones from me in the future.
> 
> Alright, I'm going to head back and throw myself at the next three months of Rue's Training Montage now!
> 
> Till next time,  
> RLK


	17. 1.10 Training Montage Part Two

**_February 1997 -April 1997_   
**

* * *

_**February** _

* * *

She had no idea what time it was, only that it was very, very late and she should very much be in bed by now. The reason she wasn't? It was the first full moon Rue hadn't been too exhausted to stay up for and train under. Korra, Aang and some other supposedly less bossy Avatars were trying to teach her the 'Water Whip' technique. Unfortunately because of their differences it was proving to be almost impossible to teach Rue anything. Leaving the teenager to figure out what it was they wanted to teach her on her own while they bickered over the _how_.

A few days previously Rue had managed to level up her dodge skill to level two. Something she was rather proud of and had given her something of a boost to her rather low mood. Now though, listening to her peanut gallery ignore her in favour of arguing with each other when they had been the ones to insist on her coming out in the middle of the night. In the mother-fucking-cold-ass-night. She was Tasmanian and Rue knew cold when she felt it.

Growling to herself Rue tried again to make a water whip from the snow around her. Making the snow liquid was easy now, it was making the stream of water move the way she wanted it to was the hard part. She'd already smacked herself in the face a few times, making her even colder with every misstep. This time however, Rue's frustration manifested in the water whipping behind her legs and knocking her off her feet.

"Mother fucker!" she growled at the world in general as she lay sprawled in the snow. The others had gone quiet at her words, suddenly seeming to sense her darkening mood. And, well, it was about time, honestly. "If you people are going to fucking teach me, then bloody well teach me something, otherwise shut up and let me figure it out by myself!" she told them fiercely. The silence that followed that outburst was startling in the quiet of the night surrounding Rue, none of the other Avatar's spoke a word. Sighing to herself in the blessed silence inside her own head Rue picked herself up out of the snow and rolled her shoulders while stamping her feet a little to warm herself up from laying on the cold ground. She was quite thankful for her Tassie blood and heavy Water Tribe garb for keeping the cold at bay by this point.

With a deep calming breath Rue closed her eyes and focused on remembering the episode where Katara had learnt the Water Whip. She remembered Pirates, and Zuko being a bit of a dick. Stealing scrolls. Disturbing Reptile Parrot things. Aang being a bit of a dick. Katara being all jelly of Aang's natural ability. Aaaaand there it was. The scroll. Her memory was fuzzy. Damn. She could almost see the forms. But they were skewed and unclear. It was times like this Rue missed the Internet a great deal.

Another growl ripped it's way out of Rue as she tried to follow Katara's motions in her own mind. She could hear the water around her, flowing with her, as she moved instinctively. Rue finished the form and opened her eyes to find a circle of green under her feet and a thin layer of icy water spread across the trunk of a nearby tree. Frowning thoughtfully Rue had to wonder what it was she actually did.

* * *

**Congratulations!**

**Your use of Basic Water Bending has upgraded your skill level!**

**Basic Water Bending is now level 2!**

**…**

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**ACHIEVEMENTS UNLOCKED!**

***Water Flows***

_**Became proficient enough with Basic Water Bending to make it to level 2** _

* * *

Rue found herself grinning at the words before her. She hadn't figured out Water Whip yet, but her Water Bending in general was getting better. Looking up at the full moon above her Rue sent a silent thanks to Yue and refocused herself. She was going to get that Water Whip down.

* * *

**Congratulations!**

**Thanks to your incredible determination you have unlocked a new skill!**

**+Skill - Focus Lvl 1**

* * *

_**March** _

* * *

Rue was glaring at the arrow embedded in the tree a few metres away from her actual target. The weather had begun improving in the last week or so, thus her training had been moved back outside. Yanking the arrow out of the bark she frowned down at it, it really did seem like she shot better when she didn't think about where she was aiming. Unfortunately Staniv hadn't quite gotten that through his thick skull just yet. He insisted that Rue just needed to practice more, focusing her training on slow precise movements with the bow in hopes her aim would improve. It wasn't. In fact, Rue was quite certain her aim was getting worse the longer he made her hold the arrow to make sure her aim was good.

"For Leviathan's sake girl, stop brooding and get back over here! We need to work on that blasted aim of yours!" Staniv roared across the shooting range at her. Rue's temper flared, her 'blasted aim' was fine. His technique was the problem. Focusing too much on the draw, when Rue knew where she wanted her arrows to go, he just kept talking and talking instead of letting her figure it out on her own. With a frustrated growl Rue nocked the arrow in her practice bow and drew and released in the same breath. Her arrow went exactly where she wanted it. Into the irritating, demanding man's bow, knocking it out from under the hand that held it loosely.

Rue watched as Staniv picked the bow off the ground as she stomped back towards him and then he, curiously, burst out laughing at the arrow now embedded in the grip. He looked over at her as she grew closer and held up the bow she'd hit from the other side of the range. "Now that's more like it! Why can't you bloody do that every damn time?" he asked her. Rue rolled her eyes at the man as she yanked the arrow from his bow.

"Because you make me hold the draw every damn time and talk about everything under the sun before you let me loose it, _I_ aim as I nock and then draw and loose quickly so I can shoot at the next dumb-ass to get in my line of sight," she told the man flatly. "If you want to blame someone for _my_ weird-ass technique then blame your dumb-ass _Emperor_ and your good self for throwing me into a battle field _before_ training me," she added before he could comment. Staniv frowned at her a moment, before nodding slightly and then motioned for her to try again. He didn't say a word as Rue turned on her heel, re-nocked her arrow and let it fly in one swift movement. This one hit the desired target. Perhaps not dead centre, fucking wind, but close enough that her trainer did not interfere with her practice again.

* * *

**Congratulations!**

**Your use of Basic Shot with your Bow** **has upgraded your skill level!**

**Basic Shot** **is now level 2!**

* * *

She hadn't told anyone. Wasn't planning to really, but Rue was remarkably glad that she had scored a rest day on her _second_ seventeenth birthday. And wasn't that a weird-ass thought? Who in their right mind would willingly go through puberty twice? Short answer. Rue would. Though she was a little shaky on the _willingly_ part. Did dying, being thrown into a loading screen and not being given a choice in what what happening count as willingly?

Rue was laying on the deck-y walkway thing outside her room with Tera haphazardly flopped next to her, legs everywhere. Because really, Tera was even more _all legs_ than she had been as a normal cat. It was kinda funny watching her try to get up sometimes. Because _legs everywhere_.

The day was the warmest they'd had so far and there was nothing to do. Both Rue and Tera had become bored quite quickly, birthday or no. With a huff Rue heaved herself into a lazy, sitting, slouch against a wooden beam. Looking at Tera an idea to kill the boredom plaguing them began forming in her mind as she recalled playing with ice cubes with Tera chasing them around the house. A small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth as she unscrewed the water canister she'd started carrying with her lately.

Bending the water out got Tera's attention, her head lifting off the floor slightly as she watched Rue move a ball of water from one hand to the other. A mischievous glint in her teal eyes as the teen watched Tera's pupils dilate, almost completely overtaking her normally golden eyes. Her tail twitched as Rue carefully flicked her wrists, freezing the outside of the water ball, but leaving the inside liquid. Rue grinned at her furry friend and tossed the ball between her hands as she slid to her feet.

"What do you say, girl? Wanna play?" she asked with a little laugh in her voice. She watched with a grin plastered on her face as Tera scrambled clumsily to her feet to chase her mistress. She had a _ball_ after all. A ball that made noise.

Unlike past games Rue did not need to keep up with Tera to keep the ball moving, Bending made the game both easier and more interesting for them both as she could change the things direction with a few well times movements. Eventually the game ended when Tera pounced on the ball, practically sitting on the thing the Coeurl began purring, rubbing her face on the ice ball as Rue had seen her do to the squirt bottle back home.

It was bizarre to watch, but kept Rue giggling at random intervals for the rest of the day.

* * *

Swearing silently as she stumbled over yet another tree root Rue cursed Shake and her insane idea to test her stealth and agility in the small forest area on the grounds. Rue was becoming convinced that the trees were out to get her, and would have kept count had small metal objects not kept flying out of nowhere towards her at random intervals. She was sure that she was failing hard at this stealth thing Shake wanted her to try. In a building, sure, she could be as quiet as Yuffie, in the middle of a forest with sticks and leaves and mother fucking tree roots to trip her and make noise with, not so much. Shake wasn't convinced however. In fact she seemed to be of a mind to turn Rue into a ninja or something. If Rue had the time, she would totally take the squat woman up on that. Unfortunately she had an alien squid that needed putting down and becoming a ninja wasn't on her itinerary. If she had an itinerary. She should really figure out her game plan concerning Lady Squid.

Rue was pulled out of her troubled thoughts by the sound of more small metal objects flying her way, she ducked down and rolled away in time before taking off deeper into the wooded area.

* * *

**Congratulations!**

**Thanks to your training in Agility you have unlocked a new skill!**

**+Skill - Sprint Lvl 1**

* * *

The full moon was above her once more as Rue tried once again to learn the Water Whip. The members of her peanut gallery appeared to be giving Rue the time and space she needed to figure the move out on her own. Something she was thankful for as Rue had found over the last few months that, more often than not, when she was having trouble with something it was just easier to let her figure it out on her own. Often when she had help the lesson just didn't stick and then she had to go back and figure it out again anyway. Thankfully it wasn't like that with everything.

With a deep breath Rue slid into position, one more try and then she was bed bound, she decided. Of course, isn't it always the way that when you decide to try something 'one more time' that you finally get it. As it was, Rue's Water Whip did what she told it for once and moved like it was supposed to, snapping at the tree before her sharply. Rue dropped the water she'd been bending out of shock. Had she really just done that? With a whoop of victory Rue punched the air happily. Hell, screw bed, she was going to practice her bending some more.

* * *

**Congratulations!**

**Thanks to your determination and perseverance you have unlocked a new Bending Skill!**

**+Skill - Water Whip Lvl 1**

* * *

_**April** _

* * *

As March gave way to April Rue finally began to make progress in her combat training. Not a lot, but some. Enough to placate Gorky some anyway. Rue still had bruises on bruises though. The man seemed to be understanding that Rue wasn't entirely confident, or comfortable, in getting all up-close and personal with her opponents. Hence her choice in weapon. However, Gorky insisted that Rue at least know some basic self defence should she be unable to Bend or use her bow at some point. Personally Rue really hoped that never happened.

Shinra had returned in force once the snow had begun to melt in the more mountainous regions of the island nation and Rue was starting to get the feeling Godo's requests were going to make a come back once the fighting started up again. As it was, Rue wasn't sure how good her excuse of 'not being well trained enough' would play out now that she could actually land hits on her trainers if she tried hard enough. She also wasn't sure how long she could pretend that there wasn't a war going on in the outside world. Not to mention her foreknowledge that Godo was going to lose. It didn't really matter what the man thought in the end, not even she could stop the oncoming tide of SOLDIER. It wasn't like she was enhanced. Just a girl that could throw around 'magic water'.

* * *

She hadn't been wrong, Rue grimaced as she stood in Godo's study. He wanted her to go out with a contingent of men to the front-bloody-lines in an attempt to push Shinra back even further. Rue had already pointed out that members of SOLDIER would undoubtedly be there, but Godo had pulled the 'but Sephiroth isn't' card that she'd kinda known he would. It was true, Sephiroth was currently fighting in another area and if they moved now she could help the Wutian troops push the line back a mile or two before they even called the 'Silver Demon' back to the front. Rue wasn't entirely convinced, but then Godo pulled out his last play.

"If you do this, Avatar, I will award your bravery with a place here in my court, a title, and, of course, another Water Bending scroll," he pulled his last carrot out of his desk and placed it on the desk between them. Rue glared at the man, he was still trying to bribe her. Six bloody months, and he hadn't learnt anything from all the Wusheng had undoubtedly told him about her from her training.

"I'll do it, but not for you, or your little carrots you're trying to tempt me with," she growled at him. Rue leaned down against the desk, both hands on the wooden surface as she kept a steady eye contact with the Wutain Emperor. "I'll do it for Yuffie, because, even if you don't get it, at least _she_ treats me like a person, not a weapon," she told him quietly.

Rue stormed from the study some time later looking furious. She was really going to fucking _murder_ Godo for this shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Aaaaand first Training Montage is now DONE! Whoop!  
> Unfortunately no Bonus Scene this time, I couldn't think of anything that would add to the chapter that I'm not going to be covering later.  
> This chapter is shorter than the last, I was running out of idea's for little snippits so I figured I should just bite the bullet and get the training out of the way so the plot can come back and play some more.
> 
> OH. MY. GOD. Next chapter. YES.  
> 1.11 is the chapter I've been waiting to write for months now and it's going to be so hard and fun and ffffffffff-LOL to write.
> 
> Also, I didn't realise last chapter, but this fic has actually reached 50K words! Holy shit! When the hell did that happen?  
> This is officially my longest fan work ever and the fact that I'm still going strong with it is amazing.
> 
> Till next time~  
> RLK


	18. 1.11 Fire and Ice

Godo hadn't been lying. Sephiroth was nowhere near this particular area. Unfortunately, as he'd mentioned in his study, that did not mean that there was no SOLDIER presence in the area. If she'd known what Godo had been hinting at Rue was quite sure she would have turned him down flat.

Everything had been going fine at first. The Wutian troops hadn't even needed her help most of the time, every now and then she shot someone with an arrow when they got too close to the main group and that was about it really. She used her Materia when necessary, which, thankfully, wasn't often and over all Rue was feeling reasonably confident she could handle this shit. Even Tera was rather relaxed about the whole thing and that was rather telling on its own.

Of course it didn't take long for everything to turn to pig-shit. Rue should have known things were about to go down hill when a giant ball of fire took out half of the Wutian troops in one fell swoop. In hindsight she should have turned around and run like the fucking wind when she saw Angeal and Genesis taking a stroll down the battle field. She, stupidly, did not. And because she didn't, one of Godo's commanders had to grab her shoulder to get her attention, she'd been busy staring at the 'pretty men'. Damn her teenage hormones.

"We have to fall back, if those two are here the Silver Demon won't be far off," he shouted at her over the din of the battle raging around them. Rue nodded in agreement, there was no way regular troops could hold for long against those two. "You need to hold them off while we save as many men as we can," yes, she would hold off the two SOLDIERs while they-Wait. _What?_

"Um, what?" she stared at the commander blankly. He couldn't be serious, could he? This wasn't even a quest or anything!

"Just go! You're the Avatar aren't you!" the man barked at her while giving her a shove. Rue stumbled a little and then blinked as a Red exclamation point appeared next to some nearby cover and automatically hurried over to it. She recalled something about red ones being special or something. Crouching down next to the new marker Rue poked at it hesitantly as she tried to avoid getting shot at.

* * *

**Single Instance Quest Discovered!**

***Defeat Left and Right Hands of the General***

**…**

**Because you chose to go along with Godo's plan you have come up against Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos on the front lines.**

**These two are Seconds right now and nowhere near as strong as the men you know them best as.**

**Of course they are still SOLDIER and you know what that means.**

**You need to hold of the two Commanders off while the Wutian Troops fall back for as long as possible.**

**…**

**To complete this Quest with 100% completion you are required to:**

**1\. Successfully distract both of them for five or more minutes.**

**And.**

**2\. Incapacitate them so you can escape.**

**…**

**You will get a Bonus if you succeed at this Quest** _ **without**_ **relying on the Avatar State.**

* * *

Rue stared at the words on the screen before her and wanted to throw up. She had to fight those two for over five minutes? Could that even be done by someone who wasn't enhanced? No time to really worry about it now, Rue decided with a sigh and dismissed the Quest screen. Resolutely she checked her equipment, only sixteen arrows left-shit-water canister was full though and she had plenty of snow-turned-slushy-brown-stuff left over from the clingy winter they'd just had to work with if she had to. Her MP was still reasonable too, thankfully. Oh and typically Tera had gone and vanished on her. Perfect. Alright. Fine. This was as ready as she was going to get.

Looking back at the commander who had caused her to get into this stupid quest she nodded and motioned for him to call the retreat. When he nodded back and gave the order, Rue sprang from behind the logs she had been using as cover and raced towards the two SOLDIERs who were cutting down Wutian Troops left and right. They made it look horrifyingly easy and Rue had to push down her own terror at seeing them in action without a screen and video game effects between her and them, to make it all okay. No. This was very real. The smell made sure of that. Sweat, sick and copper. In the words of Flynn Rider; it just smelt like the colour brown.

Rue nocked her first arrow with a resigned sigh and drew, released and nocked again, sending a number of arrows in quick succession at the pair. None of the arrows hit, she didn't expect them to really. Angeal batted them aside with his broad sword, the Buster blessedly remained on his back, while Genesis just burned every arrow she sent his way to ashes. Now she had only ten left and most definitely had their attention. Though the thoughtful look on Angeal's face and the, well, no she figured Genesis always looked half pissed off and half smug during battle, but Angeal's thoughtful-frowny-face was making her uncomfortable. She didn't want that Buster Sword anywhere near her and the look on his face didn't match with the situation really. Rue moved away from the retreating troops, firing off a few arrows as she did to make sure their attention stayed on her. Though, Rue frowned at them as they followed her hesitantly, well Angeal was anyway, it didn't really seem like they needed much coaxing. _Six left._

Without warning Genesis charged, throwing a few Fires at her ahead of his blade. Rue countered his magic with her own Ice spells, deciding to stick with Materia to contend with his own, for the moment and barely dodged out of the way of Rapier.

* * *

**Congratulations!**

**Discovered!**

_***Buster Sword Weapon Set*** _

_***Rapier Weapon Set*** _

* * *

Popped up in front of her face as Rue dodged around Angeal as deftly as she could with a screen in her face. She dismissed it before firing off a few more arrows at the two of them, while trying like hell to stay _away_ from them. _Three._

"Rue, you don't have to do this!" Angeal called out to her as she took aim again. She frowned at him, hesitating, why did he know her name? "Whatever Godo has on you, we can help," he raised a calming hand. Rue just raised an eyebrow at him as she realised he thought Godo was manipulating her or something. Well. He kinda was. She was just letting him because what else could she do? She needed training.

"We?" she asked hesitantly. Angeal smiled at her, it was a nice smile she noted distantly.

"Sephiroth has been quite concerned about you the last few months," he admitted with a chuckle. Rue blinked at that admission. Sephiroth was worried about her? _What?_ Lowering her bow Rue considered the young men before her. Angeal was the one who looked the most different. He didn't have any facial hair and his shoulders weren't as broad as she'd been expecting. It was obviously him, but much younger than Rue thought he'd be. How old were they? How far back in Gaia's timeline had she been thrown? She really hadn't thought much about it past the existence of Tiny Yuffie.

"Enough!" Genesis growled as he charged at Rue again. Obviously he wasn't part of the 'we' Angeal had mentioned. Rue managed to 'dance', or rather scramble, out of the way of Rapier and shot her last arrows at him as they weaved around each other. _None._

"Genesis stop!" Angeal demanded of his friend. Genesis seemed to refuse to even acknowledge Angeal's words as he threw himself into the fight, sending more fireballs at Rue; who dodged some and countered others with her Ice spell.

Rue skidded to a stop a little ways away from Genesis, Angeal was racing over to his friend, she knew she had no more arrows to shoot and to keep using only Ice was just stupidity. It was time to bring out the big guns, or rather, open the small canister of water at her side and throw some 'magic water' at the damn pyromaniac. _Some minor damage to right arm. No need to heal yet._ Her mind catalogued her injuries sustained analytically but distantly so she could keep her main focus on the battle at hand.

"What's the matter little girl, no more arrows?" Genesis taunted her. Rue snorted and rolled her eyes, if the guy weren't such a dick he might have been likeable.

With little warning Rue's head felt like it was splitting open as she was suddenly fighting her own past lives for control, they seemed to be of the opinion that Genesis was going to try to kill her or something. She couldn't make out half of what they were all saying because they were saying it at the same time, overlapping each other with their want to protect their last incarnation.

' _Rue it's too dangerous let us help!'_ was the only part of the din she could make out. One hand clutching her head as she bent over slightly, Rue pushed the Avatar State that was threatening to take over back through sheer force of will. _No. I want to do this myself._ Rue took a deep breath and straightened up slowly, they were quiet again, if grudgingly.

"Yeah," she admitted after a moment with a lopsided smile pointed at Genesis. "No more little arrows," she reached down slowly and unscrewed the cap of the canister. Frowning Rue felt something new surge within her, like a shot of adrenalin, and the words _**Icicle Arrow**_ pulsed in her mind. "Of course," she looked back up at the smug little bastard in his red coat with a grin of her own. "I could always," a flick of her wrist and a twitch of her fingers had Rue activating her first _real_ Limit Break. "Make my own," she drew the arrow back and fired on Genesis. She wasn't really aiming at anything damaging, in fact the arrow only grazed him, but she doubted the fact that she'd pulled an arrow, made of ice, out of a canister was something he'd been expecting.

* * *

**Congratulations!**

**Limit Break Unlocked!**

**+Limit - Icicle Arrow lvl 1**

* * *

Perhaps she should have been prepared for the angry bellow, yes, bellow, from Genesis when he realised she had damaged his precious coat. When the idiot let loose a much larger ball of fire at her Rue moved instinctively to make a shield of water from what she had in her canister. It wasn't large, by any means, but it was enough that at least half of it survived the impact and initial reaction to turn to steam. The extra cover was something she was grateful for as she dismissed the little screen and shoved her bow over her shoulder, out of the way, until, of course, Rue realised she no longer had eyes on the Pyromaniac or the Zuko-Impersonator that was Angeal. _Fuck nuggets._

When the flash of metal slid through the dispersing cloud of steam Rue ducked under the furious red clad teenager and threw a Water Whip his way, smacking him across the back and throwing Genesis off balance. Angeal wasn't far behind his friend and Rue immediately drew the remaining water she'd pulled from the canister around her in a defensive stance. She didn't doubt Angeal's words, he wasn't the type to lie about wanting to help her or whatever he'd said, but Genesis was his friend and they were kind of attacking each other. Though it was rather one sided on his part, the lunatic just kept on attacking her while she'd just dodged around him and threw anything she had at him. _I feel like a damn Airbender with all this dancing around him I'm doing._

When Genesis came at her again, Rue was ready for him and used her Water Bending to guide his strikes away from her, using his own momentum to her advantage. By the set of his jaw the red head was getting more agitated by his inability to hit her and it was making his movements more transparent and easier for her to predict. _Most injuries on the left, leaving myself too open. Have to work on that._

It was unfortunate this didn't last long, Genesis launched another over-large fireball at her, forcing Rue to shield herself with the last of the water she'd brought into the battle with her. The resulting steam cloud did not halt the swordsman this time as he swept through it, knowing her last defence was likely gone. Rue managed to dodge the initial attack, but Genesis recovered quickly and halted all movement with Rapier pressed to her throat.

"Consider that only my respect towards Sephiroth has stopped me from running you through so far, little girl," he warned her darkly. Rue didn't move, not game enough to test the already rather unpredictable young man.

"Alright, alright, Red, you win," she assured him with a smile over her shoulder. Her only response was an undignified snort that seemed to indicate that he believed that it was a given that he would. And, well, that just got under Rue's skin a little. Sure he was SOLDIER and all, but the man needed to learn to lose. It was going to happen a lot after all. That thought made her want to snicker just a tad. Smug bastard would get his due eventually.

"Genesis that is enough! You agreed that we would help her if we found her!" Angeal stormed over to the two of them through the dispersing steam cloud. Rue raised an eyebrow, Genesis had agreed too? Then why the hell was she bleeding all over the place from the damn sword he had pressed against her neck? _Not cool man. Not. Cool._

"Put your hands up," he ignored Angeal completely. Rue rolled her eyes and didn't move until he pressed Rapier a little harder against her neck, she didn't exactly put her hands up like he'd said however. Instead Rue moved them out to either side of her, not far from her sides, just enough that they could see she wasn't holding anything.

"I don't think you want me to do that," she told him lightly. She had a skeleton of a plan to get herself out of this and she was just going to roll with it.

"Genesis, let her go," Angeal tried again to be a voice of reason. He seemed to know it would fall on deaf ears though and sent Rue an apologetic look. Rue just rolled her eyes back at him with a smile, his lunatic friend was far less scary than he was. It was probably that fucking massive sword on his back that did it though.

"I said, put, your hands, up," Genesis repeated with a little more force in his words than before. Rue let out a purposely audible huff and raised her hands slowly as instructed.

"As you wish," Rue said quietly as she acquiesced to his request. Only Angeal's widening eyes and half step back gave Genesis any warning that something was amiss, a moment too late as Rue moved instinctively. Bending the snowy-slush around them as she ducked away from Rapier, Rue moved without thinking and with more ease than she had so far as she directed the snow-turned-liquid to whip around the two men. Herding them together and knocking the weapons from their grip in quick, precise movements Rue was certain she would not be able to perform again later without a good deal more practice. With one final movement Rue encased the two teenage boys in a rough pillar of ice, much to their surprise.

Rue and the older Avatar's seemed to let out a collective sigh and the tension rolling through her body abated a little as she watched Genesis swear and try to wiggle his way out of the ice. She smiled a little at him, he wouldn't be getting out easily, the ice was thick and as strong as she could make it. With any luck someone would have to cut them out if he didn't have his Fire Materia equipped to his person rather than Rapier. On the other hand, looking at him now, it was probably in the sword.

With a smile that just wouldn't go away no matter how hard she tried, Rue wandered over to where Rapier lay and picked it up carefully. It was a beautiful blade, truly, now that it wasn't being pointed at her she could actually appreciate it. And there it was, Genesis' Fire Materia. With a small shake of her head and a soft laugh, Rue walked over to where Genesis was still trying to get out of the ice.

"My friend, the fates _are_ cruel," she told him with a smile and carefully stabbed Rapier's tip into the ground in front of him. Just out of reach. Not that he idiot could move his damn arms, with him embedded up to his shoulders in frozen water. Genesis stared at her for a moment, surprise in his eyes, before returning to his default angry expression. Though it was hardly as heated as it had been. "I did warn you, you know," she told him with a laugh. His glare hardened as she tilted her head at him in amusement.

"All that awaits you is a sombre morrow, no matter where the winds may blow," he told her loftily. Rue just raised an eyebrow at him, because really? Sombre morrow?

"Genesis stop talking in LOVELESS, couldn't you for once just talk like a normal person," Angeal grumbled from where he sat in the ice.

"She started it," Genesis threw back at his friend.

"She was trying to be funny," was the exasperated reply.

" _She_ has a name, and is right here, thank you very much," Rue reminded them huffily. It was like they were talking over her head and she hated that. When Genesis stared at her sullenly she had to let herself laugh, the entire situation was absurd. "You held back, this is what you get when you play around with an opponent you underestimated, so stop sulking Red," she poked him in the forehead for effect.

"I am not _sulking_ ," Genesis bit out through gritted teeth. Rue rolled her eyes at him and wandered around to where Angeal was positioned with one arm free and his other hand pressed against his chest, with only his fingers free. Better off than Genesis was, that was certain. He was also in a lighter mood than his friend, by the looks of him.

"Is he always like this?" she asked him with a lopsided smile. Angeal seemed to resist the urge to outright grin, trying to be good about the whole situation.

"Worse," Angeal admitted finally. Rue's smile turned into a full blown grin that made Angeal chuckle a little. "Normally he's much more smug," Genesis began swearing again.

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**Quest Completed!**

***Defeat Left and Right Hands of the General***

**…**

**Because you chose to go along with Godo's plan you came up against Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos on the front lines.**

**These two are Seconds right now and nowhere near as strong as the men you know them best as.**

**However, because you're a girl and they promised a certain General to help you, both dumbasses held back.**

**Because of this you were able to hold them back for nine minutes and earned yourself some serious goodies.**

**100% completion on this one.**

**Enjoy your spoils.**

**I mean it kid.**

**I would probably kill for that bonus of yours.**

**…**

**Here are your spoils:**

**2000 EXP**

**500 AP**

**3000 GIL**

**Positive Reputation booster**

' **Lady Avatar' Title**

**Polaroid Camera**

**…**

**Bonus Reward**

**A packet of Cherry Ripes.**

* * *

Rue jumped and stumbled backwards as the screen exploded right in front of her nose, unable to stop the curses that fell out of her this time. She really hadn't been expecting this screen to show up until after she took off towards home base. Rue could see Angeal watching her in surprise and she grimaced apologetically at him and motioned to her ear, pretending that she had a comlink or something in it. Thankfully he seemed to buy it and nodded for her to step away and talk to whoever was on the other end. Smiling at him briefly Rue moved away from the ice pillar she'd somehow made and crouched down with her nice blue bag on the ground in front of her.

The moment the bag was in position a bag of bite sized Cherry Ripes and a boxy looking thing were tossed out of the screen at her. Thankfully Rue was better at juggling things and it only took her a moment to get a handle on the items. It wasn't until she had a piece of the delicious chocolate in her mouth that Rue actually realised what the boxy thing was. They'd given her a mother fucking _camera_. An instant-photo-giving camera. She had an instant camera and two, apparently, teenage boys to torment, one of whom was rather temperamental. It was like the universe was being nice to her for once and since when did that happen?

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**LEVEL UP!**

**You are now Level 09!**

**…**

**Current Stats**

**Strength:** 9

**Dexterity:** 14

**Vitality:** 10

**Magic:** 11

**Intelligence:** 13

**Luck:** 8

**…**

**Stat Points to Spend: 5**

* * *

Rue had been expecting this one and mulled over her stat choices as she finished her mini chocolate bar off contently. She had chocolate, a camera and now she'd leveled up. Life was good. The two boys she had partially encased in ice were just a bonus at this point. Rue fished out another chocolate.

* * *

**New Stats**

**Strength:** 11

**Dexterity:** 16

**Vitality:** 10

**Magic:** 12

**Intelligence:** 13

**Luck:** 8

**…**

**Confirm?**

* * *

"Confirm," she said happily. Then picked herself up off the ground and turned back to Angeal and Genesis with a smile on her face and camera in hand. She was probably going to enjoy this far too much, but they'd given her a camera. It was like giving her permission to be a bit of a spaz. Skipping over to Angeal beamed at him and then promptly snapped a picture of him. Pulling the photo it ejected out Rue watched as it developed happily.

"What was that for?" he asked suspiciously. Rue just rolled her eyes and waved the photo at him distractedly.

"To prove I actually met you, obviously, who would believe me otherwise?" she explained flippantly. It wasn't a lie either, she just wanted to find a way to send it to one of her friends back home, if it was even possible. If not, she'd make a bloody scrap book or something. Full of photos of supposedly fictional characters that she had met. Nodding to herself absent-mindedly, Rue looked back at Angeal and smiled again. "Hold out your hand," she told him seriously. He frowned at her, honestly he had a frown for everything, she swore he did, and then slowly held his free hand out. Her smile broadened and Rue deposited two Cherry Ripes in his waiting hand. "One's for Sephiroth, you know, as thanks for worrying about me," she told him warmly.

"You won't come back with us, Rue?" Angeal seemed a little surprised. He was looking at the shiny red wrappers in his hand curiously as he spoke. Rue shook her head, but her smile didn't fade.

"Nah, I got business I gotta finish back at the compound before I leave, besides I've got some important stuff back there I can't just leave behind, deep emotional significance and all that jazz," her words brought that 'nice smile' back to Angeal's face. Rue didn't like that it made her melt a little on the inside. _God damned hormones._

"I see, Sephiroth will be relieved that you are unharmed at the very least, I suppose," he eyed her over carefully. "You should probably heal yourself soon," he added after some deliberation. Rue looked down at herself and realised she likely looked a mess. Genesis may have been holding his shit back, but he hadn't exactly pulled all of his punches completely.

"Hm, I will later," she waved his concern away. There was something that was bothering her and she needed an answer. "By the way, how old are you guys? Cause it's starting to bug me," she asked bluntly. _Blunt like a damn mallet, that's me._

"Oh, uh, sixteen, we'll be seventeen in a few months, though," he told her awkwardly. Rue's mouth twitched. _Well shit._

"I'm older than you," she told him faintly. Angeal blinked at her in surprise, clearly not having expected that response. Rue scratched her head awkwardly, it was bizarre that she was older than them, if only by a few months. It made her feel old.

She could hear Genesis mumbling something or other and nodded her head in his direction, holding up a chocolate. Angeal nodded to her with a smile and then without another word Rue wandered back over to where Genesis was brooding and muttering to himself. Probably LOVELESS again. He didn't notice her at first, his attention focused inward, until she shoved the unwrapped Cherry Ripe in his mouth to stop him talking to himself. "Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness Red," she told him sternly. Rue tried not to laugh as he fought with the want to spit the chocolate out and the fact that it was chocolate and should not be wasted. "Dude, chill, it was in a wrapper, not poison or anything, I'm just being nice and sharing," she waved the leftover wrapper from the chocolate in his face. He seemed satisfied after that. He also seemed to like her chocolate.

Rue took two photos of Genesis, just as he finished the Cherry Ripe, he was only smiling slightly in one of them. One she left on a little ice shelf next to him, for whoever happened to find it, and the other she tucked into her bag next to the one of Angeal.

"Why did you-" he began and Rue rolled her eyes.

"Proof," she supplied.

"That you beat me," he finished with a snarl.

"That I _met_ you," she corrected him lightly, "I'm not the smug bastardly type who would lord that over someone," Rue raised an eyebrow at the red head smoothly. It was probably a good thing he was trapped in ice. The chocolate was helping too.

Packing up her things properly, Rue took a photo of herself grinning at the camera happily with the ice pillar behind her and quickly left that with the photo of Genesis in the ice. With a few brief words of 'later dudes' Rue was off like a rocket, she was not sticking around for their backup to arrive or for them to break themselves out. Angeal would have tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes she was sure. Genesis would have roasted her before that though.

Rue was halfway back to the rendezvous point when Tera appeared back at her side, looking innocent and bewildered when her mistress demanded to know where the hell she'd been while Rue was getting cut to ribbons by a lunatic in red leather. Rue had another chocolate.

* * *

**!*~*~*BONUS SCENE*~*~*!**

_Sephiroth was certain he must have been dreaming when he walked onto an empty battlefield, and for the second time looked up at a tall, roughly formed, pillar of ice. Walking closer he realised that the arguing he could hear was actually coming from the pillar itself and then as he walked around it a little he caught sight of Angeal. Sephiroth blinked. No. Angeal was still_ in _the ice. Continuing around the pillar Sephiroth had to hold his amusement in check at seeing Genesis stuck shoulder deep in ice. Considering the young man's pride in his magical ability, particularly with fire, this set up was highly amusing and more than a little satisfying._

_Walking closer awarded him the pleasure of seeing Genesis' face when he came into the others line of sight. It wasn't often that someone outwitted any of them so this was a rare moment indeed. The glare of furious embarrassment was worth it though._

_Sephiroth came to a stop in front of Genesis, taking note of Rapier sticking out of the ground in front of her master. Interesting. He raised an eyebrow at his friend in question._

" _Not a word," Genesis glowered at him. Sephiroth kept his face perfectly smooth as he studied the ice. It was perfectly formed, really, but-was that a photo?_

" _Of course," he nodded slightly and then shifted his weight. Left hand already twitching for Masamune's hilt. "I'll just cut you out now, shall I?" he asked with a corner of his mouth twitching. Genesis growled in response as Sephiroth reached out and plucked the photos off the ice. One was of Genesis, but the other- Sephiroth blinked in surprise- was of a rather pleased looking Rue. Her dark blond hair was a mess, though it seemed to always be, and she looked harried, but she was otherwise alright it seemed._

_A questioning look at Genesis rewarded him with an irritated snort and;_

" _She's annoying," as an answer. Although, "Angeal has some chocolate for you, but if you don't want it…" Genesis trailed off awkwardly. Sephiroth had a feeling his eyebrow would not be lowering for a while yet._

**!*~*~*~*~*!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So I really couldn't wait for this and stayed up almost all night to write it. Because I had to.
> 
> It didn't go entirely to plan. That is true. The main points are here though, I should have written down that bonus scene when I thought of it. On the other hand, it's very Rue, so I'm reasonably satisfied. The Camera, for example, just appeared while I was trying to think of rewards for the quest. The Cherry Ripes were also a random addition, mostly because I thought she deserved a nice surprise after Genesis being a bit of a dick during the chapter. Also, I just love Cherry Ripes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter, it was fun.
> 
> It also marks the road down to the tail end of Book One. WHOOP!
> 
> I want to draw that bonus scene so bad, you guys have no idea.
> 
> Till next time  
> RLK


	19. 1.12 Shenanigans Before the Storm

"Get back here you little demon!" Rue hollered as she tore down the dirt path after the little giggling girl ahead of her. Yuffie had, as was her nature, finally gotten around to stealing her Materia. Unfortunately the child was faster than Rue had expected and had managed to get a good head start before the teen had realised anything was missing from her meagre possessions. Honestly, she wasn't all that mad, it _was_ Yuffie after all. Stealing people's Materia was kinda her thing. Rue was practically _required_ to at least act mad and chase the small child around for a while in retaliation. It was also kinda fun.

"You'll never catch the Treasure Princess!" the five year old declared over her shoulder. She was running across a wooden bridge, likely headed to the dojo she normally trained in. An idea occurred to Rue and she slowed, looking to the Coeurl racing along beside her.

"Follow her, I'll circle around," she told Tera with a grin. Tera made a sound of what seemed to be approval before lopping off after their quarry with ease and not for the first time did Rue consider how her furry friend was built like a cheetah after her little transformation. Rue watched as Yuffie squealed as she realised it was Tera who was after her now and grinned to herself. She only hoped her plan would work, it wasn't like she'd 'unlocked' the particular skill she'd need for this after all.

With a deep breath and a mental 'Geronimo!' Rue took a running leap towards the water separating her from the little tyke who had nicked her only three Materia. Sweeping her arms underneath her, Rue managed to make a small ice board to land on. Though she swore a little as it rocked and tilted when she did. "Okay, not as stable as I thought," Rue muttered to herself as she tried to stay balanced on the ice. A hard enough feat with the constantly shifting surface below the ice before adding in the fact that the ice itself was slippery as all fuck. Katara and Korra had made it look so damn easy. Looking up Rue was thankful Yuffie hadn't yet noticed that her friend had acquired a new form of transport. The girl was still fleeing from the enthusiastic Coeurl behind her. Giggling madly the whole time.

Carefully Rue shifted her stance on the ice board, once she was as sure of her balance as she could be on her first try at this particular trick, Rue raised her arms in front of her and then pushed them out and behind her in one swift movement, bending the currents below her to push the ice board and herself forward. She wobbled a little as she suddenly felt herself be shot forward across the small body of water, not as ready for the quick jolt of forward momentum as she thought she was, but used her arms as to keep herself balanced and pushed herself forward again, gaining speed and distance on Yuffie and Tera. _Not easy, but I could get used to this._ She decided with a grin. She could practically feel the approval from every water based past Avatar pressing against the back of her skull. _That, not so much._

Rue caught up to Yuffie in a matter of moments and used the momentum she'd built up to jump off the ice board and skid to a halt in front of the giggling child with a victorious 'HA!'. Yuffie wasn't able to stop in time and ploughed right into Rue almost knocking the taller girl off her feet, when they steadied themselves Rue crouched down and held her hand out patiently. Tera padded over and when Yuffie didn't immediately cough up the stolen Materia she head-butted the little girl gently and gave her what could have only been a reproachful look. Rue really wasn't sure how Tera made those faces, but half the time she was sure the feline could have spoken if she wished to. Like Nanaki or something. _Well shit, that would just be fucking scary._

"Fiiiiine, you can have them back," Yuffie huffed as she pulled out the small orbs from her many hidden pockets. Rue made sure Yuffie gave back all three, knowing the little minx would try to keep one if she didn't pay attention. She was silently glad she had so few, easier to keep track of what she had lost that way. She wouldn't envy Cloud when the ninja stole his Materia collection in the future, having to keep track of so many was going to make it a task and a half. It certainly had been annoying for her as the player after Yuffie had replaced the Materia in the wrong places at the end of that particular side quest. Living it could only be that much worse.

"Thank you," Rue said after she had all three Materia in her grasp. Pocketing them she ruffled Yuffie's hair and straightened. The little girl huffed again and then looked around with a frown.

"Where'd you come from anyway, you were waaay behind us a minute ago," she asked with a tilt of her head. Rue grinned and pointed to the ice board floating on the waters surface, bobbing on the ripples Rue's small race across it had caused. Yuffie stared at the floating piece of ice and then looked back at Rue with excitement shining in her eyes, "show me!" she demanded. Rue laughed a little at the demand and then pursed her lips as she considered the ice board thoughtfully. Walking over she shifted, bending the ice a little more to make it bigger. Yuffie stood beside her, watching the motions with a curious interest as she always did when Rue bent in front of her these days. "I don't get it, why did you make it bigger?" she asked after a moment. The teenager just grinned at the little girl before scooping her up and jumping onto the floating sheet of ice. Rue deposited Yuffie in front of her carefully after the effects of her jumping onto the unstable surface had minimised. Though the unsuspecting teen did almost fall off when a screen popped up unexpectedly in front of her.

* * *

**Congratulations!**

**Your use of Basic Water Bending has upgraded your skill level!**

**Basic Water Bending is now level 3!**

* * *

That hadn't been expected to say the least and Rue couldn't help but feel a little proud of herself for it. She dismissed the screen as she prepared to push off from the edge of the pond-river-thing Godo had in his 'backyard'. Yuffie squealed with delight as they took off back down the way Rue had come, but with a few more turns involved to make it more exciting for her tiny friend.

After an hour or two both girls were exhausted for very different reasons and Rue was far more confident on the water, unfortunately that meant that she was a little more adventurous than usual with her bending and took a turn a little too hard. With a yelp Rue was unceremoniously dumped into the water while Yuffie just barely managed to stay on the ice board. Thankfully the water wasn't deep, and when Rue sat up, some weeds stuck in her hair, Yuffie could do nothing but laugh at the disgruntled and more than slightly embarrassed teen. Of course that began a splash fight that lasted for some time before Rue decided she had to get out of the water lest she become fish food.

Pulling the board over to the side of the pond-river-thing Rue picked Yuffie up and placed her back on dry land with a smile. Seeing the little girl so happy always made Rue feel a little better about just hanging around Wutai when there were places she could have been where she may have been able to stop a bunch of crazy shit from going down. Of course that line of thought wasn't helpful. What could one, highly untrained, Avatar do about a psycho-alien-squid that can control people with it's mind, or whatever the fuck it did, seriously. She was just one fucking person. A person who wasn't even supposed to be there in the first place.

"Rue?" Yuffie pulled the teen from her steadily darkening thought processes. Looking up to see the little girl watching her worriedly Rue forced the thoughts away, because really, what was she doing?

"Yeah kiddo?" she asked with a small, slightly lopsided, smile. Yuffie poked her cheek thoughtfully.

"Are you okay? It looked like you were far away," she said after a moment. Rue blinked and then grinned at Yuffie, she really did adore the kid sometimes.

"Yeah, sorry, I did go away a little," Rue winced and avoided actually thinking about what she had been thinking about. Bad thoughts were bad. Yuffie giggled and pulled at her arm, a devious glint in her eye.

"Weren't you worried about being fish food?" she reminded the teen. Rue blinked and realised she was _still_ standing in the knee deep water. With a grimace Rue carefully pulled herself out, dripping water everywhere and her boots squelched under her making Yuffie wrinkle her nose a little.

"Yeah, maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Rue looked down at her drenched clothes dubiously. Yuffie, while a little dryer than Rue, was still dripping with water as she grinned up at the teenager.

"Hey Rue?" Yuffie's eyes still that that glint. Alarm bells went off in Rue's head and teal eyes thinned suspiciously.

"What?" she asked, eyeing the child carefully. Yuffie's grin got wider as she shifted on the balls of her tiny feet.

"Did you drop something?" she asked, holding Rue's Steal Materia out with a barely suppressed giggle. The two girls stared at each other for a moment before Rue hollered 'Thief!' and Yuffie took off with the teen right behind her. Squelching with every step.

* * *

**Congratulations!**

**Thanks to your** _**Shenanigans** _ **on the water you have unlocked a new Bending Skill!**

**+Skill - Riding the Waves Lvl 1**

* * *

Now admittedly Rue wasn't much one for caring how she looked to others, in fact the thought rarely crossed her mind, however like most people she did have a small amount of vanity. Saying this, Rue had generally been avoiding looking at herself in the mirror because, well, she was a twenty five-six, she was twenty six now, in a seventeen year olds body and, in her eyes, she hadn't been all that attractive at that age. She didn't need the extra reminder.

So when the teenager stepped out of her nice long shower to catch sight of her reflection after avoiding doing so for months on end, to say that Rue was more than shocked would have been perfectly acceptable. If one were to venture to say that the young woman proceeded to swear like a sailor for a good five minutes afterwards then that particular individual would not have been entirely wrong either.

Rue had never, in her life, been as physically fit as she was now. She had mother fucking _muscle tone,_ since when did that happen? Had the Wusheng used some kind of weird-ass-asian-magic-thing to make her all buff and shit? Nah. She surely would have noticed _that_ if it had happened. Unless all the non-crap food she'd been eating lately and all the training she'd been put through had actually had an effect on her. _Holy fuck nuggets. I'm-like-healthy and shit._ Were the only words to appear amid the awe and disbelief racing through her.

So pleased with herself was Rue that she exited the bathing area of her small apartment wearing nothing but her skin, as it was, her friend Keiko had been waiting to spend the afternoon with Rue as it was her free day. Of course, Rue had stopped dead at the sight of her friend, suddenly noticing it was quite breezy and Keiko's face had turned a deep shade of red.

The pair of girlish shrieks heard from the other side of the compound had people wondering what had happened for hours to come.

* * *

Godo again. Why was it always Godo that made her life difficult? They had her back in the war room and it seemed like Shinra was getting ready for, well, something. No-one really knew what though and all the speculation was starting to drive Rue into a severe case of boredom. She was sitting in her seat- because, shit she had a seat now- while playing with the ends of her, stupidly long, hair. She needed a hair cut. It was just getting absurd in length now and she hadn't even noticed till recently. Which was completely unacceptable. She was fairly certain it reached her butt now, which was getting dangerously close to what she called the 'Sephiroth Stupid' length. True, she'd been trying to grow it out when she'd died, but she didn't have a straightener or curler here and her hair was stupid with its 'I'm-wavy-and-slightly-frizzy-so-you'll-never-get-me-the-way-you-want-me' thing. She also wasn't good at styling her own hair.

"-ink, Lady Avatar?" Rue's head snapped up at the sound of her 'new' title. Godo had 'granted' it to her after the last mission she'd gone on for him, that and a small estate somewhere in the mountains, apparently. She blinked owlishly at them, they were _all_ looking at her.

"Huh?" she asked blankly. Chekhov sighed and shook her head at Rue's inability to pay attention. Huffing Rue sat up from her slouch and raised an eyebrow to the Lord who had spoken.

"I was just saying, my Lady, that we should strike at Shinra now before they can attack us," he told her. Rue frowned at the way he spoke to her, it was slightly condescending in tone, like he was talking to someone less intelligent than him. Rue did not appreciate that kind of treatment, not to her or anyone she considered a friend. Outwardly however, only her eyebrow raised a little higher as a cool, unimpressed look slid its way onto her face, masking her thoughts entirely.

"Yes, because we know, without a doubt, what it is they're planning," she told the Lord flatly. When the man looked to be ready to argue with her, Rue's instinctive need to stop the moron before he became more of a moron in the most sarcastic and melodramatic way she could manage reared it's ugly head. She jumped up and clapped her hands with a smile on her face, her eyes locked onto the Lord. "Oh _I know_ , why don't we just send in _every soldier_ at our disposal, into the main Shinra camp with _no intel_ and see how that pans out, _shall we_?" she said with a smile on her face. Arms waving about her in emphasis as she spoke as per usual.

"Well, when you say it like that-" the Lord shifted under her gaze.

"Well, when I say it like that you see how stupid you sound," she finished sharply. "Just because I wasn't listening to you, doesn't mean I'm stupid, just that I was bored out of my skull by all the supposition you people are throwing around!" Rue's arms flicked into the air to show her exasperation with them all. "In the words of a-well she's not a friend, but that's not important-You. Are. _Insanely_. Boring. Someone should throw a _piano_ or something at you people," she finished with a huff.

Of course, later, when asked, Rue would deny she had mentioned anything about a piano after watching one fall onto the large table-map in the war room from thin air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: When going to write this chapter I came up with nothing, so, upon checking my notes for this section of my story plan and timeline I found 'Yuffie and Rue Shenanigans' as my only prompt. So that's what we have, SHENANIGANS. Seriously I love that word. It could even be said it's my favourite word. Thus we have SHENANIGANS. Because I needed to write some stupidity and I think Rue needed some.
> 
> The plot will be back next chapter I promise. That last scene was actually pertinent to the plot even with 'B''s obligatory Piano. Because, really, as if the woman could have resisted that. Rue set her up perfectly.  
> The Wutians are probably going to assume it was Rue though. 'Magic water' and all. Avatar Tricks. Yeah.
> 
> Next time: Rue VS The Wusheng! Her final test! WOO!
> 
> Till next time~  
> RLK


	20. 1.13 AVATAR VS WUSHENG

"Congratulations Avatar, the Wusheng have informed me that you have learnt everything they have to teach you," Godo leaned back behind his desk. "At least insofar as what the Avatar should need," he added after a moment. Rue frowned slightly at the man from her seat on the other side of the desk, she wasn't entirely sure if she agreed with their assessment of her.

"Um, well, thanks I guess," she replied awkwardly. What else could she say to that? Godo nodded, seemingly either not noticing her awkwardness or not caring to. _He's up to something._

"Indeed, nonetheless I hope I can look forward to your continued support in the war effort," it wasn't a question. The man fully expected her to stay in Wutai and win his war, just like he'd told her months ago. Rue didn't allow even an eyebrow to twitch, her face remaining completely passive as she regarded the man calmly.

"As the Avatar I have many responsibilities, Wutai isn't the only land in need," she told him carefully. Godo frowned at her and leaned forward, steepling his fingers as he eyed her solemnly.

"I see," the hard edge to Godo's voice set off alarm bells in Rue's head, but she kept herself calm and refused to fidget. "I hope you'll be staying for a short while at least, Yuffie will be sad to see you go," she almost rolled her eyes as the man brought out the emotional blackmail. Instead she smiled at him as warmly as she could, thinking of Yuffie so it wouldn't seem too fake.

"I certainly hope so," she agreed with a nod.

"Indeed," Godo nodded at her in return. He then lent back and pulled out some papers, no longer looking at her. If that wasn't a dismissal Rue didn't know what was, thus she left the room swiftly, needing to be away from the fool man. She wouldn't be surprised if he tried to hold her prisoner again after that conversation. It was time to leave Wutai.

* * *

Rue returned to her room, closing the sliding paper door quietly before leaning against the wooden wall and taking a deep calming breath. She had really wanted to slap Godo, but it was probably good that she hadn't. Not if she was going to get out of the place without him making a fuss anyway. Nodding to herself Rue straightened up and began pacing around her room, picking things up that she'd strewn around the room during her stay and placing them in her bag. She was careful to leave the bag exactly where it always was though, in case one of Godo's servants came in to clean. She didn't move too much, just a few essentials she would need should it come to a hasty exit rather than a planned one. She left the few bits and pieces of personal items, like Morris and Cactus Juice Sokka, out so it wouldn't be obvious she was getting the hell out of there as soon as she could.

Content for the moment Rue sat on her futon and gave Morris a hug while she considered her current options. If Godo expected her to leave it would be tonight, which meant that would be a very bad idea. If she left tomorrow, in the middle of the day, he'd be far less likely to expect it of her. After all, he had guards everywhere and she was well known among the residence now.

Pursing her lips Rue reached out and grabbed the Water Bending Scroll she'd received from Godo after her last mission. She'd figured out most of it, something that Chekhov in particular had been helpful with. Figuring that going about business as normal was probably her best move for now, until she figured out the details of her escape. Rue gave Morris one last squeeze before picking up the scroll and her other equipment for some final practice at the facilities in the compound.

* * *

For the second time that day Rue had alarm bells going off in her brain when she found the Wusheng waiting for her at the training grounds. And they were waiting, the four warriors bowed respectfully at her as she reached them, something Rue mirrored back without thought. When she opened her mouth to ask what the hell they were doing there Staniv held up a hand.

"The time for teaching is over, we would see your skill for ourselves now," the burly man told her. Rue blinked at the words, but they were the only ones she got as the four of them suddenly moved as one to attack her. Giving a startled yelp the very _not ready_ teenager barely dodged out of Shake's way as she barrelled down on her with no warning. Ducking and dodging around the other three Rue skidded away, tossing the ancient scroll aside and setting her bow across her shoulder. Teal eyes darted across her four, rather formidable, teachers trying to figure out how to get out of this one alive. Because, really, four on one was completely unfair. Avatar or not. Rue blinked when, unexpectedly words slowly faded into existence above her teachers heads. _Huh._

* * *

**Congratulations!**

**Your use of Scan has upgraded your skill level!**

**Scan is now level 2!**

* * *

She hadn't even thought to use the skill to see shit above peoples heads, had forgotten the skill almost completely and Rue honestly wanted to smack herself in the face with a brick for it. How much easier would things have been in past battles if she'd just used scan? Dismissing the screen Rue focused back on the people shifting into attack formation before her.

* * *

**Congratulations!**

**Your use of Focus has upgraded your skill level!**

**Focus is now level 2!**

* * *

Rue growled as the screen popped up just as Shake launched herself at Rue once again, dismissing the screen and dodging the tiny woman at the same time set her balance off and the teen ended up sprawled in the dirt with her usual lack of grace.

* * *

**Congratulations!**

**Your use of Dodge has upgraded your skill level!**

**Dodge is now level 3!**

* * *

"Okay, 'B', seriously, can't we just have the little ones go away on their own while I'm fighting or something, it's really distracting," Rue grumbled under her breath. Peeling herself off the ground Rue turned her head in time to see a fireball flying towards her at an alarming rate. Yelping again, Rue barely countered the thing with her own Ice spell while avoiding being hit by Staniv and his giant iron ball-thing he held in his hand. Glaring over at Chekhov who she knew had been behind the fireball, Rue dismissed her latest screen and prayed that was the last of them. She didn't need any more distractions. Chekhov just smirked at her in reply to Rue's glare, it was the only small warning the teenager was given before she was treated to Gorky kicking her legs out from under her. Eating the dirt again Rue growled at herself, this was absurd, if she kept this up they'd never let her hear the end of it. _Focus idiot!_

Rue barely managed to roll out of the way of Gorky's heel and Staniv's ball-and-chain-thing as the two of them converged on her while she was down. Breathing hard Rue attempted to get some distance from them to re-focus herself. Of course is was only then that Rue realised they were surrounding her, "fuck nuggets," was her only comment. _No arrows. MP won't last forever and I'm not competent or comfortable with hand-to-hand. Fuck this shit._

Focusing on the people before her Rue noted that all of them were in the high teens in level, which meant that if she was going to beat them she had to play with her strengths. At this point there was only one real choice for her. It seemed that the Wusheng assumed that because the pond-river-thing was on the other side of the training ground, she would not be able to use that water in this fight. She could see it though, and if she could see it or knew it was there Rue could bend it. Apparently her teachers didn't know that though.

Taking a deep breath Rue tried to calm her racing heart while sliding into her starting stance, the four of them tensed and coiled up like springs, watching her carefully. In one single swift movement, Rue shifted, her arms arcing down and then forward and up, guiding the water in the pond-river-thing upwards. Then she turned, spinning, while bringing the water down and over to surround her. Rue concentrated, trying to remember what Katara had said and done while helping Aang with his own 'octopus style'. Closing her eyes, Rue raised her arms, drawing out the 'octopus arms' and then drew her arms back in, keeping her elbows low, and hands close to her centre as Katara had advised. When she opened them she was just relieved it had actually worked.

' _Nicely done, Rue! Korra's right, you are a natural,'_ Aang commented from the peanut gallery. Rue wasn't sure if she should correct him or not. The only reason she knew the rough idea of it was because his 'Avatar Journey' was turned into a cartoon in her own world. They hadn't really broached that subject yet though and Rue wasn't sure how to.

Reflection time was over as Shake decided to test Rue's ability, launching herself forward with almost inhuman speed. Rue knew she'd never be able to hit the tiny woman with blunt force, so instead she aimed at the ground ahead of the woman, freezing it. Shake hit the ice hard, sliding a good five feet before Rue wrapped her in more water and solidifying it, holding the petite woman in place. _One down._

There was no time to celebrate, however, when Chekhov was throwing more Fire spells at her and Staniv was swinging that iron ball of destruction at her at the same time. She blocked the fireballs with one arm and surrounded Staniv with water and froze him in place with the other. _Two._

Rue turned to Gorky and Chekhov, both of whom appeared to be of a mind to stay out of her reach now she had taken out two of the own. By this point Rue was running out of steam, her breathing was uneven and her heart was pounding a mile a minute. She had to end this little spar now. With a furious growl Rue lunged forward, sending all the water around her at the pair, encasing them much the same way she had with Angeal and Genesis. Though it was easier this time, now she had some idea of what she was doing. _Three and four._

With that done Rue exhaled loudly in relief and bent over, leaning against her own knees as she tried to catch her breath. It took her a minute for the sound of blood rushing in her ears to clear so she could hear Staniv laughing his ass off. She turned slightly to look at him, still panting from the exertion. She hadn't bent such a large amount of water for so long a time before and Rue was certainly feeling it.

"You're all arseholes and I hate you," she told them as loudly as she could before sinking to the ground and allowing herself to fall into a boneless heap. Until now she hadn't known what 'tired' really felt like, she was certain.

"Just had to make sure the lessons stuck, kid," called Shake from where Rue had partially encased her. Rue snorted and tiredly lifted her hands and then dropped them again, turning the ice surrounding the four of them back to it's liquid state.

"Whatever," she replied with a half-hearted shake of her head.

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**Quest Completed!**

***Survive Avatar Training: Water Style***

**Story quest #3**

**…**

**The first portion of your Avatar Training has been Completed!**

**You were given access to four different trainers who each cover a certain area of expertise.**

**The goal of this Quest was to become proficient enough in each portion of training that you were able to defeat your trainers.**

**In a spar, naturally.**

**...**

**Shake's Agility and Dexterity Training 1** **/1**

**Chekhov's Materia and Bending Training 1/1**

**Gorky's Combat Training 1/1**

**Staniv's Weapons Training 1/1**

**…**

**Damn kid!**

**That was pretty good, I'll give you a free pass this time.**

**No head injuries today.**

**At least not from me.**

**There'll be a few bits and pieces for you back in your room for this!**

**…**

**850 EXP**

**2000 Gil**

**500 AP**

**Long Bow+**

* * *

Rue let out a breathy laugh at the sight of her Quest Completion screen. It seemed she'd earned herself a new bow and everything. She did try to get up, but the exhausted teenager just didn't have the energy right at that particular moment. She dismissed the screen tiredly, hoping in vain that it would be the only one. It wasn't.

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**LEVEL UP!**

**You are now Level 10!**

**…**

**Current Stats**

**Strength:** 11

**Dexterity:** 16

**Vitality:** 10

**Magic:** 12

**Intelligence:** 13

**Luck:** 8

**…**

**Stat Points to Spend: 5**

* * *

Rue resisted the urge to groan by only a hair. It wasn't that she wasn't pleased she'd leveled up, it was the fact that 'B' wanted her to think right there and then. "Computer says, 'noooo'," she muttered quietly before going ahead and adding her stats.

* * *

**New Stats**

**Strength:** 12

**Dexterity:** 17

**Vitality:** 10

**Magic:** 12

**Intelligence:** 14

**Luck:** 10

**…**

**Confirm?**

* * *

"Confirm," she agreed with a sigh. She really wanted to sleep now, but she could hear the Wusheng starting to move about around her. Once the confirmation screen faded she would try to get up again.

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**LEVEL UP!**

**You are now Level 11!**

**…**

**Current Stats**

**Strength:** 12

**Dexterity:** 17

**Vitality:** 10

**Magic:** 12

**Intelligence:** 14

**Luck:** 10

**…**

**Stat Points to Spend: 5**

* * *

Rue stared at the second level up screen in confusion, she didn't quite understand why she was getting another one. Surely the small amount of exp she'd gotten from that quest hadn't caused this to happen. Again. With a sigh she once again added more points to her stats.

* * *

**New Stats**

**Strength:** 13

**Dexterity:** 18

**Vitality:** 11

**Magic:** 13

**Intelligence:** 15

**Luck:** 10

**…**

**Confirm?**

* * *

"Confirminator," she told the damned screen and it winked out of existence. Just in time for Gorky to wander over to her, he looked amused as he looked down at her as she lay sprawled on the ground.

"Feeling a little tired, young one?" he asked with a small grin. Rue snorted at the question, like it wasn't obvious.

"No, I'm completely fine Gorky, in fact I could totally go another round, just let me solidify a bit from this puddle I seem to have turned into and I'll be good to go," the sarcasm practically dripped off of her. A snorted laugh drew Rue's attention as Shake moved closer into Rue's line of sight.

"Puddle indeed, brat, you need to work on your stamina," the older woman lectured. The amused half grin on her face belied her own amusement though.

"Yeah, thanks Shake, I'll work on that," Rue said flatly as she gingerly pulled herself into a sitting position.

"At least we know it wasn't a complete waste of time training the girl," Chekhov sniffed from where she was helping Staniv up. Rue turned to glare tiredly at the woman, Chekhov just ignored her though.

"Have some faith, woman, the young Avatar did well," Gorky warned her sharply. Staniv nodded in agreement as he walked over, still shaking with laughter.

"Damn, girl," he commented and held up what was left of his weapon of choice, "you only broke it," he grinned at her. The iron ball was cracked at the end of the chain was cracked from the force of his attack and her own deflection. Rue couldn't help her own answering grin.

"Well excuse me for having rathered that being cracked instead of my skull," she laughed. With those words Staniv lost it again, doubling over with laughter.

* * *

**_!*~*~*BONUS SCENE*~*~*!_ **

_"The three of you will be heading into Kisaragi's main compound by air. The plan is to-"_

_"We know what the plan is, Heidegger, there is no need to go over it again," Sephiroth interrupted the irritating man. No doubt he would have laughed that horrible laugh of his again, like he had the last three times he had told them the President's orders._

_"Yes, well, good," Heidegger straightened his military uniform. The man was obviously uncomfortable with three teenagers being in command of Shinra Army, while he had been 'raised' to an Executive position from the place of General that Sephiroth now held. The man cleared his throat loudly and crossed his arms. "The operation will begin at 0900 hours, be ready," he told them sternly before stalking away and exiting the tent._

_Genesis snorted once Heidegger was out of earshot, none of them liked the man and he'd become more insufferable once Sephiroth had been granted the title General. The silver haired teenager sent a hard look to his friend who made a face and shrugged._

_"I take it we have another objective during the operation?" Angeal asked. His arms were folded as he looked down at the map on the table that lay between the three of them. His 'thinking frown' on his face._

_"The regulars will kill her if they come across her, we're getting her out," Sephiroth told his friends determinedly. Genesis only scoffed as Angeal nodded in agreement. "Unharmed," he added with a look at Genesis who glared at him in response._

_"I barely touched her," he complained with a huff._

_"That's not what Angeal said," Genesis shifted his glare to his childhood friend and growled something that sounded suspiciously like 'traitor' under his breath. Angeal simply shook his head in response, but did not enter the argument. He knew better after the last time they'd gone through this. Genesis had blown up both his and Sephiroth's tents in retaliation. While it was raining._

_"She's dangerous," he argued. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at Genesis, this wasn't the first time his friend had tried to talk him out of helping Rue escape from Godo. He, and Angeal really, seemed to be of the opinion that she wanted to be there. Sephiroth wasn't convinced, nor was he convinced she had 'magical powers' as the two of them claimed._

_"So are we," he pointed out calmly. Genesis' face twisted in frustration, before stepping around the map table to confront Sephiroth head on._

_"I'm telling you, that wasn't any Materia that she used at the end of that fight, she moved the water on her own," Genesis insisted. Sephiroth sighed and shook his head at the shorter teen._

_"That's your opinion," was his only answer as he moved to a chair. Honestly, all this worrying was making him feel ten years older than he really was. He'd feel better once he knew the damnable girl was safe._

**_!*~*~*~*~*!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So hey. This chapter was hard to write, I had to start it over because the first try wasn't working for me and that almost never happens to me.
> 
> Next chapter is probably the last one in Wutai before Rue gets shipped off elsewhere, as you can probably guess by that last BONUS SCENE lol
> 
> We're on the tail end of Book One now and heading toward Book Two, HORRAY!
> 
> I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, should be fun to write so it shouldn't take too long~
> 
> Till next time~
> 
> RLK


	21. 1.14 Exit Stage Right

As Rue changed into her normal clothes she had to wonder if they were magical, like Cloud's were in Advent Children, or if, somehow, someone kept replacing hers with identical copies. Because she was pretty sure that her outfit had been in shreds thanks to the pyro-lunatic she'd had fun with last week. And it _had_ been fun. Rue frowned, the fight had been _fun_. Since when did she _enjoy_ being cut to ribbons and crap? No. She didn't enjoy that. It was the parts around that bit that were fun. Irritating the red clad lunatic had certainly been fun and Angeal had been pleasant enough. When he wasn't trying to be a White Knight anyway. She was curious to know if they had liked the chocolates she'd given them.

"Are you going somewhere, Rue?" a small voice asked from behind her. Turning Rue found the little girl peeking into her room staring at her with sad grey-brown eyes. Rue tilted her head, silently inviting the child inside without words. Yuffie trotted over and sat on the futon next to Rue's bag, peeking into the bag curiously.

"Yeah, sweetie, it's time for me to get moving, gotta world to save and all that," Rue grinned to cover her uncertainty. Yuffie frowned and looked down at the bundle in her small hands and then back up at Rue.

"I know, you packed up your room yesterday," Yuffie told her in a small voice. With a sigh Rue placed Sokka on Cactus Juice in her bag and sat next to Yuffie, giving the little girl a one armed hug.

"Noticed that, huh?" Yuffie nodded and hugged the bundle a little tighter. "Well, there are other people that I have to help now, bad guys to stop, you know?" Rue tried to explain. Though it was a half truth, she wasn't entirely sure what 'bad guys' to go after at this point.

"Why can't someone else do it?" Yuffie sniffed and Rue realised the little girl was on the verge of tears. She smiled to herself and decided to do what she did best.

"Well, one day, someone else will, there will be a group of heroes that will save everyone, the whole planet," Rue told the little girl. Yuffie stared up at her with a wobbly frown on her face and Rue smiled, tapping her cute little nose. "There was a swordsman with unusual hair, a barmaid with an amazing right hook, a hulking man with a gun arm, a talking beast with a flaming tail, a flower girl, an undying man seeking forgiveness, an ace pilot and," Rue paused and reached into her bag. "A Treasure Princess," she finished as she showed Yuffie the plushie of her grown up self. Yuffie's eyes immediately lit up at the sight of the stuffed doll and a small smile broke out on her face.

"Treasure Princess saved the planet?" she asked excitedly. Rue gave the little girl the plushie and ruffled her hair.

"They all will, one day, but until they're ready I need to do what I can," Rue told her gently. Yuffie regarded the plushie in her grasp carefully before looking back up to Rue thoughtfully.

"We'll see each other again though, right?" Rue beamed at the question and gave the little girl a huge hug.

"Absolutely," she agreed happily. That was a promise Rue was happy to keep and would do everything she could so she would be able to do so.

"Alright, I guess you can go then," Yuffie said with a little sigh. Rue couldn't help but smile broadly at her words and watched as the little girl bounced off the futon with more energy than Rue would have ever known what to do with. Yuffie spun around and thrust the small bundle toward Rue happily. "Here!" she offered with a toothy grin. Rue raised a curious eyebrow as she took the bundle from the little girl and carefully unfolded it. "I couldn't find the proper clothes, so I made you one!" she declared as Rue stared down at what equated to a 'new costume' courtesy of Yuffie. The smile was unstoppable, Rue couldn't have stopped it if she tried and she really didn't want to.

* * *

**Congratulations!**

**Clothing Set Unlocked and Acquired!**

***Thief Rue***

**Weapon Set Discovered and Unlocked!**

***Daggers Weapon Set***

* * *

Danced in front of her eyes for a moment before vanishing and Rue's grin broadened when she saw the glint of metal amongst the fabric. She carefully pulled out the pair of daggers, looking them over curiously. They looked remarkably similar to the daggers Rikku used in Final Fantasy X-2, making Rue want to squeal in delight just a little. Looking back at Yuffie, she set the bundle aside and knelt down in front of the little girl, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you, Yuffie, I love them," she said quietly. Yuffie hugged her back just as tightly and Rue closed her eyes, making a promise to herself that she would at least try to keep in contact with Yuffie and if not, to be there during her 'side quest' in Wutai during AVALANCHE's exodus across Gaia.

The small moment was broken as an explosion ripped through the compound and shook the floor beneath them. Yuffie yelped in fright and held onto Rue even tighter while the teenager moved towards the window, carrying the frightened child carefully. There was smoke coming from the beyond the compound's walls. It seemed Shinra was attacking the city that had grown up around the Imperial Palace. Rue could hear the sound of helicopters in the distance, as well as gunfire and the distant screaming of the populace.

Swearing to herself softly Rue carried Yuffie to her futon and placed her under the covers gently, prying tiny fingers from her shirt. "Yuffie you need to stay here, okay? I need to go now, but I promise I will help as many of your people as I can while I'm leaving," she told the child seriously. Yuffie's big eyes were practically swimming with tears threatening to fall, but the little girl stubbornly refused to shed them.

"Please don't get hurt," Yuffie asked in a small voice. Rue smiled and as she hugged the girl one more time something slammed into her door, making both girl's jump. When Rue hurried over to see what it was Tera slid into the room, looking about her wildly. It seemed the fighting in the city had set the Coeurl on edge.

"Don't worry, Yuf, I've got Tera here to protect me, remember?" she assured the child with a grin. Yuffie nodded and pulled the covers up to her chin as she watched Rue gather the last of her things. Yuffie's gifts were the last to be placed in the bag before Rue slung it into place over her shoulder where it joined her water canister and quiver. "Hm, too much crap hanging off me," she muttered to herself as she settled everything into place.

A second explosion rocked the compound and Rue gave a regretful look to the cowering child hiding under the covers before turning and walking out the door, closing it behind her quietly. It was time to go.

* * *

***Attack on the Capital***

**Story quest #4**

**...**

**The capital of Wutai is under attack by Shinra.**

**Well, shit.**

**For this quest you have one objective and a optional objective should you have a conscience.**

**Personally, if you do the optional thing I'll add something to the pot from me to you.**

**…**

**Get out of Wutai safely without getting noticed by Godo or the Wusheng.**

**Optional:**

**Protect the people of Wutai while they take refuge in the Imperial Palace.**

**…**

**Good luck kid!**

* * *

**!*~*~*BONUS SCENE*~*~*!**

_Angeal's mouth was turned in a grim line as he and the others raced through the Wutian capital, it seemed most of Kisaragi's soldiers were no longer guarding his base of power if the lack of adversaries was anything to go by. They'd been dropped from the centre of the city and slowly been making their way towards the main compound, taking side streets and alleyways to avoid the enemy troops stationed in the city. It seemed Sephiroth wasn't interested in playing with cannon fodder today._

_Another explosion shook the ground beneath their feet as Sephiroth slowed to a stop before the exit of the alley they'd been running through, they could hear the city's citizens screaming in terror and agony as the missiles fell on the unsuspecting people of Wutai. Glancing over at Genesis gave Angeal a perfect view of the look of extreme distaste on the red heads face._

" _Why are they still bombing? It's obvious there isn't a large military presence here, this is not like we thought it would be," Sephiroth glanced at Angeal at the question._

" _Because they don't care," he answered while glancing out at the main street. Angeal grimaced and hated that he knew Sephiroth was right. They may have been in command of the army here, but the President was in charge of them and he had ordered the air strike. As the General, Sephiroth could have had the strike called off, but he would need a damn good reason._

_One of the bombs hit the ground just down the street from them, kicking up dust and debris which they used as cover when crossing over to the next alleyway. Genesis complained that they weren't actually doing what they'd been told to, unfortunately Sephiroth had caught sight of a flash of blue as they passed an intersection and he was ignored in favour of locating the girl that had been weighing on all their minds. In one form or another._

**!*~*~*~*~*!**

* * *

Rue smiled as warmly as she could at the terrified woman as the teen pulled her from the wreckage that Rue could only assume was the remains of the poor woman's house. There was dust everywhere and she could hear people screaming from inside collapsed buildings. Honestly Rue didn't even know where to start, and she was starting to feel sick just from the thought of all the people who were likely going to die before anyone could get into the wreckages to save them. A volley of bullets brought her attention around to her left, Rue squinted though the dust and smoke to catch sight of Shinra grunts chasing civilians down with, what she assumed, were automatic rifles or something similar. Rue did not know much about guns and she wasn't keen to at this point. She turned back to the weeping woman and helped her stand, not letting go till she knew the woman could stand on her own.

"You have to run, get to the Palace, tell them the Avatar sent you and said they would protect you," Rue told the woman hurriedly. "And for the love of all things good stay out of the open, use the alleys and side streets, okay?" the woman nodded shakily and took off as fast as her shaky legs could carry her. With her latest rescue out of the way the slightly furious teenager headed toward the gunfire, of a mind to give the grunts a real fight and never mind escaping at this point. This was just horrifying, war was war, but this was something else entirely and was crossing the line into borderline genocide. Running through the dust and smoke with Tera at her heels Rue found herself facing the backs of a squad of grunts, they'd cornered a family against a ruined building. The Wutain's eyes widened when they saw her and shook their heads at her fearfully and cried out for her to run. One of the grunts turned as Rue lashed out with a Water Whip, knocking all five of them on their asses in quick succession and then freezing them in place.

"L-Lady Avatar?" the mother murmured as she held her child. Rue nodded to the frightened family and nodded for them to run. She almost raised an eyebrow as both parents bowed to her before taking their children and heading towards the Palace without another word. Rue was breathing hard as she tried to contain her raging temper, this was wrong, so very wrong. Turning Rue walked away from the frozen grunts, she had better things to do than deal with them right now. She had to save more civilians and restock her water supply while she was at it.

* * *

**!*~*~*BONUS SCENE*~*~*!**

_Genesis was actually starting to get worried now, he'd heard a number of alarming things from the radio and knew the other two had heard it too. According to the regulars there was an unknown assailant going around taking down entire squads single-handed without any of them actually seeing who it was. The only common factor in all the attacks was the unusual usage of water and ice. Everyone else was claiming it was some kind of crazy Materia genius helping the Wutians, but Genesis was fairly certain it was that stupid girl and her 'magic water' as he and Angeal had started calling it. Even Sephiroth had changed course and was heading to the latest 'sighting' despite his continuing disbelief. It seemed most of the altercations with the mystery assailant occurred near the front of the palace where the regulars were supposed to be herding the civilians. Though Genesis doubted that was what was really happening, he'd seen too many dead non-combatants already to believe that._

_When the three of them entered the square it became apparent that this was ground zero for the mystery assailant. There were small pillars of ice and small ice barriers scattered around the area, a thick mist covered the ground and the temperature dropped significantly enough for a shiver to slide down Genesis' back. There was a fountain in the centre of the square and crouched beside it was a small familiar figure in blue, filling a container with water from the fountain. Before either Genesis or Angeal could say anything Sephiroth was striding forward, toward the girl they'd been looking for since the operation had begun._

**!*~*~*~*~*!**

* * *

Rue had only been using her Water Bending during the madness of Shinra's invasion of the capital, finding it easier to pretend that everything was fine if she convinced herself it was for training. Her temper wasn't much better, in fact she was certain that it was ready to blow. She just needed a good target to let it loose on. She'd sent Tera to scout for enemies while stocking up on her water supply, certain that the thin layer of ice she'd covered the ground in would alert her of company.

She was almost done when the sound of boots on the icy ground reached her, more idiots with guns no doubt. Rue's temper flared and within seconds she had turned, an ice shard aimed at her attackers neck.

* * *

**Congratulations!**

**Your use of Basic Water Bending has upgraded your skill level!**

**Basic Water Bending is now level 4!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay, so this chapter took a little longer than I expected it to. I do have a proper reason this time, however, as my laptop keyboard started dying on me. Seriously. Most of the bottom keys won't work and I had to keep copy-pasting the letter 'z' and the '?', which was getting more than annoying by the end of the last chapter. The arrow keys and some of the numbers on the number pad were also not working so I forked out for a new USB keyboard. Having to copy-past things just to type one word or do questions was getting to me. So when the new one came in the mail today I rejoiced and got back to work.
> 
> As for the content of the chapter itself, well, it didn't quite go as I originally planned and the Shinra troops are being much more aggressive towards the civilians than I'd thought they would be in my mental chapter plan.
> 
> Finally we get the REUNION next chapter...LOL
> 
> I've actually already written the draft for the last scene of the last chapter and the epilogue, as well as other random scenes from different points in the story that I can slot in when I get there. Admittedly most of them are just fluff and me trying to be sneaky about the pairing for funzies, but I figure if I get a good idea and it doesn't fit in the chapter I'm up to I should just write it and save it for later. Rainy days and all that.
> 
> I'd love to see who you think Rue will end up with in the very end, just to see if anyone knows yet, or if my evil plan is working. Also to see if opinions change as the story continues.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed and I will see you next time!
> 
> RLK


	22. 1.15 Pot Meet Kettle

As Rue stared into the palest green eyes she could have ever imagined she came to the conclusion that she was fucking bat-shit insane. The edge of Masamune was inches from her throat, and she had an ice shard as long as her arm to Sephiroth's in a mirror image. Apart from her actually physically touching the ice anyway, because that shit was floating mid-air.

With a long exhale to calm her shit, Rue dropped her arms and the ice shard liquefied, the water dropping to the ground with an audible 'splot'. Sephiroth was quick to withdraw his blade the moment the threat to his person was removed. He tucked the blade behind his back, the tip pointing to the sky and away from the soft squishy people around him. To say Rue was relieved to see that happen would have been a vast understatement.

"I see Angeal and Genesis were correct in saying you are now capable of defending yourself," he commented after a long moment. Rue stared at him, more than a little perplexed at his sudden appearance.

"Oh, um, yeah, got some lessons," she told him distractedly. Her brain was still trying to wrap itself around him being there. He nodded and then turned slightly to glance behind him and Rue heard more boots crunching on the ice. As Sephiroth was directly in front of her she couldn't see who it was, so she curiously leaned around him, finding both Angeal and Genesis walking towards the pair of them. Both looking a little disgruntled, if not worried. Rue straightened and shook her head, trying to find a plausible explanation for their presence. Shouldn't the three of them have been breaking the Palace apart and ending the war or something by now? She frowned at that thought. No. The end of the war was Fort Tamblin, when Zack tore-or would tear-the place apart. If her math was right, which was rare, Zack was only twelve or something at this point in time.

"Okay, we found the brat, can we leave now?" she heard Genesis ask. He sounded grumpy, probably hadn't killed enough people before breakfast or something. Rue grinned and strolled around Sephiroth's tall form, because really, who was that fucking tall? And waved at the pair as the walked closer.

"Hey Red, how's the coat?" she asked with a shit-eating grin on her face. Genesis glared at her and then shifted his ire at Sephiroth, before storming up to her and looming at her.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't burn you to cinders right now," he growled at her. Rue just grinned at him, because, really, she was standing in front of a fountain. She was going to point that out, but Tera decided to make her presence known by pouncing on the red head without even a growl of warning. Genesis toppled over at the unexpected weight with an undignified 'oof' and Tera began to growl warningly at him as she remained perched on his leather clad back.

"How's that for a reason?" Rue snickered at him. She heard a small puff of air escape from Sephiroth beside her that could have been either a laugh or a sigh, perhaps a bit of both.

"I take it Genesis isn't in any actual danger?" Angeal raised an eyebrow. His gaze flitted between Rue and Sephiroth curiously and Rue just grinned at him, deeply amused by the swearing pouring out of the red clad lunatic on the ground.

"Nah, not today, Tera's just giving him a warning," she assured the buff brunette.

"Rue," rolling her eyes at the warning in Sephiroth's tone Rue clicked her fingers to get the irate Coeurl's attention. Tera's head snapped up and golden eyes focused on Rue who nodded her head sideways to signal her furry friend to get off the teenage boy trapped beneath her. Tera, to her credit, only huffed before clambering off Genesis' back and padding over to side beside Rue, watching the three boys carefully, ready to pounce again if need be.

"What in the Goddess was that? And can I kill it?" Genesis demanded as he peeled himself off the icy ground.

"That would be the Coeurl Rue keeps for a pet," Sephiroth informed his friend. The small hints of amusement lacing his voice only made Rue's grin broaden. Genesis looked from Sephiroth, to Rue and then down slightly to look at the creature that had pinned him to the ground. "Tseng will be relieved to hear he is not the only one who suffered the embarrassment of being caught unaware by Rue's rather protective pet," was then added as an after thought. Rue had to close her eyes to block out Genesis' face in order to stop herself from laughing, the look of anger, confusion and barely hidden mortification being too much. Instead of focusing on the hilarity, Rue opted to turn to the very straight faced Sephiroth.

"How is our favourite Turk?" she asked him while trying to keep a lid on her amusement. She suspected the grin on her face that wouldn't stop was hindering that effort. Sephiroth tilted his head at her slightly before answering, seeming to think carefully before he spoke.

"He is, well, as far as I know. He was also concerned for your safety," he told her with a slight frown on his face. Ah. Rue had a feeling she was about to get the guilts badly. She glanced at the other two. Yeah. Angeal had a frown on his face again and Genesis, well he always seemed to look at least irritated. Maybe that was just her though.

"Oh, well, that was nice of him, to worry-about me and all-I mean, I was fine-I mean I am fine, totally fine, everyone's fine," she rambled awkwardly. The frown on Sephiroth's face seemed to deepen, though his mouth barely shifted, Rue was certain his eyebrows twitched downward a little. Angeal raised an eyebrow at her and Genesis snorted in amusement, the sound brought Rue's brain back to speed and heard what she had just said. With that, her anger returned and turned her own frown on all three of them. "No, I take that back, I'm not fine and neither are the people of Wutai," Rue turned her attention to Sephiroth and her teal eyes thinned as she poked him in the chest. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Why would you just let troops, that you supposedly lead, attack innocent people for the simple reason of 'they exist'?!" she exploded at him. _Holy fuck nuggets, I think I just yelled at Sephiroth. God damn it mouth, stop talking!_ She didn't even want to contemplate the fact that she'd just poked him.

A single silver eyebrow arched at her, but even with her heart in her throat, Rue wasn't going to back down or apologise, he was the fucking General and should be doing something about this shit. Of course she also fully expected Masamune to skewer her any moment. Sane or not, this _was_ Sephiroth she was dealing with.

"I see," he sounded amused. _Oh god, I'm going to die._ Rue mentally braced herself to be turned into a shish kebab. "And how would you suggest I stop that, then?" she asked her. Rue blinked, stared at him, he was serious, and then blinked again. _Wait, what?_

"Um, call the attack off?" she suggested slowly. The confusion over not being dead yet wasn't abating and probably wouldn't until the situation was resolved or Rue was dead.

"For what reason?" Sephiroth's face was perfectly blank as he asked and Rue wasn't entirely sure why they were even talking about it.

"The hell would I know? You're supposed to be the genius super-soldier-war-men-things you figure it out!" all three of them stared at her silently. Genesis was the first to break the awkward silence with a snort as he tried to contain his laughter, it wasn't going well if the shaking of his shoulders was anything to go by. "What?" the fact that she even asked seemed to send the red head over the edge. The longer Genesis laughed the more Angeal's mouth twitched as he tried to keep his own amusement at bay.

"Super-soldier-war-men-things?" Angeal asked her after a moment of them all watching Genesis break down. Hearing Angeal say it only seemed to make it worse for the red head though and his laughter only redoubled as he held his stomach and tried to stop. Rue raised an eyebrow and took in all three of them carefully before focusing back on Angeal.

"You're right, I amend that remark, you are a trio of, admittedly stupidly enhanced, teenage _boys_ and are prone to stupidity due to your _raging hormones_ and all that jizz," Rue threw back at them with an unimpressed look on her face. The smile she gave them at the end in complete contrast to her tone and words. Thankfully that seemed to sober Genesis up and Angeal looked away from her and coughed uncomfortably. Rue turned to Sephiroth and raised an eyebrow of her own right back at him which he seemed to find amusing.

"I suppose we could call in that we've located Wutai's secret weapon and made a deal to pull out if said secret weapon surrenders to us," Angeal proposed thoughtfully. It seemed he was going to at least try to remain professional if Genesis wouldn't.

"Do you believe that said secret weapon could escape all three of us should we decline this proposed deal?" Sephiroth asked after taking a moment to mull over Angeal's words. Rue frowned at the pair of them, she wasn't sure she liked where this was going. Angeal crossed his arms as he eyed Rue, Tera and the area over before answering.

"Considering she's standing in front of a working fountain and all the ice in the area, not to mention the Coeurl I'd say it would be entirely possible, particularly when none of us," he shot Genesis a look, "are willing to injure her to any real degree," Angeal finished with a decisive nod. Both Genesis and Rue were frowning, though for different reasons, at the other two. Tera shifted next to Rue, sensing her mistresses uncertainty and rubbed her face against Rue's hip. Rue closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down before looking at her furry friend, rubbing the Coeurl's ears with a small smile as she waited to be included in the conversation.

"The President won't like it," Genesis reminded his friends before the plotting session ended. Angeal, however, shook his head in disagreement.

"Not necessarily, whenever Rue is on the battle field for the Wutians we end up taking fairly heavy losses. In one way or another. Not only is she a decent fighter, but it seems like the Wutians fight harder when they know she's present," Angeal pointed out. Rue snorted at that, none of that was really her fault and as for Shinra taking 'heavy losses' because of her. Well. She really doubted it.

"That's because they see me as the answer to you three, Godo was fully intent on throwing me at you and have me decimate you," she snorted again, "at least that was the plan, sorta shot that in the face early on when I told him if he threw me at Sephiroth I'd change sides just to piss him off," Rue grinned at them.

"You would have?" Sephiroth asked. He almost sounded curious now and Rue shrugged at him as she shifted her stance a little.

"Eh, maybe, just for that battle anyway," when he frowned at her again Rue sighed loudly. "Until now I had shit to do here, okay? I was on my way out when you guys decided to start bombing the shit out of the place," hand on her hips she was sure she would have been more intimidating if she'd been a tad taller.

"You were leaving?" Angeal asked her. Apparently needing clarification on that fact. Rue growled and turned, walking over to where she'd been standing next to the fountain and hefted her bag back over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I was, and then there was a war zone on my friend's front porch, so I figured I should probably try to help some of the nice people who have been helping me out for the last eight months or whatever," she snapped at them. When the three idiots looked at each other, seeming to come to some sort of silent agreement, which probably included Angeal throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes Rue found her temper flaring again. They seemed to be deaf to the gunfire and screaming civilians in the city around them. "Hey! Can we please get back to the fact that _people are dying_ some time today!?" she yelled at them. Her hands had waved automatically as she yelled and whatever it was she'd done made at least Angeal take a step back as all three boys stared over her shoulder.

"You should probably watch that," he commented as Rue continued to fume silently. She huffed and looked behind her, only to find the fountain completely frozen over. Looking back to their slightly wary looks Rue snorted in angry amusement, if they knew half of what she could really do they'd probably either kill her or run the other way.

"Then maybe you should _do something_ instead of staring like stunned mullets," she pointed out. Angeal opened his mouth to say something when-

"Angeal, make the call," Sephiroth told his friend. Angeal blinked and then nodded, pulling out his phone as he walked away from them a little to make the ordered call.

* * *

Rue eyed Sephiroth over with a dubious look as he and the other two practically herded her towards the military grade helicopter waiting outside the partially ruined city.

"How exactly is this going to work?" she asked after a moment of deliberation. He didn't look at her, probably because there were other troopers present to see them and didn't want to draw too much attention. Not to mention she was supposed to be a prisoner or something now.

"We'll take you to the main base at first, but the President will probably want to see you when he hears about this," Angeal told her quietly. Rue looked up at him as he walked at her right with Genesis directly behind her with Tera right next to him. It seemed the Coeurl was pawing at Sephiroth's hair every now and then while Genesis tried not to laugh at the sight. It made Rue want to shake her head in exasperation.

"Probably should avoid using that 'magic water' of yours as well," Genesis purred smugly into her ear from behind. Rue had to hold back a great deal of expletives as she jumped near a foot in the air. She had not been expecting that and wanted to punch the bastard for the unwanted shiver it had caused.

"It's called Water Bending, pyro, and if anyone here is in need of restraint it would be you," she snarked back at him over her shoulder. She felt him pull at a strand of her hair in reprimand.

"Touche, brat," he told her with a snort.

"Pot meet Kettle," was her only retort as they boarded the helicopter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: You see what happens when I have a working keyboard? Chapters come out a lot faster! Also this chapter was fun to write even though it was all dialogue and I was kinda being a dick to Genesis.
> 
> Wave goodbye to Yuffie, the Wusheng and Godo, they will only be in Bonus Scenes if at all for the rest of, at least, Book One. I don't actually know how many chapters are left of Book one, but we are on the tail end now. The next chapters will likely be about character progressions and set up for Book Two. Also a few of the little scenes I've already written will likely make an appearance.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed and I will see you next time!
> 
> RLK


	23. 1.16 Sayonara Wutai!

"Name?" asked the trooper in charge of taking her details. Rue rolled her eyes and slouched in her fold-up chair with her arms crossed.

"Rue," she stated boredly. The trooper stared at her for a moment and she sighed. "R.U.E. And don't ask for a last name, I'm not giving one, don't bother," she told him flatly. The trooper shook his helmeted head and wrote down her name as she'd spelt it before moving on.

"Age?" he sounded worried. Probably like she'd make it a big deal, Rue just wanted to laugh.

"Seventeen, I guess," she told him with a shrug.

"You guess?" Rue just looked at the ceiling of the tent and shook her head. She was desperately holding in a frustrated growl at the stupidity of this entire situation, though, as Angeal had pointed out, at least she didn't have to deal with Heidegger. _They_ did.

"Yes, I guess, next if you please," the waved a hand at the trooper while still staring upward the whole time.

"Um, birth place?" he asked. He still sounded worried, but Rue figured he wasn't used to dealing with prisoners as it wasn't likely they often had the option. Rue pursed her lips as she considered the question, wondering if she should go with Modeo or not, she didn't know when the town had been founded and as such could be called out for it later on.

' _Oh! I know! Tell them you were born in the Water Tribe!'_ Korra called from the peanut gallery. Rue barely repressed the urge to laugh at the idea, it would both confound Shinra and if anyone asked she could just say her mother moved to Modeo after she was born.

"The Southern Water Tribe," she stated without looking at the trooper. Rue smirked to herself, she could practically feel the frown the trooper likely had under the helmet and behind the scarf around his neck.

"I-I see, I don't think I've heard of it," he commented as he wrote her answer down.

"I wouldn't think you had," she told him lightly. He seemed to be waiting for her to elaborate, but when she didn't he moved on.

"Um, okay, I need a statement on why you were in Wutai and what you did there," he told her awkwardly. Inwardly she wondered if that was how she sounded when her own awkward came out.

"Okay then, lets see, I woke up around eight months ago in the Wutai forest with no memory of how I got there, shortly after waking I met General Sephiroth and Tseng of the Turks. During the meeting they took me to with the intention to bring me back here and then back home, I was taken prisoner by Godo Kisaragi, the Emperor of Wutai. His Lordiness then basically bullied me into helping him and his people, after a number of days I was sent out on a mission with no combat training or any real backup and expected to win the day just for existing. I should point out that I almost died, a lot, during that mission." Rue took a deep breath before continuing.

"I don't understand, why are you so important to the Wutains?" the trooper asked her before she could say anything else. Rue just rolled her eyes again and suppressed another growl.

"That information is highly classified," a familiar voice stated calmly. Rue immediately perked up when she saw Tseng walk through the tent flap followed closely by Tera who quickly made her way over to Rue to check her over for injuries. Rue petted the Coeurl's head and sent a smile at the stoic Turk, thankful she didn't have to answer that loaded question. Tseng nodded at her in greeting before turning his attention to the nameless trooper who was interviewing her. "Dismissed, I'll be handling things from here," he informed the trooper who immediately gathered his things and took his leave.

"Thank the gods in the sky, those questions were painful," Rue sighed with relief. Tseng chuckled softly at her as he took the seat the trooper had vacated and looked over what the other man had written. Of course it was at that exact moment that her screen writer decided to throw up a screen right in front of Rue's nose.

* * *

***Attack on the Capital***

**Story quest #4**

**The capital of Wutai was under attack by Shinra.**

**For this quest you had one objective and a optional objective, both of which you completed.**

**Because you did the optional thing I've added in a little extra from me.**

**Enjoy shorty.**

**…**

**Get out of Wutai safely without getting noticed by Godo or the Wusheng.**

**Optional:**

**Protect the people of Wutai while they take refuge in the Imperial Palace.**

**…**

**800 EXP**

**200 AP**

**1000 GIL**

**+Potion x5**

**…**

**Optional Reward:**

**Leviathan Ring**

**…**

' **B's Special Reward:**

**A packet of Cherry Ripes(15)**

* * *

For once Rue did not suppress the urge to swear as she automatically attempted to jump backwards in her chair away from the damn screen. No doubt Tseng would have known if she tried to not show her surprise and unexpected fright when the damn thing appeared. As it was the Turk raised an eyebrow at her choice of words when, from his point of view, nothing had happened to warrant such language. His other eyebrow joined it when her bonus prize of chocolate dropped onto the table between them along with the ring she'd earned by trying to help the people of Wutai. Tseng glanced from the table to Rue and back again, a subtle frown forming on his face as he tried to figure out where the items had come from. "Tseng, seriously, don't ask," she told him with a laugh. It wasn't the first time the hilarity of her own situation was presented to Rue and she doubted it would be the last.

"Hm, I think I'll take your advice," Tseng agreed while still eyeing the items on the table. "For now," he added as Rue picked up the ring to have a look at it. The teen winced at the words and gave a hesitant nod, that was undoubtedly a conversation she did not want to have with anyone. Least of all Tseng, who, like Sephiroth, would likely beat his head against the impossibility of it all until she could help him make the whole thing make sense.

"Great, I'll just look forward to that, shall I?" she sent him a cheesy grin before focusing on the ring in her hand. It was silver and shaped like a serpentine-like creature that only vaguely resembled the Leviathan Rue was familiar with. It was pretty cool though if she was honest.

"So, you want to answer that last question?" Tseng prompted her. Rue made a face and then sighed, studying him carefully before a thought occurred to her.

"Yeah, so, you're Wutain right?" she asked hesitantly. Tseng frowned and nodded slightly at her, not wanting to say anything verbal and she really didn't blame him. He worked for a company that was tearing his homeland apart after all. "Okay, so," Rue shifted in her seat. "Ever hear of the Avatar?" Tseng stared at her for a moment before standing and poking his head out of the tent. She couldn't hear what he said, but a minute later he was sitting back down on his chair looking a little uneasy. When Tseng ran a hand through his perfectly neat hair before leaning forward against the table Rue thought she might just start running the other way. Tseng was not supposed to look uneasy. Ever.

"The Avatar is a Wutain myth about a person born to be the Guardian of the Planet and granted certain powers," he explained carefully. He was eyeing her over the whole time and seemed more than a little on edge. "It isn't a well known myth, did you hear about it during your imprisonment?" It was almost like he was willing her to just say 'yes' as Tseng's dark eyes bore into hers, better that than the other thing. Rue snorted and leaned back, slouching once again as she rubbed Tera's ears. He wasn't going to like her answer.

"No, I didn't," she grimaced. Tseng's frown got a little less subtle and a lot more obvious.

"Then?" he prompted. Rue snorted at him, tilting her head slightly as she looked at him with a lopsided smile.

"Well, you remember what I did to that Anti-SOLDIER weapon of Godo's?" she reminded him.

"I remember," poor bastard was sounding wary now. Rue almost felt sorry for him, this shit was not going to make his job any easier.

"I didn't use Materia," Rue told him with a sigh. Tseng stared at her for a long moment before releasing a long breath, apparently trying to keep his shit together. He ran a hand through his perfect hair again. It was starting to look a little less perfect.

"I see," was all he said before standing. It was with bemusement that Rue watched the usually unflappable Turk begin to pace, this was certainly new. It didn't last long, of course, and Tseng sat back down as abruptly as he'd stood. "You're sure it's you?" he asked her quietly. Rue raised and eyebrow at him and shrugged.

"If sure means being able to Water Bend, having my own Past Lives chatting to me and each other in my brain and having access to the Avatar State then yes, Tseng, I'm sure," she told him flatly. _Probably shouldn't have mentioned the Peanut Gallery to a Turk. Oh well, he can only think I'm crazier than he already does._

"I take it Godo gave you orders to assassinate Sephiroth or the President, which is why you surrendered," Tseng clasped his hands tightly on the table. Rue couldn't help it, the idea of assassinating anyone at this point was just laughable. Unless it was Hojo, she could probably kill that particular lunatic with little problem in the moral department.

"And I take it that you didn't talk to Sephiroth, or anyone, before walking on in here," she told him with a grin.

"I don't follow-"

"Tseng, I didn't expect to see you here so soon," Sephiroth commented as he ducked through the door-flap. "Though it's probably good that you are," he added as Genesis and Angeal quickly followed.

"Well that least that answers the question of why there aren't any troops present to guard our 'prisoner' I suppose," Angeal sighed and grabbed a couple more of the fold up chairs for them to sit on. It seemed they were staying for a bit. Rue just raised an eyebrow at them, but didn't move from her slouched position. She did, however, notice that Genesis' eyes were locked onto the bag of chocolates she left unopened on the table. With a snort Rue turned to look down at the Coeurl at her side.

"Tera be a dear and drag my bag over here, I need to put this crap in it before Red makes a try for _my_ chocolate," she gave Genesis a pointed look. The red head glared at her before looking away sourly. When Tera returned to her mistresses side with the blue satchel-like bag Rue tossed the new bag of chocolate in it along with the ring, which went in one of the smaller pockets. She didn't notice the surprised looks at her furry friend from the young men around her while Rue pulled out a few of the leftover chocolates from the last bag she'd won and tossed them at her companions. "There now stop pouting Red, you're face just might freeze that way and then you'd never get a date," she teased. Genesis opted to ignore her comment in favour of eating the Cherry Ripe he'd been given with a smug look on his lunatic face. Rue rolled her eyes at Sephiroth and Angeal as she tossed her own chocolately goodness into her mouth. "So what now?" she asked after a moment of happy chewing.

"Perhaps if someone could debrief me, we could figure that out together," Tseng pointed out patiently.

* * *

Now, after two days of those idiots trying to figure out what to do with her, Rue was boarding an airship headed for Midgar. Apparently the President wanted to meet the girl who went toe-to-toe with some of his best SOLDIER's and lived to tell about it. Or something. Honestly none of the lunatics she'd almost-sort-of befriended seemed to be too happy with that fact and Rue herself wasn't entirely sure how she felt about meeting the giant sausage of a man they called 'Mr President'. Somehow she doubted it would be a pleasant experience, Rue just hoped it wouldn't end in a giant robot farting its way into her presence.

It was almost disappointing that the ship wasn't the Highwind, but on the other hand wasn't all that surprising. Still, it would have been cool to see Cid when he was younger and less angry at the world. This airship was more of a luxury thing than any of the military vehicles Rue had seen so far and when she entered the main passenger area she found out why. Heidegger was apparently escorting them, or her rather, and planned to do so while lounging in this 'state-of-the-art' luxury airship. Rue couldn't help but shake her head at the sight of the not-quite-as-fat-as-he-would-be Heidegger reclined in a comfy chair with a glass of something in his pudgy hand.

"Heidegger, I wasn't aware you would also be making this trip," Tseng commented blandly as he stepped around Rue. The young woman raised an eyebrow as Angeal took hold of her shoulders gently and steered her away from Heidegger just as Sephiroth and Tseng distracted the irritating man so she wouldn't be drawn into a conversation with the fool. No doubt they wanted to keep her away from the Executive before her introduction to the President.

"Gyahahahaaa! The President insisted that someone official be here to watch over proceedings. As the Head of Public Safety I happily volunteered to oversee the transfer of the prisoner," Heidegger informed the General and Tseng while swirling the content of the glass in his hand. Rue didn't catch Sephiroth's quiet response as she was herded away, but whatever he said only made Heidegger laugh even louder.

* * *

Genesis had only remained seated with Rue and Angeal during the initial take off, then he'd muttered something about wanting to get some reading done and wandered off on them without another word. When Rue had raised a questioning eyebrow at Angeal he'd merely shrugged and told her that Genesis had a habit of vanishing at odd moments to read.

"Loveless, right?" she asked with a grin. Angeal chuckled and leaned back in his seat across from her, shifting his already large frame in an attempt to get a little more comfort from the chair.

"Indeed, though you'd think he'd read it enough times by now, he's only had it since we were children," he joked. Rue joined him in laughter, happy to be able to see a more relaxed side of Angeal, even if he wasn't all that relaxed right then. Then again, they were all probably a little more tense than they would have been if Heidegger hadn't been on board with them.

And then;

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**ACHIEVEMENTS UNLOCKED!**

***** _**Sayonara Wutai!*** _

_Left Wutai for the First Time_

_***Prisoner of War*** _

_You were Captured by the Shinra Army_

_***To the Sky*** _

_Hopped a Ride on an Airship for the First Time_

**…**

**Acquired:**

***Fire Nation Rue***

***Air Nomad Rue***

* * *

Rue blinked in surprise as she stared at the dancing words before her eyes, she'd just scored two new outfits just by getting on this damn airship. Scoring crap was starting to get a little too easy and now she thought about it, Rue was getting a little suspicious. Nothing was ever this easy. Ever.

Of course then she concluded that she was being taken to Shinra HQ and things were going to probably get a whole lot harder for her. Training was going to be hard, living was going to be hard and staying the fuck away from Hojo was going to be near impossible if he caught wind of her abilities. She really hoped Sephiroth had a plan in that regard, because she wasn't sure what she'd do if she came face-to-face with the creepiest scientist she'd ever seen. Rue would like to think she'd kill the sucker and be done with it, but she was quite certain she was just as likely to runaway screaming as put as arrow through his eye socket.

"Did your bag just get bigger?" brought her out of her thoughts. Blinking at the teenage Angeal, _still freaking weird_ , sitting across from her and then glancing down at her bag, it did seem a little fuller, Rue shrugged at him.

"I dunno, maybe Red or Sephiroth stashed some more chocolate in it?" she offered. Angeal sighed, and Rue was surprised that he didn't think that her suggestion was all that implausible. Did those two have a chocolate addiction she didn't know about? _Think of the possibilities!_

It was a shame, but it seemed like Angeal wasn't in a chatty mood and the pair of them descended into a companionable silence neither seemed to feel necessary to clog with pointless banter. It was nice.

* * *

Until Rue got bored.

Probably not as bored as Tera was in the hold, but still bored.

Rue got a little random when she was bored. It was the only way she could kill it.

Angeal looked bored too as he leaned against the arm of his chair and frowned out the window. He really did frown too much. She should fix that, Rue decided with a thoughtful tilt of her head.

Crouching down in front of Angeal Rue reached up with both hands and poked at the corners of Angeal's mouth. Pushing them upwards in an attempt to make the boy smile. After a moment of enduring Rue's absurdly happy face at his forced smile Angeal pulled back and swatted at her hands.

"Stop that," he ordered her.

"But, Angeal, you don't smile enough," Rue complained dramatically. "You'll get frowny wrinkles," she added with a smirk. It was in this moment that Angeal decided Rue was spending too much time with Genesis. Even if she really wasn't in reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello~ So I'm in a pretty decent mood today so I thought I'd post this up before I headed off to bed for some much needed sleep. Hooray!
> 
> Anyway, we're finally leaving Wutai! Goddess I didn't think it would take so long to get out of there! Now we just have to get Rue in and out of Shinra in one piece...and preferably without any mental or emotional scarring...  
> As much as Rue knows the storyline for the FF7 universe, and she does know it, and as much as she would like to change things for the better...well...I think we can all agree that is likely where her abysmal luck is going to come into play a little more obviously. Personally I think she's using up all her good luck far too early in the 'game'. Ah well, we'll just have to wait and see what stupid shit she gets into during her stay at the company.
> 
> OH! A few days ago I started sketching out a little comic of the Anvil Scene from Chapter 1.1 Comments from Invisible Companions. Only from 'B's side of things. I'm not sure if I should finish it or not, but I'll let you know if I do. Yey!
> 
> RLK


	24. 1.17 Stupidity Caused by a Heightened Altitude

Rue had decided to wander around a bit after harassing Angeal for a while, poor guy didn't know how deal with her on a boredom beater bender and it was just cruel to continue to torment him. She'd strolled around, making sure to stay away from the lounge where Heidegger was drinking himself into a coma, until finding the small secluded observation deck Rue was currently occupying while watching the clouds go by. Staring across the endless blue of Gaia's skies Rue didn't hear the quiet footsteps announcing another presence while she remained lost in her own thoughts.

"I take it you haven't been on an airship before," a quiet voice asked from behind. Rue jumped a little and turned to find Sephiroth standing not far off with a thoughtful look on his face. Smiling at him Rue shook her head before looking back out the windows.

"I've been on an aeroplane, sure, but nothing like this thing," she told him with a grin over her shoulder. Sephiroth hummed in reply and strode closer, coming to stand next to her silently.

Rue wasn't sure how long they stood there without talking to each other, she wasn't game enough to bring up her player screen, or any screen for that matter, in front of Sephiroth if she could help it, just to check the time. When the door opened for a second time Rue was half expecting Angeal or Genesis, hell even Tseng would have been more expected than god damned Heidegger practically staggering in. The man was, for the lack of a better word, sloshed. The heightened altitude of the airship wouldn't have helped keep him sober either. The way the large man was swaying in the doorway Rue wasn't sure it should have been possible for him to have been able to stand at all, let alone walk.

"So here sheisss thean," he slurred after a moment. Sephiroth took a few steps forward protectively, it was obvious that he hadn't anticipated Heidegger getting drunk and _then_ wandering around. "The wikkle horey at turned tha boay generarals head," after that the fool man doubled over with his annoying laughter. Rue's eyes thinned considerably, she had patience in excess most of the time, but for that kind of crap, well, the idiotic drunkard was lucky she wasn't armed. Tseng had insisted she be even without her water canister while in 'custody', something Rue was quite certain to give him an earful about later if Heidegger kept running his drunk-ass mouth.

"Perhaps you should go back to the lounge Heidegger, you look a little worse for wear," Sephiroth suggested tightly. When she glanced at him Rue noticed that his face looked like stone, seemed he didn't appreciate the words either, though she wasn't entirely sure what part had offended him. Perhaps being called 'boy'?

"M'fine," the large man muttered as he wobbled on his unsteady feet. Rue watched with a raised eyebrow as Heidegger attempted to take a step forward, finding his lack of coordination more than slightly amusing as he swayed on his feet and watched as his eyelids sagged and he slumped to the floor with a heavy thud. Blinking slowly as she frowned at the sight of the large man snoring on the floor, all she could do was wonder what the fuck had just happened.

"Um, Sephiroth?" she asked without taking her eyes off the unconscious man on the floor.

"Yes?" he responded, sounding just as bemused as she did.

"What the hell just happened?" Rue asked him with a small amount of disbelief in her voice. Both of them continued to stare at Heidegger, neither one sure what they should do with the man. It wasn't until Tseng walked through the door that they were broken out of the spell the idiot snoring on the floor had somehow cast on them.

"What happened?" Tseng walked around the sleeping Heidegger with barely concealed curiosity. He glanced from the man on the floor to Rue and Sephiroth and then raised his eyebrow.

"Heidegger has obviously consumed too much alcohol, the fool decided to try and speak and walk at the same time, as you can see it did not end well," Sephiroth stated flatly. Rue on the other hand barely contained the urge to smack herself in the forehead, Tseng's raised eyebrow had spoken volumes to her and that had gone right over her companions head. She took a few steps over to the Turk and poked him in the chest with a frown on her face and a raised eyebrow of her own.

"I don't appreciate you insinuating what you were insinuating Turkey boy, so quit it," she warned quietly. After giving him a well practised stink eye Rue strode out of the observation deck without another word.

* * *

 

Rue had discovered Genesis' little reading hideaway by accident, thankfully he hadn't thrown her out on first sight, though he'd certainly given her a dirty look when she'd snapped another picture of him while he was reading on a whim. Since then though things had been peaceful, perhaps because she wasn't actually talking to him. Instead Rue had opted to seat herself next to the window and watch Gaia go by, taking a picture or two of the view, all the while trying to figure what the hell she was even doing there. Something she'd been mostly avoiding thinking about to save her own sanity. Or rather, what was left of it after everything she'd already been through.

' _Just focus on mastering Water Bending for now, we'll talk about the bigger picture later, okay?'_ was all she got from her inner peanut gallery. Rue sighed and leaned her head against the glass, that was all well and good apart from the fact that she couldn't even practice while they were travelling. _God damned Turks._

"I was wondering where you two had gotten to," both Rue and Genesis jumped at Angeal's voice. Looking over at the door revealed an amused teen leaning against the wall watching them with a small smile on his face.

"What can I say, the brat is decent company when she doesn't talk," Genesis snarked from his seat on the other side of the room.

"Wow Red, I was about to say the exact same thing about you," Rue feigned surprise as she looked over at the red head with wide eyes. Genesis glared at her, but grudgingly returned to his book instead of snapping back at her.

"Awww, you two are adorable," Angeal teased them. Two pairs of blue eyes snapped to the bulky teenager against the wall, neither one appreciating the words that had unexpectedly left usually stoic young man-slash-boy. LOVELESS clattered to the floor as a look of pure mortification took over Genesis' face as he stared at his childhood friend. Rue on the other hand took another approach.

"Angeal?" Rue called with a smile on her face.

"Yeah?" he shifted against the wall and folded his arms with an almost smug grin on his face. _Note to self: Angeal is a dick in disguise. Treat with caution and sarcasm when necessary._

"Shut. Up." She told him flatly as her smile dropped suddenly. Angeal's eyes widened at the utterance, as did Genesis' as both of them stared at her for a long moment. It didn't last long, of course, as Genesis broke down into laughter, though Rue wasn't entirely sure why. Had no one ever told Angeal to shut up before? That was unlikely. Genesis probably did all the time. Perhaps it was that no one else ever did, perhaps everyone else only ever saw the 'nice guy' and not the asshat Rue suspected Angeal usually kept hidden.

"Did you just-?" he began with a half grin.

"Yes, Angeal, I told you to shut up, you should try it instead of saying stupid things like that thing that you just said," Rue said very quickly with a pointed look at buff idiot.

"You are a very strange woman," Angeal told her with a perplexed smile on his face. Rue just rolled her eyes at him, she'd thought that had already been established.

"Tell me something I don't know," she replied flatly. Genesis snorted as he came out of his bout of laughter at her telling his childhood friend to 'shut up'. Because who the hell told _Angeal_ to shut up?

"You're fucking hilarious, is what you are," he told her though his laughter. Rue turned her still rather flat look to Genesis at this.

"I believe I said, 'tell me something I _don't_ know, not 'tell me something I already know', Red," the sarcasm was plain this time and sent Genesis into another round of laughter. Likely because her expression hadn't changed in the delivery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Short chapter is short. Sorry about the length guys, I got major writers block in the middle of this and you've been waiting a while so I just wanted to get this little 'intermission of stupidity' out so I could move on with the story.
> 
> Next chapter should be the meeting with Shinra, so that'll be interesting. Not sure how that will go right now, but I'll try to keep it entertaining at the very least. Longer too with any luck.
> 
> My writing may be a little...sparse for the next few months as I'm preparing for a big life decision move thing and I'll be busy doing stuff for that...but I'll try to write a bit more often than I have this last month.
> 
> Till next time,
> 
> RLK


	25. 1.18 Let's Mosey!

Rue's first sight of Midgar came shortly after the 'Shut up Angeal' episode, and even though she knew what to expect, seeing a city that she'd only seen through a screen while playing a video game in real life was surreal. Watching Midgar grow closer really brought it home that she was not at home any more. Sure the people she'd been getting to know people who had been categorised as fictional until recently, but Midgar was making Rue's reality much more real.

Pulling out her instant camera Rue took a photo of the sprawling city sitting in the middle of the desert and wrapped in a seemingly eternal night that should have been completely impossible and yes, there it was. Mako Reactors and all. Rue grimaced at the thought of the reactors and what they were doing to Gaia as a whole. Part of her wanted to jump off the airship and run off to Aerith's or Cosmo Canyon, of course that was her inner Greenie talking thanks to her mothers influence growing up. A much smaller part that Rue had dubbed 'Psychotic Evil Rue' wanted to go and find AVALANCHE in whatever form she may find it in and tell them all the stupid shit that was going to go down and how they could stop at least some of it by assassinating Hojo. Of course that was also the part of her that dug Evil Sephiroth and nothing good came from falling for the villain. Ever.

"I take it this is your first visit to the city?" Rue jumped a little at the words. Glancing slightly behind her Rue discovered Angeal, 'Ninja-Asshat', had sidled up behind her and was practically looming over her to look out the same window she was, just over her Gaia damned shortness. All the gods and goddesses in the sky knew how much Rue disliked- hated- when people wordlessly used her lack of height against her in such ways. As such Rue responded by reaching up and flicking his hairless chin before answering. _Baby Face._

"Yes and no," she answered evasively. The raised eyebrow given in response was practically tangible and made the teenage girl huff. "It's complicated, I've been there, but I haven't at the same time," Rue winced. That had sounded far more sense-making in her head. Add into the fact that her awkward was coming out due to the close proximity to a rather attractive dude.

"How can you have been there and not have been there at the same time? That makes no sense," he prodded at her explanation verbally. Rue screwed her face up as she tried to find a feasible answer that neither he nor Genesis who she knew was listening while keeping his nose firmly in his book, wouldn't poke holes in.

"Like I said, it's complicated, but I have never actually set foot in that city before," Rue looked up at the still looming Angeal slyly. An idea had formed in her mind, all she had to do was be cool about her next answers and all would be well. For the moment anyway. _As the saying goes 'the truth is far more impossible than fiction'._

"Then how could you have been there?" he frowned down at her. Rue grinned at him and then looked back at the darkened sky above the city, taking note of the almost sickly green glow the buildings were bathed in.

"There are other means with which one can visit a city, Angeal," the words were spoken quietly as Rue became distracted by the cityscape below as they flew over it on their way to the tower. She felt Angeal shift, but he didn't move from his place behind her as they watched the Shinra Tower grow steadily closer. He didn't argue with her answer to Rue's relief and was likely pondering on what she could have meant, it didn't matter though, no-one was ever going to guess the real answer and even if someone did, who in their right mind would believe them? Unless it was someone like, Rude or Reeve, the least insane and responsible characters she could think of in that moment;despite the fact that one of them had built a talking, Scottish, robotic cat that gave terrible fortunes and used a megaphone as a weapon. If they figured her out and told people, well, it was possible others would believe them. On the other hand if someone like Reno found out no one would take him too seriously, hopefully. Just thinking about that brought the possibility of Hojo finding out she was the Avatar and where she had come from and oh god he was totally going to experiment on her! It was at that thought that Rue's stomach started roiling with the fear those thoughts evoked and the closer to the tower they got the worse Rue started to feel.

Thankfully Angeal must have sensed the foreboding feelings that were starting to well up in Rue's gut when he placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Well in any case, welcome to Midgar and don't worry, we aren't going to let anything happen to you," he assured her gently. Rue took a deep breath and once again swallowed down that fear as she had been doing quite often since her first meeting with Sephiroth in Wutai.

"Yeah, thanks Big Guy, 's good to know," Rue patted the hand on her shoulder appreciatively.

"Big Guy?" there was amusement there and some scepticism. Hearing that brought Rue's smile back, she wouldn't have been surprised if Angeal didn't consider himself to be a big dude. Of course he wasn't as broad as he was going to be when the events of Crisis Core finally began, but that didn't mean he wasn't broad in the shoulders or chest. Because he was. He was _Angeal._

"Yep, Red gets a nickname so I figured you should get one too," she commented lightly.

"Oh? Does that mean I will be getting a nickname also?" Rue wasn't expecting to find Sephiroth watching the pair of them from the doorway in a similar fashion that Angeal had earlier. A silver eyebrow was raised at her and Rue's eyes glanced down at the large hand that was still resting on her shoulder and then back up at Sephiroth with an almost guilty look. Of course that was before the worst nickname for Sephiroth that could ever be thought of floated its way into her mind. It was so terribly bad that Rue was unable to stop herself grinning at him, she would never, ever, say it out loud unless he was properly restrained and she had a solid fool proof escape ready and waiting for her while being certain she would never, ever, see him again.

"Oh I have one in mind, but I'm fairly confident I would be murdered for even thinking it if you knew," she told him with a smirk plastered on her face. The eyebrow raised a little more and Genesis snorted softly from his corner before Sephiroth seemed to remember the reason for his presence and turned to his friends, suddenly all business.

"We'll be landing in roughly five minutes, after which we, and Tseng of the Turks, will be escorting Rue to a meeting with the President despite our best efforts to assure him it isn't necessary for him to do so. The other Executives have caught wind of the meeting and will now also be present," the small downward twitch of Sephiroth's mouth showed his thoughts on the matter. _Well. Shit._

"Understood," was all Angeal said as he straightened up and moved away from Rue a little ways. It seemed he'd finally noticed how close he was standing to her if his uncomfortable cough was anything to go by.

"Yes, yes, fine," Genesis just waved Sephiroth away absent-mindedly as he finished his page. Rue watched with a smile she couldn't help as the red head finished off the page as he stood up, hand already holding the next, ready to turn it and mark his place with a stray piece of paper held between two fingers. She'd been there before, often as soon as she bought the book and using the receipt as a bookmark when she needed to stop reading.

"Rue, lets go," Sephiroth called over his shoulder as he strode out of the room. With a sigh of defeat Rue moved to follow him and Angeal back through the ship as he docked, it was time to meet people and try not to be terribly sarcastic and rude to them all. Except Reeve. He was cool.

* * *

**Story Quest Discovered!**

***Meet the Shinra's***

**Story quest #5**

**...**

**It's time to meet the idiots fucking this world up.**

**Joy.**

**Been a while, hey kid?**

**I have to admit I fell asleep a bit for a while there, but the other idiot working with me said I missed some golden moments.**

**Trust you.**

**The moment I stop watching you do the entertaining things.**

**Well you can fucking stop it.**

**I need some entertainment so you better bring it kiddo, let those corporate bigwigs have it.**

**I'll give you something nice as a reward.**

**So yeah, go meet people and don't hold it in.**

**Or I might have to throw something random at the room.**

**Like a safe.**

**Yeah.**

**A safe.**

**Sounds good.**

* * *

Rue almost tripped over herself when the screen popped up in front of her nose unexpectedly and she swore under her breath, she had not been expecting that at all. Though she should have really. 'B' just rolled like that it seemed and obviously got a kick out of screwing with her and now she had to worry about a safe dropping in the middle of the meeting with Shinra's higher-ups? Fan-fucking-tastic.

"You okay?" Rue closed her eyes while trying to keep the curses that wanted to fly from her mouth from escaping.

"Yup, I'm good," she replied after a moment and then smiled up at Genesis as he peered down at her. _Why is everyone in Final Fantasy so fucking tall?_ Was all that passed through her mind as he nodded at her and motioned for her to get moving.

"So, you going to tell me?" he asked after a moment of silence. Rue blinked and looked at the smirking red head quizzically until he pointedly glanced ahead of them at Sephiroth briefly before looking back at her expectantly. Rue snorted at him, of all the things to ask her.

"Yeah, because you totally won't tell him if I do," she pointed out with an unimpressed look. Genesis gave her a hurt look before his smirk returned at full force.

"And if I promised I won't?" he asked slyly. Eyes were rolled in his direction.

"What on Gaia makes you think I would actually trust you?" she had to ask. Because, really, she wanted to tell him, because she had a feeling he'd find it as stupidly funny as she did. Younger, less jaded, poetry obsessed Genesis was turning out to be much more interesting than his older poetry obsessed degrading and insane self. She could even see herself becoming fairly good friends with him, if only he weren't an antagonist in this story she was living. _It's always the hot ones._

"If I tell him, I'll-" he faltered a little as he tried to come up with a decent punishment for himself should he break his promise, "I'll-I'll fork over my Mastered Fire," he grimaced at the thought. Rue, however, just grinned at him.

"Deal," she agreed quickly. Sephiroth may kill her, but she'd get a mastered Materia before she died.

"So?" he prodded.

"You get a hint," she told him teasingly.

"A hint?" Genesis complained. He was frowning at her, obviously he'd thought she was actually going to say it within earshot of the person she didn't want to hear it. Idiot.

"Yep" was all she said.

"Well?" he prompted, wanting his hint.

"Me-ow," Rue just gave him a sidelong glance as they walked and raised her eyebrows as she spoke.

What?" Genesis frowned as he obviously drew a blank.

"Think about it," she assured him with a smirk. Watching Genesis go through the same thought process she had was more amusing than she'd initially thought it would be. She knew the moment he found it, his blue eyes widened and he seemed to be struggling with the hilarity it caused. His shoulders shook as he tried not to laugh audibly.

"You are right, he would probably kill you if you tried to call him that, however, the fact that you even thought of it grants you points with me, it's positively delicious," Genesis' smirk was more than a little sadistic at this point. It was unfortunate that they had caught up to the other two now and could not start cackling like the evil imps they really were deep down.

"What are you two talking about now?" Angeal looked between the pair of them suspiciously. Both Rue and Genesis wisely decided to remain silent on the matter however and were saved further questioning by Tseng striding over to them swiftly.

"Everyone ready?" he asked them. His eyes lingered on Rue for a moment before turning to Sephiroth for the green light. The silver haired teen nodded and together they began to lead the way to the door, leaving Angeal and Genesis to 'guard' the 'prisoner'. The whole situation was absurd and none of them had ever answered her questions concerning what would happen to her after this stupid meeting. All any of them had been willing to say was that they would make sure she was okay. Whatever that really meant.

So when both Sephiroth and Tseng turned to look at her before they walked through the exit to the airship she found herself grinning at them as a stupid geeky urge took her over.

"Let's mosey!" she told them with an unstoppable laugh escaped her. She couldn't not laugh at that, it was impossible.

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**ACHIEVEMENTS UNLOCKED!**

***Flame Retardant***

_**Befriend Genesis Rhapsodos** _

**Reward:**

_**Fire(**) Materia** _

**…**

***Honoured to Meet You***

_**Befriend Angeal Hewley** _

**Reward:**

_***Buster Sword Weapon Set* Unlocked** _

**…**

***Demon of Wutai***

_**Befriend Sephiroth** _

**Reward:**

_***Soldier-Girl Rue* Unlocked** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay, so there was more to this chapter, but it was getting long and I've been so busy with my RL stuff and will be for a while I figured I'd cut this in half and post what I've written so far. This may or may not be the last one I post until after I move. Which is basically what's happening. Moving states is crap. Moving states with a pet is worse. I've been so stressed out the last week or so it's not even funny, which is probably why this chapter is a little ramble-y. So sorry if it's bad.
> 
> Next chapter is definitely the meeting with the Executives and President (and Hojo), along with some other fun stuff while I work out how to get to the end of this first part/book thing. Because we are now on the closing chapters. I wouldn't expect Book One to get past 1.25, but I've been wrong before. I do know how I'll be ending Book One though, so that's something.
> 
> YAY! Rue has friends! Note: Unlocked costumes and weapon sets don't mean she can just whip them out, she has to obtain them first.
> 
> Also, considering trying to do a comic based on this fic for fun (at least the prologue), but would like to know peoples opinions on that, simply because it's a thing that takes lots of time. Time I could spend writing instead.  
> So I ask: would you guys out there in the internet lands be interested in seeing a comic-y version of this? Just for the lulz?
> 
> For those of you wondering if I have an artistic bone in my body I point you to my deviantArt account (Username: R-L-Keeper). Shameless plug aside, it's just something I've been considering. Because, hey, good practice and fun.
> 
> Till next time,
> 
> RLK


	26. 1.19 Falling Objects

Rue blinked in surprise at the words that had danced in front of her face as they walked down the stairs to the landing strip. Apparently she had just earned 'friend' status for three of her companions. Why did she always make friends with the weirdest people? On the plus side, she had a two star Fire now and it hadn't been spat at her out of nowhere so it was probably in her bag. It seemed the universe liked her for the moment. Rue just hoped it kept liking her for the foreseeable future.

Up this high it was damn windy and the only thing Rue could focus on for any real length of time was keeping her hair from becoming obscenely tangled while it blew around her face. Grumbling she eventually grabbed her tangled mass of dark blond hair and held most of it in one hand in the hopes of keeping it somewhat manageable, though she new it would look terrible when they finally got inside. She was starting to remember why she was so prone to cutting it all off when it got as long as it currently was and that option was becoming very attractive to Rue the more it got in the way. Huffing while they walked Rue glared at Sephiroth's back and his stupidly perfect hair. _Fucking game slash anime characters and their untangleable hair._

"Anyone got some scissors handy so I can cut my stupid hair off?" Rue half joked the moment they were inside the tower. Attempting to straighten her hair by running her fingers through it probably wasn't helping all that much, but it was all she could to for the moment.

"We can stop by a bathroom so you can straighten yourself out a little before the meeting," Tseng offered. Though by the way he looked her up and down Rue didn't doubt he was wishing she was wearing something a little more presentable. Her Water Tribe gear wasn't exactly designed to be pretty after all and it had been through the ringer the last few months leaving it a little worn here and there. On the other hand she did just get three new outfits upon leaving Wutai, there was no way in hell she was donning the one she'd gotten from Yuffie before leaving but the other two were viable until she looked at them.

"Sure, just loan me a hair tie or three and I might even be able to look presentable," she grinned at him. Eyebrows were raised at her, dubious ones, but the idiots in attendance wisely said not a word against her as they headed off down the unremarkable hallways of Shinra Tower. There was nothing markedly interesting about the insides of the tower, in fact Rue wasn't even sure what floor they were on other than 'high'. She assumed they were close to the top and thus the elevator trip would be quite short, though the wait for one might not be.

It took some time to locate a ladies toilet, idiots only knew where the mens were, and then Rue had to wait for Tseng to search his pockets for a spare hair tie for her. When he handed her one she smile gratefully and winked at him conspiratorially before hurrying into the bathroom without a word, knowing they would all be wondering why the hell she'd just winked. Rue only hoped one of her other outfits was suitable and she hadn't done the winking thing for no fucking reason. That would just be awkward.

Rue didn't even bother to glance at her hair yet, clothes first, then her hair would be dealt with to the best of her ability. Which wasn't all that impressive really, not without a brush. Digging around in her bag Rue found the clothing sets she was looking for, which included shoes and accessories, Rue even whooped a little happily as she pulled them out for a squiz at them. The Air Nomad set wasn't quite what Rue wanted, apart from the markedly unflattering colours, they were a little to monk-like for what she was heading into. However, the Fire Nation set made her grin a little. Yes. This was what she wanted. It looked bad-ass and Rue only hoped she could pull it off.

She put the Air Nomad set back into her bag and grabbed everything else she needed and headed into a stall to get changed. She also took the chance to relieve herself while she could, it was a bathroom after all.

There was a small smile on her face as she looked at the colours, it had been some time since she had worn red, she generally preferred blue and greens, though she'd been told in the past that red looked alright on her. So that was promising.

Rue twisted to and fro a little after settling the layered skirt portion of her outfit over the loose pants, watching the lighter fabric swish around her with amusement. She felt a little more girly in this outfit, something she hadn't been feeling much of late with all the training and fighting she'd been doing. With the added starched lapels of her midriff top Rue felt more than a little bad-ass as she sat on the lid of the toilet to pull her new Fire Nation boots on, complete with the upturned toes. It was making her inner geek remarkably happy and distracting her from what was to come after she was done with the bathroom.

Once fitted in her new clothes Rue exited the stall to fix the accessories in place in the open space before the sinks and mirror, avoiding her reflection altogether until after she was done, wanting the full effect with her first glance. Her gold armbands were then snapped into place, followed by the red and gold arm covers, they couldn't really be called arm warmers as they were far to thin for that, and once that was done Rue picked up her Leviathan Ring from her previous 'story quest' and considered it. Normally Rue wasn't much for jewellery, but if she was going to forgo her usual gear then she felt that wearing the ring would be a nice touch. She fitted it onto her left pointer finger with a tilt of her head and a small frown, not used to wearing rings was an understatement.

With a deep breath Rue finally took a few steps back and looked at her reflection with a wince that quickly turned into a raise eyebrow. She just kept forgetting that her figure was much better than she was used to, not to mention younger than she was used to generally being. Because Rue's own mental image of herself and her actual physical form didn't match she was constantly surprised whenever she looked into the mirror and her current situation only made that glaringly obvious to her. Something she'd really need to work on.

Focusing back on her constantly tangled hair, Rue ran her fingers through it again, trying to tame it as quickly as she could. Looking down at the hair tie she'd been given Rue pondered her options and figured to stick with her running theme, pulling her hair into a quick half up, half down bun-thing that was similar to what Katara had worn in the Fire Nation. Though Rue's was nowhere near as neat, her hair just wasn't cut out for neat. Not unless she had a brush and straightener handy.

With that done Rue gathered her bag and checked to make sure she hadn't dropped anything in the stall or near the sink, thankfully she hadn't, and then headed out of the bathroom to meet up with her escorts.

"Okay, all done," she announced cheerfully to her new friends as she walked towards where they were all waiting.

"Wait, what? Did you change your clothes?" Angeal asked her in confusion. Rue grinned at them as she twirled between steps to give them a better look at her new outfit as she strode towards them. The awesomeness of her new outfit giving her a bit more confidence than she usually did.

"Sure, Tseng seemed to be of the silent opinion that my normal clothes weren't all that appropriate or something so I changed," Rue shrugged. All four of them stared at her for a moment, silently appraising her. When they didn't say anything Rue raised an eyebrow at them and crossed her arms as she cocked a hip expectantly.

"You look," Sephiroth began slowly. He halted when he apparently didn't know the right words to use and looked to Genesis and Angeal for help. Unfortunately the latter seemed just as at a loss of what to say and Genesis watched his two friends with some amusement.

"What Sephiroth and Angeal are failing miserably to articulate is that you look quite different than usual," he commented lightly. "In a good way, of course. I particularly approve of the colours," he added with a smirk. Rue's immediate reaction to his words was to reach up and flick Genesis' forehead.

"You would," was all she replied with as eyes were rolled. "Okay, so can we get this over with? Please?" she asked Tseng with a sigh.

"Indeed, we should move along, we don't want to keep the President waiting," the Turk nodded and motioned towards the waiting elevator.

* * *

It wasn't until they were nearly at the President's office that it occurred to Rue that Sephiroth had mentioned that the other Executives would be in attendance for this meeting. Which also meant it was possible for Hojo to also be present. That thought sent an unwelcome shiver down her spine and fear began course through her once again.

"Uh, Sephiroth?" she peered up at him cautiously. When he met her gaze he seemed to notice something was up with her and tilted his head slightly to indicate he was listening. "Is, uh, is Hojo going to be in this meeting thingy?" she asked awkwardly. Sephiroth blinked at her, frowning minutely.

"I don't know for certain, but I know once Scarlet and Heidegger heard of the meeting and made somewhat of a fuss it was opened to the other Executives and Department Heads. Of course if Hojo or Hollander have heard of your actions in Wutai they may be curious enough to make an appearance," he explained thoughtfully. Rue grimaced, of course, she should have thought of that. Those two were the lead scientists of the separate arms of the Jenova Project and she'd been in a 'fight' with two of the boys and befriended _Sephiroth_. Yeah. That was going to get their attention to some degree. Although Rue quietly hoped they'd be too preoccupied with their own little crazy ass endeavours, and by endeavours she of course meant human experimentation. _Fun times._

* * *

Rue's first impression of Shinra's Executive line-up was lack lustre at best. The President, Rufus Shinra Sr., was shorter than she was, and that was saying something, and more rolly-polly than expected. Not to mention her memories of the scenes in the Honeybee Inn found in the original game made it hard not to just laugh at the idiot outright. He was eyeing her over with a cigar in his mouth, his bright red suit just made him look even more like the king in his castle. Rue twitched one of her eyebrows at him in disdain and allowed her eyes to glance over the rest of those in attendance for this stupid meeting thing.

Scarlet was standing with, a still a bit wobbly-looking, Heidegger in her usual stupidly revealing red dress, the unimpressed look on the woman's dolled up face and the way she was tapping her foot while giving Rue a once over of her own only made the girl smirk. Next to those two idiots stood Reeve and Lezard in their regular attire, although both looked remarkably young and Reeve in particular appeared far less beaten down than he had seemed in the original. That was something good to see. Neither Palmer, the Lardman, or Rufus Jr., Pretty-boy, were anywhere to be seen. This was good, and rather curious in itself.

Of course the good couldn't last as a nasally chuckle caught Rue's attention, glancing a ways behind her she watched Hojo's hunched form enter the overly extravagant room. The teenager tensed, but stubbornly held the creeper's gaze as he surveyed her behind thick glasses before looking over at Sephiroth.

"Interesting," he commented with another nasal chuckle. Rue did not like any part of what had just happened, she felt dirty under Hojo's gaze and the urge to grab Tseng's gun and let off the entire clip into Hojo's skull was almost overwhelming. On the other hand, so was the urge to run as fast as she could away from the creepy ass man, but she suspected that most people felt that way about the scientist.

"Indeed, Hojo, the young lady is quite interesting, though in truth I find it hard to believe she has the capabilities to match one of our SOLDIER's," the President commented. Rue just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms defensively, holding her tongue around these people was going to be hard.

"It was less about matching us, at least physically, and more about us underestimating Rue and her being a natural with Materia, much like Genesis," Angeal put forth calmly. Though as she glanced at her companions Rue noted that all three teenage boys looked about as uncomfortable as she felt. _Well at least it's not just me._

"Are we to understand that it was this _girl_ that encased the two of you in ice?" Scarlet snorted with amusement. Rue gritted her teeth at the condescending tone the older woman used, wanting to go over and punch her. In the face. With a mallet. Or something.

"Obviously it was a fluke, Mr President, unenhanced teenage girls don't just drop out of the sky and defeat some of our most promising SOLDIER's," Rue felt her eyebrow twitch with both irritation and amusement as Lezard eyed her over while cleaning his glasses. If only he knew.

"I think we can all agree on that, the question is what to do with the girl now," President Shinra talked dismissively around his cigar. Smoke billowed out of the giant cancer-stick with ever word and Rue couldn't help the instinctive urge to wave the horrible smell away from her face. She should have known that it would be like this, that all of them would just dismiss her entirely and make excuses for her very existence over her head. _Fuck. This. Shit._

Rue sent a glare at Tseng, making her feelings on the entire situation known, and then suddenly strode forward towards the President without any warning and yanked the cigar out of his mouth, dropping it on the floor and put it out with her booted foot.

"If _you_ want to give yourself lung cancer, _you_ can do it on your own time, but I know for a fact that second hand smoke is far more deadly than what you're inhaling and personally I would appreciate it if you would _cease and desist_ blowing that shit about like a fucking idiot," she told the squat blond man sternly. Nobody in the ridiculously over-large room moved a muscle as they watched a teenage girl scold the most powerful man in the world for smoking, of all the things to scold the man about.

Rue turned on her heel and began to walk back to her place beside Sephiroth, only pausing to look at Scarlet, before throwing, "Oh, and it wasn't a fluke, I am unenhanced, I did 'just fall out of the sky' and me and the guys had some fun back in Wutai, deal with it.," over her shoulder.

"Yes I'm sure, however-" Rue spun sharply to glare at Lezard. Apparently the dumb-ass wasn't listening, so Rue sent a glare at him.

" _Deal._ With. It." She repeated shortly. An unspoken warning was in her tone as she stared down the Director of SOLDIER, when he opened his mouth to argue with her again Rue just raised an eyebrow. "Would you rather a large safe just drop into the middle of this room for no apparent reason? 'Cause we can do that too," she asked lightly. Lezard frowned at her and was about to say something again when a large old fashioned safe quite literally dropped heavily into the centre of the room. "Do you people see the shit I have to deal with now?" she asked them with her hands on her hips.

* * *

Which was exactly how Rue ended up where she was now: incarcerated in the cell block on level sixty seven which was located outside the god damned science department. Because that shit made so much fucking sense. Who the fuck designed this building? Who thought it was a good plan to put their prisoners near the scientists? Because whoever it was, Rue was fairly certain they hadn't met Hojo.

"I just had to mention the safe before it fell, I just _had_ to open my fucking mouth, didn't I?" Rue growled to herself as she paced the length of the tiny cell. They all probably thought she was magical now, able to conjure up random objects to crush people she didn't like at will. Yeah. Not so much. 'B' was the all powerful one, Rue was totally the victim here. Still. The look on Shinra's face when that safe landed had totally been worth getting thrown in prison.

It wasn't like she'd be there long. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: SURPRISE! Okay so I had a little down time between cleaning my place up and figuring out what I'm keeping, not keeping and other things. This is the outcome. It's stupid, but when does this fic ever take itself seriously? The answer is rarely, if ever. Possibly never.
> 
> Aaaanyway. Yeah. A safe, cigars and prison. Just what Rue ordered.  
> The next chapter should have more information on what Shinra plans to do with Rue and how much he and the other executives know about her.
> 
> I can see two maybe three more chapters before the end of Book One. YAY! I don't know when the next post will be, depends on how long it takes me to get my shit together over the next two weeks. But one of those chapters will have some random moments of silly fluff spread over a number of weeks or days leading up to the 'season finale'.
> 
> Expect some more Hojo.
> 
> Also Turks. And Reeve. Because we can't go to Shinra Tower and not harass Reeve and the Turks, it wouldn't be right if we didn't.
> 
> RLK


	27. 1.20 Sleep Good, Hojo Bad

Turned out, 'not long' was about a week. After the adrenalin, and her irritation in general, had worn off Rue had ended up sinking to the ground against the wall in mortification. She had made a scene, that part she was fine with, what wasn't fine was that she had made a scene in front of a lunatic scientist who had exclusive access to the floor she was being held on. After that thought Rue had been quiet and patient while waiting for the idiots who had thought it would be a good idea to take her to Midgar in the first place. Well, as quiet and patient as a bored and slightly paranoid teenage girl could be while confined in a small room. Although it had given her some time to consider her options, maybe she could stop the 'crisis' from even happening. She had to try, right? If she knew what was going to happen then it was her duty to save as many people as she could. Or that's what she told herself. Repeatedly. All she had to do was figure out how to do that and, on a more personal note, figure out what the hell they'd done with Tera. Because if they'd given her to Hojo, or anyone in the science department really, there would be blood. Head's would roll and overall it would be mostly unpleasant for everyone involved.

Now, as she sat on the floor of her cell, glaring at the uncomfortably thin mattress she'd been forced to deal with, Rue could say that she had had more than enough of being on lock-down. She had pulled her hair out of the style she'd put it in for the meeting and had decided to braid it in order to keep it out of her way and getting even more tangled than it already was while waiting for something to happen, and when something finally did she honestly wanted to sing.

* * *

***Meet the Shinra's***

**Story quest #5**

**Well you met the idiots fucking this world up.**

**You were actually entertaining.**

**For once.**

**You should do that more often.**

**The safe comment was gold.**

**I'll think of more stupid shit to throw around for next time.**

**Sounds good, yeah?**

**You earned a little something extra.**

**Have fun brat.**

**…**

**850 EXP**

**300 AP**

**1500 GIL**

**+Executive Key-card**

* * *

Rue's eyebrow's raised as she stared down at the key-card that had been deposited into her hands. According to the screen it was an executive one, which meant that she could probably get into just about everywhere in the stupidly designed building. _Fuck. Yes._ Were all her mind could come up with before more bright lights danced before her eyes.

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**ACHIEVEMENTS UNLOCKED!**

***Luke, I Am Your Father***

_**Meet Professor Hojo** _

**Reward:**

_***Scientist Rue* Discovered** _

* * *

The corners of her mouth twitched at the name on that achievement, she couldn't say she'd actually agree with the whole 'meeting' thing, unless being in the same room as a person and not saying anything to them particularly then, sure, she'd met Hojo.

Glancing between the card in her hand and the door, Rue considered her current options. She was on the same floor as the science department, which meant security might very well be higher than she was actually equipped to deal with. On the other hand, she had a mother fucking key-card so she might as well use the fucker, and do something. Like maybe find some actually true files about Sephiroth rather than the staged ones he would find in Nibelheim. Telling him about Lucretia now, with proof, would save them all some trouble later. Yeah. That was a good plan.

Nodding to herself Rue picked herself up off the floor and strode over to the door, only to realise the door didn't actually open from the inside. Frowning and mumbling insults at herself Rue turned back to the still open Quest screen that she hadn't dismissed. Peering at the screen thoughtfully Rue figured asking was better than sitting doing nothing.

"Uh, hey 'B'? You think you can open that door for me?" she asked awkwardly. She was talking to an invisible screen after all. Well, invisible to everyone else anyway.

* * *

**Oh I'm sorry, brat.**

**Did you want some of my help?**

**Psh.**

**Why the fuck would I go and do something like that?**

* * *

Was her response. Rue just rolled her eyes as she shifted her stance before the screen. "I thought you wanted to be entertained? Or were you enjoying watching me sit on my arse for days on end?" she gave the screen a flat look. The door opened. "Thank you," she said with a sigh and the screen vanished. Straightening her clothes somewhat Rue took a deep breath and walked out of her cell.

* * *

Okay. So creeping around the very quiet halls of the science labs _maybe_ wasn't such a great idea. It was dark and creepy and she was paranoid about running into Hojo. This was not a good combination in hindsight and perhaps she should have known better than to go poking around the Shinra Science Department, but Rue had been stuck in a cell for a while and doing stupid shit seemed to be her thing these days. _And speaking of stupid shit._

Peaking around the edge of the door she'd just opened Rue sighed in relief upon seeing no-one inside. She slid into the room and began to poke around, unfortunately this seemed to be a break room that doubled as a storage room for the prisoners belongings. With a sigh Rue pulled her blue bag toward her, checking the contents to make sure nothing had been taken. Her weapons, she noted with a frown, were gone, including the daggers from Yuffie that she'd never used. Seeing this, Rue had little doubt that Tseng was behind it, and with pursed lips the teen decided that if she was going to do stupid shit she might as well do it right and look the part.

With a determined grimace Rue pulled out the 'outfit' Yuffie had given her. Her Thief's gear was not something she would normally choose to wear, but it fit her current mission and the mood the darkened corridors created. Rue ducked behind a packed shelf, changing as quickly as she could in the chilly and somewhat exposed area.

Although the lack of skin cover was a little embarrassing, the darker colours of the main pieces made up for it, not to mention the use blue was something that appeased her a little. Pulling on the black short shorts Rue couldn't remember the last time she had worn shorts that were quite that, well, _short_. The black and blue layered midriff top was almost skin tight, and remarkably comfortable.

The grey calf-high boots didn't feel new, they were broken in already despite how they looked like they hadn't been worn before. Of course once she was wearing them, she didn't care so much, they were comfy as fuck and that was all that mattered. When it came to the accessories that went with the outfit Rue was a little perplexed, and with a shrug she pulled the single black glove on one hand and a teal arm band on her upper arm. She pulled the glove's matching black arm warmer onto the other arm with a raised eyebrow and a thoughtful frown as she looked over herself as she sat on the floor of the darkened room.

Humming to herself Rue picked up her belongings, squinting in the dark as she felt around her to make sure she hadn't dropped anything she didn't want to lose. Only when she was sure she had everything did Rue sling her bag strap over her shoulder and step back out from behind the shelves. Her eyes scanned the room once more for anything of interest, finding nothing that jumped out at her Rue moved on.

* * *

She'd found her way up to floor sixty eight about half an hour ago if her Player Screen was anything to go by, it wasn't as late as she'd imagined, and things weren't going well thus far. True, the key-card 'B' had provided her allowed Rue to move throughout even the Science Department unhindered, but finding what she was looking for was proving difficult. Jenova wasn't in the building, she hadn't thought the creature would be, but it certainly would have been helpful. Hojo's office seemed to be in hiding or it just wasn't labelled for some reason and it was slowly driving Rue insane. All she wanted to do was find his fucking-oh no wait- Yeah. No. She just walked into it the right room. Thank fuck for that.

Upon confirming that the room was, in fact, Hojo's Lab Rue began poking around in hopes of coming across something useful concerning stopping Sephiroth from losing his shit. Naturally Rue had not anticipated that a control freak like Hojo, even a crazy one, does not just leave important shit like that laying around. The longer she was in the room the more high-strung Rue became, not wanting to get caught by anyone while in that particular room. She didn't want to risk turning on the computers, the light might alert someone that she was in there, if they didn't already know, which was likely. So she kept to looking through the physical files in the room, much to her annoyance. It went on for a while like that until she was swearing profusely under her breath and then, the inevitable happened. The door behind her opened.

Rue froze when she turned around, staring in complete horror as Hojo stood in the doorway to the darkened lab. The Professor didn't move at first, taking in the sight of a scantily clad young woman poking around his lab, a young woman who looked rather familiar. Hojo slowly reached down into the pocket, and the moment she saw his hand disappear into that white lab coat Rue let out a blood curdling shriek and bolted, racing to the nearest door that the reason for her flight was not standing in the way of, and wrenched it open, tearing her way through the labs toward the exit.

When she made it to the exit Rue stupidly glanced back as she went to move through the security screens, instead of actually going through the doorway beyond, however, the terrified teenager slammed into what felt like a brick wall. Hands grabbed her as she stumbled back and Rue let out another scream, waving her arms around uselessly as she tried to get away from the wall with hands.

"Rue!" she froze at the familiar voice. Looking up Rue found herself peering up at Angeal's concerned face, realising she was not in danger Rue slumped against him with a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank the Lords of Time," she breathed into Angeal's rock hard chest.

"Rue, what are you doing out of your cell? And what are you doing running out of the Science Department at four in the morning, for that matter," he asked her with a frown. Rue winced at his down turned eyebrows and desperately tried to figure out what would be the most believable explanation.

"Uh, the door opened?" she offered with an awkward smile. Angeal just stared down at her for a moment before sighing and turning around, steering her towards the elevators. "Where are we going?" she asked as he pushed the down button.

"Somewhere safe," Angeal told her as he ushered her into the open doors when the elevator arrived. He didn't say anything else until they were on their way down the tower, of course that didn't necessarily mean it was a good thing. "Rue?"

"Uh, yeah Big Guy?" glancing up at him Rue found Angeal frowning at her again. This frown was slightly different though, and she wasn't sure why.

"What are you wearing?" he asked her after a moment. Rue blinked and it took a moment for it to compute that she was wearing her Thief gear and Angeal, or anyone for that matter, had yet to see it before. Hojo didn't count. Hojo never counted. _Shit._ Was all her brain could come up with as the elevator stopped at the floor Angeal had picked.

"Its-I-You-Yuffie gave it to me," she stumbled over the words as they vacated the tiny metal box. As the larger teen herded her towards a door down the empty hallway, Rue had to wonder where the hell he was taking her. They were on floor fifty three, which was one of the information blanks Rue had on the building. Maybe it was one of the SOLDIER only floors? They probably had a few of those clustered together somewhere.

"Yuffie? Who's Yuffie? One of your Wutian friends?" he asked her conversationally. Angeal had stopped in front of one of the doors, unlocking it with a key-card of his own and then steered her inside.

"Well, yeah, I guess she's-wait-where the hell are we?" Rue was distracted by the homey atmosphere of what was apparently an apartment. Angeal's apartment, if the small pot plants randomly placed around the living room and the gardening magazines she spied on the kitchenette bench. His love of gardening was one of the main things she remembered about Angeal in general. The apartment wasn't big, by any means, Shinra was cheap even for their best, but it was one of the most welcoming spaces she'd been in since arriving on Gaia and that feeling was very, for the lack of a better word, welcome.

"All Second Classes have two rooms in their apartments, I used to bunk with Genesis, but when a few of the other Seconds were killed during a mission he laid claim to the apartment that was left empty after the shuffling around was done," he explained while rubbing his neck awkwardly. Rue's brows furrowed a little as she tried to figure out what Angeal was trying to get at.

"Okay then," she said slowly, her eyes were squinty again and she knew it.

"I'm just saying, you could, you know, stay here-if you wanted to, I mean-I just-I-" Angeal cut himself off with a sigh. It seemed he was not very articulate at this point in his life, it was slightly endearing. _Ah, the awkwardness of adolescence._

"Oh, well, cool, thanks Big Guy," Rue beamed at him. She tried to ignored her own awkward, and Angeal seemed to appreciate the lack of sass. In all honesty it was too early for sass, or late, in her case. She didn't know how long it had been since she'd slept, but Rue was starting to feel like she was going to fall over if she didn't catch a few hours of down time, preferably somewhere more comfortable that the cell they'd practically thrown her in. Like an actual bed. Or a couch. A couch like that one that was sitting in the lounge area all innocent like. Yes. That couch looked comfy.

"Hey," a hand touched Rue's shoulder, dragging her out of her sleep deprived mental rambling. Looking up at Angeal and blinking slowly at him seemed to get her point across if the soft smile and chuckle she was awarded was anything to go by. "Alright, come on, the bed in my spare room is far more comfortable than that couch," he told her gently. Rue allowed him to steer her towards the spare room, the adrenalin rush from the fright Hojo had given her was gone and she knew she was crashing hard now.

"Good," she said distant. "Sleep good, bed good, very, very good," was she rambling? Possibly. Angeal chuckled again over her head as Rue yawned loudly.

"I agree, I would also say that running around the Labs very, very bad, particularly in _that_ outfit," Rue snorted in amusement at his words. No doubt she would have said something sarcastic about how awkward he seemed about her clothing choice for the evening slash morning if only her brain had been working. Later. Much later. After sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay, I may have inadvertently, temporarily, destroyed my legs after two long walks so I figured if I was going to sit I might as well get another chapter out. I'm thinking that I might be able to get Book One done before I move, if I'm lucky. Two chapters more is what I'm aiming for, and then EARTH TIEM~ I have a horrible feeling that Rue Earth Bending will be just plain dangerous, not Toph level dangerous, but dangerous nonetheless. Though as we get closer to Book Two I begin to consider Rue's Earth Bending style and strengths, and lately I've been tossing up between Metal Bending and Lava Bending. Because Lava Bending is freaking awesome. Any thoughts from you guys would be welcome concerning that.
> 
> Stupid ridicules fluff chapter next and then, I hope, the 'Season Finale'.
> 
> RLK


	28. 1.21 Moments at Shinra

It was the smell that woke her, Rue was sure of that as she dragged her exhausted ass out from the cocoon of blankets she'd ended up wrapped in. Pancakes. She could smell pancakes and her stomach was growling insistently, reminding her of the lack of proper food she'd been subjected to lately. With a tired grumble Rue shuffled out into the living area, she immediately zoned in on Angeal who had his back to her as he cooked, but Genesis gave her a wave from his seat on one of the benches that wasn't taken over by cooking things. The motion seemed to catch Angeal's attention as he turned just in time to see Rue wave back half-heartedly.

"I wasn't expecting to see you awake for a while," he told her with a smile. Both boys waved her over and seemed to get some amusement from her tired, wobbly, zombie-shuffle-walk as she made her way over. Rue grumbled at them both and collapsed dramatically on one of the other free benches.

"M'hungry, food good, jail food baaaaaad," was all she could manage at this point. Genesis snorted in amusement at her, and Rue was vaguely thankful that she was a bench away from the idiot. No doubt he would have harassed her in some form, though it was unlikely that she was completely safe. She probably also would have broken her hand hitting the smarmy bastard in retaliation if he was closer to her.

"Ah, yeah I suppose they wouldn't have been feeding you much the last few days, well pancakes all 'round then," Angeal said with a chuckle. Rue only grumbled something unintelligible in response as she waited for the food to be ready for her to inhale before returning to sleep. Although. Come to think of it…

"How long was I out?" she asked them tiredly.

"About four hours, you were out like a light, so I figured you wouldn't be up and about until at least lunch," Rue's head popped up from resting on top of her arms.

"Four? I was-fuck nuggets-no wonder I'm still tired," she grumbled.

"Fuck nuggets? Really?" Rue turned slightly to glare at Genesis.

"Yes, Red, fuck nuggets, now shush," Rue rubbed her temples as she tried to clear the cobwebs out. Thinking was required now and her sleepiness wasn't doing her any good. Besides, she suspected there would be a fight for the best pancakes between her and Red and she would be needing her wits for that. Pancakes were serious business after all.

* * *

It was only after the pancake war that someone decided to knock on the door. Angeal had been watching the duel between Rue and Genesis with barely stifled amusement and jumped up swiftly the moment he heard the sharp rap on his front door. Rue barely noticed, Genesis had swiped the last pancake and she was busy glaring at him as he smirked at her while steadily chewing. _Smug bastard._

"I'm relieved it was you who found her Angeal, I'm not sure what would have happened if it had been someone else," that got her attention. Rue turned to see Tseng entering the living area beside Angeal, however it was the people behind them that kept Rue's gaze. Reno and Rude had tagged along it seemed, probably curious about the girl who'd told the President off for smoking. Because, really, what the hell had she been thinking?

"Hey Dot-Man, how's it going?" Rue greeted with a smile. Tseng frowned at her in disapproval before nodding to Genesis, Rue wasn't surprised, no doubt her disappearance from the cell last night had had the Turks on edge. Not to mention where she'd been found. Who willingly went into the Science Department, after all?

"So this is the chicky who busted outta the clink?" Rue did not resist the urge to roll her eyes at Reno. Although she did note that the red head was lacking the ponytail he was so well known for and Rude was not sporting quite so many piercings on his ears. _Still freaking weird._

"Yes, Reno, this is she, now if you don't mind Rue, we'll need to ask you a few questions," sharp dark eyes turned back to Rue. Most people probably would have felt daunted by that look, but it was still too fucking early for this shit and Rue couldn't be bothered being intimidated at this point.

"Sure, Dot-Man, I got nothing better to do right now except bother Red or sleep," pulling herself up off the chair she was sitting on Rue smiled tiredly at the Turk. Tseng motioned for them to head over to the couches and Rue shuffled over, moving slowly so she didn't fall on her face from sleepiness.

Once they were seated Tseng pulled out a notebook and pen before looking at her calculatingly, it was obvious he was trying to figure something out before they started. What that was, however, was beyond her.

"Alright, we'll start from the beginning," he began. Rue raised and eyebrow and sat back on Angeal's couch, wondering which beginning he was referring to because she was so not going into that first meeting right now. Her brain wasn't working well enough to form good enough lies, not for a Turk.

"Shoot," Rue prompted as cheerfully as a sleep deprived teenager could.

"Where did the safe come from?" he asked her flatly. Rue stared at him blankly, her mouth worked as she tried to formulate a good explanation. All that came out of her mouth was a whoosh of air unfortunately and she threw up her arms.

"I got nothin'" she said helplessly. Tseng raised an eyebrow at her and Rue sighed. "Look, even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me so what's the point, Tseng? Would you rather I lie and tell you it was a coincidence? Or lie and tell you I'm super magical and can conjure random objects? Because I can do that, if it would make you feel better," she said flatly. They all stared at her for a moment silently, maybe she'd spoken too fast? She did that sometimes.

"I…see," Tseng was frowning at her slightly. Though as before in Wutai, Rue had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last time they talked about the weird shit that happened around her. "And your escape?" he asked her after a moment.

"Oh, well, the door…it sorta…opened?" she explained awkwardly.

"Oh yeah, and how did that happen chicky?" Reno asked with a snort of disbelief. Rue turned a cool gaze on him and raised her eyebrows at him.

"I asked my imaginary friend to open it for me and she did," the sarcasm plain in her tone.

"And the other doors?" Tseng asked, trying to keep the conversation as serious as he could. Rue shrugged.

"They opened?" she wasn't going to give up her key-card if she could help it.

"Of course they did," the Turk sighed and shook his head. He seemed to be catching on to the fact that Rue wasn't going to just tell him everything outright, which was wonderful really, because Rue didn't particularly like lying to people she thought of as friends. "Why did you go into the Science Department instead of trying to escape the building?" he asked dutifully. Though it didn't seem like he was expecting a proper answer and, thankfully, Rue had a lie ready, one that was somewhat believable.

"Well I didn't _know_ it was the Science Department I was stumbling around, did I? Not until Hojo showed up and scared the crap outta me anyway," she told them with an eye roll.

"You didn't?" Rude seemed surprised and Rue just gave him a look asking him if he was stupid.

"Of course not, I've never set foot in this building before, how could I know what floor had what on it?" she asked exasperatedly. Rue didn't notice the odd look Angeal gave her at that point, focusing on answering Tseng's questions.

"Fair enough, I suppose," Tseng nodded and jotted down her response.

"Oh come on, Boss Man, what if she's with those AVALA-" Reno started, but was cut off by Rude smacking the giant blabbermouth upside the head.

"Reno," Tseng warned sharply. Rue raised an eyebrow, but decided not to say anything, she shouldn't know about AVALANCHE at this point. It would just make her more suspicious than she already was in the long run and Rue didn't need any extra help in that department. "Alright, for now I think that's it, I should tell you that you've been officially moved into SOLDIER Second Class Angeal Hewley's custody effective immediately. You're Angeal's responsibility now, so behave," the look he gave her at the end made Rue shrink back just a little. She smiled uncomfortably at the Wutian and shifted in her seat.

"I always behave, it's trouble that has a nasty way of finding me," she muttered to herself.

"And the President?" an eyebrow twitched at her.

"Oh come on, the guy was trying to give us all lung cancer, you can hardly blame me," Rue grinned at Tseng and the man sighed at her.

"Just, behave, please," Tseng asked her as he stood. Rue just rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine," she agreed. Though she doubted 'behaving' would last long. "What about Tera?" she asked suddenly, wanting an answer before the Turk left the apartment. Tseng glanced over at Angeal before turning back to Rue, he looked hesitant and that was never a good sign. "I swear to all the gods in the sky if you people gave her to Hojo I will decidedly not be behaving. In fact I will be misbehaving a great deal," she warned them darkly. Nobody screwed with her friends, four-legged or otherwise.

"Rue, I assure you we would not allow Tera to be handed over to anyone in the Science Department, least of all Hojo, your pet is safe for the moment and no," he gave her a long look, "I cannot bring her up here, no animals allowed, no exceptions," Tseng added shortly. Rue huffed and sat back against the couch, the unimpressed look she gave him before he left speaking volumes.

* * *

Rue had lounged on the couch for about an hour after the Turks had vacated the apartment before dragging herself up when Angeal suggested she unpack her things as it seemed she would be staying for a while. Yawning the teen shuffled into the room and pulled her bag onto the bed and began to unload it slowly, putting her belongings in place around the room. Morris the stuffed Bison and Cactus Juice Sokka were both tossed onto her bed near the pillows. The Polaroid Camera she placed on the desk along with her water canister, her weapons were probably in Tseng's custody, but it seemed Shinra Security didn't see that as one and obviously none of the boys had thought to confiscated it so she could at least practice her Water Bending while staying with Angeal.

She could feels eyes watching her as she unpacked, but Rue decided to wait to see whether he would just spit out whatever was bothering him this time. As Rue began to pull out the clothes that she'd acquired so far out to place in the wardrobe she heard the idiot move further into the room.

"How can that bag possibly hold all that?" he asked her eventually. Rue frowned and looked back at Genesis as he leaned over her shoulder to peer into the bag, as she considered the question Rue realised she'd never really thought about it before. Of course there was only one explanation that made any amount of sense to Rue.

"It's bigger on the inside," she told him with a shrug.

* * *

It had taken a few days to really get settled in, Rue had begun practising her Water Bending in the mornings after Angeal headed off to do whatever he and the others did during the day. If Genesis was to be believed they were tossed into offices and had paperwork thrown at them when they weren't training or on missions. Rue wasn't sure how much of that was just the lunatic being melodramatic though.

At the moment though, it was quite late, or was it early? Hell if Rue knew, all she cared about was that she couldn't sleep and it was still dark. Angeal had long since gone to bed and she was trying not to make too much noise as she tossed and turned, though her frustration was making that increasingly difficult. Rue's mind just kept on racing, going from one subject to another with all the speed and sense of an out of control locomotive. Such was her train of thought. Honestly, she was mostly worried about Tera and her mind kept bringing up different ways the poor thing could be hurt or in trouble and it was driving Rue batty. The others were being worryingly tight lipped about the Coeurl's whereabouts, but had assured her repeatedly that Tera was safe and nowhere near the Science Department, though none of that stopped her worrying one bit.

Deciding that laying there worrying wasn't getting her anywhere, Rue pulled herself from her bed and quietly padded out into the living room. Frowning the teen wondered what she should do next. Watching late night tv with the sound right down and, if she was really lucky, popcorn, sounded like exactly what she needed. Angeal had been the one to insist that she make herself at home, so Rue doubted he'd mind if she poked around his kitchenette to see if he had any munchies.

Being as quiet as she could be while poking through cupboards in the dark, all the while being highly aware of how sharp SOLDIER hearing was supposed to be, was slightly stressful. She also had a sneaking suspicion that it was inevitable that she wake Angeal at some point during the night, but Rue very much wanted to avoid that if she could. Which was why she had opted to _not_ turn the light on in the kitchen.

She'd just come across the cupboards where Angeal stored the pots and pans when a hand grabbed her shoulder from behind. It was the last thing Rue had been expecting and, naturally, she screamed bloody murder when it happened. Her hand reached for the nearest blunt instrument on instinct and she blindly swung it at her attacker. It connected with something and Rue heard a swear before something collapsed in a heap in front of her.

The next thing Rue knew was Angeal bellowing as he crashed through his bedroom door in his boxers brandishing his sword as he flicked on the lights. All of this happened in a matter of seconds and once they both got over their initial surprise at seeing each other in their sleepwear and had calmed a little they both looked down at the floor. Rue was still clutching at the frying pan as her chest heaved in fright as she stared down at the silver haired teenager sprawled on the floor.

"Did I just bean Sephiroth with a frying pan?" she asked Angeal blankly.

"You know, I think you did," Angeal lowered his blade with an amused smile.

"How the fuck does that even happen?" Rue demanded incredulously. Angeal sighed and rubbed his head awkwardly as they both eyed Sephiroth over. He was breathing at least.

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**ACHIEVEMENTS UNLOCKED!**

***Frying Pans! Who Knew, Right** **?***

_**You have successfully clobbered some poor bastard with a Frying Pan!** _

_**Excellent choice of weapon!** _

**Reward:**

_***Princess Rue* Discovered** _

_***Frying Pan Weapon Set* Unlocked** _

* * *

Rue blinked at the words as they momentarily danced before her eyes, frying pans were a legit weapon set now? She glanced down at the pan in her hands, this shit was _so_ going in her bag. Whether Angeal liked it or not. Speaking of, the teen on the other side of the small kitchen coughed awkwardly before taking a deep breath.

"Well, I can't really speak for the others, but-I don't know- you just make it easy to forget that you can actually do some damage despite your size and lack of enhancements." He smiled at her even as Rue frowned at him. "You're our friend Rue, and while I'm not entirely certain how Genesis feels, I do know that both myself and Sephiroth are very fond of you and seemed to have developed a tendency to let our guard down around you," Rue could feel herself blushing because of all that and cursed her teenagery hormones. She shifted awkwardly and looked everywhere other than at Angeal as he smiled at her.

"Right then, cool, uh, friends, yes, definitely friends," Rue wasn't sure what she was supposed to do at this point. She'd accidentally on purpose beaned Sephiroth and woken up Angeal by screaming blue murder while beaning his friend. Yeah, this night was so not going as planned.

It was the uncomfortable groan coming from the floor that pulled them both back to their present situation, watching Sephiroth pull himself upright as he rubbed the side of his head gingerly was a sight Rue never in her wildest dreams- well no, probably in her dreams, but you get the idea- would ever hope to see.

"I suspect that was one of my more foolhardy choices," he commented dryly. Rue grimaced at him and made to apologise, Sephiroth just waved her off however. "It's fine, my fault, I forget others vision is not as good as my own in the dark, I should have said something rather than just walk up and grab you," the slight grimace on his face was the most Rue had ever seen the taller teen emote before. "Just," he glanced at both Rue and Angeal hesitantly, "maybe Genesis doesn't need to know about this?" he asked with what could have been a sheepish smile if not for the awkward radiating off all three of them.

"Agreed," Angeal didn't have to think about it.

"That's great and all guys, but I have one request, well, no, two, two requests," Rue rambled as she gestured wildly with her hands. Sephiroth took a step back slightly to avoid being beaned again, not that Rue noticed at this point.

"And those would be?" Angeal raised an eyebrow at her and Rue grinned at him.

"Firstly, got any popcorn? And secondly, dude, really, for the love of Gaia, put some damn pants on,"

* * *

It was a week after the Frying Pan Incident and Angeal was on a mission, Genesis had offered to 'Rue-sit' as he put it as Sephiroth had an appointment with Hojo he'd been unable to wiggle out of, though Rue herself wasn't sure why she needed a babysitter. She wasn't going to set the place on fire after all, she didn't know how. Yet.

Currently Genesis was glaring at her for some unknown reason as they sat in the living room reading, he'd been doing this at random intervals all week now and it was starting to wear thin.

"Stop it, Red, I didn't do anything to warrant being glared at with that much heat," she glanced at him over the top of her book. She'd borrowed it off Sephiroth a few days ago and so far she was quite enjoying it, despite it being a non-fiction work. A dark auburn eyebrow raised itself at her from across the living room, but the glare below it never wavered and all Rue could do was roll her eyes.

"Then tell me what happened to Sephiroth the other night to cause him to stay over and have you all watch old movies without me," he demanded. She doubted he would appreciate her pointing out that he was pouting slightly over the thought of being inadvertently left out. The question made Rue blush slightly in embarrassment, she was a little mortified with how she had reacted to being snuck up on in the dark. Knowing that Sephiroth really didn't want Genesis to know anything about the incident in question Rue glanced about for a subject changer.

It was in that moment that Rue noticed the heels on his regular boots as they sat on the floor next to the comfy chair he was currently draped over. She blinked at them, they were undoubtedly mens boots just by the size and style, but those heels just made it weird. Standing up, Rue sauntered over to get a better look, ignoring the owner of the boots for the moment as he watched her move towards him curiously. Rue held up Genesis' boots with a raised eyebrow.

"That's a _lot_ of heel for a guy, don't you think?" she asked dubiously. Her amusement was only added to while she watched the light blush cross the red heads cheeks as he reached out to take his boots back from her. Rue, however, had other ideas and danced out of reach quickly. "I mean, seriously, Red, your boots have more heel than mine, and you hardly need the extra height," she continued. He followed her, growling as he tried to get his boots back. Rue just kept ducking around him though while keeping the boots out of his reach.

"Rue give those back, they were custom made," Genesis tried to reason with her. Of course he seemed to be unaware he was just giving her more ammo to throw back at him.

"Custom made? Which means you had them made with this much heel? My god, Red, are you that sensitive about your height?" she smirked at him she climbed on top of the coffee table so she would be able to look the stupidly tall lunatic in the eye for once. "I mean really, if anyone should have a height complex around here, it should be me," she pointed out sarcastically. Genesis glared at her pointedly, before sighing and running a hand through his hair.

"I know, it's just, he's so god damn tall, you know?" he dropped onto the couch with another sigh. Rue's mouth twitched, but instead of making the idiot feel worse about his inferiority complex Rue opted to give Genesis back his girly-boots.

"Better than most," she muttered, mostly to herself. Making a point of sighing loudly and rolling her eyes, Rue thrust the boots into his chest with a melodramatic sigh and lightly jumped from the coffee table to the couch. Sitting heavily on it next to Genesis and turning on the tv without another word.

* * *

Rue was bored, she'd convinced the three idiots they could leave her alone when they all had work in one form or another and now she was paying for it. Nothing on television, book finished and not in the mood for more practice Rue found herself very, very bored and, as such, feeling a mite mischievous. Looking at the key-card from 'B' as she deliberated on whether or not to disregard Tseng's request to behave, Rue tapped her finger against the card as she thought. Then with a snort Rue strode towards the front door, she was going to go exploring today.

Upon exiting Angeal's apartment Rue made a beeline toward the elevators, fully intent to cause some havoc for the hell of it. As it was, when the elevator arrived it was not vacant. Rue smiled brightly at the sight of Reeve in his blue suit, suitcase in hand and hopped into the metal box enthusiastically.

"Morning Mr Tuesti," she greeted politely. Reeve nodded back, though he looked a little perplexed at her sudden appearance.

"Good morning, young lady," Reeve replied with a nod. "I wasn't aware you'd been given free range of the building at this point," he raised an eyebrow at her with a smile. Rue grinned back at him slyly and shrugged.

"Not exactly, I'm supposed to stay in Angeal's apartment unless someone is with me to make sure I don't do anything destructive," she explained. Reeve's other eyebrow joined the first as he studied her quietly.

"I see, and where is your escort for this outing?" he asked her with a knowing look in his eyes. Rue's eyes slid to the side guiltily as she shrugged slightly.

"I got bored," she told the executive quietly. Reeve laughed lightly at her quiet words and leaned back against the walls of the elevator, he looked tired, though not nearly as much as he would when he would meet Cloud and the others. "Bad morning?" she asked him with a smile.

"Unfortunately, it would seem the President is not in a listening mood today, and the Vice President hasn't been much better lately," Reeve sighed. Rue nodded her head and leaned next to him as she thought about what she could say to make Reeve feel a little better.

"It won't always be like that, things change, and when they do you won't even recognise yourself," Rue smiled confidently.

"You sound like you know," Reeve looked at her curiously.

"Maybe I do," the cheeky grin she threw at him only made the older man laugh some more.

"In that case, any advice?" the fact that he was humouring her made Rue's grin grow.

"Maybe, you willing to keep me company for a while?" she countered with a laugh. Reeve chuckled at her and when the doors opened onto floor sixty five he motioned for her to follow him.

"Better with me than running into someone unpleasant, I suppose," he commented as they made their way to his office. Rue decided she wouldn't tell the man too much, just enough to point him in the right direction and give him some forewarning at least.

Needless to say that Angeal was not happy with her for wandering off on her own when he and Tseng found her inside Reeve's office some hours later. Both men had lectured her extensively, to which Rue had told them both to shut up and pointed out that Reeve had been supervising her the entire time. The man in question had been deeply amused by the entire scenario.

* * *

"Are you idiots sure this is a good idea?" she asked as Sephiroth turned off the security in the Training Room. Genesis rolled his eyes at her and pushed Rue towards the door into the main room.

"We aren't idiots, stop calling us that, and you're the one who keeps complaining that she has nothing to do around here," the red head grumbled at her.

"And you're the ones who keep thinking that I need constant babysitting for some reason," Rue snipped back flatly. One of them was now her shadow at all times after she'd hung out with Reeve last month and it was getting absurd. Angeal was fine, fun even, and Sephiroth was surprisingly pleasant company, however Genesis was intent on making things difficult. He shadowed her everywhere when it was his turn, making smart arse comments all the while, even to the bathroom. She'd had to threaten to freeze him to the ceiling more than once over the last few weeks, it didn't seem like he thought she was serious though, but know matter, she'd teach him sooner or later.

"Well then you shouldn't have wandered off on your own," Angeal lectured for the umpteenth time.

"I did that one time," her attempt to argue was cut off though.

"When you were specifically told not to," Sephiroth added his two cents. Rue just glowered at them both and huffed, she'd met her matches with these two.

"I was bored,okay? It couldn't be helped," Rue threw up her arms knowing they wouldn't see how that mattered.

"Exactly, which is why you're going in there and letting loose for a bit," Genesis again turned her back toward the door into the main room and gave her a push. Rue poked at him before hesitantly walking through the door, into the Training Room.

"She's a worry," Angeal commented with a sigh. They were watching Rue practice with her 'magic water' from the antechamber connected to the Training Room and he honestly still wasn't sure what to make of it. He'd seen her practice in his apartment from time to time when she had nothing else to do, but he'd never really asked her about it. Tseng had informed them that it had nothing to do with Materia though and Genesis had not hesitated to remind them he'd said that all along. Sephiroth had questioned Tseng about what he knew about Rue, but oddly enough the Turk had told them to ask her directly about her strange abilities, finishing by saying that it wasn't for him to spill such huge secrets to just anyone.

"Indeed," Sephiroth agreed quietly.

"Ripples form on the water's surface, the wandering soul knows no rest," Genesis quoted airily. Angeal blinked and turned to Genesis, like them his friend was watching Rue as she shifted into flowing stance from flowing stance, but the curious look in his friend's eyes gave Angeal pause.

"Is that supposed to mean something Gen?" he asked dubiously. Genesis glanced over and shook his head slightly.

"You don't think she's just going to stay here with us forever, do you?"

Rue had been at it for a while now, her movements becoming faster the longer she practised and far smoother than they'd likely ever been before now. It was nice to be able to do the full forms for once rather than just the bare bones of it in the apartment where she didn't have a lot of room.

She was sweating from the effort it took to keep going for so long, her arms ached, as did her legs, but it was a good ache. One earned from hard work in a much needed workout.

Only when she brought the water stream she'd been Bending to rest in the canister did she flop to the ground happily.

* * *

**Congratulations!**

**Your use of Basic Water Bending has upgraded your skill level!**

**Basic Water Bending is now level 5!**

…

**Congratulations!**

**Your use of Water Whip has upgraded your skill level!**

**Water Whip is now level 2!**

* * *

Angeal had taken pity on Rue and had taken her to see the new cadets that had only just started their training, all the while thinking that she'd find that just as boring as staying in the apartment on her own. He did not expect her to practically press her nose to the window to watch the young boys run past. Most of the children, because that's what the were, looked like they would pass out any moment, but Angeal realised quickly that Rue wasn't looking at them, instead she was focused on a boy that was practically running circles around the others. His wild black hair flying about, even under the helmet on his head.

"You should keep an eye on that one Big Guy, he'd be a good SOLDIER," Rue said looking back at him. Angeal raised an eyebrow at her and looked back at the enthusiastic cadet. The boy looked exhausting, in a good way, almost like a puppy.

"You know, I think I might," he agreed with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Well the whole, 'try to finish the Book before I move' didn't quite happen...but this is the longest chapter so far so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Next chapter is the 'Season Finale' of Book One, WOOHOO! I hope I can do the idea in my head justice and make it awesome and I also hope that it's got a plot twist or two that you guys don't quite see coming.
> 
> My interstate move went smoothly on Tuesday, and I'm settling in well so far so I think the next chapter should come soonish depending on how busy my mother keeps me next week.
> 
> RLK


	29. 1.22 Once in a Blood Moon

Rue had been invited to hang out in Sephiroth's office for once as he had taken pity on her lack of entertainment since both Angeal and Genesis had been called away on missions. Neither of them were being very social though, he was doing his paperwork dutifully, though Rue was quite certain he would much rather be doing just about anything else, and she was reading book loaned from Genesis. Thankfully it seemed the idiot did own books other than LOVELESS, just not many. Rue doubted he would have appreciated her thoughts on his taste in books, and even less, her steadily growing opinion that he was a closet hopeless romantic. If a highly dramatic one.

The pair of them had been sitting quietly in Sephiroth's office, before a sharp rap at the door jolted them out of their peaceful co-existence. Frowning Sephiroth put his pen down, he glanced at Rue who quickly slid her feet off the couch and closed her book, leaving only one of her fingers inside to mark her place.

"Enter," he called. Rue tried not to smile, Sephiroth's voice had not quite reached the depth it would when he got older and he was not nearly as certain of that 'enter' as he could have been.

It was only when the door opened that Rue's almost smile dropped, the sight of a teenage Rufus Shinra Jr sauntering into Sephiroth's office making her eyes open wide in surprise. She had not been expecting that and, by the look in her companion's eyes, neither had Sephiroth.

"Good afternoon, General, I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" the brat was smooth, Rue would give him that. He didn't look much older than her or the boys though, and that made him far less intimidating than he could have potentially been. Rufus' pale eyes slid over to Rue curiously and she frowned openly as he made no effort the way he eyed her over.

"Not at all, Vice President," Sephiroth gave Rue a look that screamed 'behave'. Rue only rolled her eyes back when Rufus turned back to the General of his father's personal army, kid needed a good kick up the pants in her opinion. Though that might have just been her foreknowledge talking, there was just something about the blond teen that rubbed her the wrong way. "How can I help you?" It was all Rue could do to shake her head at Sephiroth. She seriously doubted that this would end well, of course as long as she didn't end up tied up in a gas chamber Rue was reasonably happy.

"Ah, no, actually I was looking for your companion," the moment Rufus turned to Rue she was certain the temperature in the room dropped ten degrees. Sephiroth was now watching the older teen much more closely while Rue raised an eyebrow in question.

"And you're looking for me, why exactly?" she asked him dubiously.

"I believe you are the owner and trainer of the Coeurl in the stables?" when Rufus took a few steps forward Sephiroth tensed. Rue looked at her friend sharply and then eye-balled the canister filled with water at her feet pointedly. It was only when Sephiroth settled back a little in his seat that Rue turned back to Rufus to address his question. At least she now knew where Tera was being hidden from her.

"Do you know of any other Coeurl's in the stables? If the answer to that question is 'maybe' or 'yes', then my answer is 'I don't know', if your answer is 'no' then, yes, I suppose I am. Her name is Tera, and she's my friend," Rue said this all very brusquely. She had no doubt that whatever complaint he had concerning Tera was either stupid or highly entertaining. Personally she was hoping for both.

"I see, in that case I will have to bill you for the injuries your pet caused to my Guard Hound, Dark Nation," Rue stared at Rufus for a full minute before snorting in laughter.

"Are you shitting me? Tera, my Tera, beat your precious Dark Nation up?" when a rather offended Rufus nodded Rue only laughed harder. "That is the funniest thing I've heard all week!" Rufus looked to Sephiroth for help, but the other teen was busy watching Rue laugh herself silly on his couch fondly.

"This is a serious matter, I am the Vice President of Shinra Electric Power Company and you will pay for your pet's vicious attack on my protector," Rufus puffed out his chest lightly as he announced his identity. Rue sighed, pulling herself together enough to consider her options, yeah, she was just going to screw with the brat, he deserved it a bit.

"Look, buddy, I'm sorry about Tera, she's a temperamental one and your hound probably just got a little too close and Tera felt like she was being cornered, you know?" Rue got up from the couch and put and arm around Rufus' shoulders as she talked. "But, hey, if you really want to bill me, send it over to my lawyer and we'll sort it out, yeah? I mean you have pet insurance, right? Rich guy like you, course you do, me too, so no worries," she led Rufus to the door slowly as she reassured him.

"Oh, yes, insurance, yes I have that," Rufus was frowning slightly as he tried to keep up. It didn't seem like he was used to people not just dropping to their knees and grovelling when they found out who he was, it was about time he did.

"You see? No problem, like I said, send the bill over to my lawyer and she'll handle all the technical crap," Rue had him on the other side of the doorway by this point.

"What was your lawyers name?" Rufus asked her as it occurred to him that she hadn't mentioned it yet.

"Oh right, sorry, her name is Regina Phalange," Rue informed him without missing a beat. She patted her clothes as if she were trying to remember where she put something. "Sorry, I don't think I have her card on me, you've got resources though, right? You can find her, no worries, she lives in Modeoheim," Rue smiled brightly at Rufus and waved as she closed the door in his face.

"Rue?" Sephiroth had an eyebrow raised at her when she turned around. Rue just grinned at him and shrugged her shoulders, he could see the mischievous glint in her eye and she knew it.

"Yeah, Seph?" she asked while sauntering back over to the couch.

"I'm going to assume that was a joke of some kind," he seemed a little perplexed despite his amusement. Rue just snorted with laughter as she flopped down and pulled her book back over to her, she'd lost her place because of that brat and now she wished a pox on him. Or maybe just the Geo-Stigma. Yeah. That'd do.

"Lawyer doesn't exist, sent him on a wild goose chase," she explained with a grin. Sephiroth stared at her for a moment before a shadow of a smirk graced his face.

"And when he comes back?" he asked, sounding quite amused. Well, for Sephiroth, anyway.

"I'll tell him I forgot that she'd moved recently and send him on another one," that one earned her a chuckle.

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

**ACHIEVEMENTS UNLOCKED!**

***Cats and Dogs Don't Mix***

_**You have just met Rufus Shinra Jr. and discovered the well known fact that cats and dogs don't exactly mix well at times.** _

**Reward:**

_***Shotgun Weapon Set* - Discovered** _

_***** _ _**Monster Trainer Rue* - Discovered** _

* * *

They'd left her alone in Angeal's apartment again, with all three of her normal 'Rue-sitters' busy the boys had had no choice but to leave her on her own for the day. This was naturally a blessing and a curse, Rue had just finished her latest book and had nothing else to occupy her mind other than more Water Bending training. Unfortunately Rue just wasn't in the mood for more practice, she needed someone to talk to. Immediately.

Blessedly a knock at the door brought Rue out of her circling thoughts, and had her hurrying over to see who was there. She doubted whoever it was was there to see her, but maybe she could drag them inside to chat for a little while even if they didn't know her. Upon opening the door, however, Rue found herself smiling happily to see Reeve Tuesti on the other side.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, Rue," he smiled at her awkwardly. Rue grinned at him and shook her head at the under appreciated head of Urban Development.

"Not at all, I was just thinking about how bored I was actually," she told him. Reeve relaxed a little upon hearing that and followed Rue into the apartment when she waved him in.

"Well it seems I arrived just in time then," he joked as the pair of them settled at the dining table.

"You have no idea, who knows what Angeal would have come home to if you hadn't, I may have tried to set something claiming to be fire-proof on fire just to prove it wrong," Reeve raised his eyebrows as Rue laughed. He knew she was only joking, but had to wonder how much of that had been joke and how much half serious. He had been hearing some strange stories from Tseng and the other Turks about what this young lady had been up to since arriving at Shinra and he wasn't certain how sure he was that they hadn't been exaggerating.

"I see, well unfortunately I can't stay for long," he smiled apologetically at her deflated expression. "But I did bring you a present, Turk approved and everything," watching Rue immediately brighten at his words made the effort Reeve had had to go through worth it. Tseng had not made getting this particular present to Rue easy, that was for sure.

"Why Reeve, I didn't know you felt that way," she teased him. With a chuckle Reeve pulled out a small black box tied with a blue ribbon and slid it across the dining table to Rue, who frowned down at it curiously and then back up at her companion with a raised eyebrow.

"Well it's obviously not a rocket launcher," she joked while picking up the small box.

"No, it is definitely not a rocket launcher, and I seriously doubt Tseng would let me give you one were I inclined to," the chuckle and raised eyebrow after those words only made Rue's grin grow.

"Damn, I was really hoping for one of those, ah well," the look on her face when Rue opened the little box was priceless. It was obvious she had not been expecting to get one. When Rue looked up at him after studying her new toy he was graced with a warm, and decidedly grateful smile.

"Thank you Reeve,"

* * *

Rue had discovered, while randomly browsing the Internet on her present from Reeve, that the full moon was a few scant days away. Knowing that her Water Bending would be far stronger than it normally would be Rue decided that another foray into the Science Department was due. At least with the power boost from the moon she would be able to defend herself against most opponents found in Hojo's domain. Rue figured she could put her knowledge of computers to use and try to get into Hojo or Hollander's files in an attempt to help her friends before the inevitable happened. Watching those three lose their shit was not something Rue was looking forward to in any way.

Waiting for Angeal to go to sleep was murder, and by the time Rue could hear him snoring she had checked and double checked her equipment a dozen times. Slipping out of the door and into the hallway took little time, the 'Thief' outfit from Yuffie that she had once again donned, seemed to give her a sneaking bonus or something like that. Only equipped with her water canister, frying pan, leather bracer and two Materia, Rue set out, key-card in hand, and feeling like she would be ready for anything. At least in theory.

Riding the elevators up to the sixty seventh floor was nerve wracking enough without her mind coming up with crazy idea's about Turks waiting for her or running into Hojo again. Naturally by the time she got to the right floor Rue was more than a little freaked out by her imagination alone and when she poked her head out into the dark corridor of the Science Department to find the place seemingly deserted Rue was undeniably relieved. It didn't last long.

Padding down the halls of the Science Department Rue decided that at two in the morning the place was just as scary as it had been at four in the morning well over a month before. It was only as she was passing an open door that she spotted something that might help her situation: a small locker room and a more importantly, a lab coat. And next to that lab coat? A slowly revolving red exclamation mark. It was a quest marker.

Frowning curiously Rue crept into the tiny room and lifted the pristine white lab coat off the corner of the locker door it was hanging off of carefully, so as not to make a sound. Looking around Rue also found a shirt and pants that, although a little big on her small frame, would fit reasonably well.

* * *

**Congratulations!**

**Clothing Set acquired!**

_***Scientist Rue*** _

* * *

Rue had to raise an eyebrow at the flash of words that flitted in and out of her field of vision before glancing down at the poorly fitting clothes in her hands thoughtfully. Getting caught in her thief gear again wasn't all that appealing, but getting spotted wearing something everyone else in the department usually wore was far less likely to end with her getting experimented on. She then looked to the quest marker thoughtfully, it was one of those optional ones that appeared when she did something she didn't necessarily have to. With an agitated sigh Rue touched the marker and waited for the impending screen to the face, this was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Single Instance Quest Discovered!**

***Survive a Night in the Science Department***

**Well Done Brat!**

**Another night in the place of Nightmares, with some decent prizes up for grabs too.**

**This should be interesting.**

**Your task is, simply, to survive this little foray.**

**If you come out of this in one piece I'll even give you something real nice.**

**…**

**To complete this Quest with 100% completion you are required to:**

**Come out of the Science Department alive**

**Optional Task:**

**Rid the world of Hojo and save us all some trouble.**

**…**

**Good luck kiddo**

* * *

'B' didn't disappoint, the screen popping into existence right in front of her nose just when she was thinking it wasn't coming. Rue didn't yelp this time, thankfully, but she did swear under her breath as she stumbled back a few steps. She eyed the quest screen over and sighed, this wasn't going to be pleasant, and hit the dismiss button, accepting the mission hesitantly. It had to be done though, and standing around here wasn't going to do it.

Coming to this conclusion Rue immediately started pulling on her new 'Scientist' disguise over her 'thief' gear. Just in case she needed to make a break for it and everyone was looking for a scientist slash lab assistant.

Rue grimaced at herself in the mirror as she pulled her stupidly long hair into a messy bun, she really needed to cut it, and fitted someone's reading glasses onto her nose to make her look a little more nerdy. Glasses weren't new to Rue, her older self, the one that had died, had needed glasses and it was more than likely that she would need glasses later in this life as well.

Stepping back out into the halls, Rue felt a little more secure with her disguise in place and with the water canister and frying pan hidden beneath her new lab coat and the power of the full moon on her side the teenage girl allowed herself to feel a tad more confident that was perhaps wise in her current location. No-one wandering around the Science Department alone in the middle of the night had the right to feel confident unless they were Hojo or maybe, on the occasion, Hollander.

Rue made a beeline for Hojo's office, or the place where she thought Hojo's office was, it helped that the only times she'd been in the area was when everything was dark and shut down for the night. Everything always looked different at night and made it hard to navigate if you were used to seeing things all lit up. This was not Rue's problem, her problem was that she'd only been up here once and she'd stumbled across the damn office by pure luck the first time. It also didn't help that she was going in the way she had raced out blindly after having the shit scared out of her by Hojo.

She moved swiftly, trying to look like she knew where she was going for the cameras she knew were recording her every move. All the while panicking more and more, the longer it took her to find the right room. As it turned out Hojo's lab and office were a fair way down the damn hall-corridor-thing and poorly labelled if she were honest. No wonder she'd had so much trouble the first run through the place.

Finding the room was the first step, now all Rue had to do was get into his computer. _Fun times._ Rue sighed at the thought of even trying to do this stupidly stupid shit, but quickly strode over to what looked to be the main computer console and booted it up. She wasn't worried about lights giving her away this time, her disguise should help her get out of any real imminent danger and if things got hairy she had two of the most unconventional weapons one could get in her canister and frying pan. She could also run like a bat out of hell if something happened and this was the most likely scenario to happen in Rue's opinion.

Rue almost swore out loud when the damn thing asked for a password, she had known this was going to happen, but she had been hoping her luck would be nice to her for once. No dice, apparently. This just made her wonder how her luck would land that night, her gut told her that it would not be in her favour, but then it nearly always told her that. Rue tried the most obvious passwords she could think of, those being 'sephiroth' and 'JENOVA', but when those didn't work Rue frowned and typed in one she thought was a long shot. Just as the computer told her that her third guess had been correct a bullet lodged itself in the wall near her head. Needless to say Rue shrieked blue murder from fright. _Mother fucker! Where the flying fuck did that crap come from?!_

"Not another keystroke, young lady," she was warned by a nasally voice. Rue felt like like there was ice in her gut as she turned her head slowly to find Hojo once again standing in the doorway. When he motioned her away from the computer with the muzzle of the gun in his hand, Rue did not argue. She kept her arms out where he could see them in the dim lighting of the room and moved slowly.

"My apologies Professor Hojo, I thought Professor Hollander cleared my usage of your computer with you earlier today," Rue's mind jumped at the known rift between the two scientists. She really didn't want to end up like Vincent.

"Hollander, that hack, did he think he could use one of his assistants to steal my discoveries," Hojo complained. The fact that he wasn't lowering the gun and was instead waving it about as he talked, was setting off alarm bells in Rue's head. She needed to get the hell out of there and away from the psychopath with the gun in his hand. _Who's bright idea was this again? Oh right, mine. Dumb-ass._

"Not at all Professor, your hardware in here is much more powerful that what we're dealing with in Hollander's lab and I was told you wouldn't mind if I ran a few things though your processor so long as I stuck to my own work and kept my nose clean," Rue attempted to explain calmly. Stroking the man's ego seemed to be the best way to get out of his line of fire, at least that was what Rue hoped she'd just done. Being socially inept had it's downsides when it came to talking her way out of shit.

"And perhaps if Hollander had indeed asked I may have allowed it, however the fact that he failed to do so leads me to believe that he had no intention of doing any such thing," a few more steps forward as Hojo's attention zeroed in on Rue. "You, on the other hand, have come in here much later than necessary for a simple experiment projection or whatever you were supposedly planning to do, a little suspicious is it not?" Rue swallowed nervously and shifted her weight a little. Hojo was really starting to freak her out a little and her reasons for being in there at all were wearing thin, that was obvious, however she had one more swing before she hit the eject button and get the hell out. Gun or no.

"I agree, I left doing this run through far too late, though not by choice Professor, I assure you," Rue sighed and straightened her borrowed glasses in an attempt to look exasperated. "Professor Hollander kept me busy helping him all day, knowing I needed to borrow the use of your computer for a short while, in hindsight he may have intended for me to get caught in here by you the whole time," she explained while rubbing her brow. Hojo lowered the gun for a moment as he considered her, only to raise it suspiciously again with a deep frown on his face.

"And what was the work he asked you to do again?" he asked her. Rue grimaced and sighed again, playing the role as best she could.

"Me and a few others found a few inconsistencies in the blood work of the subjects in Project G, when we brought our findings to the Professor he told us to double check, and when we told him our equipment wasn't powerful enough to do so within the time he allowed us, he told us he would ask if we could borrow yours. When he gave us the go-ahead I told the others I would handle it, we all assumed that meant you were fine with it, for that I deeply apologise, Professor Hojo," Rue gave a small bow of apology at the end of her explanation. She hated herself a little for doing so, but knowing the ultimate mad scientist had a gun in his had pointed at her helped her get over that quickly.

"Inconsistencies in the blood, you say, Hollander is a fool, it was only a matter of time," Hojo lowered the gun once more as he muttered to himself.

"From the data I've already reviewed, I would say I agree Professor," Rue took a few steps forward. "If you don't mind though, I think I'll take my leave, as you mentioned it is quite late," Rue made it passed Hojo and was nearly to the door when he finally spoke up.

"Yes, yes, I just have one last question, if you don't mind, my dear," halting just inches from the open door, Rue turned her head to look over her shoulder at him. _Fuck._

"Of course, Professor, what is it?" Being polite and calm when you're inwardly freaking out is not an easy thing to do as Rue was discovering on her trip to Gaia.

"Who told you the password to my computer? And more importantly, how did a young woman under the supervision of a SOLDIER get into my Department to begin with?" Rue froze, her eyes wide with horror. The bastard had known who she was the whole fucking time and let her think she was just going to walk out of there easy as pie. _Gaia-damned Fuck Nuggets._

Rue turned a little more to find Hojo once again pointing a gun at her, wondering if she would be actually able to talk her way out of this even knowing that she'd been made, the teen swallowed down the terror for the moment and steeled herself.

"No-one told me the password, it wasn't locked when I started it up," she told him.

"Wrong, I always make sure that I log out of every computer in the lab that I use once I'm done with it, don't insult my intelligence girl, who told you?" The loose grip on the gun Hojo had had until now tightened with every word and Rue was starting to loose her grip on her fear. Her flight or fight instincts were screaming at her and the need to get away from the scientist was almost overwhelming.

"No-one told me the password Professor, I guessed it," she told him truthfully. Watching Hojo still as he in turn watched her with the piercing stare of a predator looking at it's latest prey, and then look at her with a far more appraising stare was not a comfortable thing at all.

"Impossible, how could you have, you don't know me," Hojo took a step towards her, gun still raised and Rue took a decisive step back. Keeping the distance between them in case she had to run for her life. She was now in the doorway and the Professor knew it.

"I know more about you than you would ever expect," she informed him warily. Hojo's jaw tightened and his other hand balled into a fist.

"You know nothing of me, child," the man spat at her angrily. Rue allowed her anger and hate of the man enter her posture, her eyes, and took a warning step forward, knowing that once she said what she was about to, she would have to run like Lucifer himself was after her.

"I know everything. Lucretia Crescent, Vincent Valentine, Sephiroth, Professor Gast, Iflana, JENOVA, Reunion, I know it _all_." Her voice was cold and hard as steel as she spoke, and the moment she was finished, Hojo, who had stumbled back a few paces in shock at the names being thrown at him by a teenage girl, raised the gun that had lost it's target in his disbelief and fired on Rue. The shot went wide and hit the window on the door next to the girl and Rue cried out, ducking down and heading away from where he'd shot at her. Practically falling through the other door connected to the office just in time to dodge another shot fired at her Rue swore and pulled out her latest acquisition, her PHS, and pressed down until she found Tseng's number, punching dial as soon as she saw it.

"You have reached the Department of Administrative Research. Thank you for submitting yourself to our hit list, please hold the line while our trained hit-man gets into position." Was what she was greeted with while ducking behind some equipment. An automated message in Reno's voice, just what she needed. Rue swore again as she sank to the ground; what the fuck was wrong with her? Had she really just inadvertently _threatened_ Hojo? Fuck. Yes, she really fucking had. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Gaia damn my mouth! Seriously._

"Fucking hell Tseng, get your dotty head over to the Science Department and don't pretend you don't know I'm up here, Hojo's lost his shit and is shooting at me," she whisper-yelled at the phone. Hojo had stopped shooting blindly, but she could hear him shuffling around, looking for her.

" _And who's fault is that?"_ came Tsung's bored tones down the line.

"Mostly mine, but honestly it's me so you can't be all that surprised," she answered back, trying not to all-out yell at the man on the other end. Rue could practically hear him run a hand through his hair though the phone as she tried to make herself as small as possible.

" _Where are you?"_ he asked after a moment.

"You don't know?" she countered. The disbelief plain in her voice, even whispered.

" _It's dark,"_ was the only explanation. Rue waited for the rest though, knowing he wasn't saying something. " _We lost you once you hit the Science Department, Reno says he got distracted and you disappeared on him,"_ Rue rolled her eyes. Typical.

"I'm in disguise, you dumbos, I'm dressed as a lab assistant," she told him flatly. Swearing was heard in the background and Rue heard the distinct sound of Tseng sighing.

" _Hojo's office?"_ was asked a moment later.

"I had to go through the other door connected to it, he was shooting blindly at first and going through the main door didn't seem safe after the first shot broke the glass," she said perhaps a little too loudly. Hojo's shuffling stopped dead and Rue swore silently, she had to move and find a new hiding spot now or he'd find her. The room was dark, the only light a dim sickly green coming from a source Rue couldn't identify.

" _How many bullets does he have left?"_ Tseng asked her quickly. He sounded like he was walking quickly, hopefully towards her.

"How the fuck should I know?! I'm not exactly keeping count," Rue whisper yelled at him again as she crept around the corner of some equipment as quietly as possible. Hojo was moving again as well, though he sounded like he was on the other side of the large room for the moment.

" _Don't worry about it, Rue, just keep moving, I'm on the way. I'll call Angeal for backup. Go, now,"_ the line went dead with those words and Rue growled quietly. She was not a happy camper and it was mostly all her own fault, she should never have opened her damned mouth.

Rue found a spot under a desk to hide, hoping that the psycho hunting her wouldn't think to look under things, and knowing that she just wasn't that lucky. This new spot could not be used for long if she was planning to get out of the place alive. Of course when the lights in the room flickered to life another silent curse poured out of Rue, there would be no more hiding and she was probably going to get shot. A lot.

"Come out, my dear, there is nowhere you can hide now," Hojo called. Rue could see the top of his head from her hiding place as he stood in the doorway, hand on the light switch while the other pointed the hand gun he was still toting. Tseng had a point, how many more rounds did the bastard have before he ran out and did he have another clip? Thinking back Rue counted, she was almost certain that he had fired at least five times. Of course she had no idea how many more rounds were supposed to be carried in that particular gun, guns were a blank spot in Rue's knowledge banks.

Hating that Hojo was, mostly, right about her not being able to hide when the lights were on, Rue took a deep breath and pulled herself up slowly as she surreptitiously unscrewed the lid of the canister. Walking out to the open space in the middle of the room Rue realised they were in a lab that seemed to be where they experimented with Mako, if the glowing green tanks were any indication, and, probably, the SOLDIER's. _Fan-fucking-tastic._

"Fine, I'm here, you can see me, what now?" she asked tightly. She was ready to freeze the bastard to the damned ceiling if he so much as twitched that pointer finger on the trigger of his gun. The gun that was _still_ pointed at her.

"You are going to tell me who you talked to, who told you those names?" the furious scientist demanded. His hand tightening around the gun in his hand as he glared at her through his thick glasses.

"No-one told me anything, I didn't read it, well, technically I did, but they didn't do voice acting back then so it's hardly my fault. The point is that I don't just know the names, I know the stories behind those names, I know what you did, and, more importantly, I know what you're planning," Rue flexed her fingers while she spoke, ready to bend if she had to.

"Talk sense girl," Hojo snapped at her. Rue could only shake her head with a shadow of a smile playing on her lips, he wouldn't believe her so what was the point.

"Oh I am, it's hardly my fault you don't understand what I'm talking about, I mean, I thought you were some kind of genius," she raised an eyebrow at him in silent question. Inwardly Rue wondered where the hell she got the balls she was currently parading around. What kind of lunatic was she to screw with Hojo like she was?

"I am-I am the greatest mind this world has ever seen and I will not be trifled with by some fool girl who thinks she knows more than I," steam was practically coming out of the man's ears as he spoke. Rue's eyes widened as Hojo took a few rage filled steps toward her, moving backward as quickly as she could to keep the distance between them. She really had to get a better handle on her big mouth. Mouthing off to crazy people was going to get her killed one of these days and she doubted it would be pretty.

When Rue's back hit the chilled surface of one of the glowing Mako tanks that littered the room her panic spiked, Hojo wasn't that far off any more and she was starting to feel very cornered. In hindsight she should have used her Water Bending long before the shit hit the fan, but her panic had taken over and now Rue was working on only her basest of instincts.

So when Hojo strode forward, loudly demanding she answer his questions, all the while pointing his gun at her very pointedly. Rue blanched, she could feel the pull of the full moon pulsing through her, but couldn't bring herself to do the motions to pull her water out of the canister, she was just too scared of what this psycho was going to do to her. When he demanded again, much louder, that she answer him while raising the gun to point at her head, Rue threw up her arms to shield herself as she closed her eyes and as she did, felt something within her flex and shift. Something dark.

It was only when a surprised gurgle brought Rue's attention back to outside herself, opening her eyes hesitantly the sight greeting her made Rue want to throw up at the realisation that she was holding Hojo still with her Bending. _No. No, no, no. NO. Please not this, anything but this._

Rue was Blood Bending Hojo.

An accident to be sure, but Rue was doing it all the same. Tears burned her eyes as she held the man up on his toes, not even really understanding how she was doing it, but, god, she could feel every muscle and blood vessel in the man's body and it was making her nauseous. Hojo's eyes were popping out of his sockets, glasses askew, and Rue hated herself for it, but her arms moved unbidden, forcing Hojo away from her while the gun dropped from his hand as his body twitched and strained against her direction to no avail.

This was the scene Tseng and Angeal found when they burst through the doorway Hojo had previously been barring. The sight of her friends eyes widening at the sight of Hojo's toes barely grazing the floor, snapped Rue out of the haze of horror and disgust with herself, getting her to drop her arms and release the professor from her grip.

Rue turned away and promptly emptied her stomach on the floor, mind reeling at the thought of what she'd just done. Full moon or no, Rue had never even considered that she was capable of Blood Bending. The regular murmur of voices of previous Avatars that usually followed Rue around daily ha gone silent the moment she had begun Blood Bending Hojo and a feeling of mortification permeated the silence. Rue felt empty in more ways than one.

"Rue?" the sound of someone calling her name snapped her out of the daze she was in. Looking over her shoulder as she sat on the floor, hands flat against the cold linoleum, holding her steady; Tseng was walking toward her slowly as Angeal checked on Hojo, he seemed wary and Rue didn't blame him in the least. She was dangerous on a whole other level now. Rue wanted to throw up again, but there was nothing left in her to expel.

Tseng placed a hand lightly on her shoulder and couched down next to her, eyeing Rue over carefully as she dry retched repeatedly. He patiently waited for the teen to calm herself before calling her name again to get her attention. When she looked at him with teary eyes, Tseng relaxed a little, she was not the same as she had been when he first walked into the room. Her eyes had been hard like steel when he and Angeal had entered the room and the fact that whatever she had done to Hojo _could_ be done was worrying. Had she known she could do that?

"It was an accident," she whispered. Rue's eyes closed and Tseng watched as a tear escaped as he wondered if he'd spoken that last thought aloud. With a sigh, the hand resting on her shoulder lightly pressed down and he squeezed comfortingly, unsure what he could say right then to help. Very little he was sure.

"What happened?" he asked her after a moment. The moment she looked up at him Tseng wondered if he even wanted to know, the empty look she gave him told him that he probably didn't.

"The moon, felt the pull and then, something woke up, I was scared, I didn't know," and then she was crying. An awkward glance at Angeal had the young man walking over and pulled the miserable girl into his strong arms. Tseng tried to figure out what Rue had been trying to explain before bursting into tears, but although he _knew_ about the Avatar, he wasn't all that _knowledgeable_ if he were honest. There was far more he didn't know that what he did. Though, Tseng frowned, she had mentioned the moon and he vaguely remembered something being mentioned about the moon and Water Bending that the elders had mentioned in the old stories.

"Move away from the little monster, gentlemen," demanded a horse voice. Looking up from her place in Angeal's arms Rue found herself looking at Hojo with a gun in his hands once again. Both her rescuers stilled, glancing at each other and then her before turning back to Hojo.

"Drop the gun Hojo, what happened was an accident, you obviously scared the girl a little too much and this is the result, don't tempt fate for a second time," Tseng warned the furious scientist. Hojo didn't lower his weapon though, instead he took a threatening step forward, just like he had before and Rue tensed in response.

"I said, _move away_!" Hojo roared at them. Rue jumped, she felt the same thing that had shifted inside her before flex in response to the threat before her and Rue shied away from it in horror. Angeal released her slowly, she heard him murmur to her that he wasn't going to let Hojo hurt her, but the fact that he'd let her go hurt more than an injury. Rue idly wondered if there was anyone who wouldn't have, as both men moved away, edging toward Hojo. Probably with ideas of getting the gun away from him, she understood that, really, but it just felt like abandonment right then.

As her two friends moved further away from her Rue stood on shaky legs, glaring at Hojo as he kept that gun pointed at her, and she leaned back against the Mako tank behind her, pointedly keeping her hands at her sides.

"Hojo, I won't tell you again, put the gun down," Tseng repeated as he inched closer. He sent a warning look Rue's way, probably to tell her not to try and help, of course she wasn't the one with the gun pointed at his head.

"I do not take orders from Turks," Hojo bit out as he matched Rue's glare with one of his own. As neither of the idiots were moving any closer to Hojo when he had that gun in his hand Rue decided that she should do something actually helpful. Quickly Rue flicked her borrowed lab coat back and bent the water out of her canister, in once swift movement, or that was her plan until Hojo's gun went off and a bullet slammed into the canister, going right through it. Thankfully Rue was not hit. However the Mako tank behind her was not so lucky as the fracturing of glass alerted her to this mere moments before it gave way and a wall of green enveloped the horrified teen.

The last things Rue was aware of before darkness swallowed her was someone calling out to her, the feeling of her entire body being on fire and someone's screams of agony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: WOAH. Okay. So. This chapter is the finale of Book One, I'm not sure how good a finale it is, but the fact that I've made it to Book Two is amazing! I'm looking forward to writing Book Two a lot, mainly because it has more Avatar-y things in it than Book One did.
> 
> I was a little uncertain on if I should do the Blood Bending or not in the finale, it was something I hesitated a lot over, but in the end I thought it would be something else for Rue to explore as an Avatar and a person. We've never had a Blood Bending Avatar and, we only really had two episodes in Avatar where a protagonist actually uses it, thus I thought it would be an interesting sub-plot to explore during Book Two-Three.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed our season finale, there is an epilogue next and after that Book Two will be up.
> 
> RLK


	30. 1.23 Epilogue

In an unknown, darkened and rather indistinct space a dark haired woman swore loudly as she put out a fire on her console with an extinguisher, all the while a perturbed you man with blue hair and eyes watched on. He seemed a little afraid of the short and fuming woman as she kicked at the hardware she was trying to salvage. The woman turned to the young man, seemingly demanding he help her try to fix the problem. The connection was lousy though and only a few sounds filtered through with the bad quality video.

The young man hesitantly moved forward to help his companion, his shoulders slumped as she yelled at him, but he got to work trying to get the two sided console working again with little argument. The Viewer didn't blame the boy, she could be quite difficult at the best of times, get the blasted woman angry and all you could really do was keep your head down if you didn't want to get shot at.

The Viewer noted that some of the parts for the console they used to keep an eye on that girl for him were being tossed aside, meaning he would likely get a message soon demanding replacements so they could get back to work as soon as possible. Really the child just had to go and get injured to the extent that the console was damaged, how frustrating. He would have to warn the girl about that, or rather, have them warn her about it. He eyed the pair on the grainy screen as they fixed and salvaged what they could, this would take some time.

Another woman entered the dark room where the pair worked, her clothes belied a military background and her walk demanded respect, the Viewer did not like this one, she was worse than her mechanic to deal with. The two women seemed to argue for a short while, letting the young man work peacefully for a bit, something likely considered a small mercy. The Viewer watched as both females left the room, leaving the boy behind as he continued his work. They were probably going to contact him now, for the needed parts.

They needed to get that console fixed, who knew how long it would be before the girl woke, and she needed the supervision more than anyone. They needed to be ready before then.

A message popped up on The Viewer's console, from them, as he had suspected, to ask for replacements for the damaged parts. With a tired sigh he responded to the message promptly, and then turned to the transport pod to send through the requested items, shuffling around his small workshop while muttering to himself about irritating humans. Because, really, couldn't they take better care of the things he gave them? They were supposed to make sure things like this didn't happen, that the girl didn't get so badly injured it effected them. Typically they had failed at this. Perhaps he should have assigned someone more reliable for the job, not that there was anyone else that could do the job he required.

The Viewer settled back in his overly padded seat to watch as the console he'd installed for them was put together with unexpected speed. It seemed the mechanic had earned her fame after all, small wonders. He just wished they'd move a little faster, every moment counted when they were dealing with her.

If only she hadn't died in the first place.

* * *

**!*~*~*BONUS SCENE*~*~*!**

_She'd been asleep for two months now, the doctors weren't sure when Rue would wake, only that she would when her mind was healed from the Mako Poisoning. Sephiroth had been taking turns watching over her with Genesis and Angeal, with Tseng taking over when they were unable to. Hojo had not been subtle in his interest in Rue since the incident in the Science Department and he had made a number of attempts to abduct her from out under their noses. Thankfully none of them trusted doctors or scientists._

_"We need to get her out of here, with Hojo practically stalking the place it's only a matter of time before she's taken-" Angeal began._

_"Rue-napped," Genesis corrected automatically. He'd been doing that more and more frequently as Rue slept on and that could only mean that he was bored._

_"Yes, okay, Rue-napped, fine, the point is we need to get Rue out of Midgar, and soon," Sephiroth let out a ghost of a sigh. Angeal was right, of course, but that meant that they would likely be saying good bye to the odd girl while she slept on unaware. He suspected that neither of the others wanted to do so, but it wasn't likely they would have much choice._

_"Fine, where do we hide her then? And when?" Genesis pushed off the wall, pocketing his favourite book as he did so. A miracle in itself in Sephiroth's opinion. He'd heard more of LOVELESS in the last new weeks than he had during his entire friendship with Genesis. When asked why he kept reciting it the red head had only said he thought Rue liked the work. Neither Sephiroth and Angeal hadn't had the heart to say anything otherwise after that._

_"Soon, before we head back to Wutai next week," Sephiroth submitted quietly. Angeal nodded with a sigh, while Genesis grimaced at the thought of sending Rue away so soon. "I also suggest Cosmo Canyon for a sanctuary, Rue will be safe there and I wouldn't be surprised if she'd familiar with the area," he added as an after thought. He'd noticed Rue's views on the Planet early on and they'd had a few small discussions on her thoughts about Mako Power verses other alternatives. To say it had been interesting was an understatement._

_"Cosmo? Hrm, I suppose that would be adequate, they'll take care of her there," Angeal rubbed his forehead as he glanced over at Rue. She looked peaceful, despite the bandages covering her arms, neck and torso, and sickly pallor to her skin. The doctors said Rue's healing was steady and her normal colouring would return soon. The doctors said a lot of things though and Sephiroth had learnt to take what they said with a grain of sugar. Or was it salt? He could never get it right according to Angeal, not that Sephiroth really saw the difference. "We can't all go with her, it'll be too obvious," Angeal pointed out after a moment. The irritated huff from Genesis said it all._

_"Then who goes?" the red head demanded as he collapsed into one of the three uncomfortable chairs in the room. Sephiroth glanced at Rue, he wanted to go, but he knew that if he were to go to Cosmo Canyon it would be seen like an act of war on Shinra's behalf. He would be saying goodbye while Rue slept on, as much as he didn't want to._

_"I cannot, it would be to suspicious were I to accompany Rue to Cosmo, nor would I like to create an incident or misunderstanding with the locals," he told the others hesitantly. Though he had no idea why he felt so saddened by the fact that he very likely wouldn't be talking to Rue for quite a while, if ever again, Sephiroth found he honestly didn't care, Rue had been an interesting companion and, on occasion, intellectually challenging. She was a friend, one of the few he had._

_"Shit, alright, I'll go, Rue is my responsibility after all," Angeal sighed again. Both of them looked to Genesis for his say on the matter, watching curiously as he began to say something, but seemed to think better of it and shook his head._

_"Fine, whatever, just make sure she's alright before you leave her there with a bunch of strangers. You know what she's like, her damn foot ends up in her mouth more often than not and she still manages to talk around the thing," Genesis huffed again and sank lower in the chair. Sephiroth frowned, was Genesis sulking?_

_"I'll have to take a trooper to drive and Tera will have to come with us as well," Angeal sat heavily onto the only remaining chair. Another problem presented to his friends._

_"Take the one she left alive during the Barclay Incident, from what you told me Rue made an impression on the boy," Sephiroth suggested. He wondered briefly if this plan they were making would even work, but then shook off the doubt. It had to work. Hojo could not be allowed to get his hands on Rue, not ever. Tseng had agreed on that quickly, though he had been tight lipped on the why. Again._

_"Good idea, he'll probably appreciate the change of scenery," Angeal nodded absent-mindedly. His thoughts were likely already on the journey he would be going on within the next few days._

_"What about your young impressionable protege?" Genesis asked suddenly. Sephiroth looked up, this was the first he was hearing about a protege. When on earth had that happened?_

_"Zack will be fine for a week or two, I'll have one of the Thirds or Seconds watch him while I'm escorting our resident trouble maker to Cosmo. He hasn't had his injections yet so it's not like he can get into too much trouble, and the paper work isn't even finalised yet, I'm waiting on Lezard to okay the mentor-ship," Angeal looked uncertain even as the words came out of his mouth. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, just what kind of person was Angeal taking under his wing now?_

_"When did you-?" Sephiroth wasn't sure how to finish that question. Thankfully Angeal seemed to understand and smiled, looking over to the girl sleeping int the hospital bed fondly._

_"I took Rue down to watch the cadets before the accident, she told me to keep an eye on him," the smile grew softer as he spoke. "Turns out Zack hasn't been doing well with the regular modes of teaching despite his promise, I kept an eye on him like she asked and after the accident I needed something to distract me. Teaching Zack was helped," the shrug at the end spoke volumes. Angeal had no idea why he was doing what he was, but it seemed right so he was following through. Sephiroth had a feeling Rue would have approved were she conscious._

**!*~*~*~*~*!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: OKAY. So. I decided to give you guys an epilogue, of a fashion, and a peek behind the scenes at the same time. As to who The Viewer is and the people he is watching/helping, well, that would be telling.
> 
> The Bonus scene is one I initially wrote for the first chapter of Book Two, but it didn't really fit in anywhere and everything that happened was going to be explained and talked about in the chapter anyway. So I thought I'd put it here for a little teaser. Yes, by the way, there are red herrings concerning the romance already in play in previous chapter, even in that bonus scene up there.
> 
> And so, without any further ado, we can now bid farewell to LEVIATHAN and hello, to TITAN.
> 
> I hope to see you all over there~
> 
> RLK


End file.
